The Uninvited
by FirstYear
Summary: Snape finds an uninvited visitor in the forbidden forest. Now he must discover who she is, and what to do about it. *This story was taken down for a rewrite now being reposted. Rated M.. Angst,Action,Romance...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**This is one of the first fan fics I wrote. Although I still like the plot, I did not like the way it was written, or the mistakes it contained. Thank you to the few kind readers who left reviews on the original regardless of the poor workmanship and errors. I hope this sits better with you.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Severus Snape had just returned to his quarters after seeing the students off for the summer. He hated being in the throng of students vying to be the first on the train, forgetting their manners in the process and fighting for the best compartment. He was glad to be done with them and enjoyed the peace of the castle on the leisurely walk back to his rooms.

He planned to spend the afternoon taking stock of the potions left in his cabinet, knowing that Madame Pomfrey would soon request a complete list. Such mundane activities calmed him and for a time he could forget his two would-be masters and the impending war. He looked forward to the mindless work of the summer and to the new potions research that he had been putting off for too long.

He finished his inventory of the remaining potions and having made Poppy her list proceeded up from the dungeons to deliver it to her. Glancing at the clock before leaving, he was thankful it was dinnertime as he had worked through lunch, and breakfast was a long time past.

"Poppy," he called as he entered the medical wing of the castle. "I have the inventory. It appears we have used most of the stock."

Poppy came over frowning and sighed as she reached for the parchment. "We seem to need more and more of some of these each year. Why, the first year I was here I would have been horrified to get a request for a contraception potion. Now, all Sixth and Seventh Years should be required to bring their own supply. And, why do students, young people of this age use so much headache potion? It must be a sign of the times."

"It is the talk of war Poppy," he scowled. "That and forcing them to grow up too soon."

"Yes, I believe it is," he added seeing her beginning to protest. "The young girls in my house are encouraged to join with the Dark Lord. What would you have them do? They are merely seeking what they see as acceptance, a way out perhaps."

"You think they seek love in the hallways of Hogwarts, Severus?" she grinned.

"No, Poppy, I do not. That is why, contrary to staff opinion, I do not deduct points from the Slytherin students I catch in such an intimate positions. They don't know what they are looking for, other than to run from their problems for a short while and to rebel against what they cannot fight."

"Severus Snape, you have a heart!" Poppy clutched her chest in mock fright.

"Certainly not, I was merely explaining how a Sixth Year girl would see it. It also gives me some control over them," he smirked. "They fear I will report them to the Headmaster, that and delayed punishment keeps them in line."

"Always planning ahead I see," Poppy grinned.

"Albus has some idea that with only a small number of people in the castle it may be unsafe for the females to walk alone in the hallways. I told him I would collect you for meals," he smirked and held out his arm to her.

"Severus, next time let a lady think that you are gallant. No wonder you are alone after all these years," she teased and took up his arm to walk to dinner.

The staff table was shorter and wider for the summer since so few opted to stay behind. The chairs were now arranged so that the staff now sat opposite one another, encouraging conversation and lightening the mood. They joined the others that already were eating. Severus held Poppy's chair for her and sneered down at Sybil as she began to laugh at something Hagrid had said before walking to the far end of the table to sit next to Professor Sprout. He preferred a meal spent listing to the gestation period of a liverwort to Trelawney's doom and gloom prophecies that had not changed since she had first begun at Hogwarts.

As the summer wore on, fewer staff members would remain in the castle. They would leave for their summer vacations and their personal homes, often leaving just Albus, who considered this his home, and Severus, who considered this more comfortable than his place at Spinner's End, together in the large castle. Until they had left however, the Headmaster still insisted they take meals together thinking it would foster house unity.

Severus had just picked up his fork when the flesh on his left forearm began to burn. As always, caught unaware, he gasped in pain, and grabbed at it with his right. Looking quickly at Albus, he nodded his leave and then hurried to his chambers, cursing the need to attend to the Dark Lord. Fighting the pain in his arm while putting on his Death Eater robes, he grabbed for his mask and ran up the stairs hidden in the back of his chamber's closet. Exiting the castle on the east wing, he sped towards the Forbidden Forest, trying to stay in the shadows.

The sun had not yet set and still cast out long shafts of light between the gathering clouds. He could not risk being seen apparating in full Death Eater regalia from the front gates, so decided on the more private route to the Forbidden Forest already darkening by the fading sun. Hurrying to a small clearing about fifty meters inside the boundaries, he almost tripped on a figure lying on the grass obscured by leaves and sunken into the soft moss.

He ran on, thinking some dead animal lay on the path and made a mental note to take care of the matter or to notify Hagrid on his return. Still smelling coppery blood in the air, he thought it odd that he would come across a fresh kill this close to the edge of the forest. Running into the clearing, he pulled on his mask, turned in mid stride, and silently apparated out.

He fell at once to his knees on the grassy field, bowing his head and waiting for Voldemort's command. Keeping his head bowed, he looked up from under his brows to see the commotion around him and realized that his Dark Lord was not standing in front of him. He saw him instead yelling orders as Death Eaters cast tracking spells, looking at each other secretly, unsure of how to proceed. Severus stood and strode quickly toward him, clearing his mind as he went, pulling up his walls and preparing for the onslaught that was sure to come. He dropped to one knee, expecting a rebuke for his lateness and again assumed the position of a slave.

"Severus, up. She is gone, escaped. A boon goes to whoever finds her and returns her to me." Voldemort shouted.

Severus stood and bowed. "Yes my Master. Who do we look for?"

"Who you ask?" He turned and strode angrily to Severus who did not move or flinch. "A witch! A whore of a witch that I want found! Find her! Find her now!"

Severus turned and ran to a part of the field not covered by other Death Eaters, casting tracking spells on the ground as he went. He had not dared to ask the how or the why. The fact that a mere witch had somehow escaped a Dark Revel should have been enough to throw the conclave of wizards into a panic, and yet he saw no evidence that anyone but himself was concerned. Either she would alert the Aurors, or the Dark Lord would kill one of them for failing to find her. Either way Severus thought, this was not a good place to be.

Severus kept casting the spells as his mind tried to make sense of what was happening. None of the Death Eaters seemed to be running for safety, so the thought that the escaped witch would report the meeting to the Aurors was not a factor. The method of escape meant she was a witch, not just a Muggle they brought here for fun. Yet they held no fear that the Order would arrive, nor a vengeful family. Severus kept his head down and watched from the corner of his eye.

He saw blood on the ground and cast a tracking spell. It had been from here that she had left, and he knew then that she was in the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts under a pile of leaves, lying on the thick, musty carpet of damp ground. In addition, he knew if she had fled to the Forbidden Forest, she had knowledge of the light, knowledge of Albus and perhaps knowledge of the Order. He scowled as he kept his eyes fixed on the ground and continued to cast spells as if searching, while his mind raced to understand what had happened.

Checking around him that it was safe to do so, he cleaned the blood and wiped away the traces of her apparation. He continued his pretence, casting spell after spell, searching long into the night, keeping up the ruse, until the Dark Lord himself called them to quit.

"Master." Severus fell to one knee as he brought his right arm across his chest. "I can continue to look my Lord. Dumbledore does not expect me back before the sun."

"No Severus, you have done quite enough. You are free to go this time. You were not yet here when the wretch escaped. I have some questions to find the answers to yet this evening. Nevertheless you, my loyal servant, are safe for now," Voldemort sneered and looked at him briefly before his eyes returned to the others. "I do not believe she acted alone. I am sure someone here helped her and shall die for their efforts."

"Yes, my Master." Severus bowed, walking backwards, keeping his head down. He glanced behind him as he bowed once more seeking Lucius.

Hurrying to the silver-blond wizard, he pulled him back into the shadows and cast a silencing shield.

"What the fuck is going on?" he hissed.

"I arrived just before you," he snipped. "I have no idea, nor do I know why I was not notified that there was a gathering tonight."

Severus looked around the field seeing many still searching in ever enlarging circles. "This is foolish. Surely someone saw where she left from."

"I understand that it was chaotic, that she saw a chance and took it," Lucius spoke quickly, backing further into the shadows. "This is one time we should not be disappointed to be called last."

"You think she did this herself?" Severus raised his eyebrow. "It seems our Lord is indeed still weak from his ordeals if he allowed this to happen."

"That's just it, from what I understand she was not being held against her will, she came willingly."

"It appears she also left willingly," Severus sneered.

"Something is afoot Snape," Lucius lowered his voice despite the silencing spell. "Look around. This was not an induction. She was not just receiving her mark. Something else was going on."

"Whatever it was, I am sure the Dark Lord has a valid reason for keeping us at a distance."

"I know," Lucius turned his eyes to where the Dark Lord stood watching the scene in front of him, holding his wand loosely. "I think it's time for you to leave. Hopefully I will not be far behind."

"What's the matter old friend?" Severus sneered. "Getting nervous?"

"It does not bode well that none of the inner circle was included in this," Lucius frowned. "I don't like it Snape, not at all."

Severus lowered the silencing shield and backed up three steps, then turning on his heel he apparated back to the Forbidden Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

He pulled off his mask as he ran to look for the place he had passed earlier. Finding no trace of a body, animal or human, he looked around. Drawing out his wand, he cast a soft spell of _Lumos_, lighting the end of his wand, and searched for the blood trail that he knew must be there.

After several minutes, he found her sitting with her back against a tree, her legs splayed out in front of her. She wore black robes with her hood pulled down low obscuring her face with only her bare feet and ankles exposed. He was reluctant to push back her hood to look at her face or to expose what was under the robes. He had seen the remains of survival before, remains that could not be mended.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the hood back and was surprised to see her eyes lock onto his. Dark green eyes the colour of old bronze left too long outside, looked back at him. Her face twisted in pain as she held her chin up defiantly, and her nose flared as she sucked in panted shallow gasps of air through slightly parted lips.

He put his hand behind her neck, pulling her way from the tree gently, packing the material of the hood firmly and replacing her head to its hard pillow. She winced as he moved her, biting down on her already bleeding lip.

Her hair was dark in this light, not black, but not light. He brought his wand closer and noticed that what he had taken to be dark streaks was actually blood that had caked and dried on auburn tresses. Her skin was pale as if starved for sunlight, not a natural pallor. Her right eyebrow was pierced by a small silver charm at its outer most part. However, it was her eyes that unnerved him, her staring unflinching eyes.

He put a finger under the charm, inspecting it for its meaning. Unable to read the runes he let it fall back into place. Gently inspecting each of her cheekbones in turn with his fingers, he watched her reaction when he touched the left. Bringing his wand to her face, he muttered a spell and began the healing of the broken bone.

Her eyes never left his and her breath never raised above a quiet rasp. He knew she must have broken ribs but he was so fearful of moving her that he could not get to them yet.

He took her robes in his hands, and looking to her eyes he asked silent permission to continue. She closed her eyes, and reopened them. understanding what he meant to do. Pulling back her robes, he raised an eyebrow and looked to her face, watching her eyes.

She wore a traditional pureblood bonding gown, one only used by the purest of families. It answered all the questions he had for now. She was a pure blood, her father no doubt a trusted follower of Voldemort. She, a Death Eater's betrothed, was dressed to celebrate and confirm the union this night. At a Revel that meant that all in attendance would get to sample her after the bonds were complete. This was Voldemort's way of showing his ownership over everything a Death Eater owned, or could become.

He bent forward and examined her left hand. The absence of a ring meant that the wedding had not taken place and the condition of her body signified that she was a fighter. She was broken and bloody, but she had fled before they had time to pass her around the Revel.

In the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, Severus Snape smiled.

"Good for you witch," was all he could manage to say. Looking into her eyes, he saw them close and reopen in recognition of his praise.

He used his wand to look for other damage, running the diagnostic spells that Poppy had taught him. Her broken ribs, all on the same side, a sign that she had been down, and kicked repeatedly. Two ribs were pushing against her lung, threatening to puncture them if they had not already done so, and making every breath agony.

He admired her ability to have got this far. Being able to apparate while in this condition took power and concentration, or more determination than he had seen in many. Looking at her face again he thought that pure fear could have gotten her here as well.

She bled from wounds to her scalp and back, one leg was broken at the thigh, and she appeared to have internal injuries, seemingly more painful than fatal. But, he knew that to move her now could make them become so very quickly. Her crushed hands assured him she had not come with a wand, and he almost visualized someone stomping on her hands, grinding in the heel of their heavy boots as she fought to crawl away.

He sat back on his heels, sending his Patronus to the hospital wing to alert Poppy of his need, and waited for the Medi-Witch.

The battered witch in front of him tried to raise her arm, before letting it fall back into her lap. He watched her clenched misshapen fist try to move, and saw her shudder in the effort. Misreading the sign, he assured her it would be just a few more moments before Poppy arrived and adjusted her robes to take any pressure from the fabric off of her hands.

Again, the arm came up, for longer this time, her hand opening part way, and allowing a small chain to show itself. This time the arm dropped as she let out a small moan, turning her head to the side, a hiss of pain issuing from her lips.

He used two fingers to turn her head back to his. "Do you want me to open your hand?"

Again, her eyes closed and slowly opened.

"It will hurt, we could wait for the Medi-Witch.," he suggested softly in a voice uncommon to him.

Her mouth tried to work but she could not form words. He took his wand and again checked for injury, finding a cracked jaw he had missed the first time.

"Shhhh, don't try to talk." He reached for her hand. "If you want me to stop, close your eyes."

As gently as he could, he moved two of the broken and crushed fingers allowing him to pull the chain and tiny medallion from her hand. His eyes locked onto hers the entire time. He saw tears from the pain flood and spill down her cheeks and heard her try to hold her breath, only to rasp for air. But her eyes stayed open and did not leave his.

When he had replaced her hand in her lap, he looked at what she had suffered to offer. Like the charm on the eyebrow, the medallion had ancient runes he could not easily read. He sat holding it, and then looked at her.

"Did you want me to keep this safe for you?" her eyes closed, and with an effort reopened.

"Poppy will be here soon. She is only a Medi-witch but one of the best Healers I have known," he told her, watching as her eyes rolled back to show only the white and the lids fluttered to an exhausted close.

He could hear Poppy thrashing about the Forbidden Forest, following his Patronus back to his wand. He stood and called her, walking to her he took her by the arm and led her to the witch, now unconsciously slumped back against the tree.

"I feared to move her until you were here," he explained before expanding on what he had found, watching Poppy cast diagnostic spells that were beyond his abilities. He noticed her choose not to waste time recasting for the same injuries. She trusted his assessment completely.

"My Goodness," she said aloud. She placed her wand down by her side and reached forward to push the witch's hair back from her neck. Pushing the lace down from around her throat she revealed a tight studded collar, with the small studs pointing in.

"Severus, quickly now boy, hold this thing back for me, I need to use my wand to remove it, there's no clasp," she said concentrating on the task.

She magically removed the collar, flinging it off into the forest only to hear Severus's soft, '_Accio Collar__'_.

"Poppy, we cannot risk any evidence. I will stay here while you levitate her to the castle. I have to cleanse this place of her magic in case they are able to trace her. If they follow her here and find my magic mixed with hers, she will be dead and my work forfeit."

Poppy continued to work on the witch. The sun was showing in purple streaks on the horizon before she held out a hand for Severus to help her stand.

"I am too old for all this young man," she chided. "Kneeling on the cold ground, indeed. It would behove the Order to be done with this war." She flicked her wand and the witch levitated to a prone position, gliding in front of her for the long trip back to the castle.

Severus took until almost noon to find each drop of blood and every strand of hair. He searched until he was satisfied. He then erased every trace of magic left by him and the Medi-Witch.

When he was done he returned to the castle intent on finding a hot shower, a good meal, and bed. He did not care in which order. He had almost made it down to the dungeons when he heard Poppy calling to him from the top of the circular stairs.

Groaning he stopped and turned to head back up. Knowing that bed was out, he now hoped for at least a hot shower, followed by dinner.

"Severus, I know it has been a long night. However, I really could use a second opinion. I want you to look at something for me," Poppy said as they walked back towards the hospital wing.

"She is sleeping; I have given her enough to make sure she does not wake until tomorrow. So, she won't even know you were here." She moved to where the witch lay in bed and pulled down the blanket to reveal the strange witch naked.

Severus quickly averted his eyes. "Poppy I find this most inappropriate," he said to her sharply.

"I thought you had seen witches naked before boy. If you are still a virgin, then leave," she snarled as she started to arrange the witch's body for viewing. "Now, if you can handle it, get your arse over here and stop acting like a school boy."

Severus sighed loudly letting Poppy know that although he did not approve of this he would reluctantly be of assistance. He looked down to see that Poppy had placed the witch on her side, with her arm over her head and her chin tipped up.

He frowned and then walked around the bed to examine her from all angles. The witch had scars and new wounds, testifying to the ongoing and continued torture she had endured. Long scratches, some deep and some superficial, ran from fingertip to hip, running down her arm through her armpit and along her ribs. She had scars from below the navel to her throat, from the swell of her arse to the back of her neck, and he assumed into her hair. The scratches were deeper at the base, at the lower parts of her body, and then tapered off towards the fingers.

He looked at Poppy who was lowering the witch's arms and pulling the blanket back up. She placed a finger to her lips, signalling silence and walked back to her office.

"Severus, have you ever seen the likes of that?" she asked.

"Poppy we can wait until she wakes, until then we could come up with several scenarios. It appears whatever they did to her, she was hung for the occasion. We both know those are not whipping marks. In the meantime I am hungry, I am tired and I need a shower." He was losing patience.

"I understand that my boy, but once she had awoken, I would not have had the opportunity to show you. I thought you needed to see this."

"Yes, Poppy," he sneered angrily. "Just in case I had missed one more form of human depravity, you wanted to make sure that I was aware of it."

"Well," Poppy looked up at the clock, dismissing his comment, "if we hurry I think we can make dinner."

Severus reached for her arm and not waiting for her to remove her apron, pulled her along to the Great Hall.

"I plan to eat. I plan to eat a lot. Nothing is going to take this from me. I have missed sleep and my shower. Do not get in my way of dinner or I may have cooked witch," he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next morning the newest and only patient in the hospital wing awoke while it was still dark and the fading of the sky from black to violet was just showing on the horizon. With one hand placed on her still sore ribs, she pushed against her side to hold in the pain and struggled to sit on the edge of the bed. She took in a deep breath, surprised at the way her throat opened clearly, then shook her head at the realization that just the simple removal of a magical collar had already made her feel so much better. Even when her body had been wracked with pain, the collar had preoccupied her mind. She had always found restraints and bindings more painful than other sorts of humiliations and that sign of slavery strapped to her throat was no exception.

Putting both hands to her neck, she smiled at not just the absence of any collar but also the absence of being controlled. Realizing with a start that her hands were both able to flex and move with only a little soreness she smiled at her good fortune of making it somewhere that had a Healer. She remembered the snapping of her thighbone and pressed her hand to her leg to see if it offered residual pain. Finding little more than a general tenderness she stretched out her feet testing their flexibility.

Placing her hands on the mattress, her legs already hanging off the bed, she twisted first one way and then the other assessing any damage to her back. She remembered collapsing to on the ground and being unable to move for several minutes when she had arrived. Unsure if this was caused by her leg, back or mental condition she was hesitant to stand, but she slowly pulled herself up and only to feel herself swept by a wave of dizziness. After a couple of moments that also passed as she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

She looked around for something to put on over the hospital gown that she was wearing but saw nothing she could use. Remembering that her wand had been snapped the evening before, ruling out transfiguration, she scowled as she looked in the small cabinet beside the bed hoping to find something useful for her flight to freedom. She found only reading material and a hand mirror left by a previous patient. She needed a replacement wand, and she needed to find one now.

Peeking out from the curtained bed area, she observed a large hospital room. She saw a door to the right, and correctly assumed that it went out into the main part of the school. Turning left, she headed to what appeared to be a door to a room in the back. Moving towards it, she hoped she could find something she could use or at least locate a rear entrance to the ward.

A short dumpy Medi-Witch sat with her head on her desk sound asleep. The witch smiled remembering the wizard who had found her, and how he had reassured her that he was sending for help. _This must be the one he talked of_, she thought. She wished that she could thank her, but instead she walked in as quietly as possible and took the wand lying next to the witch. Backing out of the office, she searched for evidence of another door.

Seeing nothing that would indicate another way to escape, she knew she would have to face the main hallway. Creeping back to the bed she had used, she grabbed the pillowcases off the pillows to and transfigured herself a dress and robes. She looked around the floor for something to use for shoes, until she at last found two worn slippers under the third bed down the row. Using the stolen wand, she turned them into the boots that she would need if she made it back to the forest.

Feeling underdressed, but knowing knickers and bra would rub against the newly forming scars, she pulled up her hood and headed towards the door. She hoped that the Medi-Witch did not have wards set in the almost empty school as she did not want to be pursued in an unfamiliar place, when she did not know where to run.

The doors opened to a dimly lit hallway that stretched as far as she could see. Knowing she would be highly visible in such a long corridor, she sought a different escape route. She walked close to the wall, trying to keep her back flat against it. Coming to a winding staircase, she decided to go down to a lower level and try to find a hallway that connected with the one above. She drew out the wand and tried to cast a _do not discover me _spell but to no avail. The Medi-Witch's wand worked for small spells, but she found it too sluggish and much too slow for anything as complicated as she needed.

Cursing under her breath, she started down, stooping to peer down the stairs ahead of her, and taking only a few stairs before checking again. At each level, she ventured back to the main corridor running under and parallel to the one above it, and each time she found no way out. She continued down twisting with the stairs until there was no longer a main corridor in sight. It was cold here and damp. She knew she was in the dungeons. If these dungeons were like any other, she knew that they would be rife with escape routes. She just had to find one and then pray it was not being watched.

Poppy woke up with a startle when she found herself at her desk, taking a few seconds for it to register where she was and why she had stayed so late into the night. She stood, stretched and reached for her wand, sighing when it was not where she had left it. Lowering to her still sore knees and peering under the desk, she searched for a couple of minutes before using her chair to pull herself back up. Opening her desk drawer to take up her diagnostic wand, she cursed herself for falling asleep.

The wand that was missing had limited capabilities but it still angered her that someone had taken it. She used as little magic as possible in this area of the infirmary due to the stock of potions kept on hand in her private cabinet. Severus had schooled her several times on the effect of magic on potions and given her the weaker wand, telling her to leave her own behind. Now her real wand laid four stories and two towers away.

Walking down the aisle toward the witch's bed, she noticed the curtain pulled aside. She was puzzled until she pulled it back the rest of the way and found the bed empty and the pillows stripped. Putting this new information together with the knowledge of her missing wand, she pulled her diagnostic wand and hoping it worked, sent her Patronus to Severus.

Severus had just entered his shower. He stood in the hot water, letting it flow down his back. Lifting his face to the spray he sighed deeply, longing to just once to be able to go back to sleep. He knew that even if he crawled back into bed, pulled the pillow over his head and silenced the whole castle, he would not be able to sleep. Once he woke, his sleep was over.

He considered anything over four hours of sleep a boon. He had slept for ten. Extra sleep made him feel tired and sluggish, and only a long shower would help. Then he would need a pot of hot strong tea. He finished drying and headed for the floo. Wrapping a towel around his waist and dropping to the floor on his knees he was just set to order from the kitchen when Poppy's Patronus came.

He listened as it told him the witch was missing. Missing with Poppy's wand was more the problem. They had no control over an adult leaving against their wishes but could not let her leave with a wand registered to Poppy.

Severus advised the Patronus to return to Poppy and assure her that he would help comb the castle. She could not have gone far. None of the wards had sounded so he knew she was still somewhere in the miles of corridors, and hundreds of rooms. He could eliminate the grounds from his search, as well as the password-protected dormitories, but everywhere else would have to be inspected.

He had examined less than half the dungeons when Albus and Minerva came hurrying down the passageway to him.

"Severus, we have just heard from Poppy. There is a strange witch on the loose in Hogwarts. Do you have any idea who she is?" Minerva asked excitedly.

"No I do not," he sneered, his wand still working at tracking recent activity. "Albus, it is much easier to determine a magical field if they are not disturbed. I would suggest that you and Minerva either search elsewhere or retire to your office until the witch is found."

"You are quite right, lad," Albus said. "However, until the young witch is found, I am afraid I must insist on that any search party to work in pairs. Minerva will be with you, I am to join Poppy."

"It is a witch Albus, not the Dark Lord."

"She is in the castle. I will not take any chances," Albus frowned.

"I see. Now that the students are gone we need to be careful."

"Severus," Minerva chided him with the tone of her voice.

Severus and Minerva worked different sides of the passage, methodically moving towards the end nearest the east wall. Suddenly Minerva stopped and waved Severus over.

He verified the magical trace and examined it closely. He could identify almost all of the staff's signatures, and the students' would be much weaker than this. The trace that Minerva had found he had seen before, in the middle of a field at a Revel, and in the Forbidden Forest.

They continued down the hallway casting tracing spells at doors and recesses along the way. Then, when there was only one alcove between them and the door, he knew they had found her.

Pushing Minerva behind him, he approached the alcove slowly.

"Witch, I have no idea why you are running. However, you may leave whenever you wish. This is not a prison. I would suggest that you leave the wand behind if you don't want me to follow you. I assure you, I will not stop you. You have my word on that."

He heard the sound of wood sliding over the floor towards him. Pointing down the hallway, he cast a simple Alohomora opening the outer door and bathing the floor in sunlight.

The witch, looking smaller now in the light, lifted her hand to shield her eyes as she stood in front of him briefly, before she turned and ran for the door.

"Stupefy," he shouted, pointing his wand at her.

Walking over to her prone body, he stood and looked down at her with his arms crossed on his chest.

"So I lied," he sneered, flicking his wand over her, enabling her to speak.

"Bastard!" she hissed up to him.

"Professor McGonagall you may want to advise the others that the witch is found," he snickered. "I have missed breakfast, again, and I plan on eating lunch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Severus turned on his heel to head back to his chambers where he finished dressing. He donned his school robes even though class was no longer in session, he found comfort in the familiar and seldom varied his routine or his dress. Resetting his wards, he proceeded down the long dark corridors toward the Great Hall, hoping for lunch.

He almost made it. He had the door in sight, when he heard Albus call to him. Stopping in the middle of the hall, he turned to see the old wizard striding quickly towards him.

'Severus, we are having some difficulty in the infirmary. If you would be so good as to join us. It seems our young guest is intent on leaving without first tasting our hospitality," he smiled at the younger wizard. "Perhaps, if you spoke to her. She has not so much as given her name."

"I did not bring home a lost dog. She is not mine," he sneered at the Headmaster.

"You are the one that found her, and you share knowledge of the Dark Lord. Perhaps these two things combined will bring her to trust you."

"I am the one who just lied to her Albus. I am sure Minerva has given you the details of her capture?" he said tiredly, feeling yet another meal slip away.

"Yes yes, my boy, however, anyone from the Dark Lord's court would have expected that, would they not Severus?"

"Fine." He spun on his heel and strode toward the infirmary, letting his voice carry back down the hall. "Dinner better be good old man, it better be the best damn dinner I have had in a long time"

The slamming door announced Severus to the Hospital Wing. With the sound of his heels resounding off the floor and his robes billowing behind him, he strode up to witches bed, pulled back the curtain and glowered at her.

"Talk witch," he sneered. "Don't stop until we know who you are, why you have come here, and when you plan on leaving. I am tired, hungry and in no mood for nonsense."

The witch looked up at him then threw back the blanket and stood to face him. Closing the gap between them until she was toe to toe, she brought up her right hand and pointed her index finger at him.

"Don't you dare, dare, talk to me in that tone. You lied to me you big git. You ..."

"Enough witch, watch what you …" he tried to cut her off only for her rant to continue.

"… have the nerve to stand there and fake innocence. I did not come here. I ended up here. I went to the Forbidden Forest, not Hogwarts if I remember correctly. So it was you that brought me here." She thundered at him and lifted her chin higher.

"Witch, if I had not brought you here you would have been dead before the sun could touch you," he said, through clenched teeth.

"That is how I planned it. You arse! Why else would I have hidden in the Forbidden Forest?" she snapped at him and took another enraged step forward, forcing him to back up. "You even screwed that up!"

The silence that greeted her outburst hung in the air until she returned to sit on the edge of the bed. And then it was she that broke it.

"I need clothes and then I will leave," she cried then stuck out her bottom lip.

Poppy closed the curtains waving Severus to go with her back to her office. Minerva followed them in silence. The three entered the tiny room and Poppy closed the door, waving a silencing spell around them.

"Well," Minerva started, "this is a fine start to garnering trust, is it not? Whatever are we to do with her? I cannot just let her leave now, not after that statement. She could be dead by morning."

"Minerva, she needs time to heal, I will keep her here until she is better, she needs food and rest," Poppy said firmly.

"The big plan is to feed the witch. Perhaps I should become ill," Severus snipped. "Perhaps that is the only way to get fed around here."

"Oh sweet Merlin, will you stop already?" Minerva rolled her eyes at Severus.

"I have had two meals in three days now. I have had one shower in four days. I am tired, and now I am asked to tend her? She is not an infant." Severus shot back at her.

"No-one has asked you to tend this witch," Minerva said sharply.

They heard the doors close in the infirmary and Poppy put her head out to see the Headmaster approach.

"It's only Albus," Poppy said.

"Here it comes Minerva," Severus sneered at Minerva. "Is he wearing both shoes? Or is he getting ready to drop one?"

"Well," Albus beamed, "I see everything has quietened down."

"Indeed Albus," Severus said with his arms folded. "It seems that I am a git for not allowing her plan to die unattended in the Forbidden Forest to come to full fruition."

"Ah, I was afraid that a young witch in the forest at that time of night would have had that on her mind," Albus shook his head sadly. "You had no idea as to what had been planned yesterday evening my lad?"

"None Albus, I was not even informed that there was to be a Revel. I cannot easily ask around. If I feign too much interest, I could alert the wrong party. You saw how she was dressed as Poppy undoubtedly kept the dress to show you. I have no idea who to trust for this information."

"Perhaps a word with the witch is in order," Albus mused.

As the two wizards approached the witch, she stood and began looking around her as if for a way out.

"Now my dear, nothing to worry about," Albus smiled putting on his best grandfather act. "We offer you protection. Hogwarts is a haven to any one fleeing from the dark side. You are welcomed here for as long as it is needed."

"Are you going to lock me up?" she demanded to know.

"Lock you up my dear? Why no, we would never do that. You will be safe here as long as you stay inside the school. Whereas the grounds are safe, we would ask for you to avoid the more public areas, for your own safety." He continued smiling, waving his hands as he spoke.

"You would let me go outside?" she asked, her brow coming together in concentration.

"Yes my dear, of course," Albus looked to Minerva intrigued by the witch's question.

"After a while, if things appear safe we shall take you into Hogsmeade to purchase you some clothes, in the meantime I am sure we can find some for you," Minerva said gently.

"Can I go out in the day time?"

"Yes." Albus peered at her. "Child, have you been kept indoors for a long time?"

The witch looked from face to face uncomfortably.

"I do not know any of you, how would I know you speak the truth?" she questioned looking directly at Severus. "He lied once already."

Poppy introduced both herself and Minerva to the witch, and then Severus. When she introduced Albus Dumbledore the witch's eyes grew large, as she stared at him.

"Albus Dumbledore? You knew my mother. She spoke of you often. This must have been where she went to school."

Albus smiled. "Well, I am glad to see she thought so highly of me. And what was her name my dear?"

"I don't think you would remember her Headmaster, it must have been many years ago."

"Now that you know all of us, would you be so good as to give us your name?" Albus tried again.

The witch looked up to Albus. "It is Doris, Doris Bradley."

"Fine Doris Bradley, now we have a name. Such a nice start. Now dear, we have work to do, so I am afraid we must leave you with Poppy here. You rest up, eat your lunch, and as soon as we are able to we will fetch some clean clothes for you, and we can talk again." Albus smiled brightly. "Then perhaps you would like to take a walk outside."

"Thank you. That would be nice." She smiled back at him transforming into a happy young witch before their eyes.

"That is not Doris Bradley, and you know it Albus." Minerva sniffed as they walked down the hallway back to the Headmaster's office. "If she is a day over twenty- five I will eat the sorting hat."

"If that's what they are serving for dinner you are in trouble," Severus muttered.

"Stop," she hissed at him.

"Indeed, Albus why did you not address her lie at once?" Severus sneered.

"Now, Minerva, and you of all people Severus," Albus clicked his tongue at the pair, "she is obviously scared and ill at ease with us. At this time yesterday, she was preparing for a wedding to a Death Eater she obviously had no intention of marrying and then shows up at our door nearly dead. Of course, she is reluctant to give her real name. She fears we may return her."

"Hogwash," Minerva snorted stepping onto the first step of the moving staircase. "She is hiding more than just her name."

"I don't agree Albus," Severus said. "If she were turning to us as a blood traitor she would be proud to give her name. If she planned on returning she would threaten us with it."

The three sat around the fireplace in Albus' chambers as he ordered a tray of tea from the kitchen. They sat in comfortable chairs around the small coffee table, each lost in thought until the tea appeared. Minerva sat forward in her chair indicating that the service was to be placed in front of her, and began pouring Albus and Severus hot steaming cups of the dark rich tea. Reaching for the biscuits, Severus opted to take the whole plate of them and placed it on his lap.

"You'll ruin your dinner," Minerva said reaching to take it back.

"I've killed for less." He held onto the plate and glared at her.

"Severus, what would you think of taking Miss Bradley with us to the Order Meeting tonight?" Albus thought aloud.

"Don't see how you can trust her Albus. She will not even give you her true name," Severus scowled.

"Albus may be right about this Severus," Minerva said thoughtfully. "She is obviously on our side or against the Dark Lord at any rate, and someone may recognize her."

"If all you want is her identity why not drag her down to the Ministry?" Severus sneered.

"Severus, the Dark Lord had plans that he would not share even with you my friend. Perhaps she could offer some valuable information," Albus said over his spectacles.

"What if she decides to return to her betrothed?" Severus spat.

"In that case a simple memory charm would be in order, would it not?" Albus grew stern. "We will take her with us. In addition, Severus, I want you to accompany her today. Take her for a walk outside, collect her for dinner and gain her trust."

Severus glared at Albus, and then stood ready to leave.

"That Minerva, is what I meant by tending babies," he said as he strode for the door.

Severus returned to the hospital wing to find Doris sitting in the chair by her bed looking much better than earlier. Poppy had found a dark green dress that seemed to fit despite the fact that she did not wear outer robes. She was however, modestly covered and appeared in much better spirits than before.

"I see you are prepared for a walk outside."

"Yes Professor Snape I would enjoy that," she returned stiffly.

Offering his hand to assist her to stand, she dropped to a short curtsy and took up his arm. Together they walked down the hallway back towards the main doors.

Severus was taken aback by her sudden proper manners and complete decorum. She walked straight with her chin up, not looking from side to side. She lay her hand on, but did not rest it on his arm. She matched her steps to his, and his stride shortened automatically to accommodate hers.

She was a study in contrasts. Now so calm, so proper, so obviously raised in pureblood taste and old-fashioned manners, whereas an hour ago she had stood toe-to-toe, ready to do battle with him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, studying her for any hint of discomfort from the previous night, or any pain she might have felt from the clothes rubbing on the fresh scars, but found none.

They stopped in front of the main doors when she released his arm and smiled, waiting for him to open the door. As he did so, he reached a hand back to her to escort her outside and noticed the slightest hesitation, fear registering in her eyes. The smallest shadow crossed her face but she quickly swallowed and stepped forward wearing a now false smile.

The sunlight hit her full on, turning her auburn locks to a bright red fire. Her hand came up to shield her eyes but not before he saw the most dazzling smile cross her face. He sucked in his breath and silently chided himself for his reaction, as he realized he was staring at her, not moving. Mentally shaking his head, he offered her his arm as they began to walk.

Albus watched the couple from his window and smiled contently. They made a fine looking couple, he tall and lean, her coming even with his shoulder. His hair black and lank while hers was red and full. He smiled turning from the window, already wishing his potion master well.

He was more than aware that Severus' biting comments and cutting assessments of others, were a mask to hide his bitterness. He was shunned by those he worked to save. The very wizards that used his information to fight the Dark Lord did not trust him and took every opportunity to let him know it.

Albus had complete and utter faith in the lad. After more years then he ever thought he would have the man in his employ, he had found no reason to lessen this trust. He considered Severus a friend and a confidant, and it bothered him to see him alone and unwanted. Therefore, if walking the grounds of Hogwarts with the witch on his arm could give him solace for one afternoon, then Albus was glad.

* * *

Thanks to my beta Hebe GB who is taking time from her own story to help me clean this up... give her story a peek... very nice and well written


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Doris, as she had named herself, could not stop smiling. She was in awe of the sheer beauty of the place and kept stopping to look back at the castle.

"You do know that on the journey back you will have the castle in full view. I suggest that you watch where you are going," Severus sneered at her.

"I just find it so beautiful," she said turning to walk with him once more. "I didn't really get to see much of it last night, only the tops of the towers. I guess I had other things on my mind."

"Indeed," he smirked, remembering her condition less than twenty-four hours ago. "What could you have been thinking when you decided to die in the Forbidden Forest?"

"That I was free," she said in complete honestly, looking up at his face. "I know who you are Snape. I have heard them talk about you."

He stopped, spun her around to him, and holding her upper arms leaned down to look at her face.

"Who witch? Who did you hear talking of me?" he demanded.

"The others, I don't know their names. At the Revel, that one at my grandfather's house, long ago where I met you." She did not appear scared, but he felt her tense, as if to run or fight.

He released her so fast that she stumbled backwards. Steadying herself on her feet, she looked up at him.

"You don't have to worry about me, I have said nothing so far," she said softly, looking around to make sure they were not overheard. "I won't tell them that you don't belong here anymore than I do."

"Nothing?" he said confused. "What have you said nothing about?"

"When we met, that you have seen me before."

"Pray tell," he smirked raising an eyebrow. "And just when was that? This Revel I met you at, when was it?"

"I am not good with things like when, but you gave me food and came back twice more. Don't you remember? I watched for you, and when you didn't return again I thought that you were dead."

"Where was this that I first met you?" His mind raced, he could not recall a meeting, a Revel, any place where he had seen the witch.

"I am not good at that either, I have only ever been there and here. Well, there and the Revel that I left from to come here."

"I have no memory of you. Are you sure it was me you saw?"

He looked at her face, raked his eyes over her body and then finally rested his eyes on hers. He saw her look of profound disappointment at his admission.

Her face clouded, her eyes changed and became dull. "Perhaps I was mistaken. I have you confused with someone else."

"Obviously," he intoned, stepping back and standing up straight. "You said you do not belong here. Tell me, where do you belong? Pick a side."

"A side? I have no side," she sighed. "I only wanted to get out of there."

"From the looks of you it was more than an idle whim."

"It was the first chance I had, so I took it," she bit her lip and looked to the path behind him. "Can we just walk? I saw a lake from my window, could we go there?"

"Perhaps another time. It is too far for you today."

She heard his stomach growl and giggled. "I think it may be dinner time anyway," she said with a false brightness, "I am hungry too. Am I allowed to eat in there, with the others?"

"I am sure the Headmaster would insist on it."

"Let's go then, if I remember correctly, it was you who was complaining about missing lunch, we don't want to be late for dinner." She again took up his arm as they headed back to the castle.

"That charm that you wear, what is its meaning?" He watched as her hand flew to the charm.

"Protection, my mother used to wear it, now I do," she said simply letting her hand fall and the charm catch the light.

Severus had only seen eyebrow piercing on a few witches, mostly those that lived close to large Muggle populations. He found the charm attractive, bringing his attention to her eyes, but could not read the runes on the charm and wondered again as to what it meant.

Dinner was with a smaller group of staff members than Severus had expected. Only about eight were still in residence. As they approached the head table, Severus noticed that the staff afforded them little attention. Albus must have warned them not to appear surprised to see the visitor, and given them the limited version of what had happened.

The witch had her place set next to Severus. He pulled out her chair, seating her to his right at the end of the table, and anticipating unwanted questions from the staff, he thought to put himself between them and her.

Hungrily helping himself to the assortment of meats and vegetables on the table, he initially paid no attention to the witch beside him, but after several minutes he noticed that her plate still empty.

"Are you not hungry?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir." She looked at the plates of food on the table.

He passed her a large plate of roast beef, which she took and placed beside her own. She then transferred a small piece meat from the larger serving plate to her own. Then looking at him hesitantly, she proceeded to eat. Once she had finished she politely put down her utensils and sat quietly.

"Surely you are eating more than that," he sneered. "You have injuries that are still healing. If you are to remain in good health you must eat."

"Yes sir," she said, eyeing the food on the table again, all the while worrying her bottom lip.

He grabbed her plate putting a mound of mashed potatoes, carrots, and parsnips on the one side, and then proceeded to place a slab of roast, a piece of chicken and two rolls on the other. Ignoring her gasp, he placed the over loaded plate in front of her and turned back to his own plate.

"Now eat, witch. If this is not to your liking then a kitchen elf will bring you something else."

She picked up her knife and fork and began eating. Finishing the plate of food and two glasses of pumpkin juice, she smiled at the hot baked apples served for dessert. Noticing her eyes on the hot sweet offering, he placed one in front of her.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she chewed, closing her eyes with a look of bliss on her face. He placed a second apple in front of her, and watched as that too disappeared. The third took her a lot longer, but went the way of the first.

As he reached for the fourth, her hand stayed him. "Professor, if I may, could I take it with me, for later I mean?" She asked eyeing the apple.

"No you may not," he felt his lip twitch. "However, have Poppy show you how to order from the kitchen elf assigned to the infirmary. He will bring you anything you like, at any time."

"No shite!" she said in wonder. Then turning red, her hand flew to her mouth.

"Language Miss Bentley, language," he smirked.

When the tea service came and dinner was completed, he turned to the witch and leaned over to her, not wanting to be overheard.

"You must now return to the infirmary. Poppy will have robes suitable for our outing this evening. You are to accompany us to a meeting with others that are fighting to defeat the Dark Lord," he told her as calmly as he could, trying not to place much importance on it.

"Must I attend?" she asked nervously. "Is this what you meant when I was told to do as I was ordered?"

"Partly yes, there will be other things expected of you."

He was shocked when she jumped up so quickly that she pushed her chair to the floor. She had run from the head table and half way to the doors before Severus came to his feet to run after her. As he sped down the aisle between the student tables, he heard Albus' caution to be careful and cursed the old man under his breath before slamming the doors open against the stone walls and hurrying into the corridor.

He caught her as she reached for the handles of the main doors. Pulling her back, she struggled against him. He slammed her back into the doors, instinct bringing his wand to her throat.

"What is the meaning of this?" he raged.

"Let me go!" She struggled, trying to kick him, her hands clawing at his face.

He pushed one leg between hers, and grabbing both her hands with his, he raised them over her head then pinning her against the wall.

He saw terror on her face and felt her continued struggles against him. He could smell her musky odour, and see golden flecks in the bronzed green of her eyes. Feeling a natural arousal at the close proximity of a female body, he pulled back from coming in contact with her.

"Now, you will tell me witch, why you run," he spoke quietly, a dangerous undertow evident.

"I did not escape his Revel to come to yours. I will not do this, I will not," she screamed at him, and still fought to get away.

"You will do as you are told," Severus said coldly.

"Let me go, all of you, let me go." She pressed her body back against the wall, fighting not to cry. "I won't let you take me, not you, not any man. Never again, I would rather die, rather you just killed me."

He stepped back as if burned, his reaction immediate, and watched as she slumped to the floor swiping tears off her face with the back of his hand.

He had seen her close to death; he had observed her pain, her flight, her fear. It was not until now that he had seen her tears. It had seemed that she could face anything and come up fighting, but this was so repulsive to her, that it reduced her to tears. In an act of kindness that he seldom showed, Severus Snape knelt next to the witch, laid two fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his.

"I would never hurt you that way. No-one in this castle would ever hurt you that way. And the members of the Order, that we are going to visit this evening, will fight the Dark Lord to ensure that this never happens again," he said softly and sincerely.

He stood, holding his hand out to her, offering assistance.

"Please, you must trust me." He looked into her eyes and saw fear still there.

"You lied once," she spat. "Do you lie now?"

He stood silently, his hand still extended to her, seeing her resolve weaken.

She wanted to believe him. Many years ago, this man had been kind to her, the only kindness she could remember. However, he did not remember her. She had spent so long dreaming that he would return and now that he was before her, she did not want to let go of her memories. Cut deeply by his admission of forgetfulness , she could only hope that he would remember her as time went by. She reached up to take his hand and in that moment she knew, she had to trust him. There was no-one else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

They apparated to the pavement just outside Grimmauld Place. Severus was still a little disconcerted that yet one more person now held the secret of the safe house and pulled her along roughly behind him, hoping to make in inside before they were seen. He held her wrist tightly and yanked her forward despite her muttered protests of stupid old men and slow witches and pulled the door open angrily, pushing her in front of him.

They entered through the front door opening to a long dark hall. Mrs Black started screeching at them from her portrait when they were only just inside the door. The witch walked up to the picture and stared at Mrs Black's image darkly, putting her hands on her hips and leaning close to its surface.

"So, what are you? Are you some harpy intent on ruining the Black's good name with this type of behaviour? Some sort of whore yelling in the stairs? Calling out your trade?" she scolded the portrait.

Mrs Black stared back contemptuously, opened her mouth to yell back, and then snapped it shut.

"That is better. Now act like the true lady of the house and stop screeching like a banshee in heat. The House of Black is receiving guests." She stood watching the woman in the picture, until Mrs Black huffed in displeasure and stomped out of sight.

"I must say, that is better," she frowned at him. "I am surprise she is allowed to act like that. Hasn't anyone ever told her to be quiet before?"

"However did you do that?" A plump witch with unkempt hair stood wiping her hands on an apron and looking at her strangely. "Molly Weasley, my dear, and who might you be?"

"Doris Bentley, Madame," she answered, giving a quick and formal curtsy.

"Oh my no, we will have none of that here. We stand on manners but nothing that fine," Molly said with a laugh then came to put her arm around the witch to take her to the kitchen.

The witch froze at Molly's touch. Stepping back and shaking her head, she looked back at Severus who was watching her intently, still smirking over the encounter with the portrait.

"Sir?" she asked quietly.

"It is fine, go with her," he frowned and stepped toward them. "She is a member of the Order."

"I am truly sorry, Madame. I was just… I mean…" she turned her eyes away from Molly's as a blush of red crawled up her neck.

"That is just fine my dear, sometimes we Weasleys can be rather overbearing," Molly laughed easily. "Come dear. Severus, dinner will be ready in just a few moments. Albus wants to start on time."

"We have just left our own dinner. However we will join the others for a cup of tea."

"Nonsense and fiddle de, we have plenty. Why, this child is skin and bones. Don't you feed her?"

Starting toward the kitchen Severus saw Doris shoot him a wide grin. She was already eagerly looking forward to eating again and hurried behind Molly as the smell of roasted meat and carrots floated toward her.

Severus had seen the witch's body when Poppy had shown him the wounds. He had seen her ribs, and seen how the bones of her hips jutted out at sharp angles. He had seen her collarbone defined under the scared flesh and remembered how each separate vertebra ran up her back like the ridge on a Razor Backed dragon. He wondered how often she ate and knew it was not often enough.

From her reaction to Molly, and her quick acquiescence to allow herself to be lead into the kitchen when food was tossed into the equation, he scowled thinking she was too easily swayed. How easy would it be to sway her back to the side of darkness if she got what she wanted? How easy to lead and control. He was still frowning as he strode after them down the hallway wondering what that something would be.

When the three arrived at the kitchen, they walked into an unusually quiet Weasley kitchen. Only Arthur sat at the table, reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up and saw the couple Molly had in tow.

"Severus, how good to see you. Ah, I see we have a guest." He stood and smiled easily, extending his hand only to let it drop when Doris did not approach him but turned her eyes away.

"Doris Bentley, Arthur Weasley," Severus introduced them, guiding Doris around to the back of the table, near the wall as he gave Arthur a slight shake of the head at the missed handshake. "Arthur works for the Ministry. He and his wife Molly have been members of the Order from the beginning."

Then leaning down so only she could hear, "It will serve you well to behave and watch your manners around them"

"That's right Doris," Molly smiled at them from the stove, giving Arthur a quizzical look. "Would you like a spot of tea before the others get here dears?"

"That would be fine Molly. However fire whiskey may make this easier to take," Severus smirked. He was surprised to receive a small kick under the table, and looked at the witch next to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Manners Snape," she hissed under her breath.

Severus could only stare at her. Never had anyone dared to correct his manners. Never had a mere witch presumed not only such familiarity, but to act this way in public was inconceivable. He was in awe, and for what would not be the last time, was speechless.

.

Arthur had witnessed the small exchange and was chuckling, looking at Severus and Doris with a snort of laughter.

"Well, Doris you are just what we need around here," he said as a commotion of new arrivals began. "Where ever have you been all his life?"

Albus and Minerva arrived and took up positions at the head of the table as Severus scowled at the witch sitting beside him. A large, deep spoken Wizard was introduced to her as Kingsley Shacklebolt, his dark skin and round face put Doris at ease at once. He looked kind and even his voice seemed to smile as he greeted her. She stood and leaned over the table, extended her hand and smiled widely as he greeted her.

Then a quiet, sandy haired wizard took up the seat next to Doris, followed by a pink haired witch dressed in loud colours who sat next to him and winked at her.

The witch was relieved to see Poppy come in, the more people she knew at the table the better she felt. She looked around the table and tried to move closer to Severus. There was a large barrel shaped man with hideous scars that stood looking at her with one magical eye spinning in circles and another who walked in with his shirt half unbuttoned and openly winked at her.

She did not know, nor was she introduced to these or the later arrivals. Although, the noise and activity made polite introductions near to impossible, Severus had also seen the look of withdrawal come over her. He understood the nervousness she must have been feeling in such a place and sent a scowl at Albus for suggesting that she attend.

"Is she a mother?" she whispered, nodding toward Molly.

"Yes, she has seven children, so whereas that may brand her a fool, she is most assuredly a mother."

The witch did not feel comfortable sitting next to the sandy haired wizard at on her left. She pulled as far as possible away from him, leaning over to Severus and putting her hand on his leg. She needed to ground herself and to hold on to something familiar as she felt the urge to stand and run. Swallowing hard as her head began to swim she tugged on Severus' sleeve.

"Yes witch?" He looked at her with obvious annoyance.

"Professor, I think I need to leave."

"You think do you? Well, unless you know for a fact I suggest you sit there as you have been told," he sneered down at her.

The wizard on her other side leaned forward slightly to talk to Severus. Doris caught the smell of earth, damp and dark on him. She shuddered slightly, and looked down to avoid his glance.

'Severus, I have not met this lovely witch, perhaps introductions are in order," he smiled shyly.

"Doris Bentley, this is Remus Lupin, he is also a member of the Order and a one-time Professor at Hogwarts. Professor Lupin, Miss Bentley, a guest of Hogwarts," he intoned.

Remus smiled at the witch, who shyly looked up to meet his eyes. In the same instant that she saw him, the image of a wolf, running free in the darkened woods came to her, his stench in her nostrils. Reaching up to throw her arm around her face, she was on her feet at once.

"NO!" She shouted. "Do not let him please," she begged no-one in particular, her eyes darting around, looking for a way out. The back wall was too close to squeeze between it and the seated guests to obtain freedom.

As Severus came to his feet to grab her shoulders, she was sinking to her knees to crawl under the table. Severus looked at Remus in anger.

"What did you say to her wolf?" Severus spat at Lupin.

Remus stood, his face reddening. "I said nothing Severus. Nor would I ever say anything offensive to a witch. Her or any other." He stood to leave the kitchen, in turn forcing four others to leave their seats and enable him to get from behind the table.

While Remus was taking his leave, the witch was still under the table, seeking escape. She saw a space, an opening across from where Remus had sat, vacated by the wizard she had seen wink at her, redoubling her speed she hurried toward it on her hands and knees. Once she was out from under the table, she rose to run only to feel arms around her waist.

She twisted against the restraint and screamed, kicked, and begged. She was aware of being carried out of the room and roughly shoved into another as she thrashed her arms and legs in an effort to free herself. She fell to the floor when Severus let go of her and seeing a heavy desk leg, she crawled to it wrapped her arms and legs around it, and held on.

Severus stood and dabbing at the scratch on his face and examined the back of his hands where she had drawn blood in her attempts to free herself. He had no idea what had just happened, and as much as he disliked Lupin, he knew that the wizard would never have said anything inappropriate to a witch.

Albus and Minerva rushed into the room with him as Molly brought up the rear. Arthur kept the rest in the kitchen away from the scene in the library.

Molly did not stop to stare, to consider her options or to decide what to do. She pushed Albus aside and sat on the floor, to pulling the witch to her and engulfing her in her arms.

Molly looked up at the others. "What in the world just happened? This child is shaking!" She questioned the three and they in turn, looked to each other.

"Now child, you tell me what is wrong," Molly said to the witch. "Tell me now, yes that's right. How can I fix what I don't know is broken?" she smiled warmly.

"Please, don't let them do it again," the witch looked wildly around the room. Spotting Severus, she pointed a finger at him. "He said you were a mother."

Molly looked up at Severus, seeing him shrug his shoulders in confusion as well. "Yes dear I am a mother."

"I want to leave now, he said I could," she said, again pointing at Severus. "He said I didn't have to stay. I know I have to leave. He said as soon as I knew I could."

"Hush dear, of course you don't have to stay, but you have not eaten yet," Molly tried to coax the witch up to sit on the sofa. "It is dinner time you know, everything is ready."

"No, I don't want to feed them," she whispered harshly looking around.

"Feed child, who would they make you feed?" Molly was growing ill at ease when she looked at the witches eyes. She was not sure what the witch was seeing, but she was quite sure it was not the library.

"Please, let me go, I cannot feed them anymore, please, they are too big," she hissed, leaning close to Molly's ear. "You can let me go. I won't tell him it was you. He won't know, I promise."

"Take her back to the castle." Remus' voice came from the hallway. "Take her back now, before she loses what little sanity she is so obviously trying to hold on to."

"Do you understand this?" Severus turned to Remus angrily. "What the bloody hell did you say to her?"

"Witch," Remus walked to stand near her. "Do you fed the pups, do you wean them?"

She nodded, sucking in a breath, her breasts heaved as she swallowed great gulps of air.

"Please sir," her tearful face turned up to his. "Please sir, no more."

He sat down with Molly on the floor and pulled the witch to him, stroking her hair and rubbing circles on her back. Dragging her onto his lap, he laid his head on hers and closed his eyes, just holding her, until he felt her relax.

"Shh, never again, I promise, never again," he whispered to her. After a while, he passed the girl back to Molly, waiting a couple of minutes to make sure she stayed still and then stood looking at Albus.

"Headmaster, Severus, a word please." He walked into the hallway, and turned to the sitting room with Albus and Severus following.

Remus looked at Minerva, who stood in the doorway as if to join the wizards, and shook his head sadly. "Please Minerva, not this time," he told her as he slid the pocket doors closed.

Remus waved toward the chairs silently indicating the other wizards to sit. He crossed to the straight-backed chair opposite them, leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees as he studied the floor.

"Before the invention of Wolfsbane, there were many more cases of wolf bite, and mixed breeds. It is almost unheard of now, for one such as me to actually mate with a wild wolf, however it has been done in the past," he said to the floor, obviously in discomfort.

"This is not something we speak of, nor something we can be proud of, and I will ask for you to keep any comments to yourself," he said with a pointed look at Severus.

"Voldemort is said to be encouraging this sort of behaviour again. It is rumoured that a wolf of mixed blood, between werewolf and bitch, would produce offspring that is are much more intelligent, more easily trained. Such offspring will have the intelligence and cunning of the wizard, but the lust to kill of the wolf."

"He is offering a boon to those affected with, with this condition, to mate with a wild animal. Albus, how do you think that makes me feel?" He looked up into the older wizard's face. "It is an evil and perverted mind that would force this upon anyone."

"The group that I have interactions with, at Albus' request," he spoke evenly but glared at Severus, "speak of the use of a weaning witch. It is much more to their tastes than filling dishes with human blood and setting it out for the pups. As far as I knew, this was not being done yet."

"You see Severus, my dear friend, when a mixed blood pup is weaned it must be on human blood, they must be taught your taste early. They should not, however have the blood brought to them, no they must learn how to hunt." He looked to Severus coldly. "Getting the picture yet?"

"I see further clarification is needed," he said, hearing only silence. "Well Professor, one thing that is most off putting to anyone new to battle is the sound, the smell, the sheer overload to the scenes senses. Many a wizard has fallen when his attention has been taken by, shall we say, a scream."

"The same may be said for wild animals," he continued, sitting down suddenly on the straight-backed chair, as if the words themselves had weight. "Screams can be distracting, and must be learned to be a normal occurrence when feeding. That is where the weaning witch comes in. You see Severus, your witch in there has all this knowledge. You could ask her the details. I am only privy to the general set up."

"The witch is stripped and then hung upside down, hands tied. The wolf bitch then rakes the witch with her claws, allowing the blood to run down to the fingers tips where the pups wait to suck." Remus closed his eyes, holding back tears, a very unmanly thing for a wizard to cry, but he lost the fight, feeling them fall.

Severus handed him a handkerchief, but did not offer a cutting comment. He may have disliked the wolf personally, but could not find it in him to taunt the man's tears over this.

"As the Pups grow, so do their appetites. They can reach a little higher for the blood. They can inflict their own gashes. I am told that the father, when not in a full moon enjoys watching the sight immensely, and my fellow wizards it is not his flesh and blood that he watches, but the naked witch." Remus sighed, apparently done; he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

Severus then told them of finding her in the Forbidden Forest, the state of her dress, the thinness of her disrobed body, the scars, and the fact that they did not know her name. He did so as if giving a report, coldly and with no emotion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Severus returned to the library leaving Albus to quiz Remus on the ramifications of what he had just disclosed about Voldemort. If Voldemort was indeed talking to the werewolves, it was time to take action. They needed a plan to keep those loyal to them close, a difficult thing to accomplish with the hatred they generated.

"I see you have recovered your appetite," he smirked, fighting the twitch trying to lift his lip.

"Her second piece I will have you know," Molly smiled as she got up from the other corner of the sofa. "She polished off two bowls of my stew as well. You really need to feed this girl more, she is skin and bones."

Severus stared at the witch with his eyebrow raised and arms folded as Molly headed back to the kitchen.

"Feed you more?" he asked smirking, "And where would you put it witch? In your pocket with the dinner rolls, you secreted form the head table? Or is your pocket quite full?"

Keeping her eyes locked to his, she slowly reached her hand into her pocket, and brought out two rolls that she set on the coffee table. She repeated this gesture until five dinner rolls, three plums, and one orange sat in front of her.

Severus fought the smile he felt tugging at his lips, biting on the inside of his cheeks and trying to avoid her eyes.

"Witch?" he said slowly, and then watched as her hand snuck back into her pocket and brought out a piece of roast beef she had wrapped in a small cloth.

He lost the fight at that point, he leaned against the doorway with his long legs crossed at the ankles, put his head back and laughed a true laugh. Minerva heard him, and peeked around kitchen's corner to see if everything was all right. He tilted his head sideways, beckoning her in and pointed, still laughing at the pile of foodstuffs in front of the witch.

"Well I never." Minerva flicked a wand and the food on the coffee table disappeared. "Severus you really must teach her how to order food," she sniffed walking out of the room.

Severus walked around the sofa to see the witch holding her plate of apple pie tightly in her lap, protecting it from Minerva but looking at him in embarrassment.

"Finish your pie witch. We can wait that long." He sat on the sofa where Molly had been moments earlier and watched her eat. Her eyes never left his, nor did her grip on the plate loosen.

When she had finished he stood up and held a hand out to her. She looked from the hand to him, and back again. Then putting her plate on the table she took his hand and stood.

"I need to apologize to him," she said flatly. "The wolf I mean. I acted inexcusably and I need to tell him how very sorry I am."

"There is no need witch, he understands your fear," Severus returned carefully.

"Manners Professor separates us from the dark ones. My mother told me that without manners the world would not be a good place to live and that we would be like them. So, I must apologize at once." She turned and headed to the kitchen.

"No, Miss Bentley," he said, using her factitious name. "He is in the sitting room." He stood in the hallway pointing to the closed doors and then turned sideways, allowing her to pass.

She hesitated at the door, reaching to slide open the doors she looked back at Severus smiling weakly. Letting go of the pulls, she reached up and knocked instead, waiting until Albus opened the door.

"Miss Bentley?" he questioned her in surprise then looked over her shoulder to see Severus shrug. "I see you have recovered nicely. How may I help you my dear?"

"I need to see him. I forgot his name but I need to talk to him. Alone." She lifted her chin bravely.

"Ah, you must mean my good friend and loyal Order member, Mr Remus Lupin," Albus smiled at the girl, but his eyes showed only concern. "That is entirely up to Mr Lupin my dear."

Turning to see Remus now on his feet, he asked, "Remus, have you a moment?"

"Headmaster, I don't think this is a good idea," he said stonily, looking at the witch in front of them.

"Perhaps if I leave the door open and merely cast a silencing spell you would feel more at ease?" Albus asked pushing the door open and casting the spell as he walked away forcing Remus to deal with her.

The witch and Remus stood looking at one another. Remus remained quiet, hands in pockets, wearing a faded tweed jumper, and loose fitting pants. He looked at the witch kindly and extending his hand toward the sofa he politely asked her to sit.

"I would rather not Mr. Lupin. I just needed to tell you how terrible I feel to have reacted that way to you."

"Apology accepted Miss Bentley." He gave a short bow as etiquette dictated.

She worried her bottom lip and allowed her eye to fall to the floor appearing deep in thought.

"It was your smell you know," she said quietly, her head still down. "I could smell the earth on you. I am so sorry, but sometimes when I catch a certain smell, or sometimes it is just a sound. I can't always stop from... from seeing and remembering things. It happens so quickly I can't stop it."

"It is quite alright. I am used to getting bad reactions from strangers. However," he tried to offer a small chuckle, "yours was a little unusual, even for me."

"I will apologize in the kitchen if you prefer. Then everyone there will know that it wasn't you."

"That's not necessary."

"But it is. I have to do this for you. Please let me. I am sure that pretty one, the one with the pink hair would like me to show everyone that you are as safe as she thinks."

Remus turned red, tried to form words and only could get a grin out.

"Is she your mate?" She realized her mistake as soon as the words fell. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean that like it came out, I meant to ask if she was, well you… you wear no ring, what am I to call her?"

"The word, in this conversation only, is lover. And yes, she is," he said softly, grinning at her discomfort. "Outside of these walls she is my friend."

"Can I meet her?" she asked, catching him off guard.

"I imagine so," Remus responded as she walked away toward the kitchen not waiting for his reply.

She paused slightly at the door, as if standing aside to let him pass, and then as he stepped forward she reached up and took his arm to enter the kitchen with him. She smiled at him, released his arm and walked up to Tonks.

"Hello, I was just apologizing to Remus for my behaviour when he mentioned that I should meet you," she smiled at Tonks speaking in a voice loud enough for all to hear.

Grinning at the sheer audacity of the witch Remus walked up and completed the introductions. He then leaned into her ear and whispered, "Slytherin."

She looked up at Remus smiling and gave Tonks a wink before she left to find Severus.

"Miss Bentley?" He stood waiting for her near the front door. "If you are done putting on a show for the Order we can leave now."

"I didn't mean to…"

"There she is! There is the screaming whore that told me to watch my mouth! How dare you bring that filth in here?" Mrs Black was back in the portrait hissing.

"Professor?" the witch spoke to Severus but looked stonily at the picture. "Can I use your wand? I know a few spells I could practice on her."

"Perhaps another day Miss Bentley, once you have your own wand we will return," he smirked.

"Hear that?" she leaned close to the picture smiling "Gives me something to look forward to."

Severus rolled his eyes and dragged her back outside to return to the castle. He pulled her across the street ignoring her ranting about magical pictures and the fools that kept them as he pulled her to his side and whisked her off to the main gate of Hogwarts. As Severus and Miss Bentley, as he now called her, approached the steps, Poppy opened the doors smiling.

"Miss Bentley, I saw you two coming and couldn't wait to tell you. You will be happy to know that I have secured you chambers. I'm afraid they are rather small, but at this time they are all we have."

Turning to Severus she continued, "My boy they are right down the hall from you since the Headmaster thought she would be safer with you close by. We have activated her floo, but only to the hospital ward and your own chambers in case of emergency."

Poppy stepped aside, holding the door open for the both of them to pass through. Severus stood still staring at her.

"No, you need to contact Albus and change her quarters."

"She cannot be out in the general population," Poppy frowned. "I told him it wasn't fitting that she be down there but it's this or she takes your quarters and you get a room in town."

"What? Does he mean to…" he sighed knowing it was useless. "Fine, just find someone else to tend her."

"Oh Severus?" she called to him as they walked down the hall, "Do show Miss Bentley how to order up from the kitchen. She is obviously underfed."

Severus glanced down at the witch walking beside him and saw a huge smile plastered on her face. He felt his lip twitch, and as no-one was there to see him allowed himself to the smile to come.

He found her chambers to be one door beyond his, her door hidden in an alcove not readily seen, further helping to hide her whereabouts. He set the wards to her signature, instructing her on which stone to lay her hand to allow the door to open.

He felt her tremble as she lifted her hand to the stone, and was surprised to see the look of defeat on her face. He had seen this look many times. The one before the punishment of a disloyal death eater, accepting whatever horror fell to him. He watched as her smile left her face, her eyes became dull, and her head lowered until her chin was lying on her chest.

He reached down, placing two fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his. Drawn to her down cast eyes, he saw a tear slid down.

"Miss Bentley, if something is bothering you, you need to voice it," he said clearly.

"You sir, you said I would not be locked up again." She turned her wet eyes to his. "Please, I will do anything you want, do not lock me up again, please. Anything, anything…" She stepped close, placing her hands on his chest.

He dropped her chin at once backing up a step and pushing open the doors to her chambers. He roughly pushed her in, and flicking his wand lit the candles and lamps within.

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. He was angry with her, very angry, and she tried to pull away suddenly afraid of him.

"Never, Miss Bentley, offer yourself to me again," he spat through clenched teeth.

"I don't want to go back to a dungeon sir, please…," her speech slowed as she looked around.

"Did you hear me witch?" he demanded.

"I didn't know, I thought you meant to lock me up in a dungeon, a real dungeon," she tried to explain, and then realizing what she had said reddened. "I didn't mean anything, not like that, not like what you think. I said anything meaning, you know like work, not to come to your bed or let you…."

"Enough." he stopped her from finishing. The longer she went on the more he imagined her offer for what he wanted it to be.

"These are your chambers." He waved his hand around the space. "This is your living area, through that door would be your bath and loo facilities, and through that door would be your bedroom."

"My bedroom? My own?" she smiled running and throwing open the door. "It even has a bed already in it, and a dresser."

She ran to the dresser and gasped as she found clothes neatly stacked. Then throwing open the wardrobe she found several dresses neatly hung. Squealing, she pushed past him running across the small space and opened the door to the bath.

Running to him with a wide smile she threw her arms around his neck and giggled, then reached up and kissed him on the cheek, releasing him to continue her inspection of her new rooms.

"Severus," she said softly, not able to look at him, "I know sometimes I say or do the wrong thing. I don't always know what is happening, or know the right way to act. I am not used to all this, but I will try harder. Please, don't be angry."

'I am not angry with you witch," he said flatly.

"You have asked me not to lie to you. I will ask the same from you." She looked up at him. "You are obviously angry over what I said and the fact that your rooms must be someplace close to mine. I will talk to the Headmaster tomorrow about leaving. I'm sure I can find somewhere else to go. I never planned to stay here, maybe I should just…"

"It is late, I will leave you now. Should you need me, if an emergency should occur you may floo to me, simply state Professor Snape or Snape's Chambers."

He turned to leave, hearing her footfalls follow him to the door he then felt her hand on his arm. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"The kitchen sir, how do I call the kitchen?" she asked meekly. "And, the floo, I have never… well, you need to show me that as well."

"Surely you are not hungry," he said incredulously.

"Not now, but what if … I just want to know how." She walked backwards from him. "I just would like to know is all. Just in case… you know, in case you forget I am in here and don't let me out tomorrow, or the next day."

"You may leave these rooms whenever you want."

"Yeah," she snorted. "Like I believe that."

"How long had you been without food before showing up here?" Suddenly, he understood her fascination with food, cursing himself for being so stupid. If she had been a child, it would have been obvious.

"I really don't remember. I know I ate on Sunday, because there was a big party and when I cleaned up I was allowed to eat whatever I wanted." she offered with a small smile. "I think I may have had some soup on the next day." She frowned trying to answer him truthfully.

Severus looked at her. He had discovered her on a Friday on his way to the Dark Lord, she had not eaten since a bowl of soup on Monday, nor did she eat until the following day in the infirmary. That in itself would explain the hunger she felt the past day, but not the fear of being without, not the tendency to hoard.

"Did they often not feed you?" he asked

She heard anger in his voice and did not know what she had done wrong. She took a step backwards and thought of a fitting answer. "I … what do you mean often?"

"Witch, I asked you a question," he demanded.

"I don't know sir. Not like here. Not sitting at a grand table and eating so often. Sometimes I didn't eat, but then someone would remember me and bring something," she worried her lip in concentration. "I couldn't always tell the time, you know, when the day began, so it's hard to…."

"And who would they be?" he continued to pry.

"I am not sure, one was my grandfather, but I don't know the others."

"What did you call your Grandfather? Had he a first name?" he sneered at her, losing his patience.

"I only remember, I remember calling him Grandfather once, he didn't like that." She twisted her hands and looked at the floor. "After that it was always sir, and master. If you don't want to show me how to use the floo…"

"Do you expect me to believe you really have no idea of his name, or your own of for that matter?"

She nodded at him and wiped the back of her hand across her face. "Give me a potion if you don't believe me. Or, I can leave here. I'll go tonight."

"Miss Bentley, have you ever heard of Legilimens?" he said leading her to the sofa and seating her as he took the seat next to her.

"I think so. I think that's what … a long time ago…he did to me. Sort of like a pensive only backwards?"

"Miss Bentley I think it may help if I viewed your memories."

She jumped to her feet shaking her head. He followed her, grabbing her shoulders and trying to still her.

"Please Miss Bentley, I will only view a short portion, I will not hurt you. Tonight I can just introduce you to the process, to show you how it may work to your advantage, to help us discover things you need to know."

"I have nothing I need to know, nothing." She stomped her foot at him.

"Miss Bentley, sit," he ordered. "You are unsafe. In order to help you we must know who is after you. To know that, we must know his name."

"Will I have to see the memories also?"

"Of course Miss Bentley, they are your memories. I trust you can visit them whenever you care to?" He wondered at her statement, if she had this used on her before she should remember it.

"Will I have to open everything to you?" she asked.

"Are you telling me that you know how to hide your thoughts and memories from me?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Someone taught me, a long time ago, but can I hide some thoughts, some private thoughts?" she queried.

"Of course, take a couple of moments to build the walls if you must." He leaned back to wait for her signal.

"I will only enter, take a look at how you store your memories, perhaps sample one, only one, and then I will leave. The first time you feel this intrusion it can be very disconcerting ."

She nodded to him that she was ready and he leaned toward her, wand to her forehead and whispered. "Legilimens".

He immediately found himself in a room, a dungeon he believed. It was so dark that no image came to him. He only assumed himself to be in a room by the way his laboured breathing sounded, not fading out, but coming back to him. It was dark, he smelled earth and damp penetrated his very clothes. There was a foul smell and he could hear whimpering, but could not find the source.

The memory was long, unchanging, almost a constant. All of a sudden, a shaft of light came in, so bright in comparison to the dark that he shielded his eyes, but not before seeing a pile of decaying flesh chained in the corner, a skeleton's grin, and its hollowed eye sockets staring back at him.

Gasping for air and coming to his feet at once, he turned to the witch sitting on the sofa looking down at the floor. He found it difficult to contain himself, he needed a whiskey and he needed it now.

"Kitchen elf," he roared, spun and saw the creature looking up at him.

"Bottle, Fire whiskey, two glasses, now." He looked at the witch for some reaction to the memory that he had just visited, but other than sadness around her eyes, he saw none.

While he stood staring at the witch before himself, groping for some understanding of the memory, he heard the pop of the returning Kitchen elf.

He grabbed the bottle and glasses and walked back to the sofa falling to a sitting position. He tipped up the bottle and poured himself two fingers of the amber fluid, which he downed in one pull. Pouring her a smaller drink, he offered it to her but she reached for the bottle instead. Putting it to her lips, she took a long draught, pulled back for a breath, and took another.

He looked from her to the drink still in his hand and back at her. She set down the bottle, grabbed the glass and drank that down too.

He felt the amused twitch in his mouth at seeing such a small witch down more whiskey in one swallow than he could have safely managed. He leaned back watching as she used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth.

"Gods I needed that," she sighed, leaning back slightly embarrassed as Severus' laughter rang through her small chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Severus sat regaining his composure as the witch sat on the far end of the sofa blushing in embarrassment. She eyed the bottle of Whiskey greedily, and watched as Severus pushed it over to her with his foot.

"Go ahead witch, if you can drink like you can eat then my virtue is safe." He looked at her fighting back his laughter.

She took the bottle half way to her mouth, stopped, reached for a glass and daintily poured the glass half full. Severus thought the act of using the glass was somehow off set by the amount of alcohol she poured into it, but for a change managed to stay his tongue.

"Witch," he said, and then thought better of it. "Miss Bentley… shite, Doris. We need to discuss your memory."

"Yes Professor," she sighed.

"What in the bloody hell was that?"

"You don't remember me at all do you?"

'No, I do not, now please answer my question."

"It was the other place, before I came to be here." She said looking up at him frowning. "Not the same room all the time, but at the beginning until I was twelve or so that is where I stayed. That was my room."

He didn't know how to respond, how to pretend that this did not bother him and to go on with the conversation to gather more information. He saw her uplifted chin and knew that she was working hard at the appearance of strength. Mistaken in his assumption that she had somehow planned and plotted to get as far as she had, he now realized that she was not capable of deceit. She had not run to Hogwarts, she had run away from something not caring where she landed.

He knew she could slip very quickly into a place he could not follow. She was holding onto her reality by a thread that was unraveling quickly. He had felt it in her mind. Her reality was not in the here and now, nor the past, rather somewhere he could never go. Somewhere he had yet to find. She fought to stay in control yet appeared innocent and childish. She fought not to run and managed to appear content to be here now, and happy with her accommodations. He had never felt such unrest, fear of change and desire for it at the same time, as he had felt in her mind.

"Who was that in the corner, the corpse, who was that?" he asked softly.

"I can't speak of her yet. I, I need to bury her in her own place. I cannot." She jumped up turning to look for an escape. She was easy for him to read now.

"Witch," he said, standing and going to her, understanding what he had felt in the memory. "Was that you mother?"

"Yes, but I promised her I would bury her. I did. Someday I will find her, and then she can stop looking," she whispered.

"Witch, you said you'd met me before. I need to see that memory," he said slowly, watching her.

She began pacing as if in thought, walking to stand at the far side of the sofa and seemed to be considering his request. Then turning to pace again she darted out as she neared the door, running at full speed down the corridor.

Severus set after her, he had not seen it coming. There was no indication that she was going to flee. As his feet pounded after hers the thought of being lousy at the spy business came to him. A witch half his size with twice the whiskey in her system had just given him the slip.

He caught sight of her rounding a corner and redoubled his efforts, wand ready for a clear line of fire. He knew that if he could just gain a few yards on her he would have her, As he cleared the next corner, he stopped and watched her open the outside door, step back inside, and then slide to the ground. He walked up behind her and squatted down next to her.

'I have no place to go, do I? I have no one to go to," was all she said as he looked at her solemnly.

"It would not appear so."

"Then I have to… I can't… what am I to do? I can't stay here, and yet I can't go."

"I honestly do not know," he stood and held his hand out to her. "Come. We need to be careful. It would be unseemly to be seen in the halls."

She sighed and took his hand, smiling thinly at him as she hauled herself up. "Sorry about this, but you have to understand. I will go back to the forest and finish what I have to do before I'll go back there. I won't do it, I just won't. Are you just … will you send me back when you know where it is? Is that what you are looking for? Did he, that Dumbledore, did he tell you to?"

"Come," he said again as he turned and walked back to the chambers. "There's something I must do, it may reassure you."

After he had sat her on the sofa, and called the kitchen elf back, thinking a good strong cup of tea may be what they both needed, he pulled up a chair in front of her. Reaching forward he grabbed her hands, pulling her toward to him, resting their foreheads together.

"Witch, you will be the death of me."

He moved to the sofa next to her, and pulled her onto his lap. Holding her tightly as she struggled against him, he flicked his wand putting out the candles, and then flicked at the fire, plunging them into total darkness.

"There witch, now talk, tell me how I know you. Where did we meet? Who are you witch?"

When he was in her mind he had found that she felt safe when in total blackness, as if the absence of light could not only hide her, but also protect her and wrap her up in its silent embrace. It was her home, and her safety. The vision of the dungeon struck fear in him, but only sadness in her, sadness that was her life. As soon as they were plunged into the darkness, he felt her relax into him as her body slumped. He had reasoned that people were most comfortable with what they knew, and if she knew darkness, he would let her hide in it.

"Did you ever wonder how I knew to come here?" she asked softly. "You showed me once long ago. That is the only reason I could apparate here. I had seen it."

"A time ago you went to a birthday party of sorts for a girl, just turning twelve. Do you remember? Many came, all men, he called them all followers. My Grandfather said it was to be my coming out party."

She rested her head on his chest, her body limp against him. He feared what she was about to say. He did not want to return to the memory with her, or to tell her, yes, that at the moment she had said birthday party, he had remembered. That he had not known that she was the child lying on the table. Only a child.

"You stood at the back wall. You held your mask in your hand. You were younger then, you wore a different face, hard but softer somehow, not as sharp as the one you wear now. Anyway, he tied me to the table, and then the dark one, Tom he was called, he… he hurt me first, and told the rest to take turns with me. It hurt so bad, so bad I couldn't scream any more, and then you were there in my mind and you whispered that I could come away with you, that you could make it stop."

She paused and he felt her head lift up as if looking up to his in the dark. One hand sought his face, her finger touching his wet eyes, and she knew then that he remembered.

"You showed me the sea coast, the blue-green waves crashing on the sand and up high on white cliffs. I could hear the gulls. You took me out of the pain, and put me into a meadow in the sun. I had never seen the sun before, not so bright and outdoors. Then when I looked around at the meadow and it bothered my eyes you took me away again. Then, we were over a castle, Hogwarts I know it now, and you showed me the animals in the forest. I thought they were the most beautiful things I had ever seen, so that is where I went."

Severus breathed through parted lips to keep as silent as he could. His hands had fisted her robes as he held her tighter, remembering how he had feigned illness to leave the room after he had sent her back into her body.

"I didn't see you again for a while, maybe a week, maybe a month. I can't measure time. I think I told you that before. You were having dinner with them, with those men. When you were getting ready to leave, you passed chocolate into my pocket." He heard a smile in her voice and closed his eyes against the joy in a piece of chocolate, passed to a girl as he would pass an uneaten scrap to a dog.

"I used to pretend you would find me, that you would come for me. Then you did. It was cold out by then. There was snow on the ground so it must have been a while. It was almost morning before you came into the kitchen. I was in the back, cleaning, when you came to me and spoke inside my head again. You put up a brick wall, and took me by the hand. In my mind I mean, you showed me a wall in my mind. Then you took us behind the wall and told me to keep you there so no-one would know what you had done."

"I keep you there still," she sighed nestling closer in. "And then you put your wand to my forehead and took most of my memories of the pain, the night with all the men. I mean, it is still there, only it is in a fog. I can remember it, like now. But, it doesn't come unbidden anymore. You built another wall, and told me I could put the rest of what I needed to remember there to deaden it. You took almost all of it away. The things I have hidden since then only come sometimes when I catch a smell or hear a sound. I guess it doesn't work so well. I'm not really good at it."

They sat in silence for a long time, until she had fallen asleep and he could no longer stay awake. He pulled her close to him, smelling her hair and feeling her through his robes. He then lay down on his side, holding her to him, and they slept wrapped up in each other on the sofa.

He woke long before she did, lifting up his head, and feeling around until he found his wand. Lighting the candles and restarting her fireplace, he set to the task of untangling himself without waking her. At last, he was able to stand by the sofa and look down at her.

He remembered her, how could he have forgotten, he had always remembered. He remembered the birthday party, as she called it. He cursed his failure to recognize her, but she had been heavily made-up, cheapened, and dressed for a part. He remembered straightened hair, not the curls that rushed for dominance on her shoulders. He remembered blood red lips, not the softness of the lush dark pink he found there now. He remembered her cheeks had been heavily rouged, not the soft pale flesh he had held in his hand. He had seen her as they had wanted him to see her, not for who and what she was.

Pulling out his pocket watch he saw that it was after 4:00 am. He knew that Albus would be arriving in his office shortly and considered going at once. Looking down at the witch again, he sighed, scooped her up and walked with her to her bedroom. He laid her the middle of the bed bringing up the sides of the quilt to wrap her cocoon style. Finally, he placed a kiss to her forehead and headed for a shower, before setting off to see Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

He found Albus already with a cup of hot tea in front of him, a second sitting across the desk.

"How do you know I will be here before I know myself old man?" Severus asked with some annoyance in the voice.

"I assumed that your absence from your chambers last night meant one of two things, both of which would land you at my doorstep. Either you bedded the witch and were here to offer an apology to the wrong person, begging my acceptance of your affair, or you are here to tell me you have discovered something."

"I. Did. Not. Bed. The. Witch." Severus said angrily.

'I did not say you had my boy, of course you may as yet correct that. However, tell me what you have found out," Albus smiled.

"Albus please, this is not a good time for joking."

Albus sat back in his chair, prepared for a long session. If he could not bait the Potions Professor into a fight, he knew this was serious. Two and a half hours later, Severus was done with the story. He had no idea of where the girl grew up, and although they knew the grandfather had been there, they did not know which one was the grandparent.

"Albus, when the mark calls me, I apparate to the Dark Lord. I do not always know the destination. I see only the room we are in after I arrive," he explained. "I can tell you the place was old, large, a Manor. It was damp, near water, dark not only in old magic but in … it was just dark. The very walls had the smell of the dark arts upon them Albus. This place was used for dark purposes for eons I could almost smell it. Like the tomb that we now know it is."

"Albus, Voldemort was there. Only he was still Tom then, the Dark Lord to be sure, but still a man in every sense of the word. He took her first, the only time I have seen him do that, he took the girl's virginity. He declared her his. She was the Dark Lord's intended. Not to be used again until she was ready to bare his heir. What do we tell her? I'm not sure she understands. Her mind is… different from what you would expect. She sees the darkness of the Death Eaters as something only to run from, a part of life. I am not even sure that she understands there is more to this war, or that there is indeed a war at all."

"Tell her nothing," Albus sighed. "Let her feel safe for a time, before this slaps her in the face again. I suspect she has had very little joy in her life. See if you cannot help her find some."

"He allowed her to be used by Fenrir as a weaning witch. The Dark Lord must mean to call the wolves to his side. He must want this more desperately than we thought. He must feel a weakness to give his intended to be used this way," Severus thought aloud.

"I will speak to Remus, perhaps he can ask some indirect questions," Albus pondered.

"If he is handing out favours to the wolves, we need Remus to keep them on our side."

"Now it seems it is breakfast time and I know a certain witch that will be very upset if she does not have the full hour to eat," Albus smiled warmly

"Yes Headmaster, perhaps she will have time to eat twice if I hurry. Three times if I am late."

He heard her muffled "Come in" when he knocked on the witch's door to inform her that breakfast was to be served shortly in the Great Hall. He placed his hand on the stone and waited as the massive door opened, before stopping to watch the witch as he leaned one shoulder against the door jam. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor by the coffee table. In front of her, he could see both coffee and tea, as well as a jug of pumpkin juice.

She had a plate piled high with scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. Next to her was a platter filed with biscuits and muffins, a bowl of cereal sat to her left, and she was chewing with such a look of pure bliss on her face that he felt himself becoming aroused.

Standing up a bit straighter, he adjusted his robes in hopes of better hiding his condition, and loudly cleared his throat.

"Hello," she grinned, "this elf idea is great."

"I was coming to get you for breakfast…." he started.

"Oh my Gods, I didn't know it was that late. Let me just grab my robes." She sprang up from the floor and slid her arms into the sleeves of her robes as she hurried to the door. She smiled up at him, on her way into the hall, leaving him to stare at the remainder of her breakfast.

Number one, he thought as he closed the door to accompany her to her next meal.

Severus was no longer hungry as he watched her devour more eggs and sausage. He seemed unable not to watch her eat. He suddenly realized he was watching her mouth as she licked her lips and fingers tips, almost moaning as the sausage slid into her mouth.

He looked away quickly, suddenly conscious that the rest of the staff may be watching him. Casting around furtive glances, he was relieved to see he had gone unnoticed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, wondering what was happening to him.

He found this backwards. In the past, he wanted sex first, and then found a witch he could use, usually turning to the whores in the Alley. Now he looked at the witch thinking it was her fault he had these desires.

"Miss Bentley?" Severus spoke evenly, "I have told the Headmaster, about our prior acquaintance. He feels that with this new information we may be able to pinpoint the location of your Grandfather's manor."

She lay down her fork and turned to him, listening intently to what he was saying. Finding he had nothing further, she looked down at her lap briefly. She stood, excusing herself and then slowly left the table.

Albus looked at him in question, but Severus shook his head. He no longer feared she would flee the castle, her knowledge that no-one else would take her in, however stinging would keep her here.

Later that day he was walking to the Owlery to post an order for some potion ingredients when he came upon her on a patch of grass, to the north of the tower. He stopped to watch her. She was so still he at first could not discern what she was doing.

She was sat in the middle of a ring of stones that she had cast, her feet were bare, her face lifted to the sun, and her eyes closed. Her arms were open in front of her with her palms up. She sat perfectly still, hardly a sign of breath.

This was the old magic he stood watching. She was attempting to contact someone that had already crossed over. He assumed it was her mother. Every few seconds he heard the crackle of static energy emit from her hands and noticed small globes of weak flickering light to float over her, only to disappear again.

He walked away quietly, leaving her to her solitude and hopes of accomplishment wondering if this magic would explain the runes he had seen on her charm and on the necklace he still held in his pocket. He rode up the spiral staircase to question Albus.

"This is not true magic. This is more of a field our Sybil would understand. It is more of a mixture of magic and religion." Albus looked over his glasses at Severus.

"I can tell you that only a few families, even in my youth still practiced the old ways. We now use spells, potions, charms and such to reach the same levels of clairvoyance that our Miss Bentley is attempting to achieve. It is a difficult magic to master, great concentration is needed." Albus rose to feed some treats to Fawkes. "Of course with her history I assume she has had ample time for practice…. perhaps she can do it."

"It did not appear she was having much success."

"If she is indeed attempting to call on someone, she will be disappointed. I seem to remember that to be contacted a ceremony must be performed at the time of interment. I would assume since her mother is still not properly buried, such contact cannot be made." He returned to his seat. "You will need to ask her about her mother's beliefs Severus, although I do not hold with this form of magic, I have lived long enough to know that in our world nothing is impossible. If she believes like her mother did, we will have to act."

"I need to look up the ancient runes, they are far different from the ones I know."

"I am sorry I could not offer more assistance my lad, you may try the library. We do have several tomes devoted to the old ways."

Severus spent the next couple of hours doing just that. He sought anything that may be of help, but without knowing the name of her ceremony, or exactly what she was attempting, he found there were just too many settings that sounded like what he had just seen, sighing he decided he would have to talk to the witch.

Taking the most promising volumes with him, he headed to his chambers. Once there he set the books on his sofa and sat down to read before dinnertime. He had just begun reading when he heard a knock at his door. He answered and found the witch standing there looking at him.

"Yes Miss Bentley, may I help you, I am sure you did not knock on my door only to find if I was in." He sneered, put off by having his reading disturbed.

"I am sorry, but, well I was wondering if I could sit with you. I find I like being with people."

He opened the door wider, stepping aside to allow her entry. Rolling his eyes, wondering why he was acting like this, he returned to the sofa, picked up a book and continued reading.

She walked around his room, hands clasped behind her back, looking over the books, and other personal artefacts laid out around his apartment's sitting room. She sat down on the end of the sofa with him, crossed one knee over the other and started to bounce her top foot up and down in the air.

He had actually stopped reading to watch her walk around his room, only turning his eyes downward when she approached. Now, he found her fidgeting a distraction. He would have been equally annoyed with drumming fingers, or humming, but what bothered him was his desire to look at her legs, the turn of her ankle, or how the way she placed her knee drew up the hem of her robe.

"Miss Bentley, I find kicking the air most distracting," he said sarcastically, handing her one of the books. "Read."

She took the book and leaned back as if mocking his position. When he turned a page, she turned a page. When he set the book down to pick up another, she did the same.

As much as he felt aroused when around her, she also had the ability to anger him to no end. He felt his face growing hotter as she continued doing whatever he did.

"Miss Bentley, are you mocking me?"

"No sir." She set the book down, not understanding what he was talking about, nor that she had again done as he had done.

"Miss Bentley, please leave my quarters, I am in no mood for your games."

"Games? I am not playing games," she said as she rose, walking backwards to the door.

"I am tired Miss Bentley, perhaps you find it amusing to disrupt me. Perhaps you do not find reading an important part of your life. I however, do. I would think in your limited scope of the world you would benefit greatly from reading," he sneered.

He watched as the look on her face changed from confusion, to disbelief, to shame in a matter of seconds. Knowing from the way her robes fanned behind her as she ran out of the room that he must once again find her, he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Bloody hell." He started out to the hallway, only to find her mere yards away, sitting in the tiny alcove to her quarters.

'Miss Bentley why are you sitting on the floor?" he asked, feeling the small headache start kicking him and laughing.

"I don't want to sit by myself," she cried into her hands.

"You are by yourself. You are just on the floor," he snarled.

"Would you be happy if I was standing instead?" she spat back.

"Miss Bentley, please. Come back inside, chose a book you think you would enjoy and sit quietly reading for just one hour."

She looked down at her lap. "I can't."

"Then I will choose the book."

"I said I can't you stupid git."

"Language please, you cannot what?" His headache was home and saying hello.

"I can't. I mean I cannot read." She looked at him, her eyes full of unshed tears.

Severus did not know how to respond. He could not remember ever meeting a witch of her age who did not know how to read. He found the thought incomprehensible. He knelt down next to her and tipped her chin up to stare into her face. He then took her hands and pulled her up.

"We start tonight." He took her by the hand and led her back to his rooms.

"Severus, when you and Albus find out where I was before, well, why is it so important? Do you plan on sending me back?" she said, her voice cracking. "You never really answered me."

He turned and looked at her sharply.

"Why would you think that? Have we not told you that you are safe here? That you are welcomed to stay here?"

He was surprised to see the tears falling unchecked and felt the fear that rolled off her in waves. He could not fathom what had caused this reaction.

"They told me if I ever got out, that if I ever thought I could be free, that no-one would want me. They said that if anyone found out who I was, they wouldn't send me to the Ministry and they would put me in the tower." she cried pulling away from him, "That if my name were known that I would be kissed. That I was too stupid to be wanted, too ugly…"

He pulled her to his chest. Releasing her arms he reached down cupping her face in both hands, leaning down and pulling up her chin he brushed his lips across hers. When she gave pause, and left her lips on his, he moved his hands down , wrapped one arm around her back , one lower than her waist, and crushed her to him.

She felt his arousal and gasped into his mouth, leaned in and melted into his embrace.

Pushing her from him, holding her where he could see her fully, he looked over her body, and then locked his eyes to hers.

"No witch, I have no intention of sending you back." He left her standing in front of her door as he walked away.

"So, are you going to learn to read or stand there staying ignorant?" His voice carried into the hallway from his rooms, and echoed against the cold stone walls back to the witch. She moved her hand from her lips, and grinning walked over to him, ready to start her lessons.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Miss Bentley," Minerva said with her back to the witch, "I am not finding much here that will be of any of assistance I am afraid."

The younger witch chewed the inside of her cheek watching Minerva give up her search of the bookshelves, sighing when she returned to the desk and sat down to talk.

"My dear, by the time the First Years come to us, they already have the basics down. They acquire more reading skills in their many assignments, but to teach the topic itself… we have never had the need before."

"I have, however, given Severus access to our account at Flourish and Blotts. I am sure he can find the necessary books for a new reader among their many tomes." She stood indicating their session over. "However, do remind him that his name will be removed from the list again, if he dares to have you read refined potions books as an excuse to fill his library."

"I am sure he would not dare," the witch laughed seeing the scowl on Minerva's face.

"Oh, my child, you really do not know that man at all."

As the two witches walked down the hall chatting about what type of books to keep Severus away from, they looked up to see him striding toward them.

'Minerva," he greeted the older witch with a nod. "Miss Bentley."

"Severus, you got my message. Good." Minerva looked down at her robes, fumbling in her pocket until at last she pulled out a piece of parchment and held it out to him.

"Miss Bentley will need some robes, and such. You are to accompany her and help her with the choices. Make sure they are appropriate young man." She stood with the parchment still in hand looking at him sternly.

"Minerva, I will not do this." He crossed in arms looking down at her.

"Great Merlin, you do not have to help her change, just find suitable clothes for the Hogwarts occasions and a couple of daytime robes. She will be with us for a while it would appear." Minerva sniffed.

"Do you not think she is a little old for school robes?"

"Professor Snape, you will do as I ask," she said closing the distance between them and shoving the list in his pocket.

She then turned, patted the witch on the cheek and smiled sweetly.

"Do have a good time my dear. Make him buy you lunch." She winked and walked off.

"She really is nice Severus. You should not treat her thus. She is older than you… isn't she?" The witch looked up at him seriously. "You really do not show her respect nor do you use your manners around her."

"Leave it alone witch. Do not tell me how to treat others. And do not … of course she is old …. Enough." He turned to the front door leaving her to follow in his wake.

"We need to find a book on modern language as well." They walked in silence as he thought, then stopped. "Miss Bentley, excuse me for asking, did your grandfather also… did he use words such as thus."

"What?"

"I was merely attempting to come up with a list of wizards that keep themselves cut off from the world more than others. Our speech can offer many clues."

"That's what they said about you," she said innocently. "They said you sounded like you were from… let me see… yeah, that you thought you were from someplace higher than you were. That you talked uppity."

He scowled at her and turned back to the path hearing her hurried footfalls behind him slow until he knew she had stopped.

"I would suggest you keep up unless you care to hear how low my language can become," he snarled.

"Listen, perhaps I should just wait here. You know I have to learn my letters. You said so yourself," she said, looking across the space that had grown between them.

"Witch, I have my wand in my hand. I grabbed onto it the moment you started to fall back," he said, taking one step closer. "If you are preparing to run, as I know you are, I would also suggest that you reconsider that plan."

She knew he was getting angry by the way he had lowered his voice and how me moved more slowly. She took two steps backward, heard his hiss, and stopped.

"Listen," she smiled trying a new tactic, her voice sweet and shy, "If I just wait here, then you can finish so much faster. I have all those nice clothes in my chambers, and a whole library to use for books."

"You suggest that I buy robes without them being fitted to you?" He strode up to her, walked around her allowing his eyes to wander over her form.

"Perhaps a handful of breast and a feel of that arse and I could judge the size better." He chuckled when she stomped to the main gates ahead of him with her face turning red.

At the gates she had to stop and wait, she had no idea which direction to take. Smirking at her dramatic exit with no place to go, Severus merely pointed to the left. She strode off before he was next to her, walking ahead of him with her chin held high. He continued to walk behind her, interested in how long she would keep up this pretence of shock and anger.

She maintained her poise all the way to Hogsmeade, and then her strides became shorter. He noticed that her head wasn't held quite as high, and the way that she wrapped the robes more tightly around herself. He admired her tenacity as she kept walking, slower perhaps, but not stopping or lowering her chin completely.

He lengthened his stride to pull up next to her, allowing her to reach up for his arm. They walked through the small village slowly, allowing her to adjust to the place. When at last they reached the end of town, she turned to look back.

"Now," she said, smiling, "that wasn't so bad. I thought a city would have more people. I can do this. It's not scary at all."

"That my dear is why I brought you here first, to get you used to the _big_ city." He smirked as he pulled her to him, stepping into her as he did. "We are shopping in Diagon Alley."

Before she could question, or protest he apparated them both to the Wizarding district of London.

As soon as her feet touched the stones, she turned to the noise and crowd of the Alley. Putting her hand in her pocket, instinctively looking for a wand and finding none, she walked backwards, wanting if nothing more to keep her back to a wall. She cowered as a sea of colour assaulted her, sounds rushed at her and smells pushed her back.

She pulled up the hood on her robes and wished it were night. The light confused her, it bounced off glass and came back to hit her eyes. She felt the wall as she backed into it and began to slide to the ground, only for Severus to grab her wrist and pull her back up.

"Oh no, you don't. I thought you said you were fine." He pushed her hood down to look at her face, and immediately pulled her into a side alleyway away from the crowded street.

"I was going to suggest we start with lunch, however, I do not think even you would be able eat now." He tried to sound angry, but the effect was lost on her as he pushed the hair back from her face and wiped her eyes with the pad of his thumb.

He looked around and saw they had ended up at the side entrance to Flourish and Blotts. Pulling her along behind him, he hissed. "We will start here."

He pushed her into the store ahead of him knowing that at this time of day the bookstore would not be overly busy. He only hoped he could find what he needed with minimal trouble. He grabbed the witches arm, and dragged her to the front desk.

The two clerks recognized him as he approached, causing the shorter of the two to smile at the other.

"Your turn, I had him last time."

"Great, if he hexes me let my Mum know," he said with a frown.

"Young man," Severus sneered as he approached the counter, "This witch has need for basic reading materials. You will provide her with what she needs."

"Basic sir?" the clerk asked weakly "As in, how basic?"

"As in what the letters look like. BASIC, you dimwit." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, wanting thing over.

"Severus! He is only helping, watch your manners," she hissed at him and looked at him sternly.

"I need the basic reading material. What would you suggest for children just learning to read?" she asked without a trace of embarrassment. Her tone saying she was in charge.

Severus looked at her, waiting for the ruse to begin. He was still fuming at her public scolding; however, he was just as speechless that she would have the temerity to push him aside. Lifting an eyebrow, he folded his arms and watched.

The clerk smiled at the witch, he had never seen anyone even try to stifle the Potions Master, but to succeed was something to see. He had witnessed an occurrence that would go down in the history of Flourish and Blotts. He would talk about this for days, and share the story at lunch. He happily turned to the spunky witch and gave her a wide smile.

"I think you will find what you want over here, Madame." He walked to a small bookcase behind a seating area while she followed behind. "Here you are, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Of course you may, I was hoping for some help, and he," she said jerking her head and rolling her eyes toward Severus, "really isn't helping at all. Thinks he is too good for us."

She looked back at Severus to see him scowling at her. He would later ask what had possessed her, but for now, all she saw was a smirk and a sneer that she wanted to wipe off his face.

"You would think that a Professor would take better care of his own charges would you not?" she whispered sadly, shaking her head at the clerk. "After all she didn't ask to be born. She didn't ask to go uneducated and hidden away."

"His charges?" the clerk said handing her two more books.

"Well, he can say anything he likes, but we all know that he did not just find her in a cabbage patch, don't we?" she added with another sad smile.

The clerk continued to look at the witch in front of him, over to Severus and back to her again.

"He didn't even want to bring her today, imagine that, as if he was embarrassed of her, his own… well enough said. Just think about it, she does not even know her father's name. Poor dear, he plans to hide her away, embarrassed he is." She sighed heavily as if considering some poor waif's fate.

"It is a damn shame," she hissed, and then turning back with a bright smile, she walked to Severus presenting him with a pile of books.

"I think these will do," she said lightly, and stood back as he walked to the counter to make payment.

The clerk gave him a dirty look and shoved the bags back at him with a sneer of his own.

Severus looked at the clerk, then back at the witch, and picking up the bags he grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"What was that about?" he asked looking down at her.

"Severus, you said I could buy the books I needed, if it was too much I can take them back."

"You seemed rather comfortable in there. Are you getting used to all this?" He waved his hand indicating the Alley in general.

"I find that if I look down, or even in the windows, and do not look too far, it is better," she said honestly. "But, please, don't go far away."

"Minerva has given me orders witch." He turned her up the street. "You need robes, we will go there." He pointed to a small robe shop the next-door down.

As they entered, a small bell twinkled, making Severus roll his eyes. He directed the witch to the back of the store where he knew Madame Malkin kept her fitting rooms.

"Why Professor Snape I have not seen you in here in…." she started but Severus cut her off .

"Yes yes, quite right, however this time I have something far different in mind. This is Miss Bentley, a guest of Hogwarts. She will be with us for a while and will need appropriate robes." He spoke sternly looking down his nose, turning to the witch he added.

"Get what is on the list. If you need anything else, Madame Malkin will make the arrangements. I shall wait there." He pointed to a chair near the fitting rooms.

Madame Malkin took her by the arm and led her over to a rack of robes hanging across the aisle. As they looked though the robes, the witch kept looking to Severus, who would nod to her, giving her assurance as to his presence.

"He always approves the purchases you know. If he thinks the gown or the robes not becoming he will not approve the purchase." The dressmaker smiled at her and winked. "So, you need not worry, he has exquisite taste."

"Oh, and he comes in often?"

"No, not often. And never twice with the same witch." Madame Malkin said looking at the young witch carefully.

"Here it is, let's try this on, just for size." She smiled and started back to the fitting room with the witch following her.

Madame Malkin entered the fitting room first, and the witch stopped. She would not be comfortable with the dressmaker seeing her body; she could not hide the scars. She turned to see that Severus had come to his feet and was approaching her.

Madame Malkin realizing the witch did not wish to enter with her went out to stand beside the pair.

"Miss Bentley, Madame Malkin is aware that the witches I bring in here are involved in the, shall we say, the less seemingly side of things. She has seen war scars before, and she is known for her silence. If that were not so, I would not have brought you here."

Turning to Madame Malkin, he raised an eyebrow, "As I do not know how much of her fear is from a false modesty with her body, perhaps you would be as good as to use a glamour if she becomes uncomfortable."

"Oh course Professor; I shall be glad to help turn your duck into a swan at the same time," she grinned, "Come my dear."

The witch followed her into the fitting room. The rest of the afternoon was spent trying on clothes, deciding on colours, picking the right fabric for the right gown, matching shoes and looking at an array of stockings, dressing gowns, and to the witches embarrassment having Severus even help decide which undergarments and night clothes she was to have.

He did not rush her, or act impatiently. He sat nodding, or with a simple frown dismissed the dress from consideration. As they were almost finished, he called Madame Malkin to make one more purchase.

"You have noticed no doubt that Miss Bentley has certain areas that she would not like to be viewed. We have not as of yet found if the scars can be removed. However, she will need a gown for the upcoming festivities at Hogwarts, perhaps two." He saw her nod of understanding.

"Fine, then." He rose and began walking toward the fitting room only to turn back. "Of course you know that the additional gowns will be billed to my personal account, as well as these undergarments."

Madame Malkin smiled and nodded to him. "As I suspected Professor, I don't think Minerva would be happy at the cost of what you have chosen."

"Perhaps not," he smirked and turned to see the witch walking toward him. He had made sure that all the dresses could be altered to lower the necklines, or raise the sleeves as the scars diminished, but she looked lovely.

The fabrics were softer, silky and ran over her skin smoothly, not grabbing at the scars. The dresses did not fit snugly on her hips and breasts, but he anticipated that when she returned to her full weight they would be stunning.

He offered her his arm, and together they left the store, walking along for a few minutes in silence.

"Severus, Thank you."

"It was Minerva's…." he started as she cut him off

"Just never mind," she sighed.

"Fine, you are welcome."

"Now was that so bad?" she gently chided, then did a poor job of stifling her laugh.

Pushing open yet another door, he pulled her in with him. This space was dark, dusty and cramped; she could smell old wood, and polishing oil.

"Ollivander!" He called to the man on a ladder at the back shelves.

"This witch needs a wand." Severus scowled, as he demanded attention.

The thin man looked down from the ladder, smiling as he saw who had entered.

"That is the only reason one comes in here Professor," he said as he came down the ladder. "Since it is wands that I sell, I would say she has come to the right place."

"Now young lady," he smiled at her, "what had you before?"

"I had use of an old wand, a 13 inch, maple, I am unsure as to the core."

"A 13 inch? For such a small witch?" He turned to the shelves. "Maple you say? Why I have not sold a maple wand for many years now, not a wood of substance you know."

He walked into the back and brought forward three boxes, which each held a 13-inch wand, none worked for her properly. He tried two more, and then walked back to the stores, again returning with yet another stack.

"You know what I always say? The wand does the choosing, I would guess that right now a wand is in here just trembling to get out of the box."

"Then this should work." The witch raised her right hand and said clearly, "Accio My Wand."

They heard a crash and the sliding of boxes. Severus looked at the witch and then to Ollivander, seeing his startled expression. The witch stood with her hand up waiting for the familiar slap of wood against her palm as both wizards looked at her.

"Well, now that worked." her smile lit her face.

Ollivander stepped up to her and gently took the wand. He examined it, re-measured and weighed it.

"Ebony, double core, unicorn blood and dragon scale, 13 inch. A very strong wand for a witch."

"Perhaps Professor, we should continue looking?" She almost laughed at Severus' shocked face. "It did come to me, but maybe it was wrong?"

Severus knew the importance of the wand. It was a strong wand, as strong as his own. It wasn't a wand made for a slight witch, or one that hesitated. It would need a strong heart and resolve. He looked at Ollivander and saw his hesitation mirrored. "We will take the wand, with the understanding that it will be returned if found unsuitable," he said with finality in his tone.

He looked at the bill of sale before affixing the Hogwarts seal and then switched the seal to his own. Ollivander looked at him in question, but Severus only nodded, and turned to leave.

"Miss Bentley if your sleeve is long enough to put that away please do so before leaving the shop." He smirked down at her, watching as she examined her new wand.

"Thank you sir, for finding my wand," she smiled as she left Mr Ollivander to clean up the mess.

"Do we eat now?"

"We eat now." He took her by the elbow and steered her to the Leaky Cauldron.

"If you would rather not eat here. We can head back."

"We eat now witch, it is past 7:00 pm." He continued walking, pulling her roughly along.

"We could call the kitchen elf."

"What witch, what is it now?" He asked, trying to sound patient but failing.

"I am tired and I don't want to sit with strangers…please."

"You have had a long day and wish to go home?" he smirked. "You must feel badly indeed to turn down a meal."

"I can't do this much more," she whispered standing on her toes and leaning into him to talk into his ear. "Please, you … you don't know how… I'm sca… please. I don't like it here. They look at me, and I know I am doing things wrong… please, just take me back."

He nodded and pulled her into his side, apparating her back to Hogwarts.

"Thank you Severus, it has been a little overwhelming." She stepped back, reddening and lowered her head when her feet hit the ground.

They walked back to her chambers in a comfortable silence. She opened the door and looked up to him questioningly.

"If you want to join me I can call the elf. You missed your dinner and they will send anything you want, and as much as you want. Did you know that?"

"Not tonight witch," he answered stepping close to her, raising his hand to her face , running the pad of his thumb over her lips, and then left her for his own chambers.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Severus sat in front of his fire drinking a glass of fire whiskey. He thought back to the day almost a month ago now they had spent shopping, and was surprised he had actually enjoyed spending it with her. He found his feelings toward the witch unsettling, but assumed it was just having her closeness forced on him.

She knew he had been a Death Eater, loyal to Voldemort, yet she considered him safe, a person to be trusted. He could not ferret out what she was thinking, or why she seemed able to place trust so quickly. Perhaps it was simply that she was unbalanced, the years she had suffered having taken their toll.

He remembered showing her how to build walls, to hide unwanted memories and wondered what else she hid. He also pondered whether she could hold the wall for more than a few moments at a time. She did not seem to see good and evil the way he would have thought she would. She saw only those she could trust and those she could not. Not the right of wrongness in them. He frowned, remembering her thoughts, when as a child, he had taken her out of the room with his mind. He had wrongly assumed he was taking her to places loved by children, never thinking these were the first sights of the world she had seen.

The fact that she could not read had been more worrying to him than the torture. Her complete lack of education, but nevertheless trained in magic, smacked of plans made for her from infancy. He knew from the skeletons grin, in the recess of whatever dungeons she had lived in, that this was not a mother's plan for a child. This was a wizard's bastardized idea of pure blood loyalty. They had chosen her for this role at birth, perhaps to replace the mother that lay in the corner.

He needed to know who had done the choosing. He got up to retrieve the medallion he had taken from her hand that first night in the forest having forgotten about it until this minute. Turning it over in his palm, he knew it was old, and made of unpolished sliver. Some of the runes were worn smooth, some he could not even discern the shape of any longer. Turning it over in his palm, he discovered that both sides had been worked in the unknown marks, and thought that this was likely to be one more dead end.

It had been a month since they had visited Diagon Alley. He had taken her to meals, and helped her on occasions as she struggled with the letter books. Other than this, he'd had no real contact with her.

He glanced at the clock, and although it was later than he had thought, it was still not so late as to find the castle asleep. He decided to go down the hall to see the witch and return her trinket to her. He wore only his trousers and a long loose sleeved white shirt. He did not take the time to put on his waistcoat with its many buttons, and only draped his robes over his shoulders as he walked to the witch's door.

He knocked softly, so as not to disturb her if she was retired for the night, but loud enough for her to hear if she were awake. When he did not receive a response, he stepped away from the door and made to leave. He was only a few feet from her door when he heard the familiar POP of apparition.

He looked down at an elf, the only creature able to Apparate inside Hogwarts without special permission.

"Yes," he said, watching the small creature bow.

"Professor Master, the Miss is not waking up," the elf said cowering.

'And?" he asked impatiently.

"I was taking away her dinner things sir and she is not waking up." The elf stood twisting its talons into the pillowcase it wore.

"You will have to explain to me why you are so concerned that Miss Bentley has retired for the night." he sighed.

"Professor Master, she is having bad bad dreams, she yells, but she not wakes."

Severus turned and hurried to the witch's door, touching the stone and waiting for the door to open.

"How long has this been happening?' he demanded to know.

"Every night sirs, but tonight it is the worse sir." The elf was now bowing and twisting its hands in obvious distress.

The door had opened and Severus was across the room before he heard her cry out.

"No, NO, leave me… please." she shouted, the repeated the same yell louder.

He found her on the floor and reached down, picking her up at once. Turning to lay her on the bed, she shouted again, struck out at him and brought her teeth close to his arm, trying to bite him to keep him away.

He sat on the side of the bed, reaching over her to grab both shoulders and shake her, calling her name. He repeated the effort several times before she woke, sat up and looked around. She was still in that place between sleep and wake, where dreams became real and words spoken in one world become understood in the next.

"Mum, he is here. Please he'll help," she said looking around, her eyes not seeing this side of the dream.

"Miss Bentley you must wake up," he sternly demanded.

"Mum? Mum? She left sir, did you see her?" She sighed and seemed content as she lay back on the bed closing her eyes.

He picked her up and walked into the living area, placing her on the sofa before returning to her bedroom to find her robe. It was lying on the floor, next to a pillow that still bore the imprint of her head. He looked at the bed, laid his hand to the middle and felt for warmth.

It was possible that she had fallen during the nightmare, but he was inclined to believe that she had been sleeping the last few nights on the floor. Sighing he took the robe into her, tossed it on her lap and turned his back while she struggled to put it on.

"I am decent now, you may turn around," she said shyly.

He turned and looked at her sitting in the corner of the sofa in the powder blue robe, her feet drawn up and tucked under her. Although the black spaghetti strapped shift was much more to his liking, he thought it prudent to keep quiet about it.

"You were decent before, you are dressed now," he smirked.

"You did not have to wake me, I dream all the time," she said to him, but glared and pointed at the elf. "It was that thing wasn't it?"

"Yes, Miss Bentley, however, I must tell you that the elves in Hogwarts are here in more than a service capacity. They are to report any guest's discomfort they cannot deal with," he said stiffly, believing his lie would not hurt.

The elf raised its chin in the air, and puffed up its chest.

"They are then to leave, not letting the guest know that they have witnessed the distress." This lie was rewarded with a small pop which signified the elf leaving.

"Severus, you just made that up." She raised her eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Do not act innocent. I do believe that you are not always completely honest."

"I don't lie to you," she said with a pout.

"Much."

"Fine, I don't lie to you much." She looked up at him frowning.

"I was coming here to return something to you when the kitchen elf caught me." He pulled the chain and medallion from his pocket and handed it to her.

She took it and put it around her neck. Leaning back into the sofa, she patted the seat next to her. He joined her on the sofa turning in his seat to watch her.

"Do you plan on telling me what is so important about that chain?" he asked.

"I wanted someone to have it that could help. I just had to trust that would have been you," she said lowering her eyes and biting her lower lip. "When I landed in the forest, I really did plan to die. I wanted you to know about her, and I wanted you to … not just know about my Mum…I wanted you to bury me in the old way as she called it. Anyway, I didn't want to live if I was married to …well, I just wanted it over. Then, when I saw you… I thought maybe you would figure it out."

"You do remember there was to be a binding? That you were to be wed?"

"Of course I do you idiot. Why do you think I ran?"

He narrowed his eyes, choosing to ignore the slight to his intelligence for a later time. "And who would your intended be?"

"Bloody hell, do you think they would have thought to tell me? No, I get it … he was going to go down on the knee and ask me…."

"Stop." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just asked a simple question."

"Simple for you," she snipped. "All I wanted to do is leave or die in the trying. All I know is that as soon as I got there he… the one that came back, that they call Lord told me to kneel. I did .. but then these two were standing there, and one had a wand sticking out of his pocket.. so I took my chance."

"I do not know what the runes signify, and although I have not as of yet researched all the possibilities, the charm itself is too worn to read. If you'd look at it closely you would have seen that," he explained patiently, "although I may have been able to find its intended purpose. I thought that I would find it far easier to just ask you than waste perhaps a week in the searching."

"I am sorry if I am wasting your time," she sighed. Then she brightened. "Watch this."

She stood and shouted. "Kitchen elf", clapping her hands as one appeared. She pointed to the table where he put down the tray. The tray was laden with tea, pumpkin juice, three types of sandwiches and baked apples.

"Elf she did not tell you yet…" He stopped as the elf looked at him sheepishly, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Never mind elf, good thinking."

He watched the elf blink out feeling that now familiar twitch come to his lips. The kitchen elves were on to her. They no longer came to take her order. They just brought food.

"The amulet was my mother's. It needs to be buried with her," the witch explained slowly, holding a sandwich in her hands. "I promised her I would, I told you that."

"Pray tell," he sneered. "You do not know her name, or your own. You do not know where you lived, or where her body lays. How do you plan on accomplishing this?"

"Look Professor, I may not be educated like you, I may not know many people, I can't read, and obviously I am an embarrassment, but I can do this because I must." With that said, she ripped a piece of the sandwich off with her teeth and chewed angrily. She looked straight ahead ignoring him as she chewed and gulped her pumpkin juice.

"I am working on it," he said

"Working on what?" she asked without looking at him, still angry at the way he'd treated her.

"On figuring out where we were when I first met you," he said quietly.

She snapped her head in his direction and looked at him, then back to her sandwich. Taking another bite she thought a moment then turned back to him.

"'ow," she garbled.

"Manners," he sneered. "Surely you know not to talk while you are eating."

Making a show of puffing out her cheeks, she chewed and swallowed, sticking out her tongue to show her mouth was now empty.

"Do say, how Professor," she asked over politely. Then throwing the rest of her meal to the floor she stood and stomped her foot.

"I am sorry for acting like this, but it is just so damned hard. I don't know how to act here. I am not used to someone watching me all the time. I can't seem to get anything right. It is always one more thing, and everyone is just so bloody nice and I am not used to people being nice. Ever have tea with your Minerva? That's a treat… which to put on the scone first, the cream or the jam. Bloody Hell, who cares? And what is it with scones? They taste like sawdust. But everyone just wants to help me and I don't know how to act with that, and I keep trying, then I wind up sticking out my tongue…" was as far as she got.

Severus had stood and walked over to her waiting for her to calm down. When he realized she was not going to, he grabbed her arms pulled her to him and kissed her mid-sentence. She froze, her mouth half open. He ran his tongue over her lips and pulled her upper lip into his mouth, sucking and licking as he alternated between nipping at her lips and kissing. He felt her relax, and he let her go.

He sat back down on the sofa and smirked at her. She flicked her hand and vanished the sandwich to wherever things went, then flopped back down on her end.

"As I was saying, I have been working on finding your mother's remains," he said, amusement around the edges of his voice.

"How?" she asked staring at him, her eyes large.

"Funny you should ask that," he said looking at his finger nails as if for dirt. "I have some maps I am examining, looking for landmarks I may remember. I thought you may be of some help."

She nodded.

"Miss Bentley, are you quite alright?" he asked innocently.

She stood up, walked over the couple of steps to where he sat.

"Would you do that again?" she asked.

Slowly he stood, lifted up his hand and stroked her face with his finger; he pulled her to him, softer this time. He tilted his head to the side just enough, brushed her lips with his, just enough, pulled her body toward his, just enough, all the while deepening his kiss, and then let go.

"Is that what you wanted Miss Bentley?" he asked huskily.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything. You were so fucking quick about it the first time," she retorted, and then spun on her heel as she made for the door. "Now, let's look at those maps."

He opened his mouth to spit out a reply, and then closed it. Again, he opened his mouth to spit out a caustic reply, and failed. She had left him speechless once more. He shook his head and followed her wondering what was happening to him.

When he saw her standing outside his doors, waiting for him to catch up it dawned on him how inappropriate this must appear, and he suddenly thought that this was not a wise idea.

"Miss Bentley, I think it best for you to return to your rooms and put on something a little more conventional. I shall collect the maps and return to you there. You may order up some hot tea in the meantime," he spoke professionally as if in the classroom.

"Yes, I am sorry sir." She reddened and turned from him, feeling the weight of his words. "I've done it again?"

"Just a matter of appearances. You should perhaps speak to Minerva about…"

"Great, she sees me coming and orders scones," she rolled her eyes. "She is determined that I know how to attend a proper tea."

"Social graces are important to her, as they are in some parts of this world."

"In the meantime you are telling me to dress when I am not in my room?"

"No, I am telling you to dress when … yes, when you are not in your rooms, or… or," he held up his hand to silence her, "when receiving members of the opposite sex in your chambers."

"Was I wrong to ask you to kiss me?"

"Miss Bentley, I think this conversation is best suited for Professor McGonagall, or perhaps you may speak to Mrs Weasley."

"So it was wrong," she looked down at the floor and blushed, then jerked her head up at him grinning. "I get it. You can kiss me, but I shouldn't want you to? That's why you are embarrassed now, because I did. And I should pretend like I don't like it but I can ask you as long as I don't come out and say it."

"I am sure there is a sentence in there," he smirked. "Now go before your logic begins to make sense."

He gathered up the maps as quickly as he could, trying to think of anything other than her apparent willingness. It would be wrong of him to take advantage of the witch. Improper to force himself on a witch that had never been out in the world and only knew pain and rejection. She would not want him once she was out in the world and had others to compare him to. He could not let himself get too close.

By the time he returned, she had the tea service set on an end table and was kneeling by the coffee table pushing back her new books to make room for the maps. She had donned one of the new day dresses they had purchased and looked at him uncomfortably. She smiled as he came in and jumped up to help him spread out the maps.

"If I am still not decent, I can put on my robes." She bit her lip and looked at him. "Really, I don't know what is proper here, or why it is different than elsewhere. I don't understand all the rules and all the ways to do things."

"You are fine as you are," he said stiffly. "Perhaps you should speak to Minerva about proper attire at different times as well."

She looked at him and nodded, and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"What do you know of the place you were in?" he began as he reached in his pocket for a handkerchief.

"Not much of the outside at all." She frowned, looking at the floor and concentrating. "I know it was by water. More than here at Hogwarts. In the dark you could not see the other side."

He selected two of the eight maps and tossed them to the side. Neither had a body of water large enough to match.

"What else?" he frowned. "Were you never outside?"

"No, not that I can remember. I could see the water from the window, the window in the kitchen. So, the back of the house must be on the water," she brightened hoping this would help.

They sat looking at maps. Suddenly she said, "Severus, the water had to be on the East. The sky sometimes got purple streaks just before I was sent below, the water must be east, because the purple was beyond it."

Severus actually let a smirk cross his face as he pulled four more maps to the floor. Only two remained, but the vast areas they covered were obvious. It was a start, but Severus knew without more information it was doomed.

"You know Severus, I could show you what I saw," she smiled, "watch this. My mother taught me and she didn't even use a wand."

The witch brought up her wand and pointed to a spot in the air, she hung a large shimmering moon, then with a couple of flicks clouds appeared to be swimming in the air obscuring the face of the moon, allowing light to only filter through.

She continued on, making a lake of black water appear, reflecting the unseen face of the moon. She cast a deep blue-sky boarding on black and set purple streaks calling in the new day.

When she was done, she leaned back into Severus and looked up at the picture she had just created. Then with a frown, she flicked the tiniest light blinking in the north. A light he immediately knew to be the lighthouse at Haley's Point.

The witch was confused when he sprang up and in a fury sent all the maps save one aflame. She jumped up to lay a hand on his arm. Looking at her hand on his arm, he pushed it away. He paced up and down in front of the fireplace, and then grabbed her.

He looked around the room, and finally sighing pulled her down to the floor with him, forcing her to sit between his legs, her back to his chest, then he reached for his wand and plunged them once again into total and complete darkness.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, he brought his legs up over hers, and he laid his head on hers, and spoke into her ear.

"Tell me, tell me from the beginning. Tell me and you will know who you are."

"Severus, I am scared, you are scaring me." She fought the tears and pulled against him.

"Tell me," he demanded. "I have to be sure. What do you first remember?"

The silence and darkness filled the room as they waited. When she started, she whispered as if afraid to break that silence.

"I was born there. My mother said I was born in the dark," she said this and waited for an answer, but none came.

"She was married against his wishes, her father's that is, and she wanted to let him know about me. It was my fault she went there, it was. If it wasn't for me she would not have gone." She felt Severus kiss her head and shake his, but he made not a sound.

"He got mad at her, said she was a disgrace because she wasn't married, but she was, only she would not say her husband's name because her father would have gone after him, so he would not let her go, then she had me. We were the only ones there, in the dungeons that is." She sniffed and waited awhile to start again.

"But you asked me what first I remember, and it is Mum singing to me, and telling me stories, and things like that. I could not see her in the dark, but she would hold me and tell me about everything, like the old gods, and coming to school, and my father… I never heard his name. She said she could not say these things in case her father heard." Once again, she paused.

"The worst was when they took me away from her. She was there but I could not touch her or she me. They put the bindings on me, Mum said not to say chains, bindings were what they were, and I wanted my bindings off, and Mum cried a lot then."

"Oh my Gods Severus, please. Enough please," she whispered.

Nevertheless, he held her, and rocked her, the darkness wrapping her up again, making her feel safe.

"One day he came in, it was her father, and he kicked her, she didn't move. I think she had already died. But the sound of the kick, my gods Severus, the sound." She tried to raise her hands to her ears, but he held her quick.

"It is hard to tell time when nothing changes. But then, I counted time by what I could see, I counted time with my mother." She screamed and threw her head back against Severus. He cast a silencing spell, but did not stop her.

"They kept us both there, and I would pretend I was dead too, so I would not be alone anymore. And, then the men would come, and touch me, an. …Severus, enough, my Gods, Severus enough." She went limp crying as he flicked on the fire, sending a soft glow around the room.

She turned and clung to him, her face wet, his chest growing moist as her tears fell on him. She sobbed as if broken, which he knew she had been.

"Shhhh, you need to finish this, you need to get this out." He held her tight.

"I, I could tell the time by the change in her body, oh my Gods Severus, I could count the time by the way she rotted, by the smell, by the rotting of her corpse, and she is still there, and I am here, and I cannot tell the time anymore." She fell limp once again in his arms, he knew she needed to finish, but could not bring himself to force her any further.

"Men would come and make me say spells, and gave me a wand, and made me practice. One day they came and washed me, and gave me real clothes to wear instead of just robes, and said that I was going somewhere special. Then … that the night… well then I met you." She was shaking, gulping the air. "Then, the next day I had to start learning to clean the house, and more spells, and I would have to let the men touch me if they wanted to."

He picked her up and carried her to bed. Calling a house elf, he told the creature that was carrying yet another tray of food, to retrieve a calming draught and a sleeping potion from Poppy. He stood by her bed until the potions arrived, and then helping her to sit up, he poured the calming potion into her mouth.

He pulled a chair over to her bed and looked at her earnestly. Her face was tear streaked, and her hair dishevelled but he thought her the most beautiful witch he had seen.

"Well, Miss Haley, how are you feeling?" he said softly.

She looked up at him, her brows knitting together.

"Miss Doris Bentley, I would like you to meet Miss Abigail Haley, daughter of Ainslie and Rodger Haley, Granddaughter of Mr Albus Haley, Great Niece, however I believe thrice removed, of Albus Dumbledore. Let me be the first to welcome you home."

He leaned over and put a firm kiss on her forehead and picked up the sleeping potion, holding it to her lips as she drank.

He sat all night in the chair fearing she would wake in terror. He knew she had demons yet to meet, but this was the first step. By saying aloud what had happened, she could maybe start to heal.

He thought back to the times he came back torn and bloody to Poppy, refusing to share what had happened. Years later, Poppy finally got him to talk. He spilled his memories all night to her. He had talked of his father, the beatings, the horrid things forced on him at the Revels, and the things he had done as a Death Eater. He would still confide in the Medi-Witch, knowing that she could offer the only true redemption he had ever felt.

Now, he thought to do the same to the witch lying on the bed sleeping. He watched her until the clock on the wall told him the sun was coming up, and headed to the Headmaster's office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Albus already had Severus' cup of tea waiting for him when he arrived. He sat with his fingers peaked under his chin peering over his spectacles, and as Severus appeared at the top of the stairs he popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"So, I see once again we are to have a talk," the Headmaster greeted him.

"Yes Albus, although how you can always be in such a good mood at this time of the morning is beyond me."

"And how you cannot, will always be my mystery. So, are we to have a discussion on inclinations, or on information?

"Albus, you have searched for a certain family member for some time now," Severus said quietly, "Have you not?"

"As you very well know." Albus' mood turned suddenly, causing him to frown at the Potions Master. "Have you heard anything of her?"

"I think so. But to be sure I need you to tell me what you know of her."

"She married into the Haley line, only to disappear by the next spring. I am not sure, however her husband said she was with child," he sighed heavily. "For years I have searched the faces of our students, thinking perhaps I would recognize her or her name. But alas, I have not done so."

"Were you close?"

"No, I cannot say that before her disappearance I knew of my great grandnephew at all. It was his bride that went missing. Severus? What have you learned? Have you found her?"

"I am afraid that I have Albus, she is dead as you feared," he said, but added quickly, "However, her daughter is now a guest at this castle."

Albus came around the desk and grasped Severus by the shoulders. "Are you sure of this? Have you proof?"

"As much as I can. She has memories of Haley's Light from the far side of the point. She showed me her mother's remains, and the story fits. It fits to age, and it fits to fact. I would be surprised if she were other than your Grandniece, or is it Great Grandniece?"

"I never did meet her good mother," Albus sighed then returned to his side of the desk, opened the bottom drawer and spent a few moments searching for a picture.

"This is my cousin, Emil Haley dead these many years. His sister would be our witch's Great Grandmother. Her daughter married into the Reye's blood line. I fear I never kept up with that branch and now we have perhaps the only survivor of the Reyes branch living under our roof."

"So, it is the father's side that branches off from the Dumbledore line. That fit's her story. It was the mother's father that keep her imprisoned."

"There are only rumours that her Grandfather still lives. As I feared, she may be quite alone."

"She has you Headmaster," Severus said without conviction.

"That is something she may not relish. I understand she sees me as a rather controlling old busybody," he chuckled.

It was almost noon when they finished discussing the witch that still slept in the dungeons. Severus found that Abigail's part of the story was only a part of the total.

Albus had been aware of the marriage of his second cousin's son only after Rodger's wife had gone missing. Beside himself with grief his nephew had come to Albus for help in finding his wife after exhausting all other avenues. She had disappeared trying to protect him from her father's wrath. In hopes of gaining some sort of reconciliation she had gone to see him, to tell him of the coming child.

Her father's house was one of the un-plotables, wards set upon wards to hide it, its location a secret kept in the family for generations. Rodger knew only the general location, and would sit for hours watching over the water for some sign of her. He even erected a lighthouse with the express purpose of having a beacon that Ainslie, his dear wife, would see and know that he had set it for her, and follow its light to him.

Ainslie's father's name was known to be as dark as Tom Riddle's would become. Like Tom Riddle, he was feared. He studied and practiced the black arts, and although his name would come up from time to time, no-one had admitted to having seen him in years. The rumours that he was still alive persisted, but no-one who could be trusted knew for sure.

Ainslie's father's name was Caligula Reyes, and like his ancestor, he was known for his debauchery and vileness. Albus' face had grown dark when he'd heard the news that it was his house that they child had been born in.

"It is this war, this damnable war and all it brings." Albus sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I no longer have the resources in manpower or time to do what should be done. Nor, can I risk alienating any of the old families still loyal to us by doing what needs to be done. I am afraid that we must leave this Caligula for another time."

Severus took up his wand and sent a Patronus to Minerva, telling her to come on a matter of great importance. They sat until she entered the office. Once there she looked from one wizard to the other, stepping up to the desk, but holding her tongue as she watched the two wizards sitting in silence.

Suddenly, Severus fell to one knee, placed his wand arm over his heart, and looking up at Minerva he handed her his wand, before turning his head to Albus.

Albus could see what Severus had planned from the surrendered wand and his posture.

Jumping to his feet, he came around the desk to put a stop to it. When he reached Severus, he extended his hand to pull the younger wizard to his feet, but Severus was not to be dissuaded. He reached up, grabbed Albus by the wrist, pulled him down and forced the old wizard to his knees. Taken by surprise Albus nearly fell, protesting what was about to happen.

"Old man, I will avenge this transgression against your family, this I oath to you."

"No Severus, you are held by enough," the Headmaster pulled against the grip on his arm.

"Albus, this will be done. The Order can afford to lose me at this time, but not you."

Severus looked to Minerva who touched his wand to the tip of Albus' that she had taken from the desk.

"So it is done," she intoned.

Severus stood and helped the old man up from the floor looking into the eyes of a suddenly very old and very sad wizard.

"Severus, lad, what have you done? I have placed so much on you already, why do you take up this as well?' Albus sadly shook his head then patted Severus's left arm. "Too much you do. Too much we expect."

Minerva knew nothing of what the conversation had been about, nor did she fully understand the purpose of the oath, but from the reactions of the two Wizards she knew that now was not the time to ask.

Albus floo-ed directly from his chambers to Abigail's. He sat in the chair that Severus had vacated only a few hours before and gently took up her hand, needing to see her before returning to his office. They had much to talk about, but he needed to contact Rodger who was still haunted by the loss, still looking to the faces of witches he passed in the streets and sending letter after letter to the Daily Prophet in hopes of some coverage of his story.

He patted her hand and rose from his chair, feeling every bit his age, and returned to his office. Choosing to take the long walk up through the castle instead of using the floo, he pulled his wand and sent his message to his nephew.

Rodger Haley worked in a Potions Lab at the Ministry. He was surprised to see a Patronus come to him in the middle of the day. He did not recognize the phoenix form, but he recognized the voice immediately.

He was in full run before the Patronus had even completed the message. He took the stairs two at a time, not waiting for the lift. He rushed to the front of the apparation line, muttering apologies, flashing his badge and stating the urgency of his travel. When his feet hit the ground outside of Hogwarts he was already at full run.

Albus stood at the window of his office smiling as he saw the wizard arrive and thought back to the last time they had spoken. At least this time he knew there would be some happiness to follow the news he did not want to give.

Rodger pounded up the stairs and was in the Headmasters office before Albus could think of a way of telling him about his wife, sighing he resigned himself to the job that just had to be done.

"Sit, you look ready to have a heart attack, and I am afraid our Medi-Witch is on vacation this week." He smiled warmly but the usual twinkle was not there.

"Uncle, you have news, please don't try to soften it, I have waited too long to put this to rest," Rodger pleaded.

"To rest Rodger? This is not yet at rest. I am afraid that Ainslie will not be returning to us, however," he reached over to pat the young wizard's arm, "you may soon meet your Abigail. I believe that is the name you had chosen. I have no reason to believe it was not the name that your dear wife bestowed on your child."

Rodger Haley looked at Albus to see if there was any sign of deception. Seeing tears in the old man's eyes, he knew it to be the truth. He lowered his head and looked at the floor. It was over; the years of searching were over. His child would now be a woman, a child he had never seen. He looked up to Albus, tears still fresh on his face.

"How?" he asked simply. "Can you be sure? Perhaps she is only…"

"Quite sure I am afraid. However, I can honestly say your daughter came to us. Now, we will wait to have that conversation later, when my Potions Master can be here. He has been of great assistance." Albus smiled.

"Snape? Snape has a hand in this?" Rodger said looking up. "Albus, I know you trust that man, but I don't. He's a Death Eater, I don't care what you say, he wears the mark."

"You may feel differently soon," Albus peered over his glasses at Abigail's father. "He is the reason your daughter still lives. He is also the one who discovered her identity."

"Uncle, keep that rapist away from my daughter, do you hear me?" Rodger said as a warning, standing up and glaring at him. "I'll take her home. Just tell me where she is."

"One must learn the lessons of history Rodger." Albus frowned at the man. "Do not make this mistake. Severus is a good man, perhaps his tongue can bite, but his heart is good."

"I don't trust him," he spat. "Whenever I thought I was close to her, whenever I thought I had a clue, I heard his name. From Death Eaters loyal to the cause, I would hear his name and the things he has done."

"My dear child, things are not always as they seem," Albus also stood, legs planted apart and gave his warning, "Do not visit the mistakes of her father my lad. Your own wife was held against her wishes, because she did not choose what her father did, do not do the same."

"They are close?" Rodger asked flatly, referring to Severus and Abigail.

"One would assume no by watching the two." Albus seemed to brighten. "However, it has not even been an entire summer since they have known one another."

"Keep him away from her or I will," he glared. "Now, when do I meet her?"

"I believe she shall be waking soon, we had needed to give her a rather strong potion to calm her nerves and allow her some rest." Albus watched the man judging how much he needed to know.

The Headmaster walked to the window, looking out at the expanse of lawn in front of him. Turning to speak to the father of their newest guest, he began the story Severus had told him, leaving nothing out.

By the time they had finished the sun was lower, and Albus felt more tired than he had in many years. Rodger Haley sat with his head hung for several minutes after Albus finished. Then he stood, and joined the old man at the window.

"I need to see her now," he said grimly. "And I need to bring my wife home."

Albus nodded, and led the man to the dungeons.

Severus had just arrived at Abigail's door to collect her for dinner, when Albus and Mr Haley came upon him. He nodded in greeting and stepped aside to allow Mr Haley to approach the door and knock. Abigail opened the door almost immediately, struggling on her robes.

"Severus, I am starving, you know I hate…" she looked up expecting to see the Professor and froze seeing a strange wizard in front of her. She studied his face with her brow coming together in concentration. She looked into his eyes and saw her own staring back at her.

Taking two steps back, she looked behind him to see Severus, who offered only a nod. Then seeking out Albus, she saw his huge grin and twinkling blue eyes. She stepped further back, suddenly realizing who was in front of her.

To everyone's surprise, she covered her face with her hands and ran into her bedroom in tears. The three wizards looked to each other for an explanation, each looking hopeless and shrugging in response.

Severus rolled his eyes and pushing past the older two strode to her bedroom door and tried the knob. Finding the door locked he looked back at the other two watching him in anticipation.

"What do you expect me to do?" he sneered, "I will hardly crash into her bedchamber and pull her out by her hair."

"Severus, she seems to confide in you more." Albus coaxed, "Perhaps a word or two?"

"Fine," he said though gritted teeth, "Miss Haley, please open this door at once."

"I don't think that will turn a woman's head," Albus looked amused. "Perhaps a lighter tone is in order."

"I said please Albus," Severus sneered. "What more does she want?"

Just then, he heard the click of the lock, and turned to see the door open a crack.

"Miss Haley," he began.

Abigail reached out to grab Severus's wrist, and completely taken by surprise he felt himself pulled into the room.

"Miss Haley!" he roared, "What is the meaning of this behaviour?"

"I can't see him yet," she whispered.

"Why ever not?" Severus said in surprise, "That wizard has spent your lifetime looking for you, and you have the audacity to stand here and tell me you will not see him?"

"I can't," she stamped.

"Oh but Miss Haley, I assure you, you can and you will." Severus strode up to her, bent over placing his shoulder at her belly, grabbed her wrist and stood, taking her with him.

With the witch thrown over his shoulder, he walked to the door, kicked it open and strode into the room to a very surprised pair of wizards. He walked up to her father, still holding the kicking witch on his shoulder as he made the introductions.

"Mr Haley, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts on behalf of you daughter. She has been with us for only a short time now, but I can assure you she has proven to be the epitome of decorum and taste," he roared to be heard over Abigail's protests.

"A lot like her mother I see," Mr Haley fought not to laugh. "Sir, please put my daughter down, I would very much like to meet her."

"First sir, you will remove her wand from her sleeve and lock the door."

Laughing, Albus did as requested and watched in delight as he set her down only to receive a kick. He knew by the look on his Potion Masters face that if they had not been present he would have taken issue for this treatment. For now, however, he could only stand and grow darker with rage.

Abigail still would not meet her father's eyes and finally stood silent in front of him. He walked up to her, placed his hand on her shoulder, and bent to see her hidden face.

"Abby," he whispered, "I have missed you, and have never even seen you before."

"Please don't," she cried,

"Please don't what Abby?" he asked, choking back tears. .

"I couldn't help her," her eyes shot up to his. "Please don't be mad at me. I tried but I couldn't help her."

Rodger looked into his daughter's eyes, and then pulled her to him, as they both went to their knees crying, "Oh baby, it is not your fault, she would have just wanted you to live, you have so much to learn of her," he sobbed, holding her close and stroking her back.

Albus and Severus watched the pair for but a moment then both turned and left the father and daughter alone. Just before leaving, Severus grinned and softly called the kitchen elf.

_Let her father watch her eat_, he thought, _he may not think of her as a poor baby then_. Thinking of it, he told the elf to bring a bottle of firewhiskey as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Things fell into a pattern as the summer passed. June turned to July and the castle emptied to only Severus, Minerva and Albus. Abigail was still with them but most of her days were spent with either her father, or with the private tutor her father had hired to attend to her lessons, both in formal studies and the more everyday social skills she lacked.

Severus did not see much of her, a quick passing in the hallway or a fleeting glance on the grounds was the only thing that reminded him of her presence. He refused to think of her, or to watch for her walking into the Great Hall for meals, determined to keep his distance.

Once, he had travelled to the Alley in search of some relief from the desire her presence caused. The whore had left him feeling empty and more alone than he had felt before he fucked her. He had paid her and left, for the first time feeling unclean after visiting the establishment.

He worked every day on plans to enter the Reyes stronghold. He could not find floor plans to the old estate, although he knew that all dwellings of that age, perhaps 14th century, were recorded long before the wards to render the place un-plotable were known. Without clues as to the locations of the dungeons, any plan would be useless.

He had to talk to Abigail if he was determined to complete his oath to Albus before the summer was done and the students were back to interrupt his plans. Rising early the last Monday of July, he set out to find the witch and propose a plan he had worked out, hoping she would be willing. He waited until he knew she would have left her chambers thinking it safer to see her elsewhere.

"Miss Haley, if I may have a moment," he said, coming up behind her in the owlery.

"Severus, please don't call me that, Abby … call me Abby," she smiled at him warmly.

"As you wish, Abby," he sneered. "However, I am surprised that you so easily cast off the name your mother died for the right to call you."

The words hit his stomach as he watched her face fall, tears filling her eyes. He had not spoken to her in an entire month, and now the first words he uttered afflicted pain. She went to push past him when he reached out and took up her arm."Abigail, I mean Abby," he tried, "I did not mean to say that."

"Why must you always try to be callous Severus, always saying things to hurt?" she cried, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Do you treat me like this because I still act like a foolish child sometimes, or is it because I am not up to your standards? Am I not educated, not worldly, not…" she got no further.

He pulled her to him, kissing her hungrily, holding on to her passionately. He acted without thinking, his arms reaching out of their own accord, his lips finding hers as if from a long hidden memory. He felt himself push his arousal to her. He heard a moan, and not knowing whose it was, assumed it to be his, and sliding his hand on her back down, past her waist pushed her into his groin, wanting to hear hers.

She reached her arms up around his neck clinging to him, opening her mouth to him, sliding her hand over his back and down his arms, sighing into him. He felt her hand touch his left arm, sliding over his shoulder, and with a start pushed her back and stepped away from her.

He stood breathing heavy and saw her turn her head. His hands ran through his hair to give them something to do, something other than reaching for her.

"I say these things, to not do this," he spat. "We need to talk, but not here, not alone. Miss Haley, you think you know what I am, but I assure you, that assumption is in error. Do you think that by some affection, or lack of malice, I helped you that night? I can assure you, you are incorrect."

He strode to her, in long angry strides, he pulled her head to face him, and he used his free hand to stroke her breasts.

"I do not rape children Miss Haley," he said coldly. "You however, are no longer a child. If you had been older when I'd first laid eyes on you, I would have taken you with the rest. Now leave, and do not be alone with me again."

Pushing her away, he watched as she stumbled to keep her footing and then turned to run from him, a look of disgust and terror on her face. He needed to keep her away, to scare her, and as he leaned down and put his hands to his knees, he hoped it had worked. He would not survive his duty to Albus if he lost himself in her. He would not survive the war, and would not survive Voldemort if he lost his focus.

He stormed back to the castle to confront Albus with the objections he knew he would hear. After explaining his plan, he waited for a response. They had gone over the plan twice now, and Severus was getting irritated.

"Severus, I fail to see what you need my intervention for. If you need her assistance you will need to approach her." Albus pressed.

"I am not at ease when speaking to Miss Haley as of late. I only ask you to rid Miss Haley of any apprehension she may feel in assisting me."

"Severus, have you insulted the witch in any way?" Albus frowned.

"Albus, if you are unable to assist me I understand." He rose to his feet. "However, I will leave this Friday. I had hoped that this information would be available. As it is not, I shall rely on other means."

"She means that much to you?" Albus said, coming to an understanding.

"I will be in my chambers if you change your mind." Severus left without answering Albus' question. He did not know the answer.

Later that night Albus floo-ed into Severus' chambers to inform him that the witch and gone to the Room of Requirement, as requested, and awaited him there. Severus sat silently as Albus told him this, and watched with a scowl as the Wizard left the green fire of the floo.

Severus knew that Albus was clearly arranging this against his best instincts, but in a show of trust had deferred to him. He put on his Death Eater robes, and walked through the silent hallways toward the room, which would supply what they needed.

The room had appeared before Abigail as she had paced back and forth in the hallway as instructed. Albus had asked her to stay outside until the Professor offered a complete explanation, and that was where he found her. She watched him come toward her, backing up against the wall as she recognized his robes. He stopped a few feet from her, sneering down.

"I dress this way to prepare you, to have you familiar with the sight and to a certain degree comfortable with it before entering. While we are inside you are to trust me, you are to show me the labyrinth of tunnels. Remember, whatever you see does not exist, it is merely what is required to enable you to pass on this information."

"I can't see them. I can only…" she started.

"You can only walk though them. The blackness will be complete. The smells and sounds the same. Walk though the tunnels, I will memorize the steps so that I'm able to go without a map." He stepped up to the door and opened it. Holding his hand out to her, she walked forward and grasped it.

They walked for a day, or a minute, perhaps an hour. Time seemed suspended. Upon entering they were in a kitchen, it was night, she moved to a panel in the wall, and placing her hand on it, and stepped back as it slid open.

They were at the top of a staircase that only went down, stepping on to the first steps, the door slid shut behind them. Abigail felt his hand on her left shoulder, and knew his right held his wand. He was ready to cast a light at any time she panicked, but she felt safe in the complete darkness knowing that they could not find her.

She descended quickly, only to feel him pull her back, turn her, and push her back up to the kitchen. As they reached the door, the light again swallowed them.

"Again," he hissed. "Slower, I need to remember."

This time she descended at a normal speed, placing each foot firmly before lifting the other, at the bottom she paused, and then turned to the right. She did not count her steps, she did not need to. She had traversed these walks many times. She turned down a corridor to the left, Severus still touching her shoulder.

At the end of this tunnel was a low ceiling, she stooped down and turned to put her hand on his head , pushing him as low as she needed, and then turning in a crouch, they went on. Twice more she stopped, turned and went on, then stopped before what she knew to be the door. She took his hand from her shoulder, placed it on the door, then to her cheek, and nodded. She had never spoken in these halls and she did not now.

She opened the door and went in. Severus followed her, quietly closing the chambers door behind him.

"Abigail?" he whispered into her ear, "I need the light now."

She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned her forehead against the wall , not looking at what he would see, not wanting to be reminded yet again.

Severus looked around the small chamber. It had a dirt floor, and in one corner the heap that he had seen in her mind, the remains of her mother. The ceilings and walls were stone, and wet, water almost dripped from them. He assumed this tunnel travelled the length of the house, to outside the walls and under the water he had seen from the kitchen window.

Looking around he turned to the corner opposite Abigail's mother. Four small manacles attached to four small but sturdy chains lay there. The chains were attached low to the wall to allow the shackled to rest on the floor. Abigail's childhood blanket lay rotting nearby.

He looked at the witch standing with her eyes shut, head to the wall and was sorry for what he needed to do. He leaned into her ear and hissed, "Again."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Friday morning had not yet found the sky when Severus Snape walked toward the Forbidden Forest. He wore his Death Eater robes, and carried his mask. He hoped, if discovered, to swing any duel to his favour by the momentary hesitation that his robes may afford him. The Muggle adage that 'clothes maketh the man' was truer in this world than in theirs.

As he walked he began building his walls, around not just his mind, but also his heart. Death Eaters had no room for emotions, feelings of any sort, love, friendship even hate and anger got in the way of fighting. Voldemort did not understand this, letting his anger and hatred control and weaken him in a duel, taking his eye off the target and leaving himself vulnerable.

He had just entered the forest, intent on leaving from the small clearing as was his habit when he saw the witch step into the path. He did not stop but continued to walk toward her, pushing her to the ground as he passed.

"Severus, you must listen." she said getting up and running after him, grabbing hold of his arm. "The wards are unbreakable; you don't understand how strong they are."

"Leave witch," he growled, shaking off her hand. "Wards can be broken."

"They are blood wards, I tell you," she continued to his back. "Even if you can find the house, even if you can get though them, the house has different wards, not to warn, but to kill, please Severus listen."

He turned to her, his face dark with fury, his eyes flat and black. Saying nothing to her, he just turned and apparated away.

She quickly pointed her wand to where he had been , while incanting a short spell. Raising her left arm she wandlessly cast a silencing spell around her body and at the same time began to apparate, gasping in pain as her wand pulled her into Severus's wake. She was apparated to co-ordinates, without foreknowledge of the where, using his magical residue to track and travel at the same time, being squeezed into the unused space of the vortex created by him.

She arrived only a second later, falling in a heap, and sucking air into her empty lungs. He pulled her up and raised a hand to slap her, but let it fall as he studied her face. Using his thumb to wipe the tears he rubbed the wetness to his index finger and bringing her tear to his nose he smelled the blood he was unsure of in the darkness.

"Fool," he hissed. "You could have been killed."

"Over there quick," she whispered pointing to a dark, low bush that would offer them shelter.

Together they sprinted to the place she had indicated, hid under the lifeless branches of prickly wood and looked around to see the familiar purpling of sky. The signal that dawn would be upon them. He pointed to a distant flash of light. She nodded, yes this was right. Haley's Lighthouse blinked in the distance.

Then he grabbed her, making her look behind them. The shadow of Azkaban rose in the sky. Dementors hovered in circles at the highest towers. She stared in horror, having never seen the surrounding from this vantage she was unsure, and felt a cold hand sweep across her heart. Severus's fingers dug into her arms so tightly she could feel his nails though the cloth of her robes.

"Go back," he hissed in her ear, and shoved her away.

She remained on her feet, squatting down until she was almost sitting on her heels, as if ready to flee, but looked at him steadily and shook her head.

"Where is it?" she said.

"Near," he mouthed, and held his finger to his lips.

He had needed to be here at dawn, when the sun came flat across the sea and struck the back of the house. The house may be disillusioned, but the shadow could not be, it would show dark on the land.

He settled in to wait. If he was correct 30 minutes would pass before he could see the destination. They watched the ground, barren of grass, looking for foot prints that could lead the way or a path on the hardened soil.

He turned to her and again hissed at her to leave; she shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes. Reaching to yank her arm and force her to listen he stopped as her hand rose, and a slender finger pointed to a boulder ahead of them, between them and the sea.

The boulder was half dark, half light, as if a line was drawn though the middle, the shadow of the house was visible. He rose, still to only a crouch, and began skirting around to the east side of the space in front of them.

Suddenly, he was on the ground withering in pain, wrestling to keep his silence. Abigail grabbed his arms and pulled him back. She sat and waited until his pain passed, then silently went ahead of him and dropped to her knees.

He struggled to sit up as he saw her pull her wand and open her wrist, letting blood pool to the ground and mix with the earth. She said an almost silent incantation under her breath refusing to acknowledge his angry hisses. Letting her wrist bleed for a full minute, she then took up her wand and stopped the blood from flowing. Severus crawled over to her and angrily pushed her back, away from the blood.

She turned to him, looked him in the eyes and coldly reached out, dipping her fingers in the blood and earth, she raised them to his mouth and smeared her blood across his lips. Then reaching down to where the blood and earth ran together, she pressed her hand to it, grabbed his hands and clasped them in her own.

"Lick," she whispered into his ear.

"Fool!" He hissed at her but let his tongue travel his lips, tasting her blood and was added to the wards.

Then, resuming the crouch, and now knowing that the wards could be crossed they ran together to find an opening in the back. She had shown him a door to the outside off the kitchen when they had been in the room of requirement, she sought it now.

Severus found the door first, and pulling her to the ground he told her to stay, to wait for him, and not to enter. She took her wand in her right hand, and holding a handful of hair with her left, cut it off and handed it to him.

"Leave it in her stead. The earth will know she is gone. You must leave something of the blood or you will not get out," she warned.

"The cell, the ground in the cell is charmed?"

"Yes, you fool," she hissed. "It is warded the same as the grounds. It's how I knew to do that. Don't touch anything but her. Don't lose as much as one of your own hairs. Do you hear me?"

He looked down and found a stick. He then squatted, took the stick and plunged it into the ground. He looked to the sky, and then drew a mark in the dirt.

"When its shadow gets here," he said, pointing to the mark, "all is lost, leave."

Abigail paused, wanting to talk, but nodded her head instead. She reached to her eye brow, and removed the charm, then leaning forward found his pocket and put the talisman in. Severus locked his eyes to hers and stayed for a moment trying to clear his thoughts, then turned and entered her hell.

The sun had travelled half way up the sky as she waited. She watched the shadow rise to the mark in the dirt as she worried her lip, desperately looking to the location where the door should be. She sat with her legs crossed and lifted her face to the sky, raising her arms, palms out, trying to channel her thoughts as her mother had shown her, to find him in her mind and to know what he was doing.

She could smell her mother, she could hear the rustle of the fabric of his robes, she could see his long elegant fingers reaching and packing up what was left of her. She saw her hair falling into the corner. She saw him bow his head and offer a prayer to whatever old gods there were left, and she knew he was returning to her.

Still sitting with her eyes closed and watching him in the vision of her mind, she watched as the darkness lightened to the day of the kitchen. Frowning when he turned inward, deeper into the house, she saw the stairs and halls, she smelt stale smoke and whiskey, she saw him raise his wand, and then a flash of light, and the old man fell. Gasping, she opened her eyes as she rose to her feet at the same time preparing to leave. She hesitated and then squatted down to wait again, her eyes large and her breaths coming short and hard.

That was how he found her as he stepped back outside and sought clean air. He stood for a second, an eternity in that place before pulling her up to follow their path back. He clutched a small bag, made of black fabric, now smeared with the dirt of the dungeon.

He ran quickly with Abigail right behind him. As his feet touched the ground outside of the wards he reached back, still running, her straining forward for his hand, and suddenly as their fingers touched he stopped allowing her to collide into him, his arms crushing her to him as they apparated back.

They landed on their feet in the Forbidden Forest. She gasped at the suddenness, as he raged at her, pushing her to the ground and pointing his wand at her chest.

"You fucking bint!" he stormed. "What was that? What do you think you were doing out there?"

"Don't yell at me," she screamed back at him, standing up, "You needed to get through the wards"

"I did not need the black arts and a blood ritual to do it," he spat.

"I know nothing of that, I just know of the wards." she spat back, "I tried to tell you, you wouldn't listen."

"You could have been killed," his voice was low and unsteady.

"I would not have cared, I only cared about…" she stopped, and turned to the castle.

"Witch, do not walk away from me."

She turned to him putting her hands on her hips, angrily waiting for him.

"You will learn to do as you are told while a guest of this school," he threatened. "You will not practice dark arts in this place. I do not know how much knowledge you have, but if I suspect that you are doing anything such as I just witnessed, I will snap your wand myself."

"You dare to give me a lecture on morals?" She laughed nastily. "You? The consummate Death Eater? You who just used the killing curse?"

"And you? Voldemort's bitch?"

Her hand came up and struck him flat across the face before either knew it was happening. She looked at him in horror, her hand coming to her mouth.

"Severus," she breathed. "Oh by Gods Severus, I didn't mean..."

He had turned away and was striding to the castle, leaving her watching him in despair.

Albus was waiting on the main steps when Severus returned. He saw the potions' master stride across the lawn and knew from the wizard's gait that Severus was not hurt physically, but anger rolled off him so darkly that it was palpable. Albus waited until Severus handed him the bag he carried.

"It was all that was left Albus, I am truly sorry there was not more." He bowed formally. "The oath is fulfilled."

Then to Albus' frown, he walked past the wizard to the dungeons to finish the bottle of fire whiskey that sat by his bed.

A movement caught Albus' eyes as he happened to see Abigail walk to the east side of the castle to use the secret entrance to the dungeons. He now saw what had angered Severus. Knowledge that Abigail had disregarded his orders , did not sit well with the headmaster either. He shook his head, and carried the precious package back to his office.

After Abigail had showered and donned a day dress and robes, she went to see the headmaster. She could at last bury her mother, and she needed to move quickly while the sun was still up.

It was not quite noon as she made her way to the tower, all the things to be done rushing through her mind. She cursed herself for not taking care of all the arrangements ahead of time. She just had not dared to believe this day would ever come. She walked up the stairs to the Headmaster's office, only to find Albus waiting for her at the top. He smiled at her and taking her arm, led her to the sofa.

"My dear, I believe we have arrangements to make, but before we turn to these matters we must discuss your resent actions." He peered over his glasses at her.

"Sir, I only…"

"Perhaps, what I should have said, is that first you must listen," he said dropping his friendly uncle persona.

"I told you, as did Professor Snape, that you were not to accompany him. Yet, you chose to do this anyway. You must do as you are told. We will no longer ask this of you, we will demand it. We are fighting a war my dear, a war that may put you in the forefront. If anything happens to you, if the Dark Lord even learns of your presence here, many lives will be put in danger."

"Now," he smiled, once more the kind Uncle and Headmaster. "Minerva is, as we speak, seeking the customary gown for you to wear. Your father has been told that the ceremony must be this evening, and has made plans to be free of work by dinner time. Not knowing what else you demand we are at you disposal."

"I think first I need to find a place," she said hesitantly. Her head still lowered from his reprimand.

"What does this place need that Hogwarts does not offer?" he asked smiling.

"It must hold a family dedication. It must be tied to the family with blood," she answered seeing his frown.

"Dedicated Ground is not a common ritual these days, my child," Albus said quietly.

"More Dark Arts?" Came a silky voice from the door way.

"Just because there is blood involved does not mean it is dark," she spat angrily at Severus.

"She is correct in that my boy, the Ministry long ago decreed that blood and dark was joined but it has not always been true." Albus answered Severus but looked at Abigail.

"What else do you need?" he asked somewhat less kind.

"I need only what can be found in an open field, large enough to hold a ceremony," she sighed, "Listen, if this is a problem I will take her and do the best I can. You need not concern yourself."

"She is the wife of one of my distant family, that makes you one of my own my dear," Albus smiled at her. "Now, what else does she need?"

"I need a mother's love to bury her. It is assumed that the oldest daughter buries the mother, the wife the husband, the mother her son, but my mother was young, and I don't have children. I can't complete the rites myself." She looked up to Albus. "I was hoping to talk to Molly Weasley. She is a mother. Severus said she was that the first night I met her."

"Indeed she is, I will have Severus floo her and ask her to join in our discussion," he said seeing Severus already heading toward the floo.

"Why don't we take a moment and order up some tea, then we will discuss how we must prepare your mother."

The three sat quietly until the elf had set tea and biscuits on the table. Albus served himself, seeming to enjoy the activity and then turned his attention to Abigail.

"Now my dear, what needs to be done?"

"She needs to be cleaned and wrapped in a white shroud. She needs to have a silver chain." She reached to her neck unclasping the charm, and handing it to Albus. "She needs her talisman with her," she said, tears running down her face.

"She is to have her hands folded across her chest with the chain holding them together and the charm held in her wand hand, she was left handed." She closed her eyes against what she remembered of the condition of her mother's body.

"But," she said almost in a whisper, her head bent down, "I don't think, we … that we…"

She looked to Severus who shook his head then turned to the Headmaster.

"I will do what I can, as much as I can."

He took the bag containing the remains, tucking them into the crook of his arm and made his way to his lab. There he untied the bag, taking out the bones one at a time, laying them on the counter. Then he took up a cloth and cleaned them, oiled and perfumed them in stages, as was the olden way.

He dressed the bones as one would dress a body, laying them upon a clean white piece of homespun linen. He identified two finger bones that he laid upon the medallion. Then, wrapping the chain around the three small items, he rested them upon the top of the remains. Closing the linen around the total, he hoped it was enough. Lifting the small fragile bundle he carried it up to the Headmaster's office for its final journey.

Molly was just stepping out of the floo when Severus entered the office. He crossed over to the Headmaster's desk and set the linen wrapped bundle down. Abigail was still, and watched his passing quietly.

Molly could tell what he carried by the wrapping, the traditional knot in the linen, and the white cord draped over it. She looked to Albus, and seeing him nod, went to sit next to Abigail.

"Molly we have a favour to ask of you, we are in need of a resting place for Ainslie, we are in hopes of your assistance in finding such a place." Albus asked.

"Now Headmaster, it would be my honour," she smiled, "you know better than to even ask me. Now, my dear, what is it you need?"

Molly frowned when she heard the requirements of the land needed.

"I just don't know," she pondered the question. "The Burrow has been in Weasley hands for generations, at least eight, but if it was ever blood-dedicated, I would not know. Arthur may remember hearing something. We could floo the Ministry and ask him."

Once again Severus went to the floo and contacted Arthur. He explained the problem. Arthur immediately came though to join the group that was assembled in the office.

"I am sorry Severus," he said brushing of his clothes, "but I cannot afford for this to be overheard at the Ministry."

He walked over smiling at this wife, leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Now, that I have seen my lovely wife," he laughed as Molly playfully slapped at his hand, "I can tell you, that yes, the Burrow is blood-dedicated."

"Now Severus," he added quickly, "it was at a time before deeds, and Ministries and law books. It was at a time when a trip to the Far East would take years, not a blink of the eye. Wizards and witches would come home, or their children would come and needed a place to live. The land may have lain fallow for years, but it was always a home to those of blood who chose to make it so."

"My dear wife," Arthur chided Molly, "I once told you that whatever happened in this life, the land would always remember. Did I not?"

"Oh my," she reddened, "I guess I did know that, but thought that was a dark thing... "

'Not a dark thing my gal," he smiled. "A protective thing, a protection for the family."

"Anyway Albus, I must get back, something is going on that I need to go over with you before the next Order meeting, but I need to look into it further, so please excuse me before I am missed." He touched his right hand to his brow in a mock salute, Muggle style, and stepped into the floo, throwing down some powder and was gone.

"Now, dear," she turned to Abigail, "What else do you need?"

"I need you to help me. I do not have children and a mother..."

"My dear, I have heard of the old ways. It would honour me to carry her in for you."

"Thank you Molly, I had no-one else to ask."

"Of course I will do it my dear, and is it proper to serve refreshments afterwards?" Molly asked.

"I am sure she would love it Molly," Severus snorted.

"Severus," Albus darkened, "That would be lovely my dear."

"We need to bury her at sunset, is that a problem?" Abigail asked looking at the clock.

"No dear, not at all. I will connect the Burrow to Severus' floo and you may leave from there after you change into you gown. Minerva and I will meet your father there, and make sure that your mother is transferred." she smiled. "Shall we say, at 8:00 pm? Sunset is at 8:36 this evening."

They agreed to the time and finalized the arrangements. Severus and Abigail rose to return to the dungeons as Albus escorted Molly to the floo. The pair walked in silence, his arms held stiffly at his side, and hers clasped behind her back. They'd descended to the bottom of the spiral before either one of them spoke.

"I was wrong," she said simply.

"Yes, you were," he returned.

"You acted like a horse's arse."

"Yes, I did,' he returned.

"I apologize."

"Accepted."

"Well?" she said after several moments had passed. "Are you going to apologize?"

"NO," he shouted at her.

She stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked at him.

"Why not?" she asked in all innocence.

He stopped, turned back and looked at her in wonder.

"How can you stand there and ask me that?" he sneered. "You used a dark tracking spell, you followed me after I had forbid it, and you did not return when you were told. Let's add in the fact that you broke wards using your blood."

He towered over her now in a rage. "You added your blood to the ward. You are now the Reyes heir. Do you really not know what you have done witch?" he said grabbing her by the shoulders. "Do you really think the Dark Lord will not know? Do you think that adding Haley blood to Reyes will go unnoticed?"

Letting go of her, he walked the rest of his way to his chambers, leaving her alone once more in the halls.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Abigail passed the rest of the afternoon curled up on her bed. She now knew she had hurt Severus deeply but didn't know what else she could have done. Not having learned to deal with people, she was still trying hard to act like the others, but the ideas they held were often foreign to her. She did not even understand why Molly would have wanted to serve refreshments, but by everyone's reaction, this was the proper thing to do. Abigail only knew the way of Death Eaters, or how house elves would do things and that magic and blood seemed inexplicably drawn together.

She rose from the bed grabbing her wand from under the pillow and lit the fire on her way to the shower. Stepping under the hot water and letting it flow over her skin she relaxed and stretched her sore body. Examining her sides and stomach she was pleased to see the angry swollen wounds almost closed and developing scar tissue, at least they would stop hurting every time her clothes pulled too tight or tugged at them.

Abigail was to attend the ceremony bare foot, with only a simple white gown of ancient design. The fabric, gathered at the neck, falling to the ground with no belting or design of any sort. The raglan sleeves fell as full as the gown ending in a rough. The material was coarse, rough, the homespun cloth of the ancients. She could wear no robe, not even if the ceremony was to be in winter. Her hair was to fall loose, no combs or other fastenings. She was to wear no make up, perfume or lotions.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and sighing deeply she went to see Severus as they were to leave together. As she knocked on the door, she was nervous about seeing him dressed this way. Vowing that she would hold her temper, she straightened her spine and squared her shoulders as his door opened.

He stood before her wearing loose black slacks that hung to the top of his bare feet. The white shirt he had on was from the same fabric as her gown, its style the same as her gown only open in the front from his neck to the middle of his chest. He had pulled his hair back and tied it with a strip of the same material as his shirt.

"I had not expected you for another twenty minutes," he said, crossing to a small table beside the sofa for his wand. Raising his hand, he lit several candles.

"I was wondering if you had a potion I could have. The scars are healing and I am having a little difficulty," she looked away from him, wanting to avoid any emotion.

He gently took up her arm and began pushing up her sleeve, seeking her nod of consent before continuing. He studied the hardening lines, seeing them thickened and turning a dark colour. Moving her wrist, he frowned, and when he flexed her elbow, or tried to rotate her shoulder he was surprised at the resistance he felt.

"You should have gone to Poppy," he said reaching for his wand.

"She has been on vacation. I didn't want to call her back just for this."

He used a simple scar reduction spell, and then set his wand down. Halfway to his cabinet, he stopped and turned back.

"I have a salve, however if my reading is correct, you may wear nothing more then your gown." He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Thank you, I would have forgotten. Perhaps when we get back then?"

"Poppy will reduce the rest of the scars, it may be inappropriate for me to do so." He picked up his wand, tucking it into his sleeve. "I will make the salve available to her."

"Severus, I want to thank you for this," she waved to indicate his dress. "I did not expect it."

"We should go." He did not respond to her comment, but walked to the floo and waited for her.

They stepped in together, he tossing down a handful of powder and calling "The Burrow" loud and clear. As they stepped out into Molly's sitting room, Mr Haley came to embrace his daughter, but she held up her hand halting him.

"I can't, not until the ceremony is over," she smiled weakly. "I don't know why, but this is how she wanted it done. She explained everything, as if she knew I would have to bury her. She just knew."

Her father nodded and stepped back smiling, then leaned and whispered into Albus's ear, winking at her he went to stand on the other side of the room.

"My dear, I believe we should start?" Albus suggested.

Abigail looked around the room surprised at the number of people. She did not know nearly half of them, and then her eyes fell on Severus. He was kneeling before her father, her fathers hand was on his head and they were both chanting something together. She looked to Albus with a frown, but he only smiled and led her outside.

The Weasley boys had prepared the site by laying stones in a large circle and digging a small grave at its centre. Albus had already given Molly and the guests instructions. Once the ceremony began, no-one was to speak but Abigail. They were here as witnesses, but not participants.

Albus nodded to her, and stepped back to watch with the others. He stayed to the east of the circle, facing west as Abigail entered the circle, and faced the east. She offered an incantation to the fire of the sun. She faced the south, and offered to the water, the north the wind, and to the west with the small grave between her and the setting sun, the earth.

Molly entered the circle carrying Ainslie. She knelt by the small grave and as Abigail stepped forward and opened her wrist to allow her blood to flow into the earth she laid the small bundle of remains in the bottom. Letting the blood soak into the soil and splatter onto the white linen of the shroud she nodded to Molly. Molly leaned forward and used only her hands to push the black moist soil to cover the remains. She then patted the dirt in place, and smoothed the small mound of earth.

Abigail then sealed her wound and as Molly stepped out of the circle, Abigail pulled a stone from her pocket. The stone was the size of a child's palm, a hole thru its middle. Into this hole, she threaded a leather strap and knotted it.

She started the stone in small circles, dragging the strap up over her head. The circles increasing in height and speed as she moved her arm faster, catching the rhythm. At last, the strap and stone appeared to be a solid circle whirling around her head. The noise of the whirling stone becoming louder, singing in its vibration. She began her incantations in answer to the unknown questions, having no other stone to answer hers.

Suddenly a second vibration, humming to catch the rhythm of hers, joined the song. Severus had entered the circle with her, his matching instrument singing with hers. They stood side by side, the sound of the stones harkening back to ancient times.

The sound was of the wind. The winds of Africa and of Australia, of the lands that held civilization before the magical separated from the non. The song was the memory of strong beliefs and memories of the old. It was a sound that was once known the world over, only now seemed strange and unnatural.

This was the song of passing souls and the sad sighing of the wind. This song was to help Ainslie home. Abigail and Severus spun the stones as the sun went down, and slowly hers slowed, allowing his stronger song to meet the last of the sunlight.

She fell to her knees in front of the grave and held up her arms to the sky. He waked to the far side of the grave and knelt opposite her, taking up the same position. Together they incanted the prayer to the dead, her prayer taught by her mother, his learned from forbidden texts. Together they reached the end and watched in wonder as a golden orb appeared above the grave, and was gone.

Abigail looked to Severus and smiled.

"It is done," she said

"Yes." He answered standing, helping her to her feet he said. "She is home."

They walked out of the circle together as her father came rushing over, grabbing her and swinging her around. He kissed her on the forehead, and then turned and offered a smile and his hand to Severus.

"Thank you Profess...Severus," Rodger said, "I sincerely thank you. Without your help… why … I don't know if it would have worked so well. I want to thank you for everything."

Severus nodded and stepped backwards, distancing himself from the father and his daughter before turning and leaving them alone. Walking toward Minerva, he frowned at her smile.

"Well, don't you look almost handsome today," she chuckled.

"I look like a fool," he groused.

"Then you look like you should. It wouldn't hurt to go without robes more often you know. It is acceptable outside the classroom."

"I will be taking my leave now Min…"

"Oh no you don't young man. Molly has spent all afternoon cooking and she made sure to make your favourite."

"I have a favourite?" He raised his eyebrow at her. "How interesting."

"You eat two treacle tarts every time she makes them. She wanted to make sure there was something here you liked."

"I eat two because there is seldom anything else edible."

"Well, then eat three today," Minerva chuckled as she grabbed his arm pulling him toward the table. "I have not seen you turn down food lately. Or is it the company we are keeping now?"

Molly had set up a table groaning under the weight of food. Pies, cakes, and other sweets, great jugs of pumpkin juice and Muggle soft drinks lined the table. Everyone was busy loading their plates as Abigail slipped out the front door and sat on the front steps. She felt a presence next to her, and looked up to see her father joining her on the open porch.

"I am afraid I shall be leaving now," her father sighed, I have to work early. You did a good thing today child. She can rest easy now."

"I hope it is enough."

"It will be. And you Abby? How are you?"

"Still getting it used to it all."

"And this Snape…I don't trust…"

"I do, and that's all that counts right now," she sighed. "He isn't as you think, really he's not."

He stood up reaching down to stroke her hair and he slowly left, walking down the path to the gate. She continued to sit as people slowly began drifting away. Eventually Molly came to sit next to her, holding a tiny baby she introduced as her grandson.

Abigail was enthralled, having never seeing a small child, or a baby before. When Molly told her how to cradle the head, and laid the baby in her arms she forgot how to breathe. When her lungs were about to explode she finally was able to gasp in air. Lowering her head to breathe in the fragrance that only a baby can offer, she smiled as the tiny creature captured her finger.

She slowly stood, cradling the baby in her arms to walk back into the circle. Ignorant of Molly's cries to come back and to be careful, she continued. Arthur, hearing Molly's voice stepped outside in time to pull Molly back into his chest.

"Shhhh, let her be, watch." Arthur hugged Molly, his arms wrapped around her and his chin on her head. "It's old. I have heard of it, just watch."

Abigail sat cross-legged in front of the grave, laying the baby on her lap. She raised her hands to the sky incanting her spell. Then picking up the baby on both her palms, she raised it over her head. The air surrounding the babe shimmered, a golden glow swirled around him, small pin points of light glittered over his hair, face, his body, and hovered above his reaching hands. And then, as if sprinkled in stardust the small points of light fell on him.

She held him like this for a few moments, then rose, and cradling him in her arms again walked back towards the house, transferring him to his waiting grandmother's arms.

Severus was leaning against the porch rail, legs outstretched, feet crossed at the ankles, watching her. He saw her face as she handed the baby back to its grandmother, and then her eyes came to his.

He was at peace, and comfortable in this space of time. A feeling he had not felt in a long time. It was an unusual feeling for Severus. He stood watching her knowing that when the night was over he would return to the person he was, but for now the magic the ceremony had created still hung in the air.

"What was that?" he nodded toward the circle as she neared.

"Just a protection spell, one against the normal childhood ills," she smiled, "you know the ones I mean, the killing curse, being detected by the Dark Lord, the usual childhood diseases."

"You should not take these things so lightly." He scowled at her.

"Oh Severus, for one night forget it, let it go," she said quietly. "Anyway, I have had enough of this. I just want a good night's sleep."

"On the floor?" he asked smirking.

"You noticed that did you?" She reddened slightly, "I am used to sleeping on a hard surface, it is better for me. Severus, before we go, I wanted to thank you for helping me tonight. One song would have been enough, but by adding yours it made it stronger."

"Your magic or hers?" He questioned looking at her with suspicion.

"Not the magic itself, perhaps that was not a good choice of words." She looked down pondering the question.

"I think it is more a matter of control, Severus." She looked up, and nodded at her statement. "Yes, I think that fits it better, you should be able to control your magic better, to concentrate better. Meditation, it teaches meditation. Sort of like using a tracking spell, you may be able to pick up traces without your wand, by clearing your mind and thinking of it and only it."

"Severus." She continued on when he did not respond. "This is not dark, it just is. It is as if … I don't know… the meditation, the stillness, the surrender, it helps you to centre. I don't think of it as magic."

Severus pushed up from the railing, and turned to leave when heard the wards go off.

He grabbed Abigail's arm and pushed her into the house. Shutting the door, he turned to see Arthur shepherding his family toward the floo. Molly was pushing the children in three at a time, as Albus, Remus and Tonks stood at their backs, with wands pointed out toward the doors.

Molly held the baby close to her chest and at the last moment pushed it at her youngest in the floo.

"Ginny, you take this little one, floo your brother as soon as you get to Grimmauld," She stepped back to watch them go.

Remus had Tonks by one arm, pulling her along towards the fireplace. Tonks protested loudly and was fighting all the way. As he drew close to Abigail, he grabbed her also, and pushed the two witches in together. They fell on top of each other, fighting to get up. Turning to get a handful of floo powder from the box in Molly's hand, he reached around her ample waist and pushed her to Tonks.

"Here my dear," he yelled to Tonks, "watch this one."

Quicker than the witches could get to their feet, the fire flashed green as Remus yelled the destination.

Severus was still poised in a full duelling stance, with his wand at the door. He looked at Remus, and nodded his approval of what he had done to the witches.

"Remus, you may find it safer to step out the front door then to return to Grimmauld tonight," Severus said in all sincerity. "Perhaps you could be the diversion we need."

"I must say that was about the bravest thing I have seen," sighed Arthur

Severus then said a soft 'Nox', and plunged them into darkness. He and Remus approached the front door, as Albus and Arthur went to the back. They could hear nothing.

The four stepped outside at the same time, to see Death Eaters surrounding the house. Severus pulled back, signalling Remus to follow. As they stepped back inside they heard Albus and Arthur coming back in through the kitchen.

"Albus," Severus said softly. "If they have not attacked by now they will not. I would suggest however, that you follow the witches out. I will stay to destroy the floo after you three are gone. I can apparate under the Dark Lords mark. Quickly now, they must not see me."

Albus and Remus hurried to the floo, Arthur looked around his home for what may be the last time. He took a picture of Molly off the mantel and shoved it in his pocket. Then with a sheepish look at Severus, he stepped into the floo.

After they had left, Severus peered out the window. He did not know why the Death Eaters had not entered the house. They were here to send a warning, but a warning of what Severus did not know. He was uneasy that he was not informed of the plan, or included in the attack on the Burrow.

The image of Abigail opening her wrist to the Weasley's land suddenly came to him. _Fuck_, he thought, they already know.

Seeing the Death Eaters start to apparate away, he did the same. Once back at Hogwarts he rushed to throw on the Death Eater robes and go the clearing in the forest. He needed to find out what was happening for sure, and he needed to find out now.

He fought to clear his mind, to put up walls and to think of a ruse that would fool the Dark Lord. Putting his wand to the Dark Mark on his left forearm, he spun out of sight.

He came to rest on the outskirts of the Malfoy Manor. He knew that the wards would have sounded in the Manor. With a purposeful stride, he made his way to the front door. If he were observed he must exude confidence, and he was sure that they were watching.

As he was still climbing the stairs to the door, it flung open to reveal a tall wizard. He was not unlike Severus in build, perhaps a little heavier, with silver bond hair, and a pale complexion.

"Severus, whatever are you up to this night?" Lucius Malfoy asked laughing.

"As if you did not know." Severus sneered, "I was playing Albus' lap dog, tonight, at the Burrow. Then, I found myself in the middle of what appeared to be either a very messy attack, or an overzealous warning. Now the old man is expecting me to solve all his problems, and answer all his questions."

"That brings you to my door because why, Severus?" Lucius asked smiling.

"To request an audience with the Dark Lord of course." Severus raised an eyebrow at Lucius' questioning as to his motive. "Do you expect something more old friend?"

"Not at all," Lucius opened the door wider.

Severus stepped into the foyer, and surrendered his outer robes to the house elf. Lucius smirked when he saw Severus' attire and signalled for him to follow into the drawing room. Walking up to the liquor cabinet he poured two glasses of Ogden's Finest, and handing one to Severus sat on the sofa.

Severus knocked back his glass and set it on the coffee table as he sat opposite Lucius who was taking smaller sips of his drink.

"Talk Lucius, or put in my request to the Dark Lord. I know he is here. I apparated to him."

"You sought him without being called? I must say Severus that is either very brave or very stupid, alas, I do not know which."

Severus leaned forward earnestly, "I did not know how he wanted me to respond. He had Albus within his grasp. He only had to start the attack, to show intent and I could have taken the old man out."

Lucius looked at Severus for several moments. He placed his glass down and leaned back, placing his fingertips together he finally spoke.

"My friend, there are still those among the ranks that do not trust you. They see you as too close with the Headmaster." He put up a hand to silence Severus, "I tell you only what I have heard. The Dark Lord still defends you."

"Severus, this is not a good time for him. He is having difficulty feeding." Lucius watched Severus closely.

"I should go to him," Severus said jumping up. "Perhaps it is a reaction to the potion."

"No, no," Lucius smiled, "he seems to have these spells from time to time. He would be most upset to know that I had mentioned this to you."

Severus recognized Lucius' own ruse, making to test his loyalty by testing his reactions to the Dark Lord's illness. The blond wizard was easy to read, a hazard in the ranks of the Dark Lord.

"What of the Weasley's pig sty?" Severus sneered.

"Let us just call it a fact finding mission. It appears that the Reyes blood has been added to the Weasleys." Lucius watched for any emotion.

Severus felt a kick to his stomach. He felt so fucking stupid. He had berated the witch for adding her blood to the soil at the Reyes Estate, but had failed to see the importance of adding hers to the Weasley's until it was too late.

"There was a ceremony tonight, by one of Albus's relatives. I would hardly think Reyes blood would have been involved." He shrugged his shoulders indifferently as he answered.

"Oh, but it was. Do you know the nature of this ceremony?"

"I came only at the end. A witch was casting a protection spell over one of the Weasley brats." He frowned as if trying to remember more. "But, I saw no blood spilled in the spell."

"And the witch?"

"She gave her name as Doris Bentley. I had thought Doris dead long ago, but perhaps I was mistaken."

"Indeed," was all Lucius offered.

"I must return Lucius. The old man may notice my absence." Severus bowed and made to the door.

As he waited for the elf to bring his robes, he felt the overwhelming urge to look up to the top of the stairs. He could feel eyes boring into his back. He fought the impulse as Lucius came out to bid him goodbye. Keeping his eyes from turning to look up, he left to return to Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Severus stormed into his chambers. He threw the door open so loudly that Abigail heard it and peeked into the hallway to see where the sound had come from. She heard crashing, swearing and the breaking of glass.

Grabbing her wand, she ran down the hall and boldly stepped into Severus' chamber at once taking on a duelling position. Her lip quirked up as she watched him battling himself. Tables were tipped over, books spilled to the floor, and broken glass was scattered about the entire room.

Dropping her wand into low ready position, she leaned against the wall and watched as she waited for him to take notice of her. After a couple of moments, he spun around toward her, wand pointed at her chest and eyes glaring.

"So," she said sweetly, "who is winning?"

He curled his lip into a sneer and stretched out his wand at her muttering under his breath. Before he had the spell fully out of his mouth she shouted Expelliarmus, making him watch his wand sail neatly into her hand as her spell threw him backward.

"You stupid bitch," he roared at her as he struggled to gain his feet. "Again you put this whole fucking war in jeopardy."

"Severus, let's talk..." she began backing up her smile slipping.

"I want you out. I want you gone," he hissed as he approached her. "I no longer care what you do."

"No longer?" she asked backing to the door.

Realizing the admission he had made he stopped walking toward her. He sighed and held out his hand as he called Accio wand, bringing his wand to him as she opened her hand to release it.

"I am sorry Miss Haley. The Weasleys have just lost their home. Your blood and the Reyes blood are now mixed on their land. The Dark Lord already knows of this. The wards at the Reyes Estate must have reset themselves to allow the Weasleys in at the same time."

"The wards are now set to quite a mixture I would say," he continued. "The Weasleys, the Reyes, and of course least we forget Haley. It will only be a couple of hours before they discover this as well."

He crossed his arms and looked down his nose at her.

"So my dear, you need to contact your father, if it is not too late already. He is, as of this minute, in hiding. Blood rites have no place in the world, if you have a question on that matter ask the Weasleys, or your father. I believe they may no longer share your sentiment."

Abigail raced through the halls to Albus' office. She explained to him quickly what Severus had told her. Twisting her hands, she begged him to help her father into hiding, and to do so quickly.

Albus sprang up and hurried to the portraits. He dispatched them to find Rodger Haley if at the Ministry, and then sent his Patronus to the headquarters. He paced his office, taking long strides, stopping to look out the window, searching for owls.

Abigail sat silently seeing Severus over and over as he ranted at her, as he yelled he wanted her gone. She worried for her father, but the tears that ran down her cheeks were for Severus. She had difficulty breathing and felt more scared now, than in all the time she had sat in the dungeons of her childhood home.

After an agonizing hour, the owl arrived. The small piece of parchment merely said.

DONE

Albus smiled warmly and turned to Abigail. He held up the note, and then walked across to her, pressing it in her hand. Sitting down across from her, he watched her until her breathing returned to near normal.

"Now, my dear, you must understand that all is taken care of. Your father is safe, although I cannot tell you where or when you will again see him." He peered over his spectacles judging her reaction. When satisfied that she understood this he leaned back in his chair.

"Abigail, the Weasleys are among the original members of the Order. They have long known the risks involved. I am sure Molly and Arthur are at this time gathering their valuables around them, glad to have escaped with all of them intact."

"Valuables? Molly took nothing," Abigail frowned at him.

"Did she not child?" He seemed to think. "Yes I do think her husband and children all got out safely. Why, what other valuables do we have?"

"Uncle, Severus is in a fury. He has already destroyed half of his quarters. I fear I upset him again," she added honestly.

"Only half?" he chuckled, "I am glad this is not as serious as I thought."

"Uncle!" Abigail chided.

"I am afraid it is his way. He does not run, as you have, to seek help. He must rely only upon himself," Albus stood. "The time grows late, and an old man's bones ache, I must bid you goodnight my dear."

She went to him, and placing a kiss good night on his cheek, returned to the dungeons. She noticed a light showing under Severus' door as she passed. Wanting to stop and once again apologize, the image of what had happened at the owlery came to her unbidden. She remembered not only the kisses and the desire she had felt, but she remembered his anger and warning as well. He had warned her to stay away, hinting what he may do to her. She paused, then turned, glancing back only once as she walked away.

Abigail was sleeping on the floor when her floo activated later that night. Severus stepped out wearing rumpled clothing holding an almost empty bottle in one hand, the other he used to steady himself on the mantel. He had told himself that he only wanted to talk to her, and he was finding it difficult to believe even his own lies but the firewhiskey had given him the courage he needed.

He flopped down on the sofa, stretched out his long legs, and tipped the rest of the fire whiskey down his throat. Then, putting his head on the back of the sofa he sighed deeply. Even if the witch were in front of him at this moment, he knew he would not touch her. He could not have relationships like other wizards, any witch he felt an attachment to would be in danger. Abigail was in enough danger without him adding to it already. He slowly moved his head to the side to see the room better, and relaxed knowing she was near. He closed his eyes, letting the bottle slip from his hand, and fell asleep.

In the morning, Abigail woke and reached for her wand as soon as her eyes opened. Finding the familiar piece of wood under her pillow satisfied her, allowing her to breathe evenly and not wake in a panic as she had for years. She left the wand hidden where it was, and used her right hand to light a single candle.

She looked at the clock, seeing it was 4:10 am she rolled to her back and considered going back to sleep for and hour, but hearing her stomach growl decided to hit the shower first. Slipping from the bed, she padded across the dark living room and into the bathroom. She slid her nightgown down and stepped into the shower turning on the water that was magically charmed to flow at the temperature she had set.

Having had put some weight on since she was eating whenever she wanted, her ribs no longer showed and her breasts were rounder, fuller, as were her hips. The clothes they had purchase at Diagon Alley now fit as intended, the night shifts clinging where Severus had envisioned, and flowing around her thighs like water.

Hearing her stomach protest the wait for food, she hurried and completed soaping and rinsing then wrapping a towel around herself. Tucking the end in to hold it up, she stepped into the living room and crossed to the floo.

"Kitchen elf," she called loudly, and then flicked on the living room fireplace as she slid down on her knees. She bent over, toward the fire and shook her hair, rubbing her scalp, allowing the warmth of the fire to dry it. Her towel slipped to the floor, as she rubbed vigorously, trying to get the fire's heat down to her scalp.

A small pop signified the arrival of the house elf. She waved toward the coffee table with one hand as she continued to rub her hair with the other.

The kitchen elf saw Severus who held a finger to his lips, smirking as the creature lowed its ears, shaking slightly, and winked out.

He had woken to the sound of the running water, feeling disorientated and slightly hung over from the effects of the fire whiskey and waking in an unfamiliar place. When he remembered where he was, he had immediately thought to leave before she found him, but then she stepped out of the shower with water glistening on her skin. He watched her wrap a towel around her breasts, letting the towel fall around her full hips.

He moaned when he'd seen the golden glow of her hip, and watched the towel slip to the floor as she knelt with her back to him to dry her hair. He'd watched her back, her arse sitting back on her heels, the curve of her neck. He had wanted so badly to touch her, to hold her, to be in her.

With the elf gone, what rolled off his tongue was not what he had intended.

"I see you now know wandless magic, Miss Haley?" He smirked, wanting to curse himself for not being able to say more than this.

Abigail grabbed the towel to her chest, then realizing that her naked arse was still showing, turned quickly in an effort to hide from him. In doing so, he caught sight of her breasts and the patch of hair at the junction of her legs.

He still lay back on the sofa, his eyes raking over her body. His morning erection strained against his trousers. He wanted to pull her up off the floor and carry her to the bed. Instead, he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sitting up he reached for his wand, pointed it her bedroom and called Accio Robe. As soon as the robe hit his hand, he tossed it to her.

She grabbed the robe as quickly as she could. She needed to drop the towel to put her arms into the sleeves. In doing so, he saw a lovely glimpse of her hip, curving into her waist and up to the underside of her breast. He groaned watching her, feeling harder than he had been.

"Miss Haley, before you start in on me let me apologize." He said, with his eyes still on her body.

"You think that an apology for taking advantage of me this way is enough?" She asked furiously tugging her belt tighter.

"You misunderstand me Miss Haley," he said still smirking, "I apologize for falling asleep on your sofa, I do not apologise for what you so graciously showed me."

"I did no such thing you git. You barged into my personal…." she stopped seeing that he was already at the door preparing to leave. "Why you bastard!"

"I do believe my parents were married at the time of my conception. That would make two mistakes you have already made this morning. If I wanted you I would take you," he sneered at her. "As it is I only await the time your presence is no longer felt in this castle."

With that said, he strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him and returned to his chambers. She crawled over to the tray and picked up a teacup and flung it at the door, screaming after him before hiding her face in her hands and sobbing.

The rest of the summer was passing quickly, the letters to the First Years already sent. Severus spent several hours a day in his classroom preparing for a new term. He tried to keep busy, to keep his mind off Abigail.

"Severus," he heard his name called and the soft knock on the door jam at the same time. "May I have a word?"

"Miss Haley, of course, do leave the door open, the air is often oppressive down here in the last days of summer," he stated in his best Professor voice.

"I find myself at a dead end here, Severus," she said sadly. "I need to move on, only I have no idea what to do."

"What had you in mind?" He asked, his stomach already feeling like lead.

"I don't know." She looked down at her lap. "I still cannot read past those little children's books, sometimes those are too hard for me."

"You have done remarkably well for such a short time. Your tutor has advised Albus that you are on the second level reader."

"I am sure that was meant to be kind, but I do not think it enough for employment at Flourish and Blotts,' she said sarcastically

"Miss Haley it takes time."

"What do I do Severus? Where do I go?"

He could not answer her. He sat as calmly as he could as he watched her stand. She came around the desk to him, leaned over and kissed his cheek, hearing him offer no objection to her leaving she knew she must.

"Goodbye my friend, if I can call you that," she said, leaving him sitting alone as she walked away.

He knew she was leaving and could think of no acceptable reason for her to stay. He sat for a long time watching the door, then turned back to his paperwork and began to work on the coming term.

Severus assured himself that she would be safe for now; the Dark Lord was not actively looking for her. It seemed her father was to take the brunt of his anger. The Dark Lord was sure that Rodger Haley had discovered the Reyes Estate as it would make sense that after years of searching he had finally found it. The Weasleys were to move back to the Burrow soon. Their son, Charlie, had contacted a spell breaker in Romania who assured them he could reset the wards. This would offer protection and land rights to only the individuals that held the blood of a Weasley.

Severus had stressed constant checking of the wards, and monthly resets. He knew they did not fully understand blood magic, and worried that a reset at Reyes Manor would affect the Burrow. They had agreed to his terms. Severus knew that if the wards were breached, she would be the first one they sought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Abigail had arranged with Molly to take up residence at the Burrow. Molly was to offer help with her studies, and in return, Abigail could help her with the housework. Molly's children were all on their own, or at school, and Arthur preferred not to have his wife alone when he was working.

Abigail grew quiet while living at the Burrow and in the embrace of the Weasleys, and soon gave up much of the anger that boiled just beneath the surface. She would sit by her mother's grave, hugging her knees in contemplation, or walk the lanes leading from the Burrow to the quiet fields, and later the snow covered lanes. Most of the time she enjoyed the solitude, retiring to her rooms on Sundays, when most of the Weasley clan came for dinner. She did not feel comfortable with so much noise and commotion, used to solitude, she felt more and more alone.

Her days took on the rhythm of the Burrow. She would rise with Molly and help prepare the morning meal, and then be free until early afternoon when again they would be in the kitchen. She made herself scarce in the evenings when the older couple sat together on the sofa and talked about the day, not wanting to be in the way of their looks and smiles at one another. One time, one of the older children bought a friend back with him . He had politely tried to drag her into their conversations and found ways to catch her alone. He made her self-conscious and nervous, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Molly.

"Now my dear, I am sure there is a wizard out there that would love to meet you," Molly purred. "You should give him a chance, it may lead somewhere."

"Now Molly, don't start with me, you know I will never marry," Abigail laughed at Molly's persistent match-making.

"Why ever not child?" Molly asked

"Molly you should put up a shingle and go into the match-making business," Abigail laughed, "Whatever will you do when all seven of your own are wed?"

"I thought to start on you," Molly shot back, chuckling. "Now why would you never marry? A pretty thing like you should have a house full of children?"

"Molly, please don't," Abigail became still.

"Dear me," Molly said putting an arm around the witch and leading her to the kitchen table. They sat together for a while, Molly looking at her the whole time.

Abigail could not hide the truth from this woman who had done so much for her. She slowly reached to her collar and started to unbutton her high-necked dress. When she had reached the final button at her waist, she shrugged the dress off her shoulders.

She looked up with tears as Molly gasped at the number of scars she saw. Abigail quickly covered herself and ran to her room taking the steps two at a time, and flung herself face down on her bed. Sometime later, she felt Molly's hand on her back. Then the bed sagged as the older witch sat down to soothe her.

"My dear, a man that loves you will not see those scars. He will only see you," Molly said gently as she stroked Abigail back. "I can contact Poppy. Once school starts after the hols she is only a call away. She may not be able to make them completely disappear, but perhaps Severus has a salve that would help. How would that be my dear?"

Abigail nodded her head and sniffed as Molly handed her a handkerchief.

"I know he has a salve, he was going to use it on me, but then something happened to make him mad, and I just never went back to get it." Abigail said in a rush.

"That's settled then, first the scars, then the husband."

"Molly there is so much more." Abigail sat up to look at the other witch, "Molly look at who I am. I can't read. I can't work. I do not even know the difference between the Dark Arts and everyday magic. I do not know how to act. I do not know the simplest things about the way you live. I am terrified just because your children are coming home next week."

"Now don't be foolish," Molly sighed. "I will talk to the twins and Ronald about being quieter."

"No, don't even think that. This is their home," Abigail became alarmed. "I am serious, if you say or do anything on my behalf I'll leave, I'll find something."

"Abby, you need to stop this…"

"Molly," she said lowering her eyes, tears running down the cheeks, "I cannot even complete the marriage bonding, they raped me, I …" she fell forward into Molly's lap sobbing.

"Oh my dear, who ever told you that rubbish? As long as it was against your will, it means nothing. My dear a decent wizard would not think twice about it. Anyway, we will start with Poppy, and you will talk to Arthur about the rest. He'll tell you just what I said."

"Molly!" Abigail sat up and looked at Molly horrified, "I could never!"

"Well, we will think of something, now get ready for dinner, Arthur will he home soon dear."

Molly was disturbed by the conversation, and horrified by the girl's revelations. She turned to Arthur for guidance and as she knew, he agreed with her. One thing at a time, he also said, and the first thing was Poppy.

During the cold months Poppy came to the Burrow once a week. After the sixth visit she conceded that she could do nothing more. Telling Molly that she would contact Severus, she returned to Hogwarts and headed directly to the dungeons.

When she opened the door to the potions classroom, she found class still in session. She slid along the back wall to wait as she often did , finding it relaxing and oddly enjoyable to mix with the students and staff. Her least visited classes were those of the Potions Professor as she found his methods abrasive and rude. After the class was over, and the students had gone, she waited until Severus tuned to her and motioned for her to come forward.

"I assume that since you are still here, that you want something," he said looking down his nose, arms crossed over his chest.

"I have need for your scar reduction salve. Abigail Haley has been staying with the Weasleys, and Molly has taken to her. You know how Molly is," she sighed. "Anyway, it seems that Molly is bound and determined to get the witch married off."

"She needs the salve to get married? What am I missing Poppy?"

"Severus, you know what she looks like, you have seen her."

"Do you think it would make any difference Poppy?" he smirked at her.

"Wizards see with their cocks Severus, we both know that. How many wizards do you really think would take her if they knew what she looked like? You know as well as I do how much looks matter."

"If Molly is finding her a wizard that is only interested in her looks I have greatly misjudged her."

"Really Severus, she has so many problems, getting rid of some of them won't hurt."

"Fine, come tomorrow and I will have it ready," he sneered then went back to his workbench to get away from her.

"Thank you, Severus, I am sure whoever Abigail has set her cap on will thank you also."

Poppy walked out of the classroom heading toward the infirmary. Severus was not even conscious of her leaving. He looked around seeing the classroom empty and walked though the storeroom to his personal office. He took up his personal potions book and went one room deeper into the labyrinth to his personal lab.

He laid out the equipment, and then went to retrieve the ingredients. The potion was not a difficult potion to brew, although it had taken Severus years to find the correct ingredients, the correct order to add them and the correct amount of each. He stood in front of the cauldron watching the last bit of ingredient disappear and the potion turn a light yellow colour. All Severus needed to do now was to put the salve in jars.

He closed his eyes in sudden fatigue. The image of his witch lying under a wizard came to him. Her skin was smooth, her breasts bare, and the way she moved under him…Severus raised his arm smashing the cauldron to the floor.

"Now my boy, you will just have to start over." Albus' voice came to him from the doorway.

"What do you want old man?" Severus asked wearily.

"I have come to help you with the potion. I suspect it is a very difficult potion to brew." Albus smiled.

"It is extremely simple, Albus."

"Yet you threw one out, to start again," Albus said walking to the stock room to get more ingredients.

Together the two wizards made another batch of the potion. Bottled it and sent it by elf to Poppy. Severus stood at the counter leaning on his hands his head bowed when Albus came up behind him and placed one hand on his shoulder. They did not talk, but they both knew what the other was thinking. Albus dropped his hand and left a very lonely man to face his demons.

Poppy collected the potion the next day to take to the Burrow, listening to Severus' detailed instructions and even made notes for Molly.

"How long should this take Severus?" She asked holding the potion to her nose.

"It would depend on your skill as a Medi-Witch. I assume that if you have properly prepared the scars, the potion should have an effect almost at once. Within a week most of the scars should be completely gone."

"I am sure Molly and Abigail will be thankful for this Severus." The Medi-Witch smiled at him.

"Indeed Madame," he sneered, "I must be going. The first years will be here shortly."

"Yes, yes." She went to the door, then in an afterthought turned to him. "Molly wants to invite you to dinner this coming Sunday. May I tell her you will be there?"

"You may tell her what you choose," he crossed his arms and glared at her. "However, I will not subject myself to a house full of Weasleys." He turned with robes billowing, and stalked to his classroom.

Severus lost himself in his work. When not grading papers he was in his private potions lab. He supplied the infirmary, and well as Voldemort's private stores, which was keeping him busier than he'd imagined.

The Dark Lord had only called him twice this term. Severus feared he was losing favour in the ranks. Without the favour of Voldemort, he would be of little use in gathering information for the Order. Severus felt useless and at odds with himself. He was not a man to sit idle.

The Holidays were fast approaching. The air had a crispness that told of snow on the way, and the students were anxious to be home for a time. He looked forward to the short respite that lay ahead, planning on reading and indulging himself with a trip to Flourish and Blotts. There was a book on ancient potions he had found a reference to, and needed to see they could procure a copy.

As the last of the students left for the holidays, Severus prepared for his own holiday. As was his habit, he stopped in to see if Poppy needed anything while he was at the Alley. He often would take a shot side trip to St. Mungo's for her. This time Poppy assured him, she had all the provisions that she needed, and he left with a sense of freedom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

He had been at Flourish and Blotts for about an hour by the time he had put in his request for the tome he required and was looking at the section of new arrivals when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well old friend." Lucius Malfoy smirked, "Still with your nose in a book I see."

"Lucius," Severus nodded in greeting. "I must say I am surprised to run into you here. I was not aware this shop was to your taste."

"It is not," Lucius, sneered, "However, a husband must do the wife's bidding on occasion. Narcissa had a book on order. I told her I would collect it for her."

"How is she?" Severus asked, truly interested. "I have heard from Draco that she has been ill."

"She has a case of, how shall I say, nerves?" Lucius looked at Severus strangely. "She is acting ever the mother, worried about our heir's future."

Severus noticed a slight hesitation in the man he had known for so long. Lucius was trying too hard to remain cold, his jaw clamped too tightly together. Severus knew Lucius was deeply dedicated to his wife, loved her dearly, and would sacrifice any thing for her. He also knew that Lucius' loyalty to the Dark Lord was not the only difficultly they had in their marriage.

"I will send her a new calming draught that I have been working on. It stills the nerves but does not sedate the mind. She may find it useful." Severus offered.

Severus had first met Lucius and Narcissa when still a First Year at Hogwarts. Although they were much older at the time, he still remembered Narcissa with fondness. She had taken him under her wing and watched out for him. Over the years, they had grown closer. The distrust in the Dark Lord's ranks the only thing that put distance between them.

"I thank you for that Severus." Lucius said sincerely. "Well, old friend I must be going. Perhaps we can meet for lunch or a drink. We have much catching up to do."

Again, Severus heard the insinuation in the voice. More needed to be said, but this was not the place. He watched Lucius leave, making a mental note to send his owl before the week ended.

He paid for his purchases and walked out into the crowded streets. The holidays had brought out the shoppers. He walked toward the liquor store to make his annual purchases for the Holidays.

Albus would receive his customary 50 year old bottle of Ogden's finest, Poppy her favourite elf wine, and Minerva a bottle of Muggle Scotch.

He paused at the window of _Wizardly Jewellery _when his eye caught on a set of emerald studded hair combs. He saw them nestled in a pile of auburn hair, saw the way the sparkling green of the stones would shine in the deep reddened brown. For a moment he considered buying them for her and sending them by owl. Dismissing the daydream for what it was, he turned and hurried off to his original destination.

He purchased the liquor and arranged for the delivery before heading to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. He had to pass _Wizardly Jewellery _once again. His stride shortened, and his pace slowed. Cursing himself, he entered the store and made the purchase.

The shopkeeper had never seen Professor Snape in his shop before. He hated the wizard. He had heard the rumours, and had seen the Professor entering Knockturn Alley himself. Dark items could be had in Knockturn Alley, illegal and dangerous things, as well as the cheap whores. He waved off his clerk, after seeing her hesitate to help the dark man who had just entered.

"Professor Snape." He greeted the wizard politely, but with caution.

"The combs in the window, gold with emeralds, I will take them with me," Severus said flatly.

The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow, but walked to the window case, reaching in and taking them carefully in his hands. Walking back to the counter he laid them on a black velvet cloth and proceeded to wrap them. He handed the bill to the Professor.

Severus took out his wand and affixed his signature, authorizing Gringotts to transfer the amount to the shops account.

"They do carry a charm," the shopkeeper told him not taking his eyes off the package he was wrapping. "I should have mentioned it, if you decide against them I will understand. The combs come from a long line of pure blood witches. They were charmed originally in very dark times, not unlike our own."

Severus looked at the man, loosing patience quickly.

"Indeed." Severus intoned. "What is the nature of the charm?"

"The charm will alert you if the witch is in danger. They will allow you to apparate to her, but will not divulge her location," he explained. "Therein lies the problem. It allows you to apparate into unknown danger. I believe that is why no-one has purchased them before."

"I will take them." Severus picked up the package and placed it in his pocket and bid the shopkeeper good day.

Later that night he laid the package on the coffee table. He knew he would not give them to her over the holidays. He was not sure, when or if he would. As he held the combs, he wondered why he had made the purchase, he only knew he did not like what was happening to him, and needed to get beyond her, to move on.

He leaned back in his seat, swirling the amber whiskey in his glass, wondering how much he would have to drink to get over what he was feeling, as his floo activated and he looked up to see Albus.

"The Burrow, the wards are breached, the floo is down, hurry." Albus was gone as Severus began running. He had to leave by the main gate or the Forbidden Forest to apparate. He had to hurry. As he ran he closed his mind, and prepared himself. The last time Death Eaters had appeared as a warning, this would be no warning.

He was about to enter a battle he thought could be his last. When he stood for the Order, when he stood beside her, Voldemort's loyal followers would focus on destroying him. His cover would be gone and his life at that time would be forfeit. He ran faster, turning and apparating mid-stride only thinking that he had to find her.

He arrived to chaos. Landing with wand drawn, he quickly crouched down and sped to a low wall that ran the length of the Weasley property. Glancing around the field to assess the make-up of the attack and to determine his next move he frowned at the activity around him.

Arthur was engaging two Death Eaters in the middle of the field between him and the house. Severus quickly shot off a Sectumsempra spell to fell the taller of the two. Arthur's voice rang out clear with his own slicing spell, and the second fell clutching both hands to his stomach.

Arthur turned and saw Severus by the wall before returning to the battle. He sped toward the house with Severus running behind him looking in the same direction as Arthur, and seeing the same thing. Molly was on the porch, duelling with a female Death Eater that Severus did not recognize, a second Death Eater approaching behind her.

Arthur and Severus' feet pounded the ground, both seeing what Molly did not. The female raised her arm over her head, as Molly ran to the side, dodging what she knew was to come. As Avada Kedavra cut the air, Molly dropped, the spell passing her and hitting the man behind her. Without rising, Molly set her own killing curse at the female.

Molly did not see Arthur and Severus running towards her. She didn't recognise help on its way, nor look to others to step in. Turning and rushing into her house where the sounds of spells and screams of pain came from, she screamed for her children.

Arthur charged up the stairs and into the house behind her, Severus running for the rear.

He still had not seen any sign of Abigail or the children. He knew from the sounds that all had not made it out of the floo this time but did not know who had left, or who had stayed. The thunder cracks of apparation began around the property as the Order members arrived.

Severus ran into the house through the back door, entering the kitchen. The lower level seemed clear. He could hear fighting upstairs where he assumed Molly and Arthur had run to defend their children. Severus approached the stairs as the crackling of spells stopped and met Arthur running back down. Meeting Severus on the steps, he only had enough air left in his lungs to rasp.

"Outside, the rest are outside," as he ran out.

Again, following Arthur, they approached the front door as silence settled over the property. A single scream replaced the din of battle. Severus put out a hand to still Arthur; knowing it would be unwise to step out until they knew the situation.

Stepping to the window Severus and Arthur saw the Order members standing each turned toward the outer gate. Following their eyes, Severus saw what appeared to be the last Death Eater. He was holding Ginny, the youngest Weasley to him, her back to his chest and his wand at her throat. They stood with the only movement being Ginny's mouth curled into a scream. He heard Arthur suck in his breath, and saw him head for the door.

Severus moved quickly and put himself between Arthur and the exit, blocking him from running out. He knew there was little help he could offer, the Order members were there outnumbering seven to the one that held Ginny. He looked around still straining for a sight of Abigail. Molly, struggling to stay upright, came down the stairs in a dress covered with blood.

"Molly," Severus said, "the Order are all out there, let them handle it."

Severus cast a fast healing spell at her stomach and looking to her face he was surprised to see her try to grin at him. The rest would have to wait for Poppy. Stanching the blood was the best he could do.

"She is my baby," Molly looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, "I cannot leave my baby out there while I hide in here."

Severus went to her, putting his hand on her wand and lowering her arm. She looked up at him sadly.

"Molly, listen to me," Severus said, "Where are the rest of your children?"

"Ronald and Harry are in Hogsmeade, they were not here. George was hurt right off. Fred took him to St Mungo's before they took the floo down." Molly pushed Severus away, "The girls were in the garden and that's where I am going."

Severus knew better then to argue with the woman. He raised his wand shouting "Accio Death Eater regalia", catching the robes and mask of the dead man upstairs, as they rushed to him. Running back outside to skirt around the house, he struggled on the robes as he went. He could not risk the mask. An Order member may bring him down, but he hoped that its presence would buy him some time.

Fully robed he stood and walked out to the open field toward Ginny and her captor.

"Well, Johnson. I see you have a toy to take back to the Lord," he smirked as he approached the pair.

"What are you doing here Snape?" Scott Johnson said pulling Ginny tighter to him.

"I am a spy remember? I was called by the Order," Severus shrugged. "Now it would appear that I am no longer of use here."

Severus heard a spell cast behind him too late, the Crucio hit him flat in the back, sending him down. He withered in the spell for a full two minutes, fighting not to scream, or to cry out her name. As the spell lifted, he heard laughter, and rolling over he saw two more Death Eaters approach.

"Fuck," was the eloquent comment that issued from his lips. He heard their laughter as they walked up, one kicking his side, the other spitting down at him.

"You are too high-up Severus, too close to the Dark Lord. After we are rid of you a space opens up for one of us." Johnson said darkly.

Severus struggled to stand, making it as far as his knees he looked up at the man that held Ginny.

"Do not think the Dark Lord forgives easily. Do not think that he will not know of your actions," he said making it to his feet. "I take it the Dark Lord did not plan this attack."

"He wants his bride. He did not say how to get her," Johnson spat.

"And you think this little chit is her." Severus threw his head back in a full-throated laugh. "Oh please Johnson, take me to him for my death, I want to see the look on your face when you tell him this."

Severus watched Johnson closely, he needed a reaction other the anger, and he wanted to see fear. He needed that hesitation that would come at the same time fear found his spine and started to climb. He had learned that it took only a moment for the coldness to spread from the waist to the neck , but it was in this second that he hoped to take the upper hand.

He watched Johnson's eyes watching something behind him. A cold leer came to his face. At that moment, Severus felt his own back grow cold. He could feel her approach.

"If he wants me, here I am." Abigail said walking to the clearing. "Let her go and I'll come."

The Order members still stood vainly looking for a solution. They were all aware that if one of them had only stood in the girl's place, Johnson would have been brought down. It would not have mattered if their lives were forfeited. Years of training, from rules carved in bone and etched in blood, had taught them to stop at nothing to stay the enemy.

Now the Order stood, watching the wand held at Ginny's throat, none willing to see her killed and have Molly's youngest taken from her. They stood, and they waited. When Abigail walked in, presenting herself as a trade the Order members had hope. In the exchange of prisoners, there was always a chance for a clean shot, a clear body.

Johnson called one of the newly arrived Death Eaters to him with a jerk of his head. At the transfer, from his body to the other, Ginny had two wands at her throat, two avenues to death. The chance was gone.

Johnson walked over to Abigail, past Severus and out of his field of vision. Severus fought his desire to turn, to watch. He had to stay focused on Ginny. He had chosen her as his target when he walked onto the field, with mask in hand. He could not leave his path. He would save this one first.

He heard a soft laugh from Abigail, a soft acceptance. He felt them to his left, and watched her back pass him from the corner of this eye. He now willed Ginny to look at him, to listen to his mind, to give him access to her thoughts.

'When he lets go of you, you are to come to me. Stand behind me,' he thought to her and saw her eyes snap to lock onto his in surprise and relief.

'Good girl,' he praised her. 'Only look at me. Only listen to me. No other, whatever you hear.'

Abigail had her arm in Johnson's, as they walked toward the pair. The third Death Eater laughing.

She turned with Johnson to face Severus. She smiled and looked at Johnson, running her hand up his arm.

"Johnson and the others are well known at the Reyes," she said to Severus. "They were good friends of Grandfather's."

She walked around Johnson dragging her hand across his arms and back sensually, encouraging his leer and looking at him with one of her own.

"Let the girl go," she whispered leaning up to his ear, her tongue licking the rim, "hurry, we can go someplace private."

She let her finger touch his lips and looked down at his arousal suggestively. Walking over to Ginny, she pulled the girl's head to her, slapping her hard, then throwing her head back, she laughed.

She reached to grab hold of Ginny's wrist and Severus knew as her hand connected with the girls skin that this was the moment.

'NOW!' he shouted to Ginny's mind, as Abigail's hand pulled her free and shoved her toward Severus, Ginny already at a run closed on Severus who reached for her pulling her behind him, and shouting for her to fall. His wand was up instantly, sending the killing curse to Johnson.

The taller of the two Death Eaters grabbed Abigail and spun her into his chest. Severus stood, walking toward them sending a wordless slicing spell to the third. From the corner of his eye, he could see Molly, on her knees half way across the field. She was held back by her husband's arms, struggling against him trying to reach Ginny.

Now he faced his nightmare with his eyes wide open. His ruse as a Death Eater uncovered. His true loyalty known, he looked in Abigail's eyes and saw fear. In a blink of an eye, they could apparate, or she could die in front of him.

Knowing that if she returned to the Dark Lord she would be his bride, he opted for the first vision he had. Laying dead at his feet would be better than dead at the end of some wizard's cock at a Dark Revel. Worse he knew, would be for it to be at the end of the Dark Lord. He raised his wand at her chest, saw her close and then open her eyes, giving him consent, and knew at that moment a trust he had never known. He stretched out his wand and tilted his head back, prepared to utter the worse curse he would ever utter.

Suddenly a green light wavered, hitting the wizard that held her in the back. Severus watched as one hand loosened around Abigail's neck and the other fell, allowing the wand to clatter to the stones.

Abigail stepped free of the body and followed Severus' eye to the Wizard walking up behind her, slowly turning around, not knowing who she would face.

"Well, old friend, forgive me for crashing in unannounced, but it appeared you needed some help." Lucius Malfoy tossed his mask to the ground in front of Severus and grinned.

"As always Lucius, showing up when things are over, taking all the credit," Severus said as relief flooded over him and he fought not to slump to the ground.

The two wizards then walked toward each other, clasped each other's shoulders and embraced.

Severus pulled back slapping Lucius on the shoulders.

"There will be hell to pay," Severus warned.

"I have already paid the devil all I will," Lucius answered seriously. The two stared at each other, fully understanding what had just happened.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

A silence had fallen over the battlefield as everyone watched the two dark wizards. Slowly the Order members began to move toward the fallen girl. Molly rushed to her reaching out and pulling her close, Arthur stood back watching with a smile. He walked over to Severus and grabbed both of his hands in his, pumping his arms up and down.

"Severus, I don't know how to thank you," Arthur said. "You saved my only daughter."

"She saved herself Weasley, if she had not had done as she was told she would be dead," Severus said coldly.

He cast a glance at Abigail who stood alone her eyes wildly looking around as she breathed heavily through her mouth. He looked down at the dead wizard at her feet, and then turned slowly, assessing the carnage. He knew they had only minutes to clean the mess before the Aurors arrived.

Moody stalked over to him, his magical eye spinning as Severus turned to Malfoy.

"We are safe for now," Severus said loud enough for Moody to hear "Is the Dark Lord aware of this attack?"

"Yes," Lucius answered. "He sent me to help get them out of here."

"Then return with the bodies, tell him you arrived too late. Tell him I had not arrived with the Order and that Albus was furious with me," Severus said scowling. "Keep it simple, remember, you arrived after the battle, heard Albus raving, collected the bodies and left."

"We will talk," was all Malfoy said before reaching into his pocket for coins charmed into portkeys. He placed one on each body, and when the last body was gone he apparated back to Voldemort to join them.

"What was that bastard doing here?" Moody demanded.

"Saving our arses," Severus spat, turning to walk away.

"I don't trust you Severus, never have. If you think I will ever trust a Malfoy you are sorely mistaken," Moody said in the way of a challenge.

"Perhaps when you are put in charge of the Order you can be rid of both of us. Until that time I would suggest that you watch your tongue," Severus sneered, turning away from Moody.

The other members of the Order were already cleaning the site. They cast spells to find and then vanquish any signature left by the Death Eaters. One by one, they left, aware that the Aurors would arrive at any moment. They couldn't trust whom the Ministry would send, nor could they trust that the information of Lucius' treason would not be reported.

Severus was preparing to leave when Molly came running across the field.

"Severus, your robes, hurry." She had noticed he still wore the Death Eater robes and had rushed to tell him. As they began sprinting to the house the soft pop of Aurors, arriving beyond the gate was heard.

Ginny was on her knees at the fireplace gathering up the traditional robes Albus had sent by floo. Molly helped Severus tug off the blood soaked robes that he had taken from the dead Death Eater, as Ginny rushed to him helping him on with his own, waving her wand and cleaning him at the same time.

Flicking her wand Molly got rid of the ruined robes just as a knock came to the door. Ginny put her hand to his chest and pushed him onto the sofa with Arthur, handed him a cup of tea, and calmly sat next to him.

"So Severus, this new salve that you sent over, will you be marketing it?" Arthur smiled and asked as if this were a Sunday afternoon tea visit.

The continued on with their small talk as Molly greeted the Aurors and invited them in. Severus could not hear the words, but could hear Molly in conversation.

"Arthur you really need to take a firm hand with the twins," she shook her finger scolding her husband as she came into the sitting room. "They have been up to no good again, playing with the wards indeed…"

"I am so sorry. Ever since last year, they have been just a handful. Just last week the gnomes were setting our wards off at all hours." She smiled sweetly and looked up at the Aurors as they frowned down at her.

Molly kept up her banter, Ginny poured more tea, and Arthur invited the Aurors to his shed of Muggle artefacts. Severus looked on in amazement at how quickly they returned to normal. Then as idea came to him so suddenly, it was like a slap in the face.

The scene he saw before him, the one the Aurors now saw, was the ruse. The Weasleys were the masters of deception. The entire family had been raised to deceive, and by doing so had survived. He thought of the twins and their penchant for gags and tricks, and smirked realizing that they were the future Order members that this world may have to depend on someday.

This couple was the only to survive from the original Order intact, with all their children all still alive. He looked at Molly and Arthur with a new respect then frowned as he saw that Molly was keeping her hand to her side. .

The Aurors left shortly, making every attempt at a speedy exit, refusing Molly's repeated attempts to serve them more tea.

"Arthur I have misjudged you," Severus sighed as he stood to leave.

"Molly my dear," he said bringing her hand to his lips and kissed it, "you are a fierce fighter and one that I am proud to call friend. Ginny? If you remember your healing spells see to your mother."

Molly and Arthur looked at one another knowing that such an admission had cost the potion master dearly. His praise came in the barbed comments and sarcastic slams, but his friendship was not forgotten and long lasting.

Severus left by the front door. He had not seen Abigail since the end of the battle and found her sitting under a tree near the gate.

She got to her feet as he neared, and stepped out onto the path.

"Severus," she greeted him. "Are they gone? I don't think they saw me."

"Abigail," he said merely in recognition of her presence, and prepared to walk on.

"Severus, I thought maybe we could talk," she offered, trying to smile.

"I think not. I have better things to do." He walked passed her, leaving through the gate.

"Please, Severus!" she called out, running after him. "I did not mean this to happen."

"Yet it was your choice to come here. You put them in danger," he sneered coldly at her.

"I tried to help. I would have gone with Johnson. Severus I would have done anything to save her Ginny," Abigail cried.

"That was obvious," he sneered down at the Muggle jeans she now wore.

"I would not let her go with them! I would not let them have her like they had me!" she spat.

"You seemed rather familiar with them my dear," he smirked. "Perhaps going home with Grandfather's friends is not so new to you?"

He wanted to call the words back, shove them into his mouth and choke on them, but as he watched her face, and saw her reaction, he also knew that he had to push her away to keep her safe. He turned thinking of hair combs and the smell of jasmine as he apparated back to Hogwarts.

Abigail fell to her knees. She felt the blood rushing to her head, and heard the roar it made as her stomach rose up and she vomited into the grass. The thought that Severus would think she would willing go to their bed, that she enjoyed it brought more bile to her throat. She turned her face up to the sky, felt the warmth of the sun through the cold air, and wanted all this to end. After several more minutes she rose, and following the path that Severus had taken, dropped her wand on the ground, turned on her heel and returned home.

She could see the Estate now that the land recognized her as the oldest living Reyes. The wind that came off the water was as cold as ice, and it howled and moaned around the corners. She turned and looked back at the tower of Azkaban wondering how long had it been since he had been willing to come even here for her.

She entered through the main entranceway. Letting her eyes adjust once more to the dark as the stench of decay overcame her. She walked to the right, to the small sitting room. She did not use lights here, she never did. She waved her hand to start a fire, its flickering glow was all she would need.

Lying down on the hard floor, she fell asleep in the warmth of the fire, wrapped in her own arms. She closed her mind and sought that place of solace, the place she used to hide, and put her wants and memories behind a wall. The same wall that a friendly stranger had shown to her. That was all he was, she told herself. That was all he would ever be. A friend to a child. A child that was dead.

.

.

.

.

"Albus, I know it was my fault." Molly sat in the Headmasters office wringing her hands. "I should have gone to her. I should have made sure she was well. I just saw Ginny. I did not think to get Abigail. She must think we just hate her."

"Molly dear," Albus tried to reason with the distraught witch. "She is not a child. I also want her back in our safety but whatever the cause, we must give her time."

"Albus, not one person, not one went to her after the battle to thank her." Molly's voice was rising. "She put herself in danger and not one had the good manners to thank her."

"Molly," Arthur reached over and patted his wife's hand, "we have talked about this. I thought you understood why."

"You said it was because of her actions. Arthur Weasley, how dare you talk about a witch that way?"

Molly was the only witch that could make Severus cross his legs in self-protection. One wrong word and he was sure that she would fulfil her long spoken threat to hex his bits off. He crossed his long legs now, seeing Arthur grin at him. He noticed Arthur sat the same way and gave the married wizard an understanding nod.

"Molly," Severus now felt safe. "She offered to fuck a Death Eater. I am sure everyone had a hard time in expressing their glee over that."

"I will have you know, that I would do the same if it would keep my children safe!" She rose to her feet in anger.

"A woman fights with what she can. If she can control her wand she will fight, take her wand from her and any man can beat her. Take away my wand and I would fuck anyone who would spare my daughter's life," Molly raged at him.

Arthur rose putting his arms around a now sobbing witch. He led her to the floo letting her vent out the rest of the anger into his chest.

"Albus, she is only concerned for the girl. We both wanted to let you know she had gone missing without her wand," Arthur said quietly, then saying their destination loud and clear, they were gone.

"Molly is quite a sweet girl, is she not? " Albus chuckled as she left.

"I remember her duelling years ago Albus, believe me, she is much improved," Severus said seriously. "I would not want to be on the end of her wand."

"Perhaps we should just throw her in with Tom. I would fear for him," Albus grinned. "Or at least certain parts of him."

"Albus, the students return in two days, I am sure you did not call me here merely to help smooth a mother hen's feathers," he smirked.

"Severus, Abigail is my family." he looked sternly at the Professor. "I expect you to put aside whatever has angered you and bring her back."

"Albus no." Severus was on his feet.

"Severus, I have known you far longer then I ever thought I would." Albus looked at him seriously. "You graduated Hogwarts with twenty three fellow house mates. How many are left Severus, of those twenty three how many have survived this long?"

"What are you on about?" Severus raked his hands though his hair.

"I understand your anger and your sorrow," Albus said. "It is not her fault you know, Severus."

"Old man you go too far," Severus said flatly.

"It is not her fault you care for her. She should not be punished for this," Albus continued, peering over his glasses. "Severus, those twenty three before you, how many found love? How many friends have you buried?"

"I do not care for her." The potions master sneered.

"Perhaps it has been so long since you have cared that you have forgotten the feel of it."

"This is your own we speak of, Albus," Severus sneered at him. "Do not ask for more than you want to hear."

"I know that you care for her. It is only natural to want a witch you care for deeply to come to your bed." Albus smiled, his blue eyes finding their twinkle. "Do you think me too old, or too forgetful to remember the warmth only a witch can bring? Do you think that by closing your heart you can better serve the light?"

"Albus, please," Severus said in a softer voice.

"Look around my boy, who are the best fighters? Molly and Arthur Weasley, Remus and Tonks, those with someone to fight for." Albus looked at the Professor, and finished. "Now go, bring home your witch, I have a need to have my family close by."

As Severus turned to leave he heard Albus speak to him, softly.

"Only three my boy, only three. Yourself and two others are all that remain of the twenty three."

Severus rushed out of the Headmaster's office breathing hard. Albus infuriated him, bringing to the forefront the things he needed to repress.

He started walking and left the grounds, taking the Hogsmeade path, his mind full of the witch that he thought he could be done with. He longed to take her, to feel her under him, inside her. He saw her face come to him when he least expected it, he wanted her gone, out of this life. He wanted her safe, but he wanted her near. He could not have both and it tore at him.

"Gods damn him," he shouted as Albus's words came to him. He started to run, and at a dead run apparated to the Burrow.

He stomped up the path to the Weasleys' porch, calling out Arthur's name as he went. Molly appeared at the front door, wiping her hands on her apron and smiling at him.

"Severus, do come in, you will have tea with us, yes?" she said opening the door.

"Where is Arthur?" Severus stormed.

"He is at work. You know this is a workday. Although by your attitude you stopped thinking a while back." Molly chided Severus for his behaviour and was the only person he knew outside of Hogwarts that would dare to do so.

"I need one of your sons, it matters not which one," Severus said standing outside, no longer walking up the path.

"Severus, I refuse to yell out the door like a common harpy, now stop this and get in here," she yelled to him.

"Then Madame, I suggest you yell like an uncommon harpy. Maybe then one of your sons will hear you," he shot back.

She disappeared into the house, only to return with a confused looking Ronald Weasley. She pushed him out of the door ahead of her, slapping him on the head and muttering as they walked.

"Now young man," she addressed Severus, "What do you need him for?"

"To break a ward," was all he said.

Molly cocked her head to the side and stared at him. Then realization struck her and she pushed a spluttering Ronald back to the door, opened it and shoved him inside.

"Oh no Severus," she fumed. "My blood flows in him too. If you think you're going to add my family to that blood bond, you best think again."

She stood with her feet planted firmly, pointing her finger at him angrily. Severus had not even considered what would have happened if one of her sons had mixed their blood with the earth at the Reyes Estate. He cursed himself for his lack of foresight. If he continued this way, the Dark Lord would be able to enter his mind and all would be lost.

"Molly, I need to get in to the Estate. Albus insists upon it," he stood before her not willing to give up on the mission. "Have Arthur floo me as soon as he returns."

"Severus, he will not be adding his mother's blood as well, you have to think of a different way." she said sadly. "After all the work that was put into securing the wards again, now you want to break them? I just can't understand what could be so important that you would start this all over again."

Severus turned and left, walking toward the Weasleys' gate, feeling defeated. He needed to find a way in. He had to bring her back to Hogwarts.

He reported to the Headmaster as soon as he returned to Hogwarts. The two wizards sat discussing ways to get through the wards, only to come to a dead end. Admitting defeat, Albus sighed and summoned a house elf for tea.

As the house elf was placing the tray on the coffee table, Severus arched his eyebrow and turned to the Headmaster, jerking his head toward the elf and nodding. Albus looked to the elf, and then with realization dawning, a large smile replaced his frown.

"Will there be's anything else?" the creature looked up suddenly uncomfortable at the silence, not knowing he was the mouse to Albus' cat.

"No no, my dear and most trusted elf," Albus gave his best grandfatherly smile.

Severus knew what the elf was feeling. He had been on that end of Albus' smiles himself many times, and often wondered if Albus used a silent and wandless spell to have people do his bidding. He watched closely, he might not get this chance again.

The little elf puffed up his chest, then sagged his shoulders.

"You appear to be worried my little friend. Is something wrong?" the Headmaster went on as Severus closely watched his hands for the slightest flick.

"No kind sirs," the elf squeaked.

"You seem fearful, as if afraid that you may be asked to do something unseemly," Albus managed to look confused. Severus stood to see each finger from a better angle.

"No sirs, you would never do that Headmaster." The elf assured himself more then Albus.

Severus waited, if Albus' timing was spot on the request was coming.

"Of course I would not. Professor Snape and I have just been discussing a most difficult travel arrangement. I have not asked for help, although I can find no solution to the problem." Here Albus sighed loudly, and shook his head. "I fear for Miss Haley's very life."

Severus watched and listened. Then he heard the penny fall.

"Oh sirs, I will help sir, I will do anything for the most kind Headmaster's, Miss Haley."

Albus had not moved a finger. Feeling defeated at not seeing Albus use any form of magic, Severus returned to sit and watch the wizard vs. elf comedy. He felt reassured that another would fall to the old man's wiles, even if the other were an elf.

"Professor Snape here has accepted a very important mission." Albus whispered, watching the elf's eyes grow large. "He needs to enter the Reyes Estate, where the very kind and beautiful Miss Haley is."

The elf took a step back. Severus also knew that feeling. The elf was trapped, dead end, final chapter, no turning back.

"It just occurred to me that you could take him there." Albus smiled widely. "You are able to enter a house without passing wards are you not?"

The elf looked to Severus for help. Both the elf and Severus knew that to answer the question in the affirmative was to accept the assignment.

"You are on your own elf. I have already been there," Severus scowled the elf.

"Yes Master, I has no reason to cross the wards," the elf said hesitantly.

"Good, that is settled then." Albus stood, indicating that the meeting was over. "I would assume you want to leave right after dinner. You should agree to 7:00pm in the Professor's chambers."

The elf followed Severus out of the Headmasters office and down the stairs. Finally building up his nerve, he reached up and tugged Severus' sleeve.

"Sirs?" The elf bowed low to Severus.

"Do you need to see a map or something?" Severus had not even considered how elves travelled.

"No sirs, I just go to the person, unless it is a person's house, then we can go to the room you wants," the elf explained.

"We will go to Miss Haley's house. I believe the kitchen will be adequate." He looked down at the elf then walked on.

"7:00 pm do not be late," he said walking away.

"Elf," Severus felt the need to add something. Turning around to look at the quaking creature he said, "I know the feeling well."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Severus and the Hogwarts elf popped into the Reyes kitchen at 7:01pm. The elf looked up at Severus, his long ears flattened against his head, nervously stepping back to the wall. Severus pointed to a cupboard next to the sink seeing his terror.

"If you want hide, try there," he stated flatly, as he looked around and felt the same presence of old magic that he was sure the elf wanted to hide from.

He saw the faint glow of firelight coming from the hallway and headed towards it as he heard the cupboard door softly close. Entering the room that emitted the light he stood in the doorway watching the witch. She had on the same clothes that she had worn yesterday. He suspected that she had not eaten, nor moved from the same spot since arriving.

The room she was in, as with the rest of the place, was dark and dank. Dust coated the surfaces of the tables and mantel, the furniture old and threadbare. This place had not been cleaned or aired out in ages leaving the entire place smelling of evil and rotting wood.

"I did not invite you here. Leave," Abigail said, her voice biting through the coldness.

"If I do not?" he sneered.

'Then I shall make you." She did not turn from the fire.

"How shall you do that?" he stepped closer.

"I shall kill you Severus. After all, look where you are. Who would know?" She began laughing then stopped and closed her eyes.

"Abigail, turn around, look at me," he demanded. "It is considered bad form not to look at your opponent."

"You are not my opponent, Severus. But if you stay here, you will die."

"By your hand?" he questioned coldly, reaching for his wand.

"I will not cast the spell, if that is what you are asking. Can you not hear and feel this place?" She turned to him lifting her eyebrow and sneering. "Can you not hear the very soul of the house calling?"

"No," he answered coming closer. "What does it tell you Abigail, what does it tell you to do?"

"It tells me I am damned, I am dead. I only wanted to belong somewhere. I thought I could, but I know better now. You have taught me that lesson well. I belong here. This," she paused looking around the room and waving her hand at it, "is all I can ever be. This is where I belong."

"No, Abigail you do not," he scowled.

"Oh but I do Severus, I always have," she sighed and returned to gaze in the fire.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to pretend for me," she sighed wistfully.

"Pretend?"

"Pretend to love me. For just one night, pretend." She closed her eyes and leaned forward wrapping her arms around her knees. "I used to listen to my Mum and the stories she told of life outside here. She used to tell me about princesses and the handsome knights that would save them from the tower where the wicked wizard locked them up. I knew then they were just stories, just something to make the dark not so black, but now… since I have been out of here… I so want it to be true. I want to think that people can love each other without hurting them. The Weasleys have that you know."

"Abigail, come back with me."

"No, and if you force me I will just leave again. This is my home," she turned enough to see him over her shoulder. "Am I that repulsive that just for now you couldn't pretend? You asked what I wanted, and this is it."

"I do not pretend," he spoke quietly, his answer an admission.

"Gods, Please Severus. Just for one night, even for one hour, just let me pretend that you could love me, that you would want me. That anyone could want me. I need it so much, its all I've ever wanted."

He walked over to her, and dropping to his knees, he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her. As she began to talk, he covered her mouth with his lips again, swallowed her words, his hands hard on her back, pulling her to him. He felt lost, and afraid, knowing his control was gone.

His erection strained against trousers. He felt her hand slide down his stomach, over his belt and lower as she kissed his eyes, his cheeks, and his neck. Bringing her lips to his ear, she whispered a plea."Pretend, please Severus," she begged, her tears wetting his throat. "Just for a little while, pretend."

His mouth found hers, his hands wrapped in her hair. He pushed her down onto her back on the floor. He took his wand and rid her of her clothes, and then himself. He wanted her, he wanted to be in her, and he knew nothing else. Hers was the face he had seen as he masturbated in his shower, imagining her to be his. Now he could smell her arousal, feel her wetness and taste her. She was not a dream to have in his sleep. She was here.

He lifted his eyes to her face as he nipped and kissed her breasts, and then moved lower. He tasted her and revelled in her submission to him. Sliding his finger into her, he felt her tighten, felt her reach for him, saw her head push back, and as the first spasm gripped her, he knew it took her to a place he could not go.

Her very climax drew him in eagerly as he quickly positioned himself and thrust into her, his head thrown back at the feel of her pulsing around him. He had never taken a woman this way, while her climax was on her and he knew pleasure he had not felt, not dreamed of before. He heard her call to him, through a fog. He went to her, leaning down and kissing away the last sweet pain that was her release.

"I love you," fell from his lips unknown to him, heard not even by the witch that cried and clung to him in desperation. He took three more strokes and watched as she again threw her head back, arched her body to his and claimed her second release as he poured his first into her.

He continued to push into her, his member spent, still he sought to fill her, not to let go, to be with her longer. As he slipped out of her, he clung to her, pulling her up and onto his chest. Not willing to release her, he buried his face in her hair.

She hung on to him as if he were her lifeline, resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she cried silently.

"Please, Severus, hold me, just hold me now," she cried into him. "Hold me before you go."

He held her, rocking her body before the fire, knowing that when the first rays of sun hit the window he would leave. He would leave her sleeping in this hellish place. He would return to Albus, and the Dark Lord. She would return to her darkness, and her own hell.

He took her again before the dawn came. This time his movements were slow and languid. No hard thrusts, no clenching of hair, only a slow tender dance. Neither cried out, as they came together, no gasps of surprise, only the wrapping of limbs, their acceptance and melding of two people who knew each other's needs and how to fulfil them. She looked up at him when they both lay spent and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered as her hand slipped lightly around his neck and she pulled his mouth down to hers. She felt him deepen the kiss and turned her head away, closing her eyes and rolling to her side.

He sat up with her all night, until she fell asleep and beyond. When the sky was turning light, he laid her down, covering her nakedness with his robes then he dressed and left for the kitchen.

"We leave, now," he said, tapping on the cupboard door.

The elf peeked out, and then stepped fully into the kitchen, took Severus hand in his and spun them back to Hogwarts.

They arrived back in Severus' chambers where Severus went immediately to his liquor cabinet.

"What is your name? I can not continue to call you elf," Severus spat to the creature as he poured his whiskey.

"Lenny Benjamin David Wilhelm Gerald Paul Thomas, Sirs." he said proudly.

"Who?" Severus said smirking. "I thought elves had short silly names."

"My mother named me for her good masters sir," he puffed his chest up.

"Why so many, was she sold?" Severus knew very little about House elves. He was interested in this diversion to take his mind off her.

"No, Sir Professor. The war took them sirs, it was the war," he said sadly.

"Fine," Severus sighed, "I will call you Lenny. Miss Haley will have need of food. I will count on you to take her three meals a day."

"Yes sirs, only three?" Lenny asked.

"Yes, and of course tea, at 2:00 pm and 9:00pm. I want to know if she does not eat." Severus finished knocking down his drink. "I want you to watch her, see to her needs."

"Lenny will care for your witch Professor Sirs." Lenny looked sadly at Severus.

"She is not my witch!" Severus spat, and turned to pour another bottle.

"Sirs, I will take the witch that is not yours her breakfast now," Lenny said and left with a pop.

Severus sighed, and once again walked the halls to the Headmaster's Office. He did not want this conversation. Albus wanted her back in Hogwarts, and he had failed to bring her.

"Good Morning, Severus." Albus was again waiting with two cups of steaming tea. "I take it all went well?"

"I was able to enter the Reyes Estate without harm if that is you question." Severus crossed the room and took up his cup of tea. "The elf is taking her breakfast."

"Why does she not join us the Great Hall, Severus?" The Headmasters voice became firmer. "Perhaps, there is something you failed to tell me?"

"She did not opt to come back with me."

"I am sure you ascertained the reason."

"No Sir, I did not. She did not seem interested in conversation, only in certain more carnal activities," he said meaningfully. He was angry; he wanted to strike someone, to hurt. He knew his words would anger the Headmaster.

"Severus, she is my Great Grandniece, I will not have you speak of her in such a common way." Albus peered over his glasses frowning.

"Then we best not speak of this Albus, because last night she was quite common." He knew his words rang false. He could still remember her quiet sigh of completion when he had taken her slowly, lovingly. He wanted to hurt Albus, to rid himself of feelings that tied him to the old man.

"Professor Snape, I would suggest that you return to your chambers. We are done here." Albus rose from his chair showing his temper.

Without responding, Severus bowed graciously, and left the chambers. He almost ran to his rooms. He had not felt so alone since he had taken the mark. Alienating Albus was a step to shutting off the world. If he allowed no-one in, he could feel no pain. He could return to a time when all feeling was dead, and then he could do what he must. He could fight the Dark Lord.

The students returned from holiday. Classes filled his days, grading papers his nights. He found himself assigning more essays than usual, wanting to spend more time wrapped up in the checking of parchments, and recording of grades, as it left less and less time to think. He saw her face less and less in his dreams, smelled her scent less in the hallways, and stopped looking for her around corners.

Once, he had awakened in her chambers still connected through the floo. He was lying on the sofa with an empty bottle of fire whiskey beside him. He blasted the living quarters, rendering them unsuitable, and then taking her floo off the network, left. He removed her signature, and his, returning to his chambers feeling worse than he had before.

Lenny began bringing back items that she sent him. Magical items, dark and evil, artefacts of her family. Artefacts that kept the house dark and locked in its wickedness. Potions came with the elf, potions that he destroyed after discovering their properties.

One day a book arrived. An old book, one filled with potions and spells. He saw a note between the pages and peered at it.

Her attempts at writing amused him. Half the letters capitalized, half not. He resisted the impulse to grab his quill and correct the parchment as he would a class essay. Ruthlessly slashing rude comments across the page and assigning it a failing grade. The contents stilled his hand.

Please See BooK FOR PoTIONS. IT is bLood potioNs. NOT daRK. BLood.

No salutation and no signature were included. He looked at it realizing she had never written anything before, had never read a missive addressed to herself. He could see her sitting before the fire struggling to write this, correctly spelling the words, holding it up and examining it, she may have been pleased with the results.

He turned to the book and sat down suddenly when he saw what it contained. The best scholars thought this book to be a myth. Yet, he held it in his hands. This one book was the rarest he had ever held. He lifted it to his nose, smelling the centuries of dust. He knew this one tome was worth more than his life's savings. Even Lucius would have hesitated to purchase it.

The Language was ancient, not yet Old English, yet not the Greek, nor the old Roman language, spoken in the isles at the time. He wondered how Abigail had known the contents. She had only just learned to read. Even though she was improving, she should not even be able read the title. He wondered what other books the Estate of the Reyes contained.

The pages were brittle with age, the pages yellowed, the ink a dark rust colour. The handwritten pages, decorated with runes and intricate drawings, a picture book of horrors. He placed the book behind the loose bricks of his fireplace, and spent the rest of the afternoon warding the one lone book.

Classes were preparing for finals. Each day he thought of the book and the fact that she had sent it to him. He knew it would be a week or more before he could begin his translations. He was becoming impatient and short tempered.

Twice more the Dark Lord had called him. Twice he had attended meetings that were only to stroke the monster's ego, to inflict pain and to garner respect. Lucius had attended both times, but the wizards dared not talk, dared not appear interested in what the other had to say.

On the last day of term as the students were preparing to leave, Draco Malfoy came to the potions classroom. Striding in and walking up to the Professors desk, he tossed down a note with the Malfoy seal on it.

"Father said to give you this before I left for the summer. It is an invitation to my initiation," Draco smirked.

Severus had been dreading this. He had been with Lucius as Narcissa had laboured for three days to deliver him. His birth had been hard on his mother, rendering her barren. All the Malfoy's hopes and dreams had been pinned on the small five-pound bundle she had delivered.

Severus had stayed on with Lucius and Narcissa for the entire summer after the birth of their silver haired son. As Lucius cared for his wife, Severus had cared for the child. A bond had developed that Severus did not understand. He had watched over Draco from his first day to this.

"So, you think yourself a full grown Wizard?" Severus said coldly.

"I will join you and father in our fight for blood purity," Draco said lifting his chin in pride.

"You will fight for blood purity with the half-blood Dark Lord?" Severus asked amused.

"My father says I must, and I want to bring honour to my family." Draco said, his resolve not wavering.

"You would better serve our Lord by educating yourself." Severus reasoned, shrugging his shoulders. "If you would like I will explain that a couple of years of study would make you truly invaluable."

"The Dark Lord is keeping my parents as his personal guest until I have taken the mark." Draco said. His voice breaking as his facade slipped a little.

Severus felt a cold stone hit the bottom of his stomach. He knew what Draco was telling him. His parents' lives were in jeopardy. If Draco did not take the mark, Lucius would pay for the transgression.

"Then, by all means, tell Lucius that I will be there. I shall be proud to see my godson become a man." Severus sarcastically sneered.

Draco swaggered to the door of the classroom, once again the epitome of pure blood arrogance.

"Mr Malfoy, do tell your father I would much enjoy a drink with him. Perhaps we could meet some place private," his voice calm and sure.

Draco looked at his godfather coldly, then nodding his head, left.

It was a full week later before he received the owl with the invitation. Severus ripped open the missive that still lay on his desk. In a fit of fury he set it aflame with his wand, then taking his arm cleared the top of the desk with a roar, sending the contents to the floor. His wand pulled, he smashed a desk, the potions still lining the counter waiting to he catalogued, and then stormed out of the castle to the Malfoy Manor.

Lucius himself opened the door, Narcissa standing behind him.

"I hear congratulations are in order my old friend," he began as he stepped inside.

"Yes, so you have received the invitation," Lucius said with no emotion.

"My dear Narcissa," Severus ignored Lucius completely as he walked to his godson's mother. "You look lovely as always."

He bent to take her hand and bring it to his lips. He had not seen Narcissa so haggard since the delivery of the child. She had lost weight, enough to look painful, her once beautiful eyes, dull and shrunken into her skull.

"I have come to collect your husband for a congratulatory drink," he smirked at her, "Perhaps you can stand to be without him for a few hours?"

"I will check with our guest Severus, he is of course our main concern," she sniffed.

"Of course my dear, that is why I have come to collect him myself," he lied easily, "I do want the Dark Lord assured he is safe, and will be returned shortly."

Narcissa ascended the stairs, returning a few moments later. She looked paler then she had only a short time ago. Lucius hurried to her, taking her arm and guiding her to a chair in the sitting room.

"Narcissa dear," he said softly into her ear, "I have much to talk over with Severus. Please forgive me, but I must leave you for only a short time."

Narcissa nodded, looked at Severus, and turned her eyes away.

The two wizards stepped to the floo and spun out to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there they stepped outside the building and apparated to Hogsmeade, walking the rest of the way to the Hogs Head.

Once inside the dark pub, they found a corner table and cast silencing spells around themselves. Aberforth was working the bar, and knew that the men drank Ogden's finest and would not want to be disturbed. He reached under the bar and picked up his wand to send the bottle, and two glasses floating to the table. Severus nodded his approval to him.

'Lucius, we are here to talk about your family," Severus sneered.

"And yours," Lucius added watching the wizard in front of him intently.

"I have no family Lucius, you are well aware of this," Severus said raising his eyebrow.

"You may not have taken the bonds my friend," Lucius looked at him calmly, "but she is your family."

Severus raised his glass to his lips and finished the shot in one gulp. He reached for the bottle to refill the glass as Lucius put his hand over his.

"Family is not those we have a contract with," Lucius said in an uncharacteristic display, "family is what we call those we love. Severus, I have not seen you like this since the loss of Lily."

"Lucius, I do not…"

"Of course not Severus," Lucius said sitting up straighter in his chair, looking down his nose at Severus. "I have come to realize that I will lose both my wife and my son. The Dark Lord has assigned a task to Draco to prove his loyalty. If he fails then Narcissa will be lost to me."

"What is the task?" Severus asked.

"You must be watchful next term Severus. You must keep an eye to your back." Lucius leaned forward. "All I am willing to say is that the Headmaster will be in danger."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before the silver haired wizard continued.

"Severus, the final battle approaches. We both know we will not survive. I have joined you Severus. I will give you whatever information I can," Lucius said sincerely. "But Severus, use this time and go to your witch."

"She is not…"

"Severus, stop. I no longer want to play this game. Narcissa wants to talk to you. She has some idea that you can help protect Draco." Lucius looked older then Severus had ever seen him look. "Just talk to them Severus, talk to Narcissa, then go to your witch."

"I think I have already crossed that bridge old friend," Severus sighed, "and then I set it on fire and burnt it from under my feet."

"Witches have an amazing capacity for forgiveness," Lucius frowned. "I cannot fathom that Narcissa would forgive me for foisting this on her, yet she seems to have done so."

"You have been with her since Fifth Year Lucius," Severus said truthfully. "I have not yet known Abigail a year."

"I loved Narcissa when I first saw her Severus, I knew she was mine." Then he laughed and grabbed the bottle, pouring yet another drink. "It only took me four more years to convince her she wanted me as well. Quite a record for me."

Severus felt his lip twitch at this. Lucius had never been faithful to his wife. He took as many witches to his bed as he wanted. He would not waste his precious time wooing a witch he could not bed, and to spend four years convincing one, was a testament to his feelings.

"I tell you Severus, if I could do this over, I would still be an arse." He smirked at Severus, "However, I would not hurt her as I have. I would not risk her and my son's life, and I would not have waited four years, I would have taken her to my bed sooner."

Severus looked down at the table. Then turning his eyes up to Lucius, he looked at him for a few moments before talking.

"You need to go to the Headmaster. He will do what he can to protect Draco and your wife," Severus said evenly.

"Not this time. Not when it is his very life the Dark Lord seeks. I have no illusions that he can help," Lucius shook his head. "No my friend. Tell him I shall send information as I can. Tell him to trust what I send. I expect nothing in return."

"We need to go. I have to see Narcissa, as you so clearly have told me." Severus said rising. "And then, I will need to see Albus. He is not well Lucius, he is weakening, infected by a poison Poppy cannot even identify. It eats at him."

"Will he recover? Your Order still needs him." Lucius said with concern.

"The final battle is not far off. He speaks of things ending soon." Severus shook his head. "He only lives to help Potter and to see this ended. He is not as he used to be Lucius. He is worried for Draco and the rest of the pure bloods that have been dragged into this. Rest assured, he will do what he can for Draco, as will I."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Severus was once again helping Poppy restock her stores for the coming year. He had made a trip to Diagon Alley to pick up some supplies and stopped in Flourish and Blotts to find a book on the dead languages of the British Islands. He was having difficulty with a couple of passages in the old book Abigail had sent him. He found what he was looking for and took the book to the counter for payment. Reaching into his pocket, he looked to the clerk with a raised eyebrow when the price quoted was triple that posted on the book.

"Surely you do not take me a fool?" Severus sneered.

"This is to bring your account current and for the book, Professor. The witch that ordered the reading books said you would cover the bill," the clerk told him, reaching for the book to put it in a bag.

"The witch?" Severus said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir," the clerk was smelling trouble. "The same witch that picked out the books last year for your daughter."

"My what?" Severus roared.

"Professor Snape, the witch clearly said that you…"

"I do not care what she told you," Severus spat. "The next time the witch wants books charged to my account…" he stopped mid sentence.

"Yes Professor?" the clerk asked gulping.

"Nothing," Severus finished lamely. "On second thought, she needs a book on penmanship. Make sure she gets one."

"Yes sir, we have three different ones in stock," the clerk said. "Her next delivery goes out by owl this afternoon. I will add one to the order."

Attaching his signature to the bill for Gringotts to transfer the funds, he turned on this heel and left.

_How dare she_, he thought to himself. She had the audacity to charge to his account, and to hide her failure to read in telling some stranger that he was hiding a child. His lip twitched at the thought of her spinning the lie right in front of him with obviously no fear of being caught.

He decided that he needed to see her and to straighten her out about how far she could go. He did not care to think about the logic of berating a witch over ordering books when he had told Lenny to get her what she needed, it was an excuse to see her. This was an excuse that he did not question and was happy to have.

"Lenny, I need to see Miss Haley. You will take me to her," Severus said later that day.

"Yes Professor Master. We will go now," Lenny grinned up at Severus as he reached for his hand.

They spun to the elves magic, again arriving in the kitchen. Severus looked around the room, which was cleaner than since he had last been here. He still felt the old magic of the place but not as heavy and suffocating as last time.

Walking into the sitting area, he saw a palette off to the side of the fireplace, and a pile of clothes folded neatly at its foot. The coffee table was full of parchment, quills, ink, and children's books. He raised an eye at Second Year texts in History of Magic and Muggle Studies. Abigail obviously had been working hard to learn all she could.

He could hear the water running, and looked to the elf. The bedchambers and baths should be on the second floor.

"Please Professor Master. The witch that is not yours does not like upstairs, I moves the bath for her." Lenny squared his shoulder and proudly bowed to Severus.

Hearing the water shut off, he turned to see Abigail stepping into the room.

"Lenny, I did not…," she fell silent seeing Severus and attempted to pull the tattered towel around her swollen belly.

Severus looked at her, his eyes drawn to her waist. The witch was large with child. He could not take his eyes off her taunt stomach as she tried to pull the towel to close over it.

"Abigail?" he said flatly, unable to raise his eyes higher than where her towel would not close.

Abigail pulled the towel around her, and looked away, worrying her lip.

"I didn't expect you back," she said quietly.

"You are with child," he stated the obvious.

"Good one Professor," she spat at him. "It must be these keen observations of yours that have kept you alive this long."

He walked over to her quickly and pulling the towel away stared down at her, and then looking into her face, he frowned.

"It it mine?" he asked harshly.

"How dare you Severus, how dare you!" Her hand came up to strike him across the face only to have him catch her wrist.

"I asked you a question witch." He held her wrist tightly and grabbed her chin with his other hand.

"What the fuck do you think? Does it look like I entertain here?" Her faced reddened, as she fought to free herself.

He pulled her into him as he concentrated on breathing. If he did not remember to breath, he knew he would forget how. He held her and saw his own mother, sitting in the kitchen crying as his father beat him. He saw a young dark haired woman at a revel, clutching a child to her, screaming for mercy. He saw the look of horror he had brought to Abigail's face and felt every crime he had witnessed fall upon his back.

"I know it's mine," he said looking into her eyes, then bending down he kissed away her tears. "I know, forgive me."

He lowered a hand to her belly in awe and found that the wonder of his child floating in the beautiful witch in front of him was intoxicating. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it unable to think beyond what he was feeling.

"You should leave," she pushed against him only to be held tightly in place.

"Abigail, you should have told me. You should have sent Lenny to me." He tipped her chin up and kissed her neck, hardening at the thought of her standing in front of him naked and heavily pregnant. He saw her swollen breasts with large dark nipples begging be kissed and to be sweetened by his mouth.

She pulled away from him, and walked to the palette, reaching down to pick up the blanket that lay there, trying to hide in the towels she sighed when she was unable to bend over far enough. Raising her hand, a simple Accio blanket brought it to her hand. She covered herself completely before turning back to him.

"I do not expect anything from you Severus. I will not subject you to this. I was going to get rid of it, you know. I was going to send Lenny for a potion."

"I did actually, I sent him to Knockturn Alley," she said honestly. "I couldn't do it Severus. I sat there, with the potion open but just couldn't do it. I am so sorry, I know you don't want us, but I just couldn't do it."

He did not know what to say, or rather, he did but could not put the words out to her. If she rejected them, he would never be able to utter them again.

"Why? Do you think I would not provide for the two of you?"

"Severus, last time you were here, you fucked me because I asked you to. I am not sorry for it, don't misunderstand me, but when you were gone in the morning I knew I wouldn't see you again." She turned to the fire to hide her tears. She made a pretext of pushing her hair from her face as she tried to rub the wetness from her cheeks.

"You should go now," she said harshly.

"Abigail, let me be part of this," he spoke calmly. "This is my child in you. I demand that you take care of yourself, that you treat my child appropriately."

"Do you think I would mistreat it Severus?" she spat, "Do you think me incapable of doing this? Just because I don't have a fine education like you doesn't mean I can't have a child."

He wanted to grab her, and shake her, he wanted to force her back to Hogwarts, and he wanted to kiss her. He was angry, he cared for her, and he was at a loss of what to do or say. He grabbed her by both arms and held her still.

She twisted her arms, trying to get free, but was unable to loosen his grasp.

"It is not your child, Severus. It is mine. Mine alone. I don't want to share it." She began to breathe heavily, pulling against him and yelling angrily. "Don't take it away from me, Severus. Just go, go now."

"Abigail, you cannot raise a child in this place," he raised his voice to her.

"You didn't even know there was a child until you got here. Don't pretend with me again Severus, don't pretend you want this baby." her breaths became harsh.

"Abigail, listen to me."

"NO! You will not take it from me. It is all I have. Please Severus, please." Her voice became frantic, her knees no longer wanting to support her. "I knew it. I knew you would come here and try to stop it. Please don't do this, please don't, it's all I have."

He tried to steady her as she slipped to the floor, holding her swollen belly in both arms.

"Severus, don't do this. I will die without her. Severus, I can feel her move, she is almost ready to be born, not just a … a thing you wouldn't recognize, she is ready to come."

"Abigail," Severus was at a loss. He held her as her sobs grew louder, and her tears tore at him. He had not even worried about her since he had left. He assumed his instructions for getting her food had been enough. He worried only about her safety from the Dark Lord. Now his child grew in her.

"Abigail." He leaned down and felt her pull back from him. "Abigail, you will return to Hogwarts with me. You will have your child. You and the child will be safe there."

"My Gods Severus, if he finds out, if the Dark Lord hears of this he will kill the baby. If I take it beyond these wards he will know."

"We can send you with the House elf. He will take you directly inside the walls. You will give birth there. No-one will know," he explained, stroking her back.

"Then what Severus? Raise my child in the Dungeons?" she spat, her anger flashing again. "Is that what you want? Do you intend to put me in the dungeon with her? To bind us…,"

"ENOUGH!" Severus stormed at her. "How can you say that? How can you even think that? Am I that much of a monster to you?"

He walked away from her, leaning on the mantle and staring into the fire.

"Abigail, I have not had much time to think. I will come up with a plan." He raked his hand through his hair. "Only not now Abigail, this is rather a surprise you know."

She had returned to quiet sobs, her breath hitching. He helped her onto the sofa, sitting next to her, holding her to him.

They sat together not talking for several minutes until he felt her move a little. Reaching up she took his hand and laid it over her womb. He felt the child move and felt a surge of emotion sweep through him that he could not identify. He left his hand still, waiting for the gentle knock to come again. When it did, he laughed softly.

She looked up at him questioningly.

"What witch? I was just thinking how much like her mother she is. She does not even know me and she is already kicking me around."

"I am scared." Sitting up, she turned to look at him. "I need to show you the library."

Without further explanation, she retrieved her clothes and turned her back to him, holding the blanket as she did. He watched her, amused at the antics of an eight -month pregnant witch getting dressed. She held the blanket with one hand while attempting to lift her leg into the knickers she held with the other. After three undertakings, she tossed them on the floor and worked on getting into a pair of muggle jeans.

Severus rose chuckling and went to her, bending he picked up the knickers and with a raised eyebrow looked from them to her. He then took the jeans and examined them. Abigail had definitely not been adept at wandless sewing spells. She had cut the seams open and tried to attach fabric from other articles of clothing, enlarging them to fit over her belly.

He looked at her face to see tears again come to her eyes, and her arms pulling the blanket tighter. Picking her up, he took her back to the sofa and sat with her on his lap.

"Lenny," he called.

"Yes Professor Master." The elf's large head bobbed up and down, not wanting to see the witch wrapped in only a blanket.

"You will go to Diagon Alley. You will speak only to Madam Malkin. You will tell her I am in need of items for _my_ witch. You are to tell her that _my_ witch needs maternity clothing. Tell her she is large with _my _child. Tell her she is so large she no longer can fit into anything." He smirked at the grimace on her face. "Tell her _my _witch needs clothes. Enough clothes for, about one more month I would say. Do not return until you have them."

She leaned forward and brushed her lips to his. He dared not move, to grab her waist, as he wanted, to feel her skin slid under his hands. He opened his lips inviting her in, and moaned as her tongue slid into his mouth. He allowed himself to stroke her back, to bring one hand to her breasts. He pulled his mouth back, opened the blanket slightly to look down at her breasts, seeing the tiny blue veins visible under the translucent skin. He bent and kissed the tiny stretch marks he found on their sides.

Hearing her gasp at the contact, he moved his tongue to where the kisses had been, and then licked his way to the nipples. She arched to him, offering herself. His arousal now under her he pushed up his hips trying to reach her core through the fabrics that separated them. She laughed and reached between them undoing his belt and freeing him.

"Severus, I do not think I can do this anymore," she looked at him with her face reddening. "Any way, I am ugly and fat. I asked you to pretend…you don't have to do this."

"You carry my child witch, you are beautiful," he whispered in her ear, licking the outer curl of skin and sucked on the lob. "Get on you knees, rest your head and arms on the sofa. Trust me. I will stop if you want."

She looked at him fearful, not understanding. Then he took her hand and placed it on his erection, looking into her eyes. He left her hand on his member, then turned his hand to her and slid two fingers into her wetness. Her eyes closed and her head went back. Then she nodded, and slipped from his lap to the floor.

She took the position he had requested and felt him kneel behind her. He guided her hips up, and then leaned over her.

"Just say the word Abigail, just tell me when to stop and I will," he said, lifting the blanket up to her waist. Then, at her silence, he sighed as he pushed into her.

He held his breath trying to bring himself to his senses, trying to wait until she'd adjusted to him when he felt her push back, sliding him in deeper. He lost all resolve as he put one hand on her shoulder holding her still, the other softly stroking her back.

"Are you sure?" he leaned close to her ear, waiting for her nod before plunging in again. He took her quickly, her need matching his own. Her moans calling him closer, telling him that she wanted this as much as he. He leaned over her back. Turning her head to the side, he pulled her hair back to see her face.

Rising back to his knees, he thrust under and into her deeply, faster and harder than he had planned. He wanted all of her, he wanted to drive out any thought she may still harbour of him not wanting her. He felt a quickening in his loins, felt her clamping around him, heard her muffled cry as she buried her head in the sofa's cushion and tried to ride her orgasm until he felt her begin to relax then he exploded into her hard and swift, then heard her cry of pain.

Her cry hit him as if ice water had been thrown onto his back. He pulled out at once gasping and grabbing himself to stop the stream that continued to spew from him. He reached for her, cradling her in his arms as he pulled her to him on the floor.

"I am sorry Abigail, I am sorry, I did not intend to hurt you," his words rushed out as the last of his seed was still issuing.

"Its fine now, it is," she said, leaning on him in exhaustion. "Just the last, just before you finished. It hurt, but its fine now."

"I will not touch you again. I promise, Abigail. Is everything as it should be? Perhaps we need to have Lenny bring over Poppy."

"Right," she smirked at him. "I can just hear it now. Well, we were just fucking, yes I am in my eighth month and yes I did enjoy it, but you see Poppy, Severus has this thing for hitting my cervix when he comes."

Severus scowled at her.

"No, I don't think so Severus," she laughed at his face. "Anyway, I am fine now. I dreamed that you came back you know. Or is that one of those things I am not supposed to say? I would be lying if I said I didn't want you to do this again, but…is this the only reason you came?"

"It is not," he said looking at her darkly. "I would suggest that we clean up, and get dressed before Lenny returns. I do not want him to see both of us naked. He seems upset enough when it is just you."

"I guess so. Let me throw on a robe while you get dressed. I want to show you the library."

"Abigail," Severus thought to ask, "The book you sent me, how did you know what it contained?"

"It was the only one warded to blood," she said as if that explained everything. "The rest of the books had wards, or spells on them, but not like that one. Only it was not a dark spell. Those are still in there."

"Those? Why would you keep them here?"

"Because they are dark." She looked at him as if he were stupid, "Really Severus, what are you after anyway?"

She left the room walking as fast as her side-to-side gait could take her. Severus walked behind her smiling as she placed one hand on her hip, and if using it as a rudder to move her ungainly weight through water. He caught up to her at the library door and slipped his arms around her hugging her stomach and kissing her neck as he leaned to her ear.

"You my dear, waddle sexier than I would imagine," he said straightening up, cursing as he began to harden again.

"Severus, don't start. I am so fat I can hardly get up or sit. I even sit on the toilet backwards so I have something to hold onto. I have thrown up every day for the past eight months and I cannot…"

He spun her around and kissed her.

"Abigail, I want to see you like this. I did not think a witch would ever bear child of mine. When I see you like this I want to take you again," he said trying to be stern. "I want to smile, and Snapes do not smile."

"I will try to remember that if you ever fuck me again," she grinned opening up the Library door.

"Abigail," he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We need to have a long conversation about… about …"

"Oh goodness, I know," she laughed seeing his discomfort. "I'm not totally without social graces. Molly saw to that."

Severus stopped as she walked into the library. It was not large by pure blood Wizarding standards. However, the scope of the books was staggering. There were books from every philosophy of magic. All the old cultures were represented, and it was obvious that whoever had put this library together was knowledgeable on the old languages.

Severus was as surprised by what he did not find, as to what he did. He found no cross-indexing, it was as if the owner knew each book personally. No language or reference books, testifying in itself to the number of ancient languages the owner of these books had known. There was one section on modern medical spells, but the rest of the library was ancient. Severus could see by the bindings that the books spanned a thousand years or more. He was afraid to touch them; not trusting that the right preservative spells had been cast.

He looked at Abigail, surprised by the frown on her face.

"Abigail, do you have any idea what you have here?" he whispered as if his very voice would crack the bindings.

"Yes, Severus." She stood with her hands on the small of her back, trying to support her weight.

"I have 27 books so dark that I am afraid to take them off the shelves, and another 42 I have stacked away from the others," she pointed to a stack of tomes on the floor in the far corner.

"He walked over to the pile and examined the first two titles on the stack." raising his eyebrow, he turned to her. "Abigail, how did you know which of these books to put over here? I know your reading is progressing, but these are in ancient tongues."

"Their colour of course," she looked at him oddly.

"You can see their auras?" he asked scowling at her.

"Well, yes I thought you could also. How else do you know if a spell is dark or not?" She looked at him blankly.

"The spell itself would tell you, its intent, its purpose," he explained to her.

"Often the original spell is corrupted, though, used for something else. That does not make the spell, or the book it came from bad."

Then she smiled and waved her hand toward the books, whispering an incantation to show him the auras.

"Anyway, do what you want with them." She began walking back to the sitting room. "I was going to burn them."

"Abigail, you have a library filled with the mysteries wizards have sought after for eons. The knowledge alone would take more than a lifetime to absorb. Abigail, the money these tomes would bring will support you for 100 life times. Do you understand what you have in there?" he asked her in astonishment. "There are books contained in this collection that wizards dream of seeing. Wizards would give you their entire fortune, and sign a note for no more just for a chance to read those scrolls."

"Severus, I have everything I need. Take the books back to Hogwarts with you. Lenny can help. I will send a couple every time he comes."

"I told you, I will not leave you and my child in this place. I can still smell the rot.," he said angrily. "Abigail, look at you. You are not well. You look like you have not slept in days."

"You didn't care when you wanted a fuck," she spat back.

"Stop," he demanded. "I am done this this. You will return with me. If I have to, I will hex you, but you are coming back."

Lenny popped back in. He had a tray with dinner, and several bags hanging from his arms. He staggered under the weight of the tray, giving Severus a weak smile when he helped with a levitation spell, sitting the dinner tray on the coffee table.

He pulled the tray closer to Abigail and handed her a plate. He watched as she started to eat then turned to the elf.

"I see you brought the clothes, however I hardly see the bags of Madam Malkin's." He sat rifling though the bags from a cheap store found in Knockturn Alley.

"Sirs, in the kitchen sirs." Lenny headed into the other room, and ran to a wall and began slamming his head into it.

"Lenny, stop that." Severus ordered the elf waiting for the banging to stop before continuing. "What is this about?"

"Madam Malkin is not a nice master, master Professor."

"What happened Lenny?" Severus knew what was coming. He had seen the treatment unmarried witches received. He had thought his long established account and the amount of galleons he spent all year would have made the difference.

"She said she would not sell her goods to the dirty word Missus of the dirty word master." Lenny hung his head as a large tear rolled down his nose.

"Where did you go then Lenny?" Severus pulled a suitable dress, however of an inferior quality from the bag.

Lenny ran to the wall again, gave his head three good cracks then ran back.

"Lenny asks your whore sir Master Sir," he said shyly.

Severus looked at the elf and swallowed. He was not even aware that the Hogwarts' elf was aware of which whore he used, or that he would occasionally use one at all. It was a discomforting realization.

"Um, listen Lenny," Severus said slowly. "We may not want to mention this again."

"I is an elf Master Professor, elf blood is not stupid blood." Lenny grinned and winked at the very surprised potions master.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Severus had told Abigail that he would return the next day to collect her and he had spent most of the night readying her chambers. He dreaded the meeting with Albus he knew he must have. Severus wanted to be selfish. He wanted to spend his evening getting ready for her to come to him, to ready a room for the child, which she had referred to as a she.

_She could not have cast the paternity spell without a wand, _he thought. Knowing he wouldn't want it done. He wanted it to be his, he wanted and needed her and it, to be his.

He found he did not care if it was a boy or a girl, the saying it does not matter as long as it is healthy ran through his mind. He, Severus Snape, was to be a father.

He wanted to forget Albus, to forget what they had discussed after his meeting with Narcissa. He wanted to recant the oath he had given the old man and the one he had sworn for Draco. The end was coming quickly he could feel it and he knew the final battle would soon take place.

He still figured that he would die with Lucius in the last stages of the battle. As the Dark Lord became aware of their duplicity, he would extract a quick revenge. For now, all Severus wanted was to see his witch and child alive and safe here with him. He wanted to see her with the child at her breast, drinking of her. He wanted to hold them in his arms. Just once, he wanted what other wizards seemed to take for granted.

Unable to sleep that night, he paced and worried about Abigail and the meeting he would soon have with Albus. The Headmaster, although kind and at times fatherly would not take the news that he had impregnated the witch kindly. They both knew what would happen in a few months time.

He took a quick shower, gulped back a cup of tea, and headed up to see Albus.

Albus watched the Professor enter his office. He had not expected to see him this morning, but smiled widely when he came to his desk and took his accustomed chair. Reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out an extra cup, he then poured Severus' tea and pushed it over to him.

"Severus, still not a morning person I see." He peered over his spectacles at his scowl. "I see you have something on your mind. It seems that the only time I am graced with your presence so early, is due to a problem."

"I do not consider this a problem Albus." Severus stared looking directly into Albus' eyes. "I will be collecting Abigail today. She is to live in the dungeons."

Albus raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had not expected Abigail to agree to return, nor was he aware that Severus had talked to her.

"What has changed, my boy?"

"She is with child." Severus saw Albus try not to wince. "She should not have a child in that place, alone with no family, no loved ones near."

"When is the child due?" Albus was frowning.

"In eight weeks," Severus said flatly, and then in answer to the unasked question. "I would assume she conceived the last time we were together."

"How do you feel about this, Severus?" Albus said with all humour gone from his voice.

"I only heard of it yesterday. I care for her Albus, if that is what you are asking. I will take full responsibility for the child."

"Is that all young man?" Albus asked impatiently. "You care for her? You take responsibility?"

"That is all I can promise at this time." Severus rose to his feet. "Until this war is over, until she is no longer wanted as the Dark Lords concubine, what do you expect?"

"What does she have to say about this?" Albus demanded. "Does care and responsibility come into her vocabulary as well?"

"Albus, if I could do this over perhaps I would do it differently from the beginning." Severus raked his hand though his hair. "Albus, let it be."

"Severus, we have discussed the possible outcomes of the final battle," Albus talked sternly. "If our worse fears come true, who will watch over her? Who will take in a witch with your illegitimate child? You know how she will be treated."

"You know I have no other heirs, she will be well taken care of," Severus said angrily.

"I was not speaking of mere financial support."

"Neither am I old man," he raged. "I want this. I want this old man and you will not stop me. I have taken enough oaths to give my entire life to your cause. I have given you my soul. Do not interfere now, not now when only a few months separate me from death."

"Do not hurt her more any more than you already have Severus," Albus stood and leaned over the desk. "Hear my warning Professor Snape. You may as well have signed her death warrant. Use the remaining time we both may have to set your affairs in order."

Severus was furious. He knew he was to blame for the situation, but for Albus to insinuate that they would not be cared for in case of his death was outrageous. He fled to his chambers, needing a drink.

Severus had vaults in Gringotts that held his salary for the past seventeen odd years. Living at Hogwarts, he had spent very little and the amount was sizeable. He had Spinners End. It was a small house in a run down and poor area, but it would offer seclusion, a place to hide. His books alone would fetch a pretty price. Her books, however, were worth more the Malfoy fortune. He knew he did not have to worry about their support.

Then, he remembered Lenny standing smacking his head on the wall because a whore was the only person to help buy a mere dress. Albus was right. She would be an outcast. He smirked at the thought of her being one of the richest outcasts the Wizard world had ever seen.

Severus called Lenny and together they made the trip to the Reyes. Severus gave orders to Lenny to start transporting the books to his quarters at Hogwarts. As he strode into the sitting room, he heard Abigail in the bathroom retching. He stood at the doorway watching her, then stepping in he ran two flannels under cool water and kneeling down he put one on the back of her neck, and leaned to wipe her face with the other. He was startled to see a small amount of blood come away on the cloth as he wiped her mouth. When he determined she was done, he lifted her up gently, noticing how pale she was, how cool her skin, and how sweat beaded on her forehead.

He led her to the sofa and transfigured a footstool for her. Tenderly putting her feet on it, he looked down scowling at her.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked sternly.

"I told you, I do this every day. It passes quickly. Really, it is just after I eat."

"Morning sickness should be over by now," he frowned at her. Although he had taken her, he had not seen her completely naked yesterday, he was so mesmerized by her belly, her breasts and they way she had accepted him, he had not even removed the blanket from her shoulders when he had taken her.

He pulled her forward and began undoing the buttons on her back.

"Severus, I need a moment to rest." she sighed sadly, "Is that all you ever want?"

"Quiet Witch, I need to see your body," he sneered.

"Well, you could be a little more romantic about it." She struggled against him.

"Witch, I am seeing how much weight you have gained," he snipped, still trying to remove her clothes.

"Why, do you think I am hiding something other then a baby the size of a cow in here?"

Finally, he took out his wand, and rid her of her clothing.

"Now sit still!" he yelled at her. "Bloody hell woman, it was so dark in here last night I didn't get a good look, now hold still I say."

He flicked his wand and flooded the room in light. Abigail had lived in the near dark for so long she gasped and threw her hands over her face.

He breasts and belly were all he wanted to see. Just as round and lovely as he remembered. However as he turned her from side to side he could see the out line of each rib. He leaned her forward to notice that each vertebrae on the spine was visible, he ran his hand over her collarbone wincing at the way he could see it under her flesh. Flicking his wand, he clothed her once more.

"Open your mouth." He ordered, grasping her jaw and lifting her lips with his finger, one look at her gums and the let go of her.

"Fuck!" he walked away from her, to stand by the fireplace. Leaning on the mantle with both hands, he was furious at himself for not seeing this earlier. He had been so aroused, so hard that he did not think past his cock. He grabbed the box of floo powder off the mantel and flung it into the wall.

"Abigail, what have you been eating?" he spoke looking into the fire.

"I eat what Lenny brings. I've been very careful. I sometimes can't eat everything, but I do eat Severus, I know what the baby needs. I may not be able to read, but I am not completely stupid."

"After you eat, you are as I found you this morning?"

"Well, yes. But it is not always so bad."

"Severus," she called as she started her sideways crawl up from the sofa, "some days I feel just fine."

"Some days?" he said.

"Must you do that?" she snipped at him. "Repeat every thing I say and turn it into a question?"

"I am concerned about your health," he said more gently, "and that of the baby. I am still getting used to this. I will try, but you need to be patient. I have lived alone, I think forever. When I was a boy, my parents were at odds with each other, and with me. After I started school at age 11, I never lived with a family again. I have never lived with a witch. I have never shared myself. I may need time."

"We make a fine pair don't we?" she laughed up at him.

"Yes we do," he answered, placing two fingers under her chin and lifting her face to kiss. "We most certainly do."

"Severus, I think I should stay here. If I go to Hogwarts you would be at risk as well," she said calmly, "I couldn't take it if anything happened to you and the baby."

"Abigail, I need you," he said turning away, "I have no other way to say this."

"You will take my baby from me. I know it, please don't do this," she whispered.

"I have no wish to take the child Abigail," he said not looking at her. "I only desire to share it with you. If you need an oath I will give it."

"I need the oath, Severus," she said tearfully, "I am sorry. I can't trust you Severus."

"Nor should you." he said darkly, "I have done nothing to earn it."

"I am sorry," she whispered, choking on tears. "I just need it."

"This I oath to you," he stated firmly, "this baby will be kept by your side, until such time its life may become forfeit. Do you accept this oath?"

"Forfeit? I don't understand."

"Abigail, if the only way to save the child is to rip it from you, I will do it," he spat.

"I accept the oath," she looked up at him crying. "Severus? You frighten me. Do you… will you love it?"

"I will care for it," he stated flatly, as he walked to the kitchen to find Lenny.

He was incensed that she had accepted the oath. He had offered it, but it still irked him to know she felt the need of it. When she said she didn't trust him it felt as though a knife had slipped into him. He knew in that moment that she did not really love him. He had hoped that she would come to him willingly, wanting to spend her life with him. Now he would demand it of her. If the only way he could keep her was to be callous, then he would be so.

"Lenny!" He yelled.

"Yes sir master," the elf bowed to him, appearing in an instant.

"How are the books coming?" Severus asked.

"I is moving them sir master, but so many." Lenny smiled weakly.

"Fine, we need to go now, you will take her first, and then return for me."

"Sirs? My magic is strong enough, you both come at once."

"Will your apparation hurt her or the baby?" he asked knowing that normal apparation could be dangerous at this stage of the pregnancy.

"No sir, elf's magic is protective magic. It be used to protect babies and the not your Missus." Lenny smiled.

Severus walked back into the sitting room to find Abigail lowering herself unsteadily on to the sofa.

He went to her, pulling her back up.

"We leave now, if there is anything you need Lenny will come back for it."

"Severus?" she said uneasily, "Are you sure?"

In answer, he took his hand and reached his other to Lenny. As the elf approached them, he pulled her to him, wishing it could be different.

"Lenny, we need to return to the infirmary," Severus said.

He felt Abigail pull against him as Lenny spun them toward Hogwarts. They arrived there only a moment later in a crack of thunder. The usual quiet skills of the elf thrown off by the weight he was dragging along behind him and the struggles of Abigail trying to get free.

Poppy came running at the sound and seeing Abigail she broke into a wide smile. Then as she took in the witch's condition, she stopped approaching, and frowned.

"Poppy, she is in need of medical care." Severus looked at Poppy, taken by surprise. He would not have expected anything from Poppy other than her original reaction, but her reaction to the pregnancy stunned him. He instinctively put an arm around Abigail and sneered at Poppy.

"How dare you Severus Snape," the small Medi-Witch raged. "How dare you get her in this condition and then wait until the baby is almost here to get her attention."

She wrapped both arms around the startled witch, and gave her a huge hug. Then rounding back on Severus, she gave him a look that would have sent lesser men to their graves.

"You wait in the sitting area. I need to examine her."

"I would enjoy being part of this process, I will observe," Severus said stiffly, feeling a sense of relief when he realized Poppy's stern greeting was for him and not directed at Abigail.

The small witch released Abigail long enough to shove Severus to the outer doors and sternly warn him to hold his tongue and sit. Storming back into the infirmary she threw him one more disgusted look before the door slammed behind her. She returned alone nearly an hour later. Waving her hand, she indicated for Severus to remain seated as she came over and pulled a chair to sit in front of him. She reached over and took up his hands in hers.

"Poppy?" Severus knew by the way she walked in that the examination had not gone well.

My dear, she is malnourished and dehydrated. I have given her fluids, and have instructed her and the elf, that she is to drink as much as possible. If she cannot keep it down we will have to deal with that later."

"However," she continued, "the malnourishment is far more serious. I am afraid from the looks of things this has been going on for some time. Has she been eating at all?"

"Yes," he sighed, "I gave Lenny instructions to take three trays a day to her, and tea twice a day. He was to tell me if she did not eat. The witch, however, has informed me just today that she retches with every meal she takes."

"We will have to do something about that, but at this stage of the pregnancy she should be a lot bigger."

"Bigger? Poppy she can barely move now." He huffed at Poppy's obvious lack of observation.

"No, Severus. She has lost so much weight that her stomach is out of proportion, seeming larger than it is. She can hardly move because she is weakened from lack of proper nutrition. I fear for the babies. They are small, but if they are developed that can take care of itself, but a foetus can be … a foetus deprived of nutrients may not develop correctly mentally or physically." Poppy explained biting on her lip.

"There is more," Severus said flatly.

"I am sorry son, but one of the babies has a weak heart beat." She looked at him to see if he comprehended what she was saying. "Severus, the babies can go into distress at any moment."

"Babies?" he asked. He thought that Poppy had said babies, as in the plural of baby, but he thought that he could have been wrong.

"Yes you great idiot," she smiled, "two as in babies. That is the reason she looks so big. Severus, understand it is not the weight of the babies that makes her look this way. The babies are very small, too small in fact."

"I felt it move just this morning Poppy, it felt strong." He desperately sought to have everything return to normal.

"I am not saying that the babies will not be born healthy, I am just saying that the odds of that happening are not as good as we would like them to be."

"One of the babies is in the wrong position as well. I can't tell exactly, and it may yet move, but Severus, in her condition I don't think she can have a hard delivery. There are just so many things that can go wrong with this one. She is young. There can always be more."

His eyes locked on Poppy's. He was a Potions Master; he knew that the Wizarding World lost many women in childbirth as unlike the Muggle world they were years behind in maternity health care. He knew what Poppy was telling him. He may have to make a choice. A choice Abigail would never forgive him for making.

"So," she continued slowly. "We can fix the dehydration. We can make sure she eats many smaller meals. We can build up her strength. However, Severus, this is a double-edged sword. If we build up her weight, the babies grow. One of the babies will not fit through the birth canal in its present position. If it does not turn or if the other …. if the one that is tuned comes first, it will block the second."

"What other options do we have?" he asked coldly, already distancing himself emotionally from the situation.

"The Muggles use a form of surgery. They literally cut the baby out," she saw him wince. "We cannot do that because of her magic. The mother's magic will not allow the invasion of the womb. It will fight against it."

"There are ways of stopping it, to redirect the magic," he frowned at her.

"That would be your decision then? Knowing the babies would die? To save the mother?"

"No, not yet," he looked away, feeling a stinging in his eyes. "She … she seems overly attached to them. I need to think about this."

"Understand this Severus," she continued. "If Abigail dies delivering these children, I will cut them out. I will try to save the children once I know for certain she will not make it."

Severus could hear no more, he rose to his feet and exited the infirmary. He felt bile in his throat as vomit threatened to spill from his mouth. He stopped at one of the many windows along the hallway, and leaned his hands on the sill to steady himself. He gulped air to fill his lungs and try to keep the vomit down. Then sinking to his knees, and for the first time he could remember, he cried.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Albus found Severus in his rooms later that evening quite drunk. The Potions Master was attempting to finish the complete bottle of Ogden's finest. He sat, his long legs extended in front of him, ankles crossed, bottle in hand, staring unseeing into the fire.

"I just left Poppy. It seems that Abigail is sleeping," Albus said to start the conversation as he sat next to Severus.

The Potion Master's only response was to tip the bottle to his mouth and take a long tug of the whiskey.

"Severus, this is not the time to lose yourself," Albus said kindly.

"As if I could," Severus spat. "Leave me to my misery old man. I am quite familiar with her. She was once the best friend I had."

"Severus, she needs you now," Albus coaxed.

"No, Albus," Severus said remorsefully, "She does not. Did you know that I had to give her an oath to get her here? One more oath to darken my soul."

"I have not asked you to give more than I am willing to give." Albus said peering over his spectacles.

"You have asked for my soul. I gave it willingly, or what little there is left. I have nothing more to give."

"Severus, she does not want you to give anything, she needs you to take what she offers."

"I have taken too much." Severus finished the bottle, and reached to the floor to pick up another. "I am tired old man. I am tired onto death."

"Severus," the old man shook his head.

"The final battle needs to come quickly," Severus laid his head back on the sofa. "I need this to be over. I can no longer close my mind. If he sees…"

"You must remain strong," Albus said gently.

"You ask too much of me," Severus opened the bottle, raised his head and drank deeply. "Now leave me to this beautifully bottled woman. She seems to be the only one I can truly hold on to."

Albus sighed and stood. He watched Severus for a few moments, then turned and walked slowly to his own chambers. He thought he might have gone too far this time, extracted too much. He feared for Severus.

Severus had made his decision. He drank to forget it, but the full impact of what he knew he had to do, to Albus and to his witch, ate at him. He drank half of the second bottle before passing out where he sat. In the morning, it took two full vials of Hangover Potion for him to feel normal. He added a vial of pepper up, and calming potion and called it breakfast. Feeling better, he headed to the shower taking a raging headache with him.

After dressing for the day, he went into the storage room he had added on to Abigail chambers to hold the books Lenny had been transporting. He lowered himself down onto the floor and started with the book on the top of the pile of the blackest books. He was looking for a spell that he knew to have existed. The spell, banned since the late 1600's, was one he still held out hope of finding.

He turned each page searching for a glimpse of what he was looking for. These books were all hand written. They were more a lifetime of learning, a journal of a wizard's spells, than a true text. The tomes held a lifetime of secrets, they did not instruct.

He discarded the fifth onto the floor and was becoming discouraged. Then on the third page of the sixth book, he sat up straight before stumbling to his feet, his knees screaming at him for having sat too long on the cold stone floor. He hurried to his own chambers, swept everything from his desk onto the floor, and laid the open book carefully on the surface.

As he peered at the ancient writings, he raked his hand though his hair and cursed his inability to decipher what was in front of him. He could make out the basics but one slip-up or one mistranslated word could make things spin horribly out of control.

Putting the book under his arm, he headed for the library, his newly purchased translation text also under his arm. He settled into the restricted section, found a table, grabbed several more books from the shelves and turned for two more items. Finding quill and parchment at the Librarian's table, he prepared for a long night.

Several hours later he felt a tug at his elbow, looking down he saw a tray of food held by a small hand. He lifted the tray, placing it on the table in front of him, and found Lenny.

"Did I ask to be disturbed?" he sneered at the elf.

"No sirs, I is to check on you. Headmaster said he has not seen you this last day. He says no breakfast, no lunch and no dinner did yous have. He said …" the elf appeared ready to continue as Severus waved his hand to shush him.

"I must have lost track of time," he said suddenly weary. "What time is it?"

"Tomorrow sirs," the elf said.

Severus pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it. It was after one in the morning. He had spent the entire day either on the floor, or in the library. He felt suddenly hungry, and took one of the sandwiches on the plate in front of him. Chewing slowly he watched the elf.

"Lenny, have you been to see the witch today?' he asked.

"Yes sir master, she is in the bed in Poppy's big room. She eats all the time, but is much sick." He offered sadly.

"Did you not know she was ill before?" Severus asked, beginning to anger.

"No sirs, I brought her food, she yelled at me and I go."

"That is fine Lenny; you did only as I asked," Severus again felt guilt wrap around him. "Is Poppy still awake?"

"Yes sirs, she is in her office," Lenny informed him.

Severus turned to leave, asking Lenny to leave his research as it was, and to make sure no-one disturbed the pages. Walking quickly to the infirmary, he was not sure how Poppy would receive his presence.

"Severus," the Medi-Witch said stiffly as he walked into her office.

"Poppy, I have decided that we need to consult a Muggle Doctor. Perhaps you have a contact?"

"Yes, Severus. Dr. Harrington is on call for our Muggle born, in the event they catch some Muggle infection and then bring it here. I can ask him for a consultation, but as a Muggle doctor I do not see how he can help."

"You will have him examine the witch. He will see if she is fit to undergo a Caesarean, as I believe it is called," he said looking down his nose at her.

"Severus," she exclaimed jumping to her feet, "I have told you that cannot be done."

"You told me a witch's magic would protect her, I will not ask him to operate on a witch."

Poppy stood watching Severus as he left the ward, his robes billowing behind him. She could not comprehend how he planned to do what he so clearly intended. Shaking her head, she returned to her files.

The next day Severus was up early, only getting a few hours of sleep. He left for Diagon Alley to purchase some ingredients he needed. From Diagon Alley he entered into Knockturn Alley searching for the last one. He entered a much hidden establishment, located under one of the storefronts, only accessible by a secret passage known only to the Death Eaters. There he found the Centaur heartstring he needed.

Taking his purchase, and a tight hold of his wand he walked back through the dark streets toward Diagon Alley. As he entered into the hustle of the mid-day shoppers, he looked around quickly to make sure no-one had observed him. Confident that he had not attracted attention he felt safe to apparate to Hogwarts.

Once he had arrived, he hurried again to the library to verify his information. He wanted to reassure himself just one more time to make sure that this madness would not go awry. He took up his seat again, and read every word of the original work before comparing the original spell to a later one cited in one of the obscure texts he had open on his table.

Both spells were the same, wand movements and timing identical. Each was dependant on the receiver drinking an elixir. The elixir differed in only two ways. The first asked for one-half the amount of Unicorn hair as the second. The first however, included the Centaur heartstring.

It was no-longer feasible to harvest Centaur's hearts. The once proud beasts had been plentiful in the years before men had discovered their magical properties. At one time, the warring herds, forced to leave the dead behind, made it possible for man to harvest what he needed. As time progressed, the Centaur wars ended, and man started to hunt the magical race of beings.

He was sickened to know that he was adding to the poaching trade. He had tried to heal Unicorns, still hunted for the same reason. He knew the last place Centaurs could still run free was in the Forbidden Forest. Although he did not condone this type of act, he was taking part in it knowing what he did.

He studied the potion, knowing that the doubling of Unicorn Blood was to make up for the absence of the Centaur heartstring. He could not find any reference that could assure him that the new potion worked, but he had found five references affirming the older one .

Clearing his work area and returning the reference books to the shelves, he picked up his belongs and returned to his chambers. He needed to sleep if he was going to start brewing the next day. He thought of stopping in to see Abigail, still in the infirmary, but quickly dismissed the notion. He was sure that she would not want to see him and determined to leave it at that.

The Potion took him two days to brew. He had to add ingredients at various intervals, and then stir every four hours. When he finally finished, bottled the potion and looked at the clock, it was late, nearly 11:00 pm.

He had not seen the witch for five days now. He thought of her at odd moments, when he was least expecting it her face would come to his mind. When his mind wandered, he thought he heard her call his name, softly yet with an urgency that had him hardening as he remembered how she looked when she had done so.

He sighed, his back sore from the many hours on his feet. His eyes burned from lack of sleep, as he had only managed an hour of sleep at a time between stirrings. He returned to his chambers, where he showered and fell into a deep sleep.

It was nearly 3:00am when Poppy's Patronus awaked him. She had not even sent a message, just the Patronus. Abigail was having an emergency.

He pulled on his pants and shirt, buttoning them as he headed for his lab. Then picking up the vial of elixir, a small golden chalice and calling Accio Robes, he left at a full out run.

The hospital wing was in chaos when he arrived. Poppy was arguing with the Muggle doctor, Albus was trying to restrain Minerva from becoming involved in the argument, and Abigail was clutching the sides of the bed in obvious pain. Severus walked over to the bed and quickly cast a silencing spell.

"Abigail," he said casting shields around the bed and setting up wards to deny entrance to anyone.

"I have something you must take. You must take it before you deliver."

"Severus, it is still too early," she said gritting her teeth as another pain coursed through her.

"You are a full thirty-three weeks. With twins, it is not unusual to be a little early. The babies will be fine," Severus said, "You must take this, it is a special potion I have brewed for the babies."

He set the chalice on the nightstand, poured the potion into it, and then standing with his body between Abigail and the drink, he used his wand to open his wrist allowing a small amount of his blood to pour into the chalice. He whispered an incantation, feeling the magic swirl and smiled.

He turned and handed her the chalice, looking over to Albus as he did. The old man was watching him, brows set close together. Severus watched him as he guided the elixir to Abigail's lips. As she drank, Severus pulled his wand out, made the few passes he had been practicing, voiced a shorter incantation, and waited.

Abigail finished the entire drink, and then looked at Severus smiling weakly. She began panting as another contraction tore through her.

Severus lifted the wards and removed the silence and shielding spells, but by this time the others were watching. Poppy looked at him oddly as she rushed to her patient and hearing the Medi-Witches sharp intake of breath Minerva followed.

"Severus, what have you done?" Albus sounded both accusatory and angry.

"Dr. Harrington, I believe your patient is ready for you now," Severus said not taking his eyes off Albus. "I shall wait in my quarters. I am no longer needed here."

Albus did nothing to dissuade him. Severus looked at him a moment longer, waiting for a reprimand, then seeing the wand in Albus's hand, walked to the door, expecting at anytime to be slammed to the floor.

Dr. Harrington rushed over to Poppy who looked up at him with tears. Minerva sat in the chair next to the bed holding Abigail's hand, but watching Albus.

Abigail had been stripped of her magic. She was completely devoid of power, not even residual and Poppy could not even detect a flicker of it in the infants.

"Albus," Poppy said, "What has Severus done? Whatever was he thinking?"

"He was thinking to save their lives," Albus said sadly, "However, he may have done so at the cost of his own."

"I don't care about that right now. We must deliver her _now_." Dr Harrington said already pulling out her bed and pushing the wheeled bed toward the delivery area he had set up. "We have a chance of saving these little ones that we didn't have before. " He smiled down at Abigail. "Relax Abigail; things just got a hell of a lot simpler."

A girl arrived at 3:57am, followed by her brother at 4:02am. Both babies managed a small cry and to everyone's relief, appeared to breathe well on their own. They were cleaned, examined and weighed and although the combined weight of the babies was less than eight pounds, both Poppy and Dr. Harrington assured the awaiting Albus and Minerva that this was normal for early twins.

Abigail had opened her eyes to find the babies swaddled together in the small crib next to her bed. She leaned over to touch them, wanting to hold them, but she was too weak, too sore. She was afraid she would drop them. Resting her head back on the pillow, she could only watch them.

Albus opened the curtains and peeked inside. When he discovered her, awake he stepped in beaming.

"May I my dear?" he asked reaching for one of the infants. She nodded her head happily and struggled to sit up.

'No no, my dear, let me lay them here next to you," he said gently laying the little girl across her arm.

"Now "he said twinkling, "This must be the bonus baby I heard about."

He lifted the infant up and laying it in the crook of his arm sat down in the chair. They both sat and stared at the baby they held for several minutes, and then Albus stood and exchanged bundles with the mother. They then repeated the process of examining toes, fingers and little ears a second time.

"Albus," Abigail whispered fearfully, "has Severus come?"

"No, he has not yet been told of the birth. We wanted to know of your wishes first," he answered kindly.

"It is his decision," she said, her face hard, "I will not force them on him."

Just then Poppy came in and shooed the Headmaster out. She lifted Abigail's gown and examined the incision, waving her wand doing diagnostics she grinned.

"All set there girl. You are a little weak, but your food will stay down now," Poppy smiled. "A Muggle would have to wait at least six weeks to resume relations and such, but you will be ready to go in just two."

Abigail reddened at Poppy's announcement. Poppy saw her embarrassment and quickly recovered.

"Now girl, I am merely saying that the day after tomorrow you will be able resume your normal life. That is if anything is ever going to be normal again with these two little ones around," Poppy said smiling down at the babies.

"Normal Poppy?" Abigail said. "I wonder what normal will be now."

"Oh dear, one thing at a time my dear. Right now I think you need to try to feed the little ones." Poppy sat on the edge of the bed and helped Abigail with the first feeding. Telling her that soon the pain would be gone, explaining how the milk would leak when she heard the babies cry and a host of other things that left Abigail feeling more alone and uncertain then ever.

"Now, you do the best you can but don't expect them to be able to latch on right away. I have some bottles waiting, you do the best you can and then we will finish off the way most Muggles do it."

Abigail had anticipated all the changes the babies would bring. Without magic, she did not know what to do. She did not know how to do things without magic, least of all feed babies, with or without a bottle. The children's magic was gone as well. She worried for their future, and was afraid of her own.

Albus had walked down to the Potion Master's rooms to tell him of the birth of his children. He was angry and worried what the next few days would bring. He knocked on the heavy wooden door and waited until Severus answered it.

"Severus, everything went well. The surgery is over," Albus said slowly.

"Thank you for informing me Albus. I am quite busy now. If there is nothing further I must ask you to leave."

"Oh, but there is Severus. I need to know how long your shield will hold for. How long before the Ministry is alerted?" Albus asked sternly.

"Less than 24 hours. I would assume the Aurors will be here shortly. At least by lunch time," Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

"I shall expect you in the infirmary within the hour Severus," Albus said brokering no protest. "That should give you time to prepare for your time away from us."

"Indeed it shall Headmaster." Severus showed no emotion, but coldly sneered at the Headmaster.

"Be careful, even I have my limits"

.

"And I have oaths to fulfil." Severus struck Albus where it would do the most good. Severus' oath to Narcissa and to Albus could change the outcome of the war. Albus knew that.

Severus had been clearing out his library. He'd shrunk down the more common texts and reference materials enabling Lenny to transport them with ease. He had instructed the elf to move them as quickly as possible. He now only had a few dozen books left to transfer. Severus began tying them in bundles of three each. As the elf appeared, Severus would load one bundle in each of the elves arms. Then with a pop, the elf took the books away.

They worked for nearly an hour completing the task.

"Lenny, the books in Miss Abigail's room must be moved as well," Severus stressed, "If the Ministry finds them they will put her in jeopardy."

"I understands sir, I will finish before theys gets here," the elf said proudly.

Severus looked at the clock and knew it was time. He walked to the mirror and adjusted his waistcoat, refastening the top two buttons that he had loosened. Opting to wear his travelling cloak instead of his Professors robes, he draped the cloak over his arm, and left for the infirmary.

He arrived at the infirmary to find Poppy bustling around. She came up to him and stood, hand on hips looking at him angrily.

"Would you be so good as to inform Miss Haley that I am here?"

"She is waiting for you _Sir._" Poppy spat out at him. "You watch what you say to her then leave as fast as you came. I am angry at you young man, very angry."

Severus nodded to the Medi-Witch and walked over the curtained-off bed. He could hardly breathe. He was not sure his legs would get him that far. He wanted to run, to throw himself down on his knees and cry out to her, but he remained the ever-cold Potions Master.

When he stepped behind the curtain, he found Abigail with a babe at her breast, still trying to coax the too small mouth to take her nipple. All thoughts fled his mind. This was his child. His heir, and the beautiful woman holding his child, he loved. He loved her more than his life. He would, and indeed had, committed himself to Azkaban for her.

Abigail turned her eyes to him. She did not smile; she just looked at him serenely.

He heard a baby cry, like a cats meowing, and frowned as he looked down at the babe still trying to suckle. Still hearing a baby while this one had its mouth was full, he looked around for the noise.

When he saw the other baby in the crib, he looked at Abigail in wonder. Both had survived. Both his children were here. She nodded her head at him and then smiled. Severus walked to the crib and reached in picking up his son for the first time. He sat down afraid his knees would fail him. He held the child with a sense of awe. The hair was hers, dark brown, but burning with red. His eyes stared back at him, but it was her lips that pouted. He was perfect. He was them.

"Do you want to meet you daughter now?" She asked softly.

They exchanged babies as he smiled down at his daughter. The contrast and similarities were astonishing. Here Abigail's unfocused eyes looked to his. His black lank hair covered her head. She had the same pouty lips as her mother and brother. Severus already knew she would be a heartbreaker.

As he looked at Abigail, he could hear deep male voices. The Aurors had arrived.

He stood to hand the baby back to its mother as he heard the curtain open and turned to see middle-aged, thickset wizard.

"Severus Snape, I have needed to talk to you," the Auror said.

"Can you not see I am busy? I need a couple of minutes," Severus said evenly.

"Is this your wife?" the Auror asked.

"No," Severus answered flatly.

"Leave the whore then," the Auror said seeing no ring on her finger.

"Her name, that you will use when referring to her, is Miss Haley," Severus threatened.

"I need your wand Snape. It will be returned by the Ministry if you are released."

"Severus, what is going on?" Abigail called to him. "Please, let me have a minute with him," she pleaded with the Auror.

"Miss Haley," Severus said handing her the baby. "I have made arrangements for you. You must trust me."

He then laid the baby down in its crib. Handing the Auror his wand, he bowed formally to the woman he loved and left.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

The Uninvited

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Severus found himself thrown roughly into a small holding room at the Ministry of Magic. They gave him a pair of loose fitting pants and a too large shirt, and then gathered up his personal clothing for examination. The guards ordered him to change clothes while they watched and ran their wands over him to check for illegal items or charms. One of the guards ripped his shirtsleeve off, not waiting for him to disrobe, exposing his Mark. Although they had known it was there, to see it set them off. They jeered, spat at him and pushed him to the floor several times in the short walk to the smaller room down the hall.

They told him to wait for his trial that was to begin in a few hours, perhaps later that day. Severus sat stiffly waiting, refusing to respond to the comments tossed out by the guards or to acknowledge the insults being hurled at him, choosing only to stare stonily ahead.

It had already grown dark outside when they informed him they were holding him until the evidence was gathered and the witnesses interviewed. Severus knew from the clothes they had given him and the absence of an immediate trial that they planned to send him to Azkaban and had steeled himself for the trip. He showed no emotion although his mind screamed and his muscles tightened knowing what lay ahead.

He was apparated to a small boat landing where the final journey across the rough sea would begin. The smell of saltwater assailed him, and the pounding of the sea drowned out the guards banter. Severus' eyes did not look toward the tower of the prison, but searched the area to the north and west of the tower, to where the Reyes Estate hid. He could not see it, but he knew it was there. The very absence of it meant the wards were still holding, that the Dark Lord did not know, and she was still safe. It was enough.

When they landed, he was handed over to the prison guards who treated him no better the Aurors. As he staggered forward, they again pushed and jeered at him. He kept his mind closed, his mind cleared of all thought, and he built his walls as he had done before, when in front of the Dark Lord. Thrown in to a cell with no light, he thought he heard running water, but an examination of the cell showed the sound coming from the steady drip of foul water seeping though the walls and running to the floor.

With no furniture and no blanket, he found the only comfort he could and curled up in a corner. He had his children, and the witch that bore them with him. He could pull their faces up in his mind, he could see their smiles on the back of his eyelids, and he knew they were safe. They lived. It was enough for him to know, and enough to give him sleep.

Abigail was close to hysterical as the Aurors dragged Severus away. She begged Albus to go after him, to plead to the Ministry, to use his power and position to have him released. When they received word that he was in Azkaban with no trial, Poppy had need to give her a calming potion, insisting that she finish the entire vial. But she had taken it from the witch and hurled it against the wall, spending the next hours waiting for dawn as she cried and paced the floor.

All the next day, as Severus sat still in the corner of his cell, Abigail paced and tried to calm herself for the sake of the babies. She was unable to eat, or sleep, and became unable to nurse, leading her to be even more despondent. She wanted to see her mother and begged Albus to let her visit the Burrow, to ask her mother for help, only to the refused because it was unsafe to leave the grounds of Hogwarts.

She saw in his eyes the painful truth that she could no longer pray to the old gods, as she no longer held the magic to call them. She could not hold her children up and beg for their protection, the earth would no longer welcome her song. Her magic was gone, and with it her gods. She could not offer her children for a blessing, a blessing at their naming ceremony. As far as Abigail was concerned she was no longer fit to name the small babes, they would remain fatherless and nameless until he returned.

Having been set up in the dungeons with enlarged space for the cribs, she continued to lose weight and could not sleep. She was still having difficulty feeding the babies, and now her milk had all but stopped. Even with the help of a House elf, she was exhausted. She tried to adjust, but she would still raise her hand to light the fire when she wanted warmth, and was surprised when no heat came.

She wanted Severus. Even if he did not love her, she wanted him near. Just knowing he was in the castle had given her strength the days before the babies were born. Just knowing that she could call him and he would come. He would come only from obligation, perhaps, but she knew he would still come.

When the third week came, Albus told her there was not to be a trial. The Ministry had clear evidence that Dark Magic had been used. The potion used contained Severus' blood and Severus' wand showed the spell he had last used. Guilty of practicing Dark Blood Magic, he did not warrant a trial and would not have one. Albus had appealed to the Minister to no avail. Poppy had offered proof that a medical emergency had occurred but a medical emergency involving an unmarried pregnant witch was of no importance.

Abigail called Lenny begging him to take her to the Reyes Estate, to be near him. She could then look out to the tower and see where he was. She could get a ferry to cross the water and beg the guards to let her see him. She could go to Gringotts and clear the vaults to bribe the guards. Becoming more frantic as time wore on, she thought of nothing but all the ways she could try to free him.

Lenny refused. He had promised the Professor Master not to take her to the prison, he would do as Severus instructed and take care of the witch and the babies. Abigail looked each day for the owl that she knew would come to her window from Severus, all the while knowing there would be no owl.

On Wednesday of the fourth week, she woke early, sat up and looked around the room. She jumped up and began to dress, feeling foolish to have forgotten _him_. She knew he would help. He had saved her once before and would do so again.

"Lenny!" she called. "I need Lucius, Lucius Malfoy. Lenny, get him at once."

Lenny's ears lay flat and his eye grew as big as saucers.

"Mr. Malfoy, Missus Master? Mr, Malfoy not nice Missus Master."

"I do not need someone that is nice right now. I have need for Lucius," she said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring back at the elf.

"Fine," she quipped after waiting for a response only to realize none was coming. "Get me an owl. NOW! Or take me there…. damn you to hell I will find him myself if need be."

She went to the desk to take up quill and parchment as the babies began to fuss. Laying down the quill, she sighed. They were almost a month old but had changed so much, she was surprised each time she entered their room. Every day they could do a little more, see a little better, follow her voice a little longer. She managed to scoop both of them up and began to get them undressed for their bath and bed.

Lenny reluctantly returned with an owl and looked with a shocked expression at Abigail who was leaned over the bed dressing the babies. Abigail rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I know this is your job Lenny." She looked at his expression. "Fine, you win."

"Lenny," she began. "If I should have to go away for a little bit, will you watch over them for me.?"

"Oh, yes Missus Master, I am to stay with them always. Master Professor and Master Headmaster said this." He beamed with pride.

"Thank you Lenny," she said sadly, she knew what she had to do.

Concentrating she penned a missive to Lucius Malfoy, tore it up and tried again. After several attempts, she thought she had gotten it right and stood to read it one last time. It simply stated that she wanted to see him as soon as possible. However, she knew the writing was childlike. She tied the note around the owl's leg, and instructing it who to deliver it to, opened the door for the bird to fly out. She watched as it flew down the hallway in search of an open window, around the corner and out of sight.

.

.

.

The staff were in the Great Hall eating lunch when Lucius Malfoy entered the castle. He was in search of the witch that had requested his presence. He strode in to find only three of the Hogwarts staff in attendance. Albus, Minerva, and Poppy watched him approaching the table with mild looks of surprise.

"Mr Malfoy," Albus stood as Lucius approached. "To what do I owe your company?"

"I have a luncheon date with a certain witch," he said nodding to both Minerva and Poppy. "However, since she is not here, perhaps you could tell me where Miss Haley is staying."

"I believe I would be remiss in not accompanying you Mr Malfoy," Albus said formally. "Please, do come this way."

Albus walked quickly through the halls towards the dungeons. He did not know why the witch had owled Lucius, but knowing it had something to do with Severus, he could not fault her. He had tried every avenue open to him, to no avail. The witch was also trying any means she could.

When they reached the Dungeons they walked to almost the end of the hall and ducked into a small alcove knocked on the door. Abigail hurried to open it. Seeing the two wizards, she stepped aside and allowed them in.

"Albus, Lucius and I have some business to discuss," she said, looking at Albus boldly.

"And I, will remain my dear since you would have no objections," Albus stated firmly. "I have made certain assurances to my Potions Master which I am compelled to fulfil."

"Lucius, I have need of you." Abigail said to Lucius turning her back on Albus. "I need you to get Severus released from Azkaban."

"My dear, that is not a simple request." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am willing to trade," she said flatly. "Anything you want."

"Trade? And what would you trade my dear?" He looked up and down her body. "Unless what I am looking at is for sale."

"Lucius, I must insist ..." Albus started.

"No, Albus, I must insist." Abigail rounded on him viciously. "You let me finish this or I will go without him, do you hear me?"

"Go? My dear, whatever are you asking of me?" Lucius smirked. "If you want to go somewhere with me, I am sure we could spend some enjoyable moments together."

"You can take me to the Dark Lord, Lucius," she said evenly. "If you want me yourself I don't care. You or him. Just get Severus out."

"Abigail, I forbid you to speak like this," Albus thundered.

"Or what Uncle, do you plan on keeping me prisoner?" she screamed. "I have no magic, I will get him out anyway I can."

Her yells woke the babies in the next room and she ran to quiet them. She grabbed the one closest to the side of the crib and clung to it crying. Lenny came in and lifted the second up. Placing it on the bed, he went to Abigail and coaxed her into surrendering the first.

Lucius had been standing in the doorway, stunned by hearing the cry of babies. As the witch struggled to regain her composure, he walked over to the bed and looked down at the little ones. Looking over at Abigail, he smirked.

"I see you and Severus know one another quite well," he laughed. "So, this is what it is about."

Then frowning he crossed the room and took her upper arms holding her back as if to see her better.

"Be careful how you answer my questions witch." Lucius said darkly. "If you lie, you will not speak twice."

She put up her head and locked her eyes on his.

"Are these children Severus'?" he asked evenly.

She nodded her head, choking on her tears.

"Does he believe you?" he kept on.

Again, she nodded.

"Do you love him this much?" Lucius demanded.

"Yes," she spoke without hesitation.

"Yet you would come to my bed and lay with the Dark Lord?" he asked, fury behind his eyes.

"For Severus' freedom, yes."

He pushed her away from him and walked back to the outer room to stand in front of the Headmaster.

"She would do this for my old friend, Albus." Lucius looked into the wizard's eyes. "Have I any reason to mistrust her?"

"Not as much as she does of you," Albus said honestly.

"I will help him witch, not you. If you are deceiving me, you are deceiving yourself my dear. Trust me. I have no interest in bedding my old friend's witch, nor will I surrender the mother of his children to the Dark Lord."

He walked to the door and turned back watching her slide to her knees on the floor, weeping in relief.

"I cannot promise anything," he said looking at Albus. "Severus will be angered that she has come to me."

"Severus does not share his witches," Lucius turned on Abigail, telling her darkly. "Forget this conversation ever occurred. He will see your offer as his betrayal, not his salvation."

Lucius then bowed sweeping his arm behind him in a grand gesture, and left.

Albus knelt beside the witch until she regained some of her composure and then helped her to her feet.

"He is correct in his assessment of our Professor child. I fear you may have saved his body, but I fear what he will think when he hears of this."

"I don't care… I only care that he comes back alive," she whispered, then turned seeing Lenny take the babies from the room. "I don't know what else to do Albus."

"A nice hot bath, a cup of tea and a lemon drop seems to be in order," he smiled at her. "You need to relax. Lenny has the children, use the time to collect yourself and wait to hear from Mr Malfoy."

She decided to take the babies down to the Great Hall for dinner that evening. Although Poppy and Minerva still seemed cold towards Abigail, they delighted in their brief encounters with the infants. Lenny had found an old pram in the storage area of Hogwarts' attic and had it cleaned and lined with soft linens. They laid the babies' heads at opposite ends of the mattress, and pushed them to the Great Hall.

They had a problem with the steps. Abigail automatically raised her hand to levitate the pram up the stairs only to see nothing happened. Lenny tried to help, but Abigail physically pushed him away, determined to help herself. Struggling to pull the pram up from the dungeons behind her, Lenny had hurried to fetch Albus.

By the time Albus had reached the witch, she had managed to get to the second flight up. She was breathing heavily and close to tears. He had gently gone to help her, holding on to one side of the handle while she took the other, and helped her pull the pram the rest of the way.

"Thank you Albus," she said as they continued to the Great Hall.

"I happened to be passing my dear, and knowing how you like to arrive on time, I merely lent some assistance," he said with an off hand air.

"I meant for not using magic you old fool," she chuckled at him. "I know magic would have been so much easier for you to do."

"Ah, but magic is not always better my dear."

Nearing the Great Hall, they heard the outside doors of Hogwarts burst open. Abigail recognized the click of the heels and the tap of the cane at once. She stood still, laying her hand on Albus' arm as Lucius rounded the corner in front of them.

"Albus, Miss Haley." He nodded in greeting. "As rude as I may appear to be standing in the hallway discussing such a matter, I am afraid I have little choice."

Abigail gripped onto Albus' arm tightly as she prepared for bad news.

"Witch, Severus goes on trial tonight, at 7:00 pm," he said without his usual smirk. "I have the assurance of only one third of the judges that their vote will fall with him."

"Headmaster, this is all that I can do. I have called on every judge loyal to the Dark Lord that will be on the panel tonight," he explained. "From here, we hope for the best."

"I have spoken to your intended. I have asked him to send a rescue party if Severus is found guilty," he said looking directly at Abigail. "He has agreed. Do understand, if the Dark Lord rescues him, he will not return here. He will be a wanted wizard. He is a Death Eater. At that point, you will also belong to the Dark Lord. He now knows you are here. Is this what you want?"

"Yes, he will be free," she said steadfastly as her heart beat against her chest. "So, it was … it was Voldemort I …"

"Your intended?" Lucius smirked. "Yes."

"But, Severus will be free?"

"Free? He will be in the hands of a monster." Lucius said coldly, "You to be deprived of your children, and in the bed of a fiend."

"I will trade the possibility for the reality. He is already doomed. He will receive the kiss if he remains. At least he will be alive and have a chance."

Lucius turned to leave as Abigail ran to stop him.

"Lucius, may I see him? May I speak to him?"

"You may see him at the trial," he said evenly. "They will not allow you to speak to him."

He left without looking back at her or Albus. Abigail watched after him, until she could no longer see him, until she heard the closing of the doors.

"I will send Lenny to assist you to the Ministry. I have much to do." Albus hurried off without a further word, his purple and star littered robes fanning out behind him.

Abigail quickly shook off her robes. She grabbed one of the blankets from the crib and folding it into a sling; she tied it tightly around her waist and over her right shoulder. She placed the girl inside, making sure she was comfortable and the reached for the boy. She wrapped him tightly in an extra blanket. Holding him in her left arm, she struggled into her robes, effectively hiding both babies beneath the billowing fabric.

"Lenny!" she called.

"Yes sirs" the elf nervously bowed.

'You are taking me to the Ministry." She held out her hand impatiently.

"Yes Miss Master." He looked around for the babies and then holding out his hand, grabbed for hers and spun them away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Severus was roughly pulled out of his cell and thrust down the hallway. His legs, not used to working moved slowly, and sluggishly. His ankles were manacled together allowing him to make only small mincing steps and the fact that the guards thought it funny to shorten the chain connecting the two, he was forced to walk bent over.

He wore the same clothes the guards had forced him to put on the first night. He only had a small bowl of water in the mornings which he could chose to wash in or drink so in making his choice he was left unwashed and unshaven. He did not know what day it was, or how long he had been here. Lenny had managed to come only three times, each time with the book hidden in the fireplace bricks, each time lighting a small candle that allowed him to read until the sound of approaching guards forced him to leave.

Once they reached the Ministry the guards from Azkaban turned him over to the Aurors. They put him in to a small room with only one chair in the middle of it and one candle suspended from the ceiling. Looking only at the floor, he head footfalls and tightened his muscles, preparing to be struck again.

"Severus?" Tonks leaned down and whispered. "You look like shite!"

Tonks transfigured a cloth and using a simple Aquamenti spell to moisten it, she squatted down in front of him and began scrubbing his face. She used two cloths before she was satisfied. Then pulling out her wand she fixed his hair and did the best she could to improve his appearance.

"Can't do nothing about the beard, 'fraid I'd save them the bother if I tried to shave you," she sat back on the heels and looked at him. Then began to chat about what ever came to mind, but Severus refused to acknowledge her. With a sigh, Tonks gave up and stood looking down at him.

"It's going to be rough out there Snape. Remus is at the law library trying to find something. Don't think he will, or if he does it won't make it on time. Even Arthur is buzzing round here, talking to anyone that will listen. But it sure don't look good."

Trying to lift his head he soon gave up as the chain pulled against him and cut into his neck. He didn't know that Abigail arrived at the same time as he. She was walking through the deserted hallways not knowing which way to go. It was obvious to her that the Ministry did not usually operate fully in the evening due to the number of empty offices she passed.

Arriving at the courtroom, she entered to find it almost empty. The courtroom reminded her of the large lecture halls at Hogwarts. The room was circular, lower in the middle, the sides rising slowly higher and higher as more and more seats for spectators had been added over the years.

Abigail looked to the two Aurors standing in the front of the room and saw a flash of hot pink under one of the hoods. She hurried down the aisle, holding the babies close and approached the two courtroom guards.

"Tonks?" she questioned softly, "It that you Tonks?"

The startled Auror jumped turning around looking to see who would know her here. When she saw Abigail she frowned, and grabbed her arm to pull her to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Tonks whispered. "He may be better off with you gone."

"I want to talk to him, I'll be fast." Abigail kept her voice low.

"I don't know girl." Tonks said looking back at the other Auror. "He is here accused of Dark Magic. I don't know the details, and he is not even talking to me."

Abigail pulled her robes open slightly to show Tonks what she carried.

"I have no wand Tonks, I cannot even do magic any more." her voice shook, "Please, Tonks."

"Abigail?" Tonks breathed, her eyes growing large. "It was your magic he stole?"

Abigail quickly covered the babies with her robe again. She looked at Tonks and nodded.

"I have to ask him first, then only five minutes." Tonks looked around. Then back at Abigail.

"So, you are the one he performed the blood spell on?"

"Yes, but Tonks it wasn't what everyone thinks." she tried to explain. "He had to, he had no choice."

Tonks looked at her and bit her lip. Turning back she whispering something to her partner and disappeared through a small door. In just a few minutes, she came out and looked at Abigail sadly, shaking her head.

"He won't see you," she said curiously. "But he want me to put a glamour on you. Says some of the judges may have seen you before and would remember you."

Abby raised her face to Tonks and nodded as the spell was cast and her appearance changed. The young Auror smiled and added a purple streak to the now blond hair and then frowning at the realization the no one would believe Snape with the new face she softened the blond and removed the streak.

As soon as the Justices came in, Abigail moved to a seat closer to the chair Severus would be seated in. Watching the room fill she frowned, not understanding the clusters of different coloured robes, nor the insignias they wore she didn't know if one group held power over another. She turned to watch for Albus when she heard the side door open and saw Severus shuffle out.

Abby caught her breath and covered her mouth with her hands to hide the sobs that threatened to spill. He walked stooped over, dragging the chain. His face was unshaven, his hair oily and dirty despite Tonks' best efforts. He wore a set of dirty grey prison robes. Even though his bearded face she could tell his cheeks were hallowed, thin, and gaunt.

Severus tried not to stumble as the guards pushed him roughly into the chair. The chair was magical and as soon as he sat the chairs arms locked around his own.

"Now that we have established that the wizard in question is currently a prisoner we may release the manacles." Albus thundered as he stormed down to the centre of the room. "To walk him in here in this condition only serves to burn in the minds of the judges that he is already guilty. Why was he not afforded the common decency to attend to his attire and personal hygiene? This is highly irregular and sets to prejudice the jurors."

"Headmaster Dumbledore, are you appearing here as legal council for this criminal?" The minister questioned.

"No, I believe I am appearing as legal council for the _accused_." Albus said scowling. "We will not begin until the manacles are removed and my client may lift his head to face his accusers."

Albus laid a hand on Abigail shoulder, patting her fatherly as one of the Aurors went to Severus. Tonks flicked her wand and the manacles and chains were laying on the floor. She squatted down to pick them up and leaned over to whisper in his ear as she did.

Severus uttered a small groan as he raised his head. He tried to bring his hands to the back of his neck, but was stopped by the chairs restraints. . After being so long in this position, his muscles groaned in protest at the sudden freedom.

He looked up at Albus, seeing Abigail sitting near, looking at her openly for a moment, he saw her open her outer robes to him, enough to expose what she carried. He turned back to the court sitting stiffly, wanting to hex Albus for allowing her here.

"Severus Snape, are you aware of the charges against you?" the officiating judge called out to the accused.

"No." Severus's voice was rasping as he called back as loudly as he could. "I am aware only of being arrested. I have not heard the charges, nor been able to prepare for them."

"It only matters that your solicitor does. You will be administered Veritaserum supplied by our personal stores, that I know to be prepared by your own hand." the judge announced. "Does anyone present object?"

"Your Honour," Albus shook his head slowly. "We are not here to debate if he used the spell. He will freely admit to that, however, we are here to demonstrate the intent was an honourable and necessary one."

"Albus the serum will be used or your client will be returned from where he came." The response to his objection came fast and sure, without input from the other judges.

Tonks again walked toward Severus, Abigail could read the apology on Tonks lips as she turned her back to the judges and administered him three drops of the potion.

"The clerk will now read a list of prepared questions." the judge stated taking up a quill to take note.

"State you name."

"Severus Snape"

"Occupation?"

"Professor."

"Are you not also a Death Eater by trade?" the judge tossed out to the public's laughter.

"Since I am not paid for any other work I perform I believe the answer given to be the correct one." Severus managed a sneer.

"Did you in fact cast a spell on a witch, taking her magic through the use of a blood spell?" the clerk went on.

"Yes," Severus responded clearly.

"Were you forced into this act?"

"No," Severus answered flatly.

"Albus, I see nothing further to do but to sentence your client since there is no defence for what he has done, this is a gross waste of the court's time," the judge said with a leer.

"I believe I may now pose questions of my own," Albus said sweetly.

"Albus, let it go," Severus said.

"You are here to answer questions and questions alone," the judge spat at him.

"Severus, did you perform this spell with evil intent?" Albus asked.

"No."

"Did you perform this spell for the sole reason of stealing magic from a witch?" Albus asked.

"No."

"Oh come now Albus, really," the judged rolled his eyes. "Does it matter the reason?"

"Perhaps Professor Snape would like to answer that question," Albus said coldly.

"I would not," Severus spat out.

"Why did you do this?" Albus asked.

"I sought medical assistance this world does not offer to a witch and her unborn children."

A general mummer went around the room as heads twisted for a better look at the slight witch wrapped in robes sitting near Albus.

"And who is this witch?" Albus asked

"Your Grandniece."

"I see," Albus stroked his chin. "And her name?"

"She gave me her name as Doris Bradley," he smirked at Albus' raised eyebrow.

"There have been many stories in the Daily Profit about this case Professor. Are those stories completely true?" Albus said smoothly

"I have not seen the stories." Severus was aware of the vile stories that had been published, but had not read them.

"Would you do this again to save her life?" Albus said softly.

"Yes, there was no option then, and there is none now."

"I will now introduce my Grandniece to the court. I will be asking her to answer some questions." Albus reached to help Abigail to the witness stand.

"No," Severus struggle against the chair that held him.

"If you will please," Albus took her hand and led her to a chair visible by both the Judges and by Severus.

Severus fought against the restraints. He did not want her here. He knew that if her identity came out, the Dark Lord would possibly be able to trace her back to the Reyes. If he did that, she would be lost. Severus also knew the stigma this trail would place on the witch. An unmarried witch with a child had no place in this world. The Ministry would be ruthless. He watched as Tonks administered the truth serum to her, unable to see the liquid fall from the dropper.

"Now my dear, we will just be asking you some simple questions," Albus said kindly. "Is that to your approval. Since you are the object of this investigation it is up to you."

"I would like to help," she sat straight as she answered.

"Now, you know Professor Snape, do you not?"

"Yes I do," she said staring at Severus's lowered head.

"Do you know him quite well?" He said seriously.

"Yes," she said looking as Severus, wanting him to look at her.

"How long have you known him?"

"Since I was twelve years old," she said in a loud voice.

"How did you meet him at twelve years of age?"

"I was being raped, he saved me." She lifted her chin, but closed her eyes from the spectators stares.

"So, you have not been, shall we say, exactly innocent for a long time?" the judge asked sneering.

Abigail looked to Albus, refusing to drop her head she felt her resolve to remain calm waver. Severus was taking steady breaths to still his body, trying not to fight to escape his chair.

""Do you work Miss Haley?" the judge went on.

"No," she said weakly.

Severus knew which way this was going and shouted to Albus, demanding that he end this.

"Really? How do you support your self?"

"I…" she stammered looking to Albus.

"Is it true that you are kept at Hogwarts?"

"I live there now, if that is what you mean."

"I see. No visible means of support, living in the dungeons. That is right next door to our Professor here, is it not?"

"Yes," she quickly glanced at Severus.

"So, then would it be correct to list your profession as a …"

"ENOUGH," Albus stormed. "You will keep your questions to the case in hand. The trial is for one Severus Snape, Professor of Hogwarts, and my esteemed colleague.

"We are determining motive. And that motive is now clear."

"Clear? I fail to see the motive," Albus frowned, and lowered his head, looking up from under this brow. "Please enlighten me."

"Death Eaters often keep people against their wills Albus. You are not a stranger to their techniques of kidnap and torture. I will hazard a guess that he wants her under his control and removing her magic was an obvious step. Given her profession it would make her more compliant."

"Do not insult my witness your Honour. She is also a member of my family," Albus said as kindly as he could but it was obvious to all that he was close to losing his temper. "As such she is welcomed to live where I do."

"Now, if I may question my witness," he turned in a swirl of silver and blue robes and walked quickly back to Abby.

"My dear, I must ask you this, I am sorry. Please open your robes," Albus said as softly as possible.

Abigail opened her robes to reveal the two sleeping babies. A general gasp went up through the courtroom and a swell of voices grew louder until the head Judge brought down his gavel to demand silence.

"Albus stop this now," Severus hissed, only to have Albus ignore him.

"Dear, who is the father of your children?" Albus asked.

"Severus Snape," she said trying to keep her head up.

The Judge smirked, "You are admitting to being a, to put it kindly, a kept woman?"

"My gods," she sobbed, "he did this to save his children. The doctor had to do it the way the Muggles would do it in a crisis. He had to remove my magic to save his children."

"Did he coerce you into this my dear?" Albus pushed.

"No," she felt unable to breath.

"Excuse me Albus," the judge waved off Albus and turned to Abby. "How is it that you willingly let him do this?"

"I..." she fought against to avoid the truth. "I didn't know what he was doing."

"No? I am surprised that you defend him."

"I trust him. He did what he thought best."

"That is why you let him take your magic? He thought it best? Surely all whores are well aware of contraception and abortive portions."

"No, oh Gods no, I couldn't do that," she cried at last looking up at the judges tearfully, "He is a good man. He was just saving his children, not me. They would have died if he hadn't done what he did. Surely you don't fault him for that. Surely you would not wish to kill a baby for a foolish law."

She tried to stand, to run from the room. She could not breathe; she slipped to the floor holding onto the chair with one hand, as the babies came awake and started to cry.

"You see," said Albus to the court. "Severus Snape was protecting not only the witch, but his children. He knew without his interventions the children would die. Do not put the sins of the Mother on the children. It is the intent of the spell not the spell it's self that should determine the course of your actions here today."

"He has done many things in his past that are not deemed worthy," he said scowling at Severus, "However, this act should earn him some redemption. I ask you to use you heart when deciding his fate."

"We will take what you say under consideration Albus, however, the magic used is forbidden," the judge looked down at him coldly. "Furthermore the fate of the children is now in question."

"Remember that Dark Spells were banned not because of what they could do, but the why behind them. A spell, potion or simple hex cannot be inherently evil. A simple child's spell taught to First Years may kill or maim, yet we continue to teach them. You must look at the intent of the law, not the letter of it," Albus again implored.

The gavel came down as the judges filed out.

As Tonks was the only one left to guard Severus she stepped back seeing Albus walking quickly to her prisoner.

"Severus my boy, what have they done to you?" he said seeing the cuts and busies left by the toes of the Azkaban guards boots.

"Albus, you had no right to do this." Severus said bleakly.

"Son, she is wasting away, she has need of you." Albus shook his head, "You also have need of her."

As Albus was speaking, the side door opened. Tonks lead Abigail back in, supporting her weight. She walked the trembling witch to Severus whispering in her ear to be fast as the Judges may return at any time.

Abigail ran the last couple of steps and fell to her knees in front of Severus. She leaned in close to him vainly trying to make him look at her.

"Severus, please," she said, "You never have to see me again."

He lifted his head to hers and looked into her eyes. She tried to smile at him, but found it impossible and only managed a grimace.

"Severus, we just learned of the trail hours ago. We didn't have time to do more," she pleaded. "If this is the only way then it doesn't what they do to me."

"If I lose now, they will take the children. You have no trade, no husband," he spat at her. "They will be taken by the Ministry had held out for adoption."

"No, Severus," she shook her head. "Lenny is here, if the verdict is against us, then he will take the children out before the gavel falls."

"Where to Abigail?" His eyes hard and unyielding. "To Malfoy's?"

"What?" she said thinking furiously for an answer.

"I know Abigail. Remember?" He hissed. "Do you remember my instructions to Lenny? He tells me what you do."

"Severus please understand," she stammered.

"I do." He lowered his eyes again. "Leave."

"Severus, no," she said. "You would throw yourself in Azkaban for them, I would do this."

Just then, the Judges began returning to the chamber. Tonks hurried Abigail back to a spectator's seat where Lenny was waiting wringing his claws.

Abigail looked up to see the judge's face unable to read his expression. She closed her eyes and prayed. Her thoughts drowned out his words as she concentrated on the blackness of her childhood home and the stillness that she still felt safe in. She remembered the whirling stones and music they made and how he had held her. She thought of anything other then what was happening in front of her, until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Can you come home now?" she asked quietly, seeing him through her tears..

Severus nodded.

"Forever?" she said

"Until the next time," he said looking at Albus.

Abigail brought the boy from under her cape to where Severus could see him better, and then as he reached out for his son, she removed the girl from its bed over her heart. Severus brought the baby up to his face and breathed in its scent, and then held out his hand to Abby, and with a raised eyebrow she knew he was asking her to forgive him.

Once at the apparation point, he held the baby in the crook of his left arm, and held Abigail in his right. She stepped closer beside him, and together they returned to Hogwarts By the time Severus and his family arrived back home there was hot food, a pot of tea and a hot steaming bath waiting. Albus's Patronus had sent Poppy into frenzy. She had ordered all his favourites and had the infirmary ready for his arrival knowing the hospitality of Azkaban.

Poppy fussed upon seeing him, taking the baby from him she began waving her wand and repairing his injuries before he had a chance to take in his surroundings.

"Poppy, get off me witch," he softly chided her. "I swear woman, you delight when I come home in pain."

"Nonsense boy," the Medi-Witch said stroking his hair, "if I did not take care of you who would?"

He put his arms around Poppy and allowed her a hug as she sobbed into him.

Abigail allowed Lenny to take the boys as she began to unbutton Severus shirt.

"You need a bath, then hot food," she said looking over his body for evidence of more injuries. She kept reaching out to touch him, to pat his shoulder to lay her hand on his arm as if making sure he was home.

Severus walked into the bath and dropping the prison clothes on the floor he allowed himself to sink into the marble tub. As soon as Poppy and Albus left, Abigail stepped into the bathroom.

She laid his wand on the side of the tub. She then reached back to unbutton her dress, once done she slid it down to the floor. She wore only her knickers and bra that quickly followed the dress to the floor. Feeling Severus's eyes scour her body, she slipped into the tub behind him. Wrapping the legs around his hips she reached for the shampoo.

As she lathered and rinsed his hair her breasts rubbing against his back, her legs moved slightly as she reached up to pour scoops of water on his head, changing the way she fit into him. Finishing with his hair, she began washing his back, placing kisses across the scars.

She pulled back from around him and going to the front of the large sunken tub, she now faced him. She washed his face, then handing him his wand she pointed to his face.

"Shave that off Mister," she smiled at him. Watching intently as he pointed the wand to his face and became clean-shaven. He then pointed to his hair, and it shortened by a full inch.

She took the wand from him and replaced it on the side of the tub. Picking up the soap and fannel, she reached to wash him. His arms shot up and gabbed her, pulling her onto his lap facing him, her legs wrapping around his hips he positioned her quickly and thrust into her.

"Severus no, please," she gasped at the suddenness of his moves and the burning pain she felt.

He did not move, nor push her further, but he held her still. She was not ready and he knew that if he moved before she adjusted to him it would be painful for her. One hand held her down while the other reached behind her, twisted a length of hair, and pulled her head back, hard.

"You are hurting me," she cried as panic set in.

"Is this how you want it witch, do you enjoy the pain, the cold fuck?" he hissed at her.

"Severus no, stop now," she said, pushing against him and trying to rise.

"Is this why you want Lucius witch?" he continued then leaned forward and crushed her lips to his. Lifting her up he adjusted her position slightly then pushed his erection up again as he pushed her down not caring if her gasp was of surprise or pain.

She was scared, he felt huge, and every movement she made seemed to drive him closer to loosing control, deeper and harder then she was ready for.

"No Severus, please stop, you are hurting me." she pleaded. "Oh my gods don't do this."

"Do you want Malfoy witch." he pulled her head back further. "Tell me now."

"No!" She cried.

"Then let me fuck you witch."

"You're scaring me," she said, crying in earnest.

"Are you refusing me?" He crushed his lips to hers pulling her into him.

"Just not like this. Severus please. I love you"

"I need to have you." he hugged her tightly, speaking into her neck then lifted her up and off of him. "Leave me then, before I can't stop. I feel I am going mad. I need to trust you."

"You can Severus, you can." she said, as her sobbing slowed.

"I am trying witch, I am trying," he sighed leaning back against the cold tile. Then placing a hand on each side of her head, he brought her face to his.

"Trusting you is the hardest thing I do," then he leaned in to kiss her gently.


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: Oral/don't like don't read**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Severus was called to the Dark Lord more often then he had ever been. Both sides of the conflict were getting ready for the last battle. He could feel the tension as he walked the halls. Coming upon a group of students, he noticed they would grow silent when he approached and look at him warily, as if trying to judge his allegiances as much as his mood for lesson that day.

Fearful parents kept their students home. The Slytherin house emptied by half. Only children of those loyal to the Dark Lord remained arrogantly striding from class to class. At meal times, he sat and looked at the other house's tables and saw their numbers reduced in much smaller numbers. The parents of these students either saw removing their children unnecessary, or did not know what was coming.

He kept Abigail and the children out of sight in the dungeons. Occasionally he would allow her to use an invisibility shield to take the infants up to the grounds. More often, he kept them imprisoned below blanketed with silencing spells. He was becoming ever more fearful for their safety.

"Abigail?" he said approaching a subject he knew she would not want to discuss but knowing the time for his oath was at hand.

"Umm?" she was beside him, naked with her back to his chest almost asleep. "What?"

"I think the time has come for you to take the children into hiding." He felt her stiffen, and turn around to face him in the darkness.

"Severus, if you do not call this hiding what would you suggest? Do you mean to send me back?"

"You know better. The castle will be a target, before the year is up. You will need to have the children out of here."

"Where would you have me go? Severus?" She sat up pulling a sheet to hide her nakedness.

"Abigail, don't," he whispered and sat up facing her, knowing she was only self-conscience when she was scared, as if hiding her body would protect her.

"I won't take them there."

"This Saturday, I want to show you something. Just don't make up you mind yet, you need to consider what would happen to the children if this place falls."

"Fall? But it could never fall. Not …"

"Don't worry about it then," he frowned, unwilling to tell her all the fractions that would fight in this battle to end all battles.

"Then let's sleep," she grinned dropping the sheet and quickly laying on her back to look up at him. "That is if you are tired…"

He stretched out next to her as the knowledge that this too would be gone came unbidden. Slipping his arm under her shoulders, he pulled her to him, burying his face in her hair and sighing.

"Gods woman," he tried to say more but lost his words as her mouth reached up and took them.

He knew she and the children would need to go somewhere safe. Abigail needed a home small enough for her to take care of, close to shops and transportation. He could think of no better place then Muggle London. A place where an occasional oddity could go unnoticed.

Saturday morning came faster then Abigail wanted it to. When they apparated to London, and the small house he had found just north of the city, she tried to appear satisfied with the accommodations. Severus had the house refurbished, new furniture set up in all the rooms, the kitchen stocked, and all the personal items they needed carefully put away. A Squib lived only two blocks away and Severus had hired her to come in twice a week to help with the laundry and other things Abigail would not know how to do and to teach her Muggle ways.

He showed her each room in detail. Upstairs he had decided to set up a room for each of the children, although he knew Abigail would insist on keeping them together. Seeing the two separate rooms, she had bulked, pulling against his arm and refused to enter.

"What ever is wrong now?" Severus ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't want them apart." She looked at him, knowing this sounded unreasonable.

"My dear, they are different sexes, do you not think that eventually they will need their privacy?" He asked with a smirk.

"Do you plan on us being here that long?" She suddenly stopped and looked around. "Severus, where is the floo?"

"It does not have one."

"This will not do at all. How ever will you travel back and forth to lessons?"

"Abigail… I do not …"

"Bastard!"

"Abigail listen to me, I only…"

"You want to be rid of me. Why not just say it? Why not just tell me you don't want me anymore? It's not like I didn't expect it you know… it not like…"

"For once in you life be still," he raged, knowing as the words fell that he had once again said the wrong thing.

She turned away form him and nodded. Holding her breath as she felt her world crumble around her. She could not look at him. She would not cry, not now, not here.

"So, this is mine? I am to live here alone? You expect me to stay here? Alone?"

"If I die in the final battle, yes I do," he told her evenly.

"You bastard!" She seethed.

"Abigail, you know this thing between us was never to be forever," he said distantly.

"And, if you do not die?"

"Then I shall no doubt be in Azkaban, either way this is over." He turned to walk to the last room in the hallway.

He opened the door and stood aside for her to look into the master bedroom. He had spared no expense on the linens or the furniture. Done in dark colours and rich cheery wood the room was beautiful. She walked in standing in the middle without seeing the room. She was trying to calm herself.

"Severus, if you are not in Azkaban, and not dead?" She did not want to hear what he had to say.

He came to her and lifted her head to place a searing kiss on her lips. He reached behind her with one arm holding her close, his other hand pulling up her dress to purchase the skin he sought. He knew their time was limited, every time he took her he wanted to memorize her body, to store the memories to use when he no longer had her.

He felt her hand come up to the chest and push him away.

"You answer me," she demanded.

"There are things you are unaware of. Things that are about to transpire," he sighed, "Things that will change my life forever. A life that you will not be part of."

"Answer me," she again demanded. "God damn it, tell me the whole of it."

"It is over," he confessed. "I no longer want you with me."

"Lenny," she yelled. Waiting for the elf, she stared at Severus.

"My Children, bring them to me now," she demanded of the elf, still looking at Severus.

"Abigail, we still have a week, maybe two," he tried to explain, not wanting this yet.

"Professor, I am now asking you to leave," she said, her head swimming in a fog, a roaring in her ears, "Please, go now. If this is where you will leave me, if this is indeed my home, leave it now. Get out of my sight!"

He nodded and bent at the waist in a small bow. Seeing his smirk, and the cold way he turned and walked away she felt her stomach roll. She ran to the bathroom, fell on her knees, and vomited.

Lenny brought the children, and over the next couple of months helped Abigail settle into the house. She refused to bring along any of the clothes she had left behind, if she was going to live in a Muggle area, she need to appear Muggle. She would sit at the kitchen table and ponder over her bank accounts for hours trying to make sure the money she used was her own. She was determined to pay Severus back of the furniture and supplies and made long lists of prices she found in the daily news crying in frustration when she was unable to reach a total.

She tried to find the rhythm of life in this strange place but it eluded her. Electricity was strange, and she found she did not like it. Electric lights did not allow the shadows to move, time did not pass and she could not tell time. The electric lights kept the dark day, not telling her when it was time to sleep and the mornings too fast in coming.

She would get up at 4:00am as normal, bundle up the babies and head to the market. Muggle markets all had electricity; they did not open until 9:00am, but were open when it was dark. She did not like to keep the fresh food she would carry back in the large white thing in the kitchen. The fruit lost its taste, and everything tasted like the onions she placed in it. She needed a market that opened early in the day, not these sleepy Muggle stores with food that tasted of cardboard and soup in tins.

She had tried taking a bath, but the tub was so shallow she could not get comfortable, and the shower water would turn cold before she finished with it. She found the house had a cellar, with dirt floors and damp walls. She had the squib, a Mrs Smyth go the Hardware Store. Mrs Smyth helped her nail the door shut and take off the knob. Abigail unplugged the big white box and pushed it across the floor to block the door. She sat and leaned against it, afraid for the first time of the darkness it hid. She lay down on the floor and curling up she cried until she fell asleep.

That is how Severus found her. Lenny had informed him that Abigail was not doing as well as the elf thought she should be doing and even Mrs Smyth's weekly owl had brought the same news. Severus knew he was no longer welcome in the tiny suburban house but also knew this would be his last chance to see her.

He knelt down beside her and lifted her head up. Then, reaching in his pocket he took out the golden hair combs he had bought her. He pulled the hair back from her face and put one on each side, behind and above her ears.

Helping her up he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and took her by the hand to lead her into the living room. He sat her on the sofa, but decided to remain standing.

"Abigail, I want you to wear those. They have a tracking spell on them," he said evenly.

She reached up and removed the combs. Placing them on the coffee table, she folded her hands in her lap and looked up at him impassively.

"If we are ending it than end it," she said flatly. "I don't need you. I don't want you here and I certainly don't want you tracking my movements."

"If you need anything you have only to ask. Let Lenny know and he will contact me."

"You need to name them. Just take them to Molly's. Don't say their names aloud until you are at the grave. Just this one last thing is between us Severus. Do this and I can let you go forever."

"I want you to wear those," he frowned. "Is that asking too much?"

"Yes. If you want us gone do this one thing I ask and be done with us. If not I will name them myself, but in doing so they will not have your name. Since I was never named myself, they will carry my mother's childhood name. Reyes."

He nodded, and left the room to get the babies leaving her to worry her lip as she waited. Seeing him coming down the stairs with one child in each arm she hurried to him.

"Severus, remember your oath?" she almost whispered, turning red. "I didn't want to mention it …"

"You will get them back witch," his voice low, "I remember my promises, you should as well."

He turned and was gone.

Abigail was worried. She knew the children were safe, she knew he would protect them with his life, but she was scared. After the first hour, she was walking from window to window, watching for any sign that he was coming. After the second hour, she was frantic.

When Severus returned, she ran to him, taking the babies and laying them on the sofa she pulled off the blankets and examined them. She felt Severus eyes on her as she became embarrassed at her behaviour. She then ran and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Gods Severus, you must think I am awful. I didn't mean that I don't trust you with them, I don't trust any one," she offered, and then realized how this sounded.

"Let me try again. Severus, I am so sorry I can't trust you." Her hand flew to her mouth, as she reddened.

"Care for three?" Severus asked feeling his lip twitch.

"Oh Severus, do you know what I mean?" she asked him earnestly.

"Unfortunately I do," he answered just as honestly. "You are sorry that you can not trust anyone, even me, with _our_ children."

"I trust you with their lives Severus. I have trusted you with mine," she said softly. "I just can not trust you to love them any longer."

"And you?" he stepped closer.

"I have never trusted you to love me," she whispered.

"Abigail, I will not see you after tonight. I would like to spend this night with you," he said closing the last of the distance to her.

Abigail saw Lenny taking the babies to their room. She closed her eyes searching for the strength to say no, to send him away. She felt his hand under her chin and her mouth brushed with his. She leaned closer to him, parting her lips and inviting him in as she nodded her answer.

He wasted no time grabbing her and sweeping her up in his arms. His face lost the tension she had seen there earlier He carried her upstairs and kicked the bedroom door open, and then laid her on the bed letting his eyes roam over her.

"Severus, the babies, you did name them didn't you?" she blushed having forgotten the reason he was still here.

He sat on the edge of the bed to pull of his boots then finally turned to her.

"My son, Master Albus Arthur Lucius Snape, and his sister the endearing Miss Ainslie Minerva Molly Narcissa Snape reside in the next room." he said formally "Their six God Parents send their warmest wishes"

"Severus!" she laughed aloud. "Such a lot of name for such little people."

"They carry the names of those that gave them life," he said seriously. "If one of those people had fallen, they would not be safe now."

"Narcissa?" she giggled.

"You do not know Lucius very well," he sighed. "It is Narcissa my dear that gave Lucius the nerve to show up at Molly's to save you that day."

"Enough talk," she said, pulling off her jumper and reaching back to undo her bra. "I have something to show you."

He paused and looked at her quizzically, then pulled his waistcoat off, followed by his trousers. As he was removing his shirt, she scooted to the edge of the bed, pulled him to her, and sat with her arm around his waist, one hand left to stroke him. She felt him relax into her, he reached up and rested his hands on the wooden canopy as her hands found him and slipped between his legs. She lowered her head to him and ran her tongue along the slit on top of his erection.

She heard him suck in his breath and take an involuntary step back, as if staggering in shock. She slid to the floor between him and the bed and taking him full in her mouth, she ran her hands up the back of his thighs to his arse.

Severus groaned aloud, pushed his hips forwards. He looked down and saw her sitting on the floor, her legs crossed, and the back of her head resting against the matrices. He reached one hand down to hold her head still, trying to last longer. He held back as long as he could, he did not want this to stop, then he felt her hands on him, as she began sucking, one hand on his sack, the other moving up to his arse , and pushing her finger into him, he exploded. His hips jerked on their own accord, he could not control the spasms, his knees buckled. He released her head to grab the canopy with both hands and roared her name in shocked completion.

He stood gasping for air, needing to fill his lungs and slow his heart. If he had not just felt like he had been run over by the Hogwarts express he would have tired to climb right back for more.

"My gods witch! Where in the name of Merlin did you learn that?" He exclaimed as he panted for breath. Sitting down on the bed heavily, he found he could only stare at her.

She looked away from him horrified, and started to scramble up and over the bed, away from him. He grabbed her legs and pulled her back toward him flipping her on her back as he did. She tried to bring up a leg to kick him only he put his right leg over her two and rising up over her he pinned her with his body.

"What the hell just happened?" he demanded.

"I am sorry, I… I thought you would like it." She was crying, and turning her head in embarrassment.

"What did I say wrong now?" He looked at her, the light coming on. "Oh, you mean when I asked you…."

She nodded.

"Listen Abigail, I did not mean you were taking lessons, I was merely surprised that you would be so fucking good at something like this. Most witches wouldn't do it, yet to do it like you did…" He knew he was talking too much. What ever he said, she would take it wrong.

"Abigail, you just took me by surprise, and a nice surprise, a wonderful surprise, a surprise you could wrap up and give me every holiday for the rest of my life, a surprise I will never…"

"I get it, now stop already. You didn't like it." She tried to hide her face from him. "I found in in a magazine. It's what I wanted to show you. It said men liked it, how was I to know I shouldn't do it?"

"You found out how to perform oral sex in a magazine?" he said incredulously. "And I never said it was wrong or that I did not enjoy it."

He sat up, pulling her with him until they sat naked on the bed together.

"Where did you find this magazine?" He was flabbergasted that she had found such a thing. He knew that Muggles did not have the same moral values as wizards, but the idea of instructions in a magazine was beyond him.

"Mrs Smyth took me shopping. I needed some diapers, and fruit and things. She drives an auto-mo-bile, I think I said it right." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Anyway, so when we finish shopping she says she has a couple of errands she needs to run and do I want to go along with her." She stopped to pause until he nodded his head indicating she could go on. "They sold all sorts of things that looked odd. Like pieces of jewellery that I could not figure out how I would wear. Even things to wear on your… never mind I don't think you would wear one anyway. They had other things that were really embarrassing so I just bought a magazine because every one was looking at me funny and I thought I should buy something since I had been there for so long."

"Who was looking at you funny?" He was getting angry.

"The other shoppers, well, there were only three, but they wanted me to try on some clothes in this little changing room with mirrors all around."

"What did Mrs Smyth do?" His voice was low with a hard edge.

"Oh, she tried on some of the clothes, and the men all bought some." She looked at him quizzically. "There must be a changing room for the men that looks the same, because they kept going in this little room next to where Mrs Smyth was changing."

"Do you go shopping with her often?"

"No," she saw how dark his face had grown. "Ok old man, spit it out. What did I do now? You are the one with the whole Muggle thing."

"Figure it out," he snarled standing up and starting to dress.

She ran from the room suddenly feeling dirty. She needed to shower and be away from him. He stormed outside and paced up and down in front of the house then re-entered the house and stomped back up the stairs. Abigail was just returning from the shower, where she had quickly washed off the crusting semen from her body. He saw her eyes swollen from crying, and her nose red.

He flicked his wand and removed his clothes, and hers. Picking her up, he carried her back to bed where he laid her back on the pillows and climbed on next to her.

"I have only two things to say to you," he said holding up two fingers.

"One," he said lowering one finger. "No more Mrs Smyth."

"Two," he said lowering the second finger. "Your reading skills are much improved."

Then climbing back over her, he raised her legs to circle his back. He kissed her deeply, and resting on his elbows, her head between his arms, he just looked at her.

"Abigail, no matter what you hear of me in the next few days, please remember me like this." He leaned down and kissed her, only the tip of his erection sliding into her. His tongue found hers as his hand slide down to her breasts. He pulled his head back to look at her, then stilled, not pushing into her, holding her hips still with one hand as his other supported his weight.

"Abigail, no matter what, I love you." Hearing her gasp, and seeing her tears he pushed the rest of his length into her and stilled again. "Tell me you heard me witch, say it."

Again the slow thrust and then the stillness.

"Severus, I love you," she said tears running down her face. "You are scaring me."

"No witch, tell me that you know, that you believe I love you, I need to hear it." He felt his control weakened, his throbbing organ wanting more. What he needed now was her trust, her love and her belief in him.

"Severus, what's wrong?" she cried, struggling to get free. "Tell me, just tell me, please."

"Please," he whispered, pleading, his own tears to close for him to say more.

"Yes Severus, I know you love me. Gods yes, I know it." He consumed the rest of her words in his mouth as he began to make love to her again.

Before morning, he left her bed and went into the children's room. He only stood and watched them. He was afraid to pick them up, afraid he would not let go. Then pulling on his robes, he left.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Two weeks later Abigail was awakened by Lenny wringing his hands and running back and forth in her room crying and talking unintelligibly. Thinking something was wrong with the babies she jumped up and ran out of the room, colliding with Molly and Arthur.

"Whoa," Arthur reached out and grabbed her before she could fall.

"What is wrong?" she shouted looking between the two and Lenny. "Let me past, what happened to them?"

"Now child, Ginny is changing them as we speak. I brought her along to watch the little ones so we could talk." Molly tried to smile but failed miserably, dabbing at her swollen eyes.

Arthur pointed his wand toward the bedroom door and said 'Accio Robe'. Shyly he handed it to Abigail looking away until she slipped it on and tied the belt. He tried to grin and apologize as Molly pulled her toward the steps.

"I think a nice cup of tea is in order," she said through tight lips. "Arthur dear, you hold onto her on the stairs now, we gave her quite a shock. I will just hurry down and put the kettle on."

Arthur did as he was told letting Abigail take his arm as he led her to the kitchen. Molly was already floating cups to the table and measuring the tea into the pot. He indicated to her to sit and wait until his wife was finished and soon steaming cups of tea floated to the table as Molly joined them.

"Now my dear," Molly reached up and took Abigail's hand. "You may have guessed we have bad news for you. It concerns Albus."

"What happened Molly? Is he ill?" Abigail tried to get up but Molly held her tightly. "It was those damned stairs. Right? I always thought they were dangerous the way they moved."

"No my dear, Albus died last night," Molly sobbed and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Abigail looked at Molly blankly. She turned to Arthur not willing to take in what she had said.

"No, he is just ill, right?" she nodded to him. "He eats far too many sweets. I used to do the same thing when I first got to Hogwarts. She's wrong. She is wrong Arthur…isn't she?"

"I am afraid not." Arthur lowered his head. Then lifting his eyes to hers, he said the words that he knew would hurt far worse. "I am sorry to say that he was killed by the killing curse. It was cast by Severus."

Abigail's mind could not accept what it heard. She knew Molly and Arthur were sitting in her kitchen, and that Ginny was watching over the children. She knew that Lenny was upset over something, but that was all she was sure of right now.

She kept waving her hand in front of her face, to push the buzz of noise away from her, to stop the sting that she felt, as if a million little bugs were crawling over her skin and flying in her eyes. She could hear Arthur's voice getting louder, but she needed to tell him to hush, to come to the dark, down the stairs, it was safe there. She felt she was floating until something hard and wooden hit her face, then all she could do was go into the blackness.

Arthur picked up Abigail from where she had fainted, and carried her back up the stairs to bed with Molly fast at his heels. She tucked the blankets around her then pulled a chair close to the bed to watch over her, casting looks at Arthur that were all too easy for him to read.

"Molly, it is not her fault. Look at her. Do you think she knew anything? No, she would have stopped him if she had known."

"What do we know of her? I mean really know?"

"We know that Snape was in the Order Molly. We know that Albus trusted him above the rest of us," he sighed and looked down at Abigail. "Her? He never spoke of her to me. I just don't know."

"I'll tell you one thing Arthur Weasley. If this is the same girl that slept in our house and ate our food I would give my life for her." She looked at the sleeping girl. "And if she is not I will rip those children from her and she will never see them again."

"I just can't understand why Snape would do this. He has been loyal to the order for seventeen years," he shook his head sadly. "I don't know. At one time we were ready to hang Sirius and look what happened there."

"You think … he was seen… it's not at all like with Sirius." Molly worried her lip and tucked the blanket in around Abigail tighter. "But you are right. We will wait and see."

Later, as the shadows changed to long slanting fingers across the floor Abigail opened her eyes to see Arthur sitting on the chair near her bed. She turned to her side facing away from him and hugged her pillow.

"Abigail, it there anything I can get you?" Arthur asked quietly.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep again. Knowing to look into his eyes was to accept the truth. A truth she could not, would not accept.

The next three days were much the same. Lenny cared for the babies while one of the order members begrudgingly sat with her. Sometimes she would accept a cup of tea, or ask to hold the babies. Her awake time lengthened a little each day, and by the end of seven days, she had enough strength to sit up for most of the afternoon.

One day she woke to find herself alone in the room. She grabbed her robe and went down stairs to look for Lenny and the children when she did not find them in their room. What she found was Remus on the floor with the two little ones. They were trying to climb on to him as he lay on his back laughing. The room was a mess. Toys lay on the floor and scraps of food that had not stayed in the little mouths were under highchairs.

She leaned against the doorframe and laughed. When Remus saw her, he blushed and got up off the floor quickly, brushing off his trousers and raking his hands through his hair.

"Sorry about the mess, Miss Haley. I told Lenny to go ahead to the services today. I thought I could watch them for a little while. Quite a handful."

"I was just wondering why the highchairs are in the living room."

"I can hear better in here, if you should have called," he reddened. "I guess I am just no good at this. But I was told I'd best learn."

"Oh Remus," she smiled widely. "Your Tonks? You should be home with her. Go now, I am fine."

"No, I told Lenny I would stay, and…well, Tonks and I… ummm"

"No Remus," she frowned at him. "Whatever it is you two have to figure it out. If Severus and I can…"

Her hand flew to her mouth as she rushed to the kitchen and leaned on the counter to catch her breath. She lifted her head, looking out the window over the sink and tried to calm herself. Just then Lenny came in and began cleaning and fussing about it being past naptime. Whisking the babies away, Remus and Abigail were suddenly alone.

"Remus," she called out to him. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That would be nice," he said smiling.

She put on the water to boil, took two cups down from the cupboard, and grabbed the teapot and tea.

Setting it front of Remus, she shrugged.

"Trust me, if you want to be able to swallow you best measure it out."

Remus fixed the tea, and then poured two cups and slid one over to Abigail.

"Abigail, I know this is difficult for you," he said sitting down opposite her. "If you want to talk I am a pretty good listener."

"I am being selfish Remus. You lost Albus too," she said, "You knew him longer than I did."

"Albus was the only reason I am not dead. He made it possible for me to go to school, he was my mentor and I think my best friend," Remus said in his soft voice. "Severus was a friend as well. It may not have appeared so, but we fought together, and worked against Vo… against him together. I think I can call him friend. It has only been this last few months that I have some idea of what his life was really like."

"Remus don't." She jumped up to leave the room.

Remus ran around the table and caught her, holding her tight, her back to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her.

"We lost both of them," he said. "You need to accept that this has happened."

"NO!" she screamed and tried to pull free, falling forward as Remus held her up. "Severus loved him. Albus was like a father to him. My gods Remus, he wouldn't do this."

Remus lowered her to the floor and then sat with her on the hardwood, still with his arms around her and started to rock her.

"He did do this." Remus said. "He did it in front of people, as if it was meant to be seen. Never doubt that Abigail, he did cast the curse that killed Albus."

"Why, Remus why?" She sobbed unable to catch her breath. "Why would he kill him?"

"There are those that will tell you he is Death Eater." He waited for her response. Getting none, he continued. "There are those that say he still is."

"No, Remus, no," she hissed. "He had to have been forced."

"How would anyone force him to do anything?" Remus said chuckling. "Severus is a cold, stubborn, unlikable, egotistical, selfish, bragging, cantankerous….come on girl. Help me out here …"

"Lovable, kind, gentle, trustworthy, intelligent and loyal to a fault…" she paused and looked at Remus smiling as her tears still fell.

"…Git." they both said at he same time laughing.

Helping Abigail to her feet, they stood and looked at each other sobering to the occasion. Remus walked over to the sofa and sat down, slapping the cushion next to him. She walked over and flopped beside him. They sat side by side, his arm around her shoulder.

"I love him you know," she said.

"Guessed that," he smiled.

"He said he loves me," she said.

"Then he must," Remus said.

"Do you think he could have just been saying that?"

"Nope, if Severus just wanted to bed you he would have said so," Remus said truthfully. "He is not given to emotion."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Anytime," he smiled. "Now that we have that cleared up we need to talk."

"Is it bad?" she sighed.

"Yep, keeps on coming," he said softly.

She turned to look at him, not knowing if he was joking or not. He was smiling, but looking into his eyes, she knew this was not going to be good.

"What is it Remus?"

"Severus was with a group of Death Eaters when he cast the spell. He did it at Hogwarts, no chance of false identity." He looked at her stonily. "Abigail, there is not a chance that he did not do this, and because of this all his properties have been taken. However, Minerva did stop them from entering his chambers in the dungeons. His lab is gone, destroyed. They took his potions book, his life's work… Gringotts has sealed his vaults and no-one is allowed to access them."

"I care nothing of his belongings. Remus, do you know how he is?" She was angered that all Remus seemed interested in was Severus' wealth.

"Abigail, they want to take his Muggle things as well. That would mean this house," he said slowly, then to drive in another nail. "Without the monthly stipend from Gringotts how will you live?"

"Severus said I would be fine," she lifted her chin. "I trust that he would have made arrangements."

"You knew?" Remus growled.

"No Remus, not that. Only, I had not seen him since I came here. Then three weeks ago," she struggled for words she could say, "before Albus died, he came here. He told me that whatever I heard to remember him, to remember that he loved me. I didn't know that he could have meant anything like this."

"Abigail, he thought this place was out of the Ministry's reach. They passed new laws just this week. Abigail, the Ministry is out for him." Remus ran is hand through his hair. "They have guards posted around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. They are searching every known Death Eater's house." He spoke softly, but Abigail knew he was distraught. "He is running out of safe places, Abigail."

"Remus," she started. "What about you? Do you think he did this?"

"Abigail, what did I just tell you?" He was losing patience, "Yes, he did it."

"I guess what I meant was," she thought hard, "do you think there could have been a reason?"

"Other than to kill the most powerful wizard alive?" He looked at her strangely.

"But, if he was that powerful, how did Severus kill him?" With that, they both sat silently thinking.

"Abigail, how long has it been since you have been out of this house?" Remus asked.

"A couple of weeks now anyway, I really don't remember." She thought back to her shopping trip with Mrs Smyth and Severus' reaction.

"Let's go to lunch. Tonks gets off in about twenty minutes, we can meet her," Remus smiled.

"Can we go to Flourish and Blotts?" she asked, "I would love to get the children some story books I can read to them. I know he put some of my money in a Muggle bank, I can have it transferred back or I have two bags of Galleons left. Is that enough?"

"Sure, keep your hood up and your head down in the Alley," he said seriously. "We can trust Tom at the Leaky Cauldron but other than him I can't be sure."

"I left all my robes, I didn't think I would need any," she said sadly. "Oh Remus, I hate it here. I do. I don't want to raise my children here. I don't know what to do, or what to say. Everything moves so fast and everyone is so noisy."

"Oh, look what I just so happen to have in my pocket," he reached in his pocket, took out her robes, and enlarged them back to normal size. Then he looked at her and shrugged. "I hoped you would say yes. I can't say you can move back there, but maybe you can visit once in a while."

She donned her robes, checked with Lenny, and they left by Apparation. Arriving in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, Remus was about to take her in the back door when Tom came out. He looked at Abigail, then at Remus.

"Tonks floo-ed, she cannot make it," he said to Remus but looked at Abigail. "You best put your hood up. Your picture is all over the Daily Prophet."

"Thank you," she muttered, embarrassed at the way he was staring at her.

"I used to be his friend you know," Tom spat out. "I guess the Muggle saying is true about not changing spots."

"Tom, Abigail is only here to…"

"Remus, I don't care what she is here for." Tom turned to go back to work, "Just take her someplace else to eat. The look of her sickens me."

"Abigail, Tom is just … it's too soon."

"I am fine Remus, maybe this is just a bad idea." She pulled her hood over her face. "I need to go back home, I can't do this."

"We'll stop at the bookstore, and then we'll leave," he smiled at her. "Come on. No-one will recognize you."

They walked down to the bookstore at a quick pace. Remus held on to her arm and guided her. Abigail kept her hood so firmly in place she only had a small field of vision. Once at the bookstore they made their way to the children's section where Abigail was quaking by the time she had picked out three books, and shoving them at Remus she whispered that she would wait by the door. He went to pay, and carrying the small bag they left.

"I have to leave," she hissed. "It's too much, too crowded."

On the way back down the Alley, he stepped to her left side, keeping her right to the storefronts. As they walked past a small opening between buildings, he slowed to an almost stop. Abigail felt a hand take her right elbow, as Remus let go of the left. The unseen man pulled her into the small dead-end space and pushed her against the wall.

She could not scream, a hand covered her mouth. She was pinned to the wall by a tall lean body. As a hand second hand reached into her hood to touch her face, she stilled. She knew his touch. She wrapped her arms around him and held on.

"Oh thank you, thank you gods," she cried, clinging to him.

He pushed her hood back and reached under her robes to hold her. Leaning down he kissed her, his lips hungry and unyielding, he crushed her between the wall and himself. He could not let her go.

"Abigail," was all he could say.

She reached up and tipped his hood, just enough to see his face. She gasped in horror at what she saw. His eyes looked completely black, the lids and under the eyes raw from lack of sleep. His skin was pale, his cheeks hollow. He looked gaunt, and thin unto death.

"Oh Merlin, Severus, please." Her arms went around him again. "Severus I love you still, and I know you love me," she said remembering the last thing he had said to her.

Then he reached back and grasped her hands in his own, and brought them out from behind his back.

"Lupin!" his voice harsh. "Take her home."

Remus stepped back into the dark space taking her hands from Severus' grip as he left in a rustle of fabric.

Remus lowered her hood back over her face, took her arm and walked out to the Alley. They did not talk as they walked, she did not think she could. Remus pulled her to his side and apparated back to her sitting room.

"Remus, you should have told me," she pulled away from him furiously.

"I wasn't sure he could show up," he said calmly. "We can't talk of this, elves have ears."

Abigail sat on the sofa, wrapping her arms around herself and looked up at him.

"Where does this end, Remus? Where does this end?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Time seemed to pass slowly. Each day the weather turned colder, the landscape bleaker. She looked for Severus to come back. One night during a storm, she was sure she saw him, his black cloak blending into the darkness, lit by a flash of lightening. She yanked the door open and ran out into the thunderstorm, calling his name until lights started to flick on in the surrounding houses and Lenny quickly spirited her back inside forcing her to remain and locking her in.

She became scared of noises. The bushes that scratched against the side of the house brought visions of a crazy long-nailed laughing Death Eaters to her dreams. Taking an axe, she chopped the yews down and breathlessly pulled the soon to be brown branches to the curb. She ripped the ivy that climbed the house nearly to the children's bedroom window and pulled down the trellis for fear someone could climb up and snatch them away.

Every morning she would run to the kitchen window and search the ground for footprints that would still be frozen in the heavy frost. Holding her breath until she knew they was safe, she would let it out in a rush before remembering that it meant that he had not come either.

When she spoke of this to Remus, he became concerned. He knew that it gave her comfort to believe that Severus was watching over her, but he knew better. The shadowy figures were either Ministry or the Dark Lords minions. Remus did not know which and without their spy the Order could not discover the truth.

He was equally concerned by her fears and the way she was quickly becoming a recluse. Refusing to do her own shopping and afraid to be seen. Remus arranged a visiting schedule with the Order members still willing to help her, which they seldom kept.

Hearing a loud knock on her front door one day, Abigail ran to peek though the tiny hole that was in the door. She smiled widely and threw open the door to the Weasley Twins. They looked at her with their lopsided grins, and reached out to her at the same time for a three-person hug.

Walking into the house they both looked around a little uneasily casting glances between themselves and avoiding her eyes. She walked into the living room asking them about Molly, Arthur and all the rest. They passed a few minutes in chitchat before Lenny brought the babies in to see the visitors.

"Look at this Fred," George said picking up Albus, "he is going to be walking soon." He laughed as the baby gave his nose a squeeze.

"He can already pull himself up and let go," she smiled proudly. "He tries to walk, but… can't quite do it yet. He is getting good at falling though."

"Nah," Fred grinned, "I like the girls." He laughed picking up Ainslie.

"That one is the climber," Abigail reached out and tapped her nose and frowned at her. "I found her up on the kitchen table this morning, and yesterday she was half way up the chest of drawers. Thought I would die."

"Mum used to put a carpet by the cabinets…" George scowled.

"In case we fell it would cushion us." Fred finished.

Abigail sat watching the two known pranksters as they stood together each twin holding one of hers. The two red heads then looked at each other, and then at Abigail.

"You know," Fred started.

"We only do this for their good," George finished.

"What?" Abigail began to feel uncomfortable as she saw them glance at one other, and watched their smiles slip.

"They'll be taken good care of," George said sadly.

"Promise," Fred finished with a nod to George.

With a crack of thunder, they were gone. Abigail could not think further than this being some kind of joke. Some sort of prank that the boys were pulling to see her reaction. She was sure they would appear any moment. She called for Lenny, then waited and called again. After a few minutes, she was screaming for him, ripping open the door under the sink and searching the closets.

He was gone. God, when she truly needed him he was gone. She paced and wrung her hands, cursing the elf until she stopped suddenly, understanding the implication.

He was with them. They were his. No matter who took them, no matter what, he would not leave them. He would protect them. She closed her eyes and was able to breathe easier, knowing that whoever had them would have to deal with Lenny. Knowing they would have to deal with their elf was the only thing that would keep her sane. Now she was mad as hell.

She walked the house all that night and into the next day thinking of what to do. One moment she could sit quietly and wait, the next she was throwing and smashing anything she could find. If asked to identify her feelings she could not. She shut down her mind and built walls to shut off her feelings, refusing to get lost in them, not now, not when her children needed her.

If she had learned anything at Reyes Manor, it was this. Never, absolutely never let your emotions lead the fight. Think it out and then carry it through, calm, emotionless and coldly.

She could not go to the Burrow. She had no magic. Fuck, she thought, as she realized that she did not even know where the Burrow was. She cursed herself for being so stupid as to have put her trust in anyone. She used to know better. She used to know that everyone had their own agenda. An agenda that did not include protecting children.

Now she sat in her Muggle house, in Muggle London. Miles from where she thought the Burrow was. Scotland became her destination but she had no way of getting there. No owl to send. No-one she trusted. Seeing the robes Remus had brought her hanging on the coat stand, she slipped them into a bag and headed for Diagon Alley.

She took a cab to the area of the Leaky Cauldron. Pulling a cap low over her face, she pushed the door open and headed toward the back door, changing into her robes as she went. She knew she could not enter though the brick wall unless she had help, but she had no place else to go. She stood in the small space for several minutes, waiting to slip in with someone else, and then sighed and went back inside.

"Tom? Right?" she said to the tall wizard standing near the back.

"Yes, I am Tom," he said turning. "And you are who?"

"A friend of Remus'," she said, trying to lower her voice, "a Muggle."

Tom reached up and pulled the hood back enough to see her face. Then muttering to himself he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows.

"You have no right to be here," he snarled at her. "I told you before to stay away."

"I need to get in," she spat back at him. "Someone took my children and I intend to find them or make them sorry they did this."

Tom stood still. He pulled her aside, pushed her up the stairs, into an empty room and stood glaring at her.

"We can't talk down there. Now, tell me what's going on."

"Someone, I thought to be a friend," she paused, not wanting to give too much, "The babies were both taken. I have to find them."

"Where do you plan on looking?" he asked flatly. "You won't find Snape you know."

"I am not looking for him, only them," she answered firmly, pulling the walls up tight. "They won't be with him, he's too clever for that. But I know who took them, just not where."

"You think without magic you are able to do anything?"

"They won't expect me. If I can catch them by surprise I will have a chance."

"I trusted him you know," Tom said, folding his arms over his chest. "I trusted him."

"More the fool you," She folded her arms as well and lifted her chin to match his stance. "Right now I don't give a fuck about your feelings. Be hurt later. Open the wall now."

"You are not wanted here. You know that don't you?" Tom said showing no emotion himself.

"Good. It's not my favourite place either. You think I want to be here? You think I give a fuck what those arseholes in the Alley think of me?"

"People blame you. Yesterday's Daily Prophet ran your picture again," he said, raising his wand to summon a paper from the downstairs counter.

"They had your picture right next to your Grandfather's," he said as he handed her the paper.

She looked at the first page of the paper as her knees gave out. She grabbed onto the nearby table until she could slump down slowly to the floor. Her picture and that of an old man, stared back at her.

The headline of "Reyes Family, Will the Horrors Ever Cease" was right there. She was identified.

She picked the paper back up and saw the picture of herself and Severus holding the babies, leaving the Ministry after the trail. He knew, the Dark Lord knew, and the Weasleys were hiding the babies from him as well as her. They believed the paper.

"What about you Tom? Do you think this is entirely my fault?" She asked as the sound of blood rushed through her ears.

"I don't know, people say Snape was on Dumbledore's side until you showed up." He shrugged, "They say this whole thing started when you tried to trap him with getting pregnant."

"Right and I am such a catch that he couldn't keep his hands off of me," she sneered as she pulled herself up remembering how she had begged him to make love to her. "That's why he hid me in the dungeons. That's why I am living alone and my children are taken."

"The Daily Prophet. They publish fiction and call it news." He studied her face before continuing. "They say he has an older daughter, but no-one knows where."

"A daughter? Who… I mean…," she looked away fighting to regain her coldness.

"Some clerk at Flourish and Blotts claims he buys her school books there," he said seriously.

Abigail began laughing, releasing the tension and fear that had flooded her. She sat on the edge of the bed. Waving her hand toward the chair opposite, she smiled up at him. Tom looked at her oddly, but did as she bid uncertainly.

She laughingly told him the story about the shopping trip with Severus. Then seeing his face, and knowing that he was a one-time friend of Severus', she told him the short version of her learning to read, and the fact that she had no formal education.

When she had finished he stood and walked to the door.

"I will let you into Diagon Alley," he said hoping she was not making a fool of him. "If you need a place to sleep, come back here but be careful. If you are picked out, I will deny any knowledge of you. Sorry , but…"

"No, really," she jumped up and placed a hand on his arm. "I understand. Really I do. But, you have to understand as well… I will do anything to get them back. If I find out that you put them onto me, if you tell anyone I am here…I don't have magic, but understand I will come back and make you sorry. Your life will be a living hell. Trust me on this, I am a Reyes, and there are non-magical ways of doing things."

He looked into her eyes and nodded. He found himself trusting her after seeing and hearing her determination. He had no doubt that she could make his life miserable. Shite, he thought, Snape deserved her.

"Only one thing I need to see before I take you down there," he stepped back and pulled out his wand that he'd held loosely at his side.

She nodded, and not taking her eyes of his, pushed up her left sleeve to expose a scarred but Mark free arm, shaking the garment back down at his nod.

"Sort of shoots that theory in the arse," she smirked.

"Not always, it's said not all wear the mark."

"Then it's said wrong." She pushed past him angrily and stood waiting in the hall.

She followed him down the stairs and watched as he tapped the bricks and waited for the wall to slide open. She stepped into the opening of the Alley and heard the bricks reposition behind her. She had no escape now. She could only go forward.

As the stepped onto the main pavement, the first explosion could be heard deep within Diagon Alley. The last day of the war had begun.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Abigail took a step back, hearing the bricks open again, and was pushed aside as Tom took off running in the direction of the explosion. Abigail could only stand and look after him. She did not recognize the loud noise for what it was, anymore than most of the people out for a day of shopping. A large noise attracted attention, and most went to see what was happening, instead of running away.

Abigail looked around as the bricks slid shut. She only had one direction to go in, so she took it. Tugging her hood, to make sure it was secure, she hurried down the pavement. Soon taken up by a pulsing crowd, intent of discovering the source of the noise, she found herself pushed further into the Alley.

When the second explosion was followed by a third, the crowd stopped en masse. People began milling around, straining their necks forward to see the cause. The fourth explosion rocked the very ground, and screams of 'Death Eaters' and 'Attack' reached her ears.

Abigail had no place to run. She did what instinct told her, she ran for the only place in the Alley she knew, she ran to Flourish and Blotts. Trapped, unable to apparate, unable to use magic, she could only skirt around fallen bricks, and hide in the smoke issuing from burning buildings. She kept going further and further into the carnage without thinking, keeping the wall that sealed off her emotions firmly in place.

She was pushed by wizards hurrying to protect their families and knocked down by witches, clutching their children to them and running for safety. Her hood had fallen back but no-one noticed the stumbling witch. She tried to hide, to find somewhere to shelter herself. Looking around she saw a flash of red hair and ran to it.

Thinking that it was the arm of one of the Weasley twins, she grabbed hold. The face that turned to hers was not the one she sought, it was cold and harsh. The wizard sneered and pushed her down, then looked closely at her.

"You're Snape's whore!" He leaned down to spit in her face. "Are you here to gloat you bitch?"

He turned to the small crowd of people taking shelter in the doorway of a store, and drew their attention to her.

"Here's that Reyes bitch!" He turned his wand to her. "Ministry says she is worth 5,000 Galleons, and I plan on collecting."

Abigail started crawling backwards, trying to gain as much distance from them as she could. Behind her, in the open street, curses flew and Death Eaters were arriving in greater numbers, before her an angry mob was starting to form. She was sure a curse would hit her any second and steeled herself against the pain.

One of the wizards picked up a fallen brick from the ground and pelted it at her. She winced and sucked in her breath as it hit her back. Another caught her arm, forcing her down onto the pavement, still on her knees she lowered her head and wrapped her other arm around her head, trying to cradle the injured one under her, as a third sent a searing pain to her side.

A rustle of black cloth blacked out the light between her and the crowd. She felt the same movement of cloth behind her. The person behind her roughly pulled her to her feet, a wand pushed into her throat, and his chest pushed into her back. She tried to look around, but the only thing she could see was the dark mark on the arm that held the wand at her throat.

The wizard in front turned and leaned close to her. "He has been looking for you," the half-silver mask hissed.

"Lucius, take her to the clearing. The Dark Lord may have use of her later." Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, even as an arm tightened around her throat.

Lucius Malfoy roughly spun her around to him. He looked over her shoulder to the other Death Eater, nodded once, and spun her away. Landing in the Forbidden Forest, in the same clearing Severus had first seen her, she looked around confused at why she should be brought here.

She frowned as he pulled at her arm roughly and fought to look at the clearing, not understanding what she was looking at. The clearing was enlarged. In the middle was a large stone set up like an altar. She turned cold and struggled against Lucius.

"No! Let me go or use that wand you fucking coward! I won't let him have me!"

"Shut up you fool," he hissed, and continued to pull her roughly until they stood in the shadows of the great trees.

"You fool," he hissed at her. "Why were you there? You almost blew his cover."

"It was a mistake." She tried to pull her arm from him, "I was looking for my children."

"You damned fool! Do you know what is going on?" He pushed her down to the ground and pointed his wand at her, "I have a good mind just to rid him of you myself."

"Fuck you Malfoy." She craned up her neck and spat at him. "I want my children. You know where they are and I demand them back."

"Not the little wilting witch he thinks I see," he said lowering the wand then lifting it quickly to clean off her spittle. "He has this foolish notion that you need to be protected."

"I don't want anything from him. I only need to know where they are." She stood up and faced him angrily.

Lucius looked at her, tossing his silver hair over his shoulder and stepping closer.

"If he is distracted by you his life will be over," he paused, "If you let that happen I will lose my family as well. In that, I will take my revenge on you. Are we clear?"

"If you lose them it's because you gave them away. I had mine taken." She stepped closer refusing to back down. "If my children are hurt I will hunt down and hurt yours. Are we clear?"

His left hand shot out and grabbed her arm as his right raised to strike her. Pausing, he stopped, released her and stepped back. Then pointing to the direction that Hogwarts stood in, he hissed at her.

"There, hide." He came close and grabbed her chin, "Hide and pray to whatever gods you believe in that he survives. By the grace of his life you live."

"Lucius, I do mean it. Even after all you have done for me, after all you mean to him, I will do it." She started to hurry away but stopped at the outer rim of the clearing. "Lucius, it would best for you to keep him safe. I mean what I say. I unlike you, have nothing else to lose."

Abigail walked to the castle with trepidation. She was afraid of the reception she would receive, and her mind raced to find other solutions. She turned suddenly and sprinted to the side of the castle, heading toward the entrance that would lead her directly to the dungeons. She slipped her sore arm inside her robes, using the space between the buttons as a sling to support it.

She found the door without much of a problem and was relieved when the wards still recognized and opened to her. She ran down the corridor toward Severus' chambers. She rounded the corners and sped faster as she got nearer, at a full run she flew down the last hallway falling into a heap by the door.

The door would not allow her in. She could not break his chamber wards without magic. She ran down to her old rooms, thinking she may be able to gain entry there. When she was again refused, she began trying each door in the hallway. She moved quickly, she had to hide. Then, hearing footfalls, she looked up to see Remus and Minerva, wands out, approaching her.

She looked at them and pressed herself against the wall, she was not sure of this, not sure at all. She turned to run as Remus reached out for her, but slipped on the damp stones and almost fell before his arms grabbed her.

"It's fine Abigail, calm down," he said in his calm voice then noticed her arm. "What's this?"

"Nothing, I fell," she muttered.

"We couldn't find you in the rubble, we thought the worse."

"Rubble?"

"Let's just say Severus owes you a new house," he grinned. "Be glad you weren't home."

"My dear, we heard the wards setting off and thought maybe a student had wandered down here." Minerva came over to her, "Why child, you are shaking, whatever is the matter."

.

"I was in Diagon Alley," Abigail started, "It is awful, the dead are… my house… it's not just going on in the Alley?"

"I know, I know my dear," Minerva came over and wrapped her arms around the girl. "The final battle has begun."

"Minerva," Remus said, "Now that we know it is only her I have to join the rest. The order left already, and … I need to find Tonks."

"Oh my Gods Remus, is she in the Alley?" Abigail cried, suddenly realizing that everyone she knew would be in danger.

"She is on duty today, I imagine she is there," he said softly. Clenching his jaw, he turned and walked away.

Minerva led the witch down the corridor and up through the hallways to the Great Hall. The castle was quiet, the students standing in small clusters talking softly, whispering the news delivered by owls. They walked up to the head table, Minerva's heels clicking on the stone floor, echoing though the vast empty room and sat as Minerva ordered tea.

"Minerva," Abigail started, "I was forced to come here. I never would have done this myself."

"Why ever not girl?" Minerva raised an eyebrow. "We consider you part of our family."

Abigail pressed her lips together and swallowed hard, trying not to cry at Minerva's statement.

"I just thought, after Albus," she could not finish her thoughts.

"I know it is hard child," Minerva said. "I too was having a hard time accepting what had happened. I once had an old student sent to Azkaban. We doubted him. Of course there were witnesses, and we foolishly did not question. We were horribly wrong. The poor boy was innocent and we all deserted him. Every last one of us. I won't desert him Abigail. Until I can look in his face and see for myself that he has turned against us again I will not desert him."

"You mean he didn't do it?" Abigail clutched Minerva's hand and looked at her hopefully.

"No, my dear. I mean I do not know," Minerva said sadly. "However, I refuse to say that Severus murdered him yet. There is more to it. Keep your faith in him my dear, keep your trust."

"Minerva, if this is the final battle, will it come here?" she said with as much bravado as she could muster.

"Yes, I am afraid it shall," Minerva said sipping her tea. "I am afraid that many of our loved ones will be lost tonight. We will end this here."

"Harry Potter is here? He has returned then?"

"Yes, he was searching for the last Horcrux, but is now with us." Minerva lifted her chin.

"Minerva, do you think Harry can really defeat the Dark Lord?" Abigail put the question out.

"Prophecies are often worded to confuse. That is until everything is over and we understand its meaning. Stuff and nonsense most of them." Minerva sipped her tea slowly. "I think only that Harry will be the tool. I believe those that love him will find the best in themselves tonight. And, the fact that a child leads them will give them courage they did not have before. However, we will lose many tonight."

"Minerva, where are my children?" Abigail guessed correctly that Minerva knew.

"They are safe, magicless and safe," she said with no expression. "They were given to a Muggle family to watch over. If this war ends as we hope you will get them back."

"And? Finish the answer Minerva." She stood hissing at the older witch. "If the war does not end as we wish, then what happens?"

"Then, I am afraid it will not matter." Minerva answered evenly.

"How dare you?" Abigail raged.

"How dare Severus my dear." Minerva looked down her nose. "Have you seen the Daily Prophet? Would you rather them safe and alive, or dead in your arms? As soon as that filthy rag hit the streets their life was over. Severus contacted me, he ordered that this be done or his help would be withdrawn. I am also ordered to give you this." Minerva reached into her pocket and withdrew a small vial of a black swirling liquid.

Looking at Abigail coldly she handed it to her.

"If you are taken, this will be your only escape. We are in agreement that the Dark Lord will not make the same mistake of allowing you to escape this time." Minerva turned and walked away. "Follow me."

Abigail looked at the tiny vial of poison in her hands, and then slipping it into her pocket followed Minerva.

"I am putting you in a room above the dungeons. I fear that if enough destruction takes place you may be trapped," she said as she walked briskly. "The hospital wing was placed in the centre of the towers because it is the safest structure at Hogwarts. Your room will be next to it."

She pushed open a door, and allowed Abigail to enter first. The two witches looked around at the sparse furnishings. The room held only a bed, a small table and one chair.

"You only need this for a few hours. I hope it meets your needs." Minerva looked around sadly.

"It is fine Minerva, more than I expected," Abigail said honestly.

"I will ask you to stay in here." Minerva raised her hand as Abigail started to protest. "I have students here that must be protected. I will not have anyone lost to protect you. Your lack of magic will put you and whoever tries to help you in danger nor will I send you through the tunnel. With no magic you would only get in the way in Hogsmeade."

"Perhaps, when it is over I can help Poppy?" she asked, "Minerva, I just need to do something."

"Perhaps Poppy could use some help getting ready," Minerva smiled weakly.

Abigail spent the rest of the afternoon helping Poppy to set up the main ward. She told Abigail to remove all mirrors, to reduce the amount of glass available to be hurled through the air. For the same reason she pushed the beds as far away from the window as she could. She helped Poppy put vials of pain potion and blood replenishers near to the beds for easier access. Without magic, it took her much longer than it took the other helpers, but she stayed with it. She wanted to help. She wanted this over.

When the preparations were complete she quietly asked Poppy to heal her arm, and to lessen the pain in her side. When her skin was exposed, Poppy sucked in her breath and looked up at her in shock.

"You should have said something sooner. The bruising is complete and will be sore for a while now."

"Sore is better than what it was," she smirked. "Not to mention my arm is much better. Thank you."

"How bad is Diagon?" Poppy couldn't look directly at her.

"Bad." Abigail stood up and walked away, unable to say more.

A quiet fell over the castle as Abigail was in her room. Poppy carried in a dinner tray explaining that the elves were busy with their own plans and would not be available to her for the rest of the evening. Abigail sat quietly looking down at the tray Poppy had left before pushing it away and standing to snuff out the rooms candles. She slid down the wall and closed her eyes, not even able to find her peace in the darkness as she called out to her mother, begging her to watch over the children.

She heard the running of feet and the shouts of children long before she heard the fighting. Great thundering roars filled the castle. At times, the very floor shook and she covered her ears and sobbed. Jumping to her feet, she paced in the dark. She wanted her magic. She was hungry for it. After an interminable length of time feeling kept there like a child, like a waif afraid of a fight, she stood and decided to take action.

She opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Peeking around the corner towards the hospital ward, she saw that the beds were still empty and she ran in and grabbed some of the potions, slipping as many as she could carry into her pockets, before running to where the sounds of the battle were coming from. At least she could help the wounded.

A Seventh Year lay against the outside wall moaning in pain. She ran over and grabbing him under the armpits, pulled him across the hallway into one of the many alcoves that lined the halls. There was no visible blood, but Abigail knew that from the way his hand hung that the wrist was broken.

She pulled off his robes, ripping along the sleeve to leave the injured arm unmoved. Tearing the fabric as best she could, she fashioned a sling and poured a vial of pain potion down him, tying the sling around his neck and gingerly putting his arm into it.

"Sorry, I can't do more," she apologized as she helped him up. "Wait in the hospital wing, Poppy can fix that it no time."

"Nah, it's my left arm," he grinned running back to the battle, holding his wand in his right hand.

She followed the way he had run, assisting where she could, but most of the injuries were far beyond her abilities. She could hear the yells and curses up ahead, getting as close as she could without coming out of the shadows.

Great chunks of the walls were missing. Death Eaters poured into the school, with mere students repelling them. Standing two abreast the Sixth and Seventh Years were hurling curses together. Each hit to a Death Eater carried the magic and power of two. She smiled at the sight of kids defeating the Dark Lords minions.

Turning, she ran further into the battle. Then without warning, she heard the very castle gasp and the battle seemed to still around her. She felt Severus' power simmer through the halls. She felt it, and called to him before falling against the wall and grabbing her head in pain. Blackness hovered around the edges of her mind and through the pain she saw Severus' face. Reaching up she tried hold it, before she was forced to surrender to the darkness that claimed her.

She woke to a silence so profound that the very castle seemed to be aware of it. She stood and walked through the halls and down to the lower levels before she heard the wails. Bodies seemed to be everywhere and the walls were lined with students waiting for a Healer, as she walked into the Great Hall.

She saw Molly, standing near one of her sons. His dead body lay on the table and the family circled around her, as if protecting her grief.

She saw a shock of pink hair and ran to the table which held both Remus, and his love. Looking at the kind and gentle wizard, she picked up his hand and brought his fingers to her lips. Then, she took Tonks' hand and laid the two back down together. She could not hear the sounds of the castle any longer. She could not think.

She walked amongst the dead looking for, but not wanting to find him. She knew he would not be here with the students, the brave order members, the fighters of light. But she could not make her feet turn to search the Death Eaters. She could not accept it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited **

**Chapter 30**

* * *

She was walking toward the wounded when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around she saw Harry coming out from under an invisibility cloak.

"It is over then?" she asked flatly, her eyes still seeking the tables.

"He's not here." Harry said, looking down at his feet.

"Where, tell me where." Abigail turned to him grabbing both of his upper arms. "Please Harry."

"He is in the Shrieking Shack. He's dead," Harry said softly, nervously biting his lip.

"Harry, show me where, please," she cried. "I didn't feel him die and I should have. I shared blood with him, we had to cross a ward and I bonded his blood to mine. I should have felt it if he died. Please Harry, I need to find him."

Harry looked up at her hopefully, then set his jaw and nodded, taking her hand in his and pulling her out the Great Hall.

As they ran together across the lawns, she tried not to look at the torn and bloody bodies. She only looked ahead to where Harry had pointed. After what seemed forever they came to the Shack, and following Harry, she went in to find Severus.

She rushed to him, seeing blood covering his neck and chest, and pooling on the floor. Her hand went into her pocket for potions and Harry tried to stop her but she pushed him away, pulling off her tee shirt to use as a bandage, putting as much pressure on the wound as she could.

She then grabbed for Harry with her free hand and pulled him toward Severus. He resisted, pulling back from her, not understanding what she wanted.

"I have no magic but I can help you. I will guide our hand to the spell, you just need to concentrate and say what I tell you," she hissed. "We can do this together, please Harry."

He knelt down beside her and held his wand pointed at the Potions Master in front of her. Taking his hand in her own, she whispered the spell into Harry's ear, needing to repeat it twice until the small yellow light came out of the wand. Abigail directed the light at Severus' throat and watched as it drew out a milky white substance.

She then had him cast a spell to repair the flesh around the gaping wounds, and even as they were still closing, she took up the blood potion and looked to Harry who was already moving behind Severus to lift him up. Together they poured three vials down the injured man's throat, before laying him back down.

Harry placed his head on his Professor's chest and then sat up with a lopsided grin. Looking at Abigail, he nodded and swallowed hard.

"Should we take him to Poppy?" he asked. "If the Ministry finds him first… we should hide him."

"Not yet," she lifted her arm over him and grabbed Harry's wand hand again, forcing him to slice open her wrist, letting her blood flow over the repairing wound as she leaned over Severus whispering an incantation that Harry repeated aloud.

"I don't think this…we shouldn't use blood magic. Not today, not ever again."

"Hush…just one more time. Do you know the spell to heal me?"

Harry nodded reluctantly and flicked his wand staunching the blood and then closed the incision he had made earlier.

"Tell him I did that and I will slit your throat," Abigail warned. "He would rather lie there and die then admit that all blood spells are not dark. You need to remember that as well, good things can be made bad. It's the intent you need to focus on."

"The Ministry will trace that," Harry looked up nervously.

"I think they have better things to do right now. Ok, let's get him to Poppy. We will have to take our chances that she will still protect him."

"As soon as we get this on you." Harry tried to laugh as he slipped off his robes, then dragged his jumper over his head and handed it to her.

She suddenly turned red as she pulled the jumper on.

"I needed a bandage," she tried to explain.

"Miss magic much?" he said trying to laugh but it was lost in the effort, his face falling back to the sadness she had first seen in the Great Hall.

"Come on then, there's a lot to do. I am sure you want to look for all your friends." She stood up and held the door open as Harry followed levitating the Professor. Together they returned to the castle silently.

Severus lay unconscious for days. The castle was quiet, the students gone, the Aurors walked the halls asking questions and searching the grounds for Death Eaters.

Abigail never left his side. She made Poppy allow her to push a bed close to his. She needed to reach out, to touch him, when his nightmares came. She was the only one to pour potions down his throat, or to hold him up and force the water down.

She pulled the curtains around the bed every day to wash his body and comb his hair. He would be furious and embarrassed to wake up dirty and unshaven. She insisted she move his bed closer to the window each day so he could breathe the open air. She read to him, from the Third Year's History of Magic book, and prayed each night for him to recover soon, and for her children.

When she cried, she would hurry to the bathroom and weep into a towel in case he woke, she did not want him to hear her. She worried about the children and found herself listening to conversations at doors and in the halls hoping to overhear something that would lead her to them.

Days later, she woke to a tickling on her nose. Swatting at the irritation, she pushed her head down lower under the blanket. The tickling continued and she hesitantly opened one eye to see him smirking at her.

"Why didn't you ask for a double?" he chided her softly, "I think that would have worked better than pushing two singles together."

Abigail climbed over the gap between the beds and hugged him; she kissed his face and laughed. Hearing the noise, Poppy came running over to find Severus sitting up in bed, his back to the headboard with Abigail straddling his lap planting loud kisses over his face.

"Not in my infirmary!" Poppy huffed.

Severus sniggered as Abigail scrambled off the bed tugging down her nightgown blushing furiously and looking at him as if it was his fault.

"I must say Poppy that is the nicest wake up call I have ever been given in this place," he smirked.

"I will have you know I do not approve of this." she waved her hand at the two beds. "Now that you are awake, it must stop."

"Poppy," Abigail started, "I do not intend…"

"Whatever you intend to do can wait until I have examined my patient," Poppy snipped, "Now out until I call you."

Abigail flew to the bathroom her face so red it felt burnt. She pulled off her nightdress and changed into the clothes she had been keeping in the linen closet, feeling like Seventh Year caught snogging in the hallways. By the time she had returned to the ward, Poppy was pulling the curtains open around Severus' bed.

"Poppy, I really did not mean to be disrespectful. I am sorry if I offended you," Abigail said with her head down.

"Disrespectful? Do you think that is what this is all about?" Poppy turned on her in a rage. "That poor boy must go on trial now. They will drag him off to the Ministry again. They will accuse him of horrid things. Having a Reyes at his elbow will not help him. It could very well be your fault if he is sent to Azkaban."

"POPPY!" Abigail spun around to see Severus standing, holding onto a bed for support.

She looked at Poppy, who stood straight glaring at Severus.

"Severus," Abigail whispered, "Does she speak the truth?"

"Do you think I would lie?" Poppy spat.

Abigail saw the truth in Severus' eyes. He lowered his head and turned back, Poppy running to him to support him back to bed.

"Wait," she ran ahead of them, forcing them to stop and talk to her. "Severus, the children. Where did you send them? I need them back."

"It's not safe, they are not safe," he said coldly. "I told you I would either be dead or in Azkaban. You lost the chance to raise your children when I lost the first option."

"I don't… just tell me where they are. I will go…"

"Don't you understand? Are you that blind? While I am in Azkaban, they are not safe. Survivors on both sides will see them as a source of punishing me. No, I am afraid you will be quite alone."

"You promised," she hissed grabbing his hospital gown angrily.

"I promised to rip them away from you if they were not safe."

"Bastard!" she hissed. "You fucking bastard!"

Abigail was unable to talk, unable to protest, unable to drag air past her throat. She felt as though she was walking in an early morning mist as she made her way to the hallway door, cold and dank. She heard her footsteps on the flagstones, but did not register them as her own. She walked outside and on into Hogsmeade with five galleons in her pockets, and no place to go.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Abigail had no clear idea where to go. She knew she needed to put as much distance as possible between her and Severus. She could not believe how stupid she had been. All those weeks she had been dreaming of a life that she was never meant to have. She should have known better.

She had been acting like a fool. She never would have been like this a short while ago. Prepared to die when she left the Grandfathers, she had been strong and willing to face anything. Now she cowered and cried.

She steeled herself, needing to keep up the walls and rely on herself. She would save him even if the only way of doing it were to leave him. Damn her stupidity and damn him to hell for hiding her children.

She walked through the small town looking for anyone familiar. As she looked around Hogsmeade, she saw that the war had been there also. The destruction was almost complete. She noticed the only building doing any type of business was a pub of some sort, and she made her way over to it.

The Hogs Head was not crowded, but with the empty streets and quietness of the town, it stood out. She entered the small building and stood for a few moments at the door, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then she looked around at the unfamiliar faces and walked up to the bar, digging in her pockets for the five Galleons she carried.

Looking down at the barkeeper, she pushed the money toward him.

"Whatever that will buy," she said.

A half bottle of cheap firewhiskey was set in front of her. She took it and tipped it up even before a glass was pushed down the polished bar to her. Shaking her head at the glass, she picked up bottle again and headed to a table near the back wall.

_Well, _she thought, _I don't have to worry about money anym_ore. She had spent all she had on the firewhiskey. She had no clothes, no job, no money and no place to go.

She took another long drink from the bottle and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What have we here?" said a slurred voice that came to her.

She looked up and saw a heavyset wizard with a jagged scar running the length of his face. He leered down at her slightly weaving as he stood.

"You see a thirsty witch that will rip out your throat with her teeth if you try anything," she spat at him.

"Oh, what a pity," he purred, "and here I thought it was a Reyes whelp wanting to runt," he snickered.

Abigail tipped the bottle up and finished off the amber fluid, slowly standing. She held the bottle by its neck as she smashed the bottom off it with the edge of the table.

The room quieted as everyone watched the pair.

"Want to runt with this?" she pushed the broken bottle towards his trousers.

"You filthy whore," he spat.

"I may be," she walked around him holding the broken bottle toward him, "but this is one whore you can't afford."

She walked backwards until she was close enough to the door to walk out. Tossing the broken bottle to the floor as she left and slamming the door behind her.

She'd started to walk down the street when she heard footsteps running after her. Turning to face whoever was coming for her, she was relieved to see one of the witches from the pub.

"You're Severus' witch?" she asked pulling a thin shawl around her.

"Why do you ask?" Abigail asked coldly, expecting more trouble.

"Listen honey, Severus and I go way back, known him since he was a student himself. I was just going to offer some help if I could. Know what it's like to be out on my own."

"I need to get away from here," Abigail said. "I need to get to London."

"I guess I could do a side a long, but I would have to take you to the train station, Victoria. It is the only place I have been in the city," she answered shrugging.

"That would be fine. Can we go now?" Abigail pushed.

"Sure," the witch grabbed her arm and they spun off.

As soon as they landed Abigail stepped away and started to pull off her robes. Turning to say thank you she heard a small crack, and saw that the witch had already left. Abigail walked out into London trying to come up with a plan.

Severus was livid. He could not stand long enough to berate Poppy, let alone run after the witch. As he struggled to get up Poppy held him down.

"Damn you Poppy," he stormed at her. "You had no right, no right to talk to her that way."

"She needed to hear the truth young man," Poppy sniffed.

"Not that way and not from you," he pushed her away, shoving the small Medi-Witch into the nightstand.

Poppy righted herself and smoothed her apron before looking at Severus angrily. He had not eaten a decent meal in over two weeks, and was thin and weak. She knew he would never make it down the halls, so she left him to sulk as she went back to her office leaving him alone to rant by himself.

Severus needed a wand and he needed it now if he had any hope of getting out of the place. He grabbed the empty water glass on the table next to him and hurled it across the room then grabbed the edge of the nightstand and tipped it backwards, letting it slam into the floor. As he turned to vent his rage some more on the bed, he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt watching him.

"Well, I see your arm is in good shape," he chuckled.

"What do you want Shacklebolt, I am in no mood," Severus sneered at the dark skinned Auror.

"I would say you are in quite the mood," Kingsley's deep baritone laugh filled the ward.

"He is in a snit because that Reyes' witch left," Poppy's voice cut the air as she came over to clean up the glass. She flicked her wand and it flew back to Severus's nightstand.

"Poppy!" Severus reached for the glass as she hurried back to her office.

"So, why did she leave Snape? Has she come to her senses about you or does she believe her absence is best?" Kingsley asked solemnly.

"The latter," he said with gritted teeth, "with Poppy's help."

"Severus, my friend," Kingsley started, then seeing Snape raise his eyebrow he stopped and chuckled. "Yes, I said friend. I will help you find her. After your trial I will help you."

"Why would you do this Kingsley?" Severus asked, "What do you want in return?"

"I have been on the other end of acceptance myself. It has taken me several years for my skin to not be the first thing judged when people look at me." Kingsley said honestly. "Your witch is a good person Severus, a little rough at the edges, but a good heart."

"Why are you here Kingsley?" Severus said without his usual sneer. "I am sure you did not come to offer your undying gratitude."

"Your trial will start tomorrow," Kingsley said back to his professional demeanour, "I have arranged for you to be held here at Hogwarts during the trial. We will apparate you there as needed, and then return in the evenings. I have not always trusted you, but as a member of the Order I and others owe it to you."

"Fine," Severus stated flatly. "I have need for a quill and parchment."

Kingsley took his notebook from his pocket, transfigured a quill from one sheet that he tore out, and handed Severus the rest. He watched as Severus hastily scribbled on a clean page.

"These are the co-ordinates of my Muggle house, left to me by my Mother. It is on Spinners End, it is unregistered, however since it is Muggle I can not make it unplotable," Severus said handing the note to Kingsley. "There is nothing there of interest to the Ministry."

Kingsley raised his eyebrow to Severus in question.

"If I am sent to Azkaban, you are to find Abigail. Take her there," he reached forward and tapped the second address he had written down, "and get my children. They can stay there until she can arrange to sell some of her … belongings."

"Yes my friend," Kingsley said solemnly. "Do you need an oath to trust I will do this?"

"No, your word is enough. I have heard enough oaths to last ten lifetimes."

"Then, I will also watch over her for you in the event you cannot. I shall return for you in the morning. One more thing." Kingsley said quietly. "Where have you hidden the potion?"

"What potion would that be?" Severus suddenly became still, feeling his stomach clench.

"The potion I will need to restore her magic should you be sent to Azkaban."

"It is dark magic Kingsley," Severus said clenching his jaw.

"Undetectable? At an unregistered and unplotable location?" Kingsley said with a scowl. "I think not. You have not had the opportunity. You need to trust me friend, you may not return after tomorrow."

"There is a book that contains the spell, and the potion, behind a loose brick of my floo in the dungeons," Severus sighed. "I am sure you can break the wards."

"Then, until tomorrow…"

"One more thing. I want everything possible done to assist Lucius Malfoy."

"I am not sure much can be done for him."

"There was a battle at the Burrow. You delayed the Aurors while we cleaned up. You should remember what I talk of, if not talk to Molly and Arthur. I am sure they may have a different take on Malfoy. I think the Order members that helped that day are all gone but she would be willing to help him."

This trial was not like his first one. This trial enticed the masses. The Ministry had decided to open its doors and make it a public spectacle. The list of evidence was overwhelming and because of this, the Ministry had listed every crime imaginable against him. Torture, rape and murder took the forefront. No statute of limitation applied, no special circumstances were allowed.

As a Death Eater all these crimes were a given. He sat and listened as each crime was walked out and paraded to the court. He sat stonily, knowing his time was limited. None of the court defenders would accept his case, and with Albus gone he had no-one to stand by him. He sat quietly not rising to the bait of their taunts and challenges. Knowing that at the end, the trial would be over, and he would head to prison. At the end of the second day, it was decided that he should not be retuned to Hogwarts.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood tall and calm. He asked for reason to prevail, citing the Ministry's promise. He took a wizard's oath that he would personally bring Snape back the next day for trial and was eventually allowed to apparate Severus back to Hogwarts.

"It went well today," Kingsley said standing in front of the fireplace in Severus's old quarters.

"It went well today?" Severus roared, "Were you not there?"

"They did not bring up anything unplanned, no surprises," Kingsley smiled, "It went well."

"How would you define badly?" Severus smirked.

"If you did not have tomorrow, then it would have gone badly. If they had insisted on a vote today," Kingsley said with a raised eyebrow. "That would have been bad, my friend."

Severus walked over to his liquor cabinet, found it empty and slammed down the lid. He then called for a kitchen elf and ordered up a bottle of Ogden's finest 50-year-old scotch.

"If this is to be my last drunk, I plan on enjoying it," he snapped seeing the look on Kingsley's face.

"Kingsley," Severus said as he poured two drinks from the bottle the elf had delivered. "Abigail's father? Whatever happened to him?"

"Dead. Two weeks before the final battle." he sighed. "We did what we could to protect him, we were too late."

"She is truly alone now," Severus stated flatly.

"She has her children, and soon she will have you," Kingsley replied. "You must believe this."

"Let us finish this bottle Kingsley," Severus held up the bottle, "I believe there is one more left after this. And no, she does not have her children, nor will she as long as I languish in Azkaban. No, until my death she will be alone."

They sat in silence, drinking until Severus called for the second bottle, and laid his head back on the sofa. He began talking of Abigail, of the first time he found her, of the horrors of her childhood.

Kingsley listened, and then asked the question that had hung in the air.

"Why did you not marry the witch?" his voice was low and quiet.

The question went unanswered as they drank their whiskey and waited for the sun to rise.

An elf brought in a tray of breakfast, and the two very drunk wizards saw the vials of sober up potion included. Kingsley chuckled as he downed two and tossed one over to Severus. The vial sailed past Severus who was unable to focus on it, not even attempting to catch it.

Laughing Kingsley retrieved the vial, opened it for the drunken wizard, and helped to pour it down his throat. The two now sober, proceeded to eat, shower and prepare for the day.

As Kingsley was handing Severus over to the courtroom Aurors, he leaned forward and spoke softly.

"You must trust us, that we do what we do to save you," he frowned. "You will not be happy, but try to remain calm."

Once again, he felt the restraints of the chair snap around him. The stands were full again, people standing in the aisles and taking pictures. Severus sat straight, unmoving, looking straight ahead. The judges filed in, and the proceedings began.

Minerva offered the pensive showing his oath to first Narcissa, pledging to save Draco's soul. Draco had been given the chore of killing Albus. Severus had pledged to step in and stop Draco by whatever means necessary, not letting him fail in his task, but not letting him fall further into hell. Then the memories flipped to Albus extracting his Oath from Severus. The Court and the public sat in silence as they watched Albus push up his sleeve revealing the extent to which the poison had travelled.

When Albus forced the oath from Severus, forcing the dark wizard to kill the only man he loved, gasps and quiet sobs filled the courtroom.

Minerva stepped up and offered her evidence. Severus was a loyal Order member, he was an invaluable spy, he had saved countless and fulfilled only an oath. Harry Potter followed and spoke of the bravery he had seen at the last battle, the undying loyalty, and his priceless support. Students, staff members and citizens came forward to offer testimony about his bravery, begrudgingly given it was more effective then Minerva's own.

The court looked down at him. They had no choice but to believe the pensive, to discount the murder of Albus Dumbledore and the charge of Death Eater. However, there was still more that they pushed for. The very fact that the children were missing smacked of dark rituals and hinted at the death of the youngsters.

A murmur started in the back of the courtroom, and like ripples in water it spread until Severus saw the Judges' shocked faces, and turned towards the door himself.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were standing there, each held one of Severus' children by the hand. They allowed the children to take a couple of steps, and then each were scooped up and placed on a hip. Molly walked down the middle aisle carrying Ainslie.

"Here are those children you accused this dear man of killing," she shook her finger at the Judges. "How dare you start such rumours?"

"Molly dear," Arthur reached forward to grab his wife's arm. "This may not be a good time to show your temper."

Severus watched as Arthur unsuccessfully tried to pull her back. He felt his lip twitch. Whether the smile that was threatening was due to the joy of seeing his children or his reflex to cross his legs he was not sure. He suddenly felt free. Whatever happened to him, he knew they would be well taken care of. Kingsley would watch over them. Molly would make sure of it.

"Molly," he said with a smirk, "If Arthur ever wants to get rid of you, just owl me. I may be in Azkaban but we could arrange for a conjugal visit."

The stands laughed as Molly walked up to Severus, pushing the Aurors away and shook her finger in his face.

"I will have you know young man, that when you get out of here and find Abigail I will tell her just how badly you have been behaving," she stormed at him. "Sitting there and not defending yourself. It's time to stand up to these fools. You know yourself that before the week it out half of them will be brought up on charges themselves. Bunch of Death Eater wannabes"

"Arthur, if I survive this I will recommend you for the Order of Merlin myself," he said. "Anyone that has lived with her as long as you have deserves it."

The gavel was banging and eventually order was reinstated. The judges looked around the courtroom as everyone tried to compose themselves. Molly stomped back to sit next to Minerva as Arthur followed.

"In the case of Severus Snape and the Ministry of Magic, all charges are hereby dropped." The gavel came down and the judges stood to leave, several casting warning looks at Molly. A stunned silence fell over the room, then the arms of the chair sprung free.

He stood uncertainly. Could it really have ended so suddenly? Minerva's arms were engulfing him, as Molly and Arthur came over with his children. Taking one child in each arm, he held them to him and thanked Molly for all she had done.

"We have no time for babysitting," Kingsley said taking the children one at a time and returning them to Molly and Arthur, "we have a witch to find, and you Mrs Weasley are to hurry down to Mr Malfoy's trial which will begin shortly."

"Ginny and her brothers are already there. I will be damned if they'll hurt that man," she set her chin and headed for the door.

* * *

**A/N Last chapter will be posted later this week...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Uninvited**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

Severus and Kingsley arrived in London later that same day. Severus had decided that they would stay in the safe house that Harry Potter still kept in the city. Once used as the headquarters of the Order, Severus still had a hoard of Muggle clothes that he kept there. He rifled through them and found something appropriate to wear, albeit a little outdated.

Harry had done some shopping for Kingsley who had nothing Muggle, and no idea how to dress. After the wizards had arrived and changed, they presented themselves in front of Harry for inspection.

"Well, Kingsley," Harry laughed, "Other than the wand hanging in plain sight, the stars on your fez, and purple shoes no-one would notice a thing."

Kingsley tucked the wand up his sleeve after changing his shoes to black, and tossed his head covering onto the table.

"I feel naked." He frowned and ran his hand over his head.

"Don't worry, you look great," Harry laughed leading them to the door. "Remember, if you get in a Muggle situation that you need help with send me your Patronus."

Severus nodded as he stepped outside with Kingsley.

"Arrogant twit," he sneered. "I grew up as a Muggle every bit as he did."

"Yes, but at your age one tends to forget."

"It is you that has dementia."

"It is you that let the witch get away."

Together they walked down the street toward the busier shopping district.

"How do we plan on doing this?" Kingsley asked. "The city is rather large."

"I figured to ask the first 5 million if they had seen her, you take the next 5 million," Severus sneered.

"Snape, we need a plan." Kingsley snapped.

"She has only been here a few days and she has no money," Severus was thinking aloud, "She will need food, and knowing Abigail, someplace very dark to hide. Someplace underground."

"That will make it harder," Kingsley said softly. "If it can be harder then impossible. Ten million people and you think she is underground. Tell me again why am I doing this?"

"I did not think it would be easy. Nothing about the witch has ever been easy."

They searched the train stations, the undergrounds of all the roads they passed, and they showed pictures of her to everyone that would look. The street people attracted them as possible links. Severus knew with no money, no friends, and no place to sleep that this was the group most likely to know her. He and Kingsley slowly became familiar with the city and narrowed their search to the areas known to have a high concentration of Goth inhabitants, that and homeless.

After a month of searching and no leads, Severus was growing despondent. He paced the kitchen at Grimwald Place as Harry prepared dinner and Kingsley sat patiently at the table, his arms folded across his chest.

"You are free to return Kingsley." Severus sat down heavily. "I have kept you from your job long enough."

"I promised to help you find her, not to help you look," the dark wizard scowled. "Are you giving up already?"

"No" Severus spat. "I need to find her. This is just going to take a lot longer than I had thought."

"Have you tried the police?" Harry questioned. "Sort of like the Muggle Ministry."

"Great idea, Potter." Severus sneered. "What do I say to them? I lost my witch?"

Kingsley's deep chuckle filled the kitchen. "We could check all the papers for stories of strange happenings. I am sure if she is out there we will find a story of a strange woman screaming at waiters for not bringing the food fast enough."

Severus glared at him as Harry put dinner on the table. Taking his own plate, he sat down to join them. They sat at the table and ate in silence. Severus pushing his food around his plate and not eating until Harry stood and began cleaning the table of the half-eaten plates of food.

"I only spoke to her that one time," he said in an offhand manner. "At the last battle, you know, in the Shrieking Shack. Well no, I guess I saw her in the hospital wing when she was sitting with you."

"I would not expect you to know where she is Potter," Severus said wearily rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Strange, I remember when you were in the hospital wing an owl brought her a book." Harry shrugged, "Of course I thought it was a Potions book, but when she opened it, it was a Fourth Year History of Magic."

Severus and Kingsley looked at each other.

"Did she go to Hogwarts or one of the schools further south?" Harry asked not noticing no-one was listening. "I was just surprised that she had not taken History."

"Snape, your accounts have been unfrozen," Kingsley said slowly.

"Fuck," Severus yelled running for the floo with Kingsley right behind him.

"Gods man, could it be this simple?" Severus asked as they left for the Leaky Cauldron and then hurried down to Flourish and Blotts. Kingsley's long-legged stride having difficulty keeping up.

Severus entered the shop first, rushing up to the counter and pointing at the clerk that had helped Abigail that first day.

"You, come here now," he demanded. "The witch, when was she here last."

"About a week ago sir," he said weakly, "she wanted her next text book, you know the Sixth Year History of Magic."

"How often does she come?" Severus' eyes bored into the clerk's.

"Oh she is doing a lot better, she finished the last one in only two weeks," he grinned. "I already have the next ready for her as well as a couple of books from Hogwarts suggested reading list."

"I will pay you 1000 Galleons to notify me when she arrives." He thought about it, "No, I will pay you 2000 Galleons to bind her and keep her here. You do know the spell do you not?"

"Severus, I don't know if that is a good idea." Kingsley reached over to lay his hand on Severus' arm. "I am sure that would not be necessary."

"He doesn't know her very well does he?" The clerk asked Severus smiling. "I can send an owl. My Patronus isn't strong enough to make it all the way up to school."

"That would be fine," Severus said, turning to Kingsley. "Now we wait."

Kingsley returned to work, demanding to know as soon as the owl arrived from the bookstore. He promised to smooth over any Ministry action against the clerk for the binding should she press charges, and told the clerk to speak to no-one until he arrived. Severus spent the next week pacing. He walked the halls and glared at anyone who came near him, wishing students were in residence so he could assign detentions and deduct points.

Everyday he flooed Molly and Arthur to ask about the children, and to tell them that there was no news. He would then floo at night to watch as Molly lifted them to her hips and carried them off to bed. She objected when he took to coming in the mornings. Four am was a little early she insisted and told him to go home before she broke the floo.

He was afraid to leave the castle for even a moment more than he spent at the Burrow, fearing that he would miss the owl. He berated Filch for closing the main doors. There was no need, he insisted, for slowing an owl with unnecessary tapping at a window. He took his meals in the Great Hall with the rest of the staff that had stayed behind to help repair the school watching the ceiling for fluttering wings.

At lunch on the Tuesday of the third week, a small brown barn owl flew in and landed in front of Severus. Without waiting to read the missive, he ran to the main gates, sending out his Patronus to Kingsley as he went.

"Well, I suggest after lunch we all go down to the dungeons and get his chambers ready," Minerva smiled. "We can start by knocking a couple of walls down and adding space for the babies."

Poppy sniffed her disapproval and glared at Minerva.

"Get over it Poppy. If they get married we will have the ceremony here at Hogwarts." She looked down at the Medi-Witch. "If they don't, then we will just have to change their minds."

The staff nodded in agreement, as they all headed for the dungeons to help. They enlarged the main bedchamber, adding a closet for the witch and then adding a chair at the side table. They connected Abigail's old quarters to Severus', changing the bedroom and living room to two larger bedrooms. Decorating one in pinks and purples, and the other in blues and gold tones. They readied for the children by moving all magical items high on shelves, and warded the books against small hands.

Minerva straightened up and looked at the clock. She smirked and turned back to the work at hand knowing he would not be long.

Severus rushed into Flourish and Blotts and ran to the counter. Not seeing the clerk, he looked around and found him standing at the storeroom door.

"Did she give you much of a problem?" Severus looked at his black eye frowning.

"I had to move her out of the main store." The clerk spoke slowly and nasally. "She headbutted me."

"Broke your nose too?" Severus asked as Kingsley's laugh came up behind him.

"Here, a little extra for the Healer." Severus handed the clerk a bag of galleons.

"No sir." The clerk stood back shaking his head. "Just take care of her. She doesn't look good."

Severus placed the bag back in his pocket, knowing he would find a way to thank this young wizard another day and walked into the storeroom.

If he had not known the witch in front of him, he could never have connected her with any of the pictures they had passed around London. She had cropped off her hair, and coloured it black. She wore heavy makeup, streaked and running down her cheeks. She was dirty, unbathed and dressed in tattered Muggle jeans and a tee. She had dark circles under her eyes, and swiped at her nose with the back of her hand. Severus thought she was beautiful.

"I can see why you fell for her." Kingsley laughed loudly. "Just by looking at her I can tell she is for you."

"Shut up you nit-wit." Severus hissed at him as he walked to the witch and squatted down next to her.

"Abigail, calm down," he said softly.

She looked up at him angrily, leaned forward and spat at his face.

Severus clenched his jaw as Kingsley laughed, until tears spilled from his eyes.

"She has your temperament," Kingsley wheezed between gasps of breath. "And to think, you searched for this."

Severus reached up to wipe the spittle from his face and glared at Kingsley. Setting Kingsley off on a new gale of laughter, Severus sighed and looked back at Abigail.

He took his wand and removed her make-up, cleaning her face. He then tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes. He saw fear and anger.

"Abigail, if you promise not to run, we will free you," Kingsley said speaking over Severus' shoulder.

"We will not," Severus stated flatly pulling her to a standing position. "She will run as soon as she can."

Severus bent over putting his shoulder into her stomach, and lifted her up until her feet hung in front of him, her upper body over his back. He walked to the apparation point ignoring the looks he got along the way.

Seeing the dour Potions Professor carry off a witch was an unusual sight, even for Diagon Alley. By the time they reached the apparation point they had acquired quite a crowd. Severus nodded politely to all, and then turned to Kingsley.

"With any luck you will splice yourself," he sneered, then turned on the spot and spun them back to the castle.

He marched with her still over his shoulder all the way to the dungeons. Once there he looked around at the activity going on and shouted at everyone to get out.

"Oh," Minerva exclaimed, "I see you two made it back."

The rest of the staff filed out the door, none daring to comment on the witch slung over his shoulder.

"So nice to have you back Abigail," Minerva said patting the witch's bottom as she passed.

Once the doors closed, Severus set Abigail on her feet, and then proceeded to lock and ward the doors, disconnect the floo and move all glass from the witch's reach. He removed the locks from all inside doors, and thinking again removed the hinges. He took time took to walk through the chambers double-checking the premises before turning to her.

"Now, I can undo the ropes and let you free, or I can keep you tied up." He smirked down at her.

"Undo these damned ropes," she snarled.

With a flick of his wand, she was free. He then put his wand on a high shelf that she could not reach and stood looking at her.

"Why did you run?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Poppy spoke the truth."

"You said you … you said you loved me," he said walking closer to her.

"Yes," she spat at him.

"Fine," he sneered, closing the distance to stand in front of her.

"You need a shower. I cannot abide your smell." He looked down his nose at her.

"Fine," she sneered back at him and stomped to the bathroom.

He sat down to wait for her not daring to watch. He sat and paced then sat again.

Eventually she came to the door, wrapped in a towel.

"I need clothes."

He stood and went to his closet and took out one of his white shirts. Handing it to her, he remained standing as she went back into the bathroom and put it on.

"I don't like your hair," he stated flatly, when she came back in.

"I didn't cut it for you," she said lifting her chin.

"I want to fuck you," he said flatly.

"Why?" She looked him in the eyes for the first time.

"Because I love you," he admitted, "I told you once I did, have you forgotten?"

"No, I have not forgotten." She began looking around, licking her lips nervously.

He knew she was looking for an escape, he had seen her go through this before. He stepped closer, until they were almost touching.

"I said, I want to have you," he whispered.

"I asked you why," she repeated not meeting his eyes.

"Because," he cupped her face and raised it to his, "you want me to."

His lips met hers softly, brushing against them and feathering to her ears, He kissed the place where her neck joined her shoulders, and worked back up her throat to capture her lips more firmly. She stepped backwards, he followed, pressing against her lips, sucking and nibbling until she opened her mouth to give him more access.

When she could move back no further, he reached down and freed himself, bringing one of her legs up over his hip, then he reached under her knee bringing her leg higher.

Positioning himself at her centre, he waited to hear her say his name, and then pushed into her slowly. Bending his knees before each thrust, he slowly brought her higher up the wall until she gasped in pleasure. He buried himself deeply in her, seeking bottom he felt her arms go around his neck as she lifted her other leg. He pinned her to the wall with his body, and placed his other arm under her second leg, lifting her higher.

.

Her head pushed back against the stone wall, as his name fell from her lips. She clenched around him, he felt her walls grip him, pulling him in. He met her in her orgasm and he exploded inside her, feeling her accept him and knowing he could never do without her.

Resting his head on her forehead, he sighed.

"I have missed you witch," he panted. "I only want this with you."

"I want you to do that again," she said, still out of breath.

"Why?" he asked smiling.

"Because I still want you, I'm not done." She took his face and kissed him as he lowered her to the floor.

"First witch, we have things to do." He frowned at her.

"First Severus, you finish what you started." She flung her arms around his neck and lifted her legs around him again. "I need you, I need to know this is for real and won't go away. Please, do it again."

Laughing he held her tightly and carried her to the bedroom. First, he would sate his witch, and then he would finish what he had planned.

Later that day, when Severus and Abigail were again dressed and presentable he unwarded the doors, and reconnected the floo. Going down on his hands and knees, he called to Molly.

"Severus, I talked to you four times yesterday," she said wiping her hands on her apron. " What do you think happened between now and then?" .

"Any number of things."

"They are quite fine, sleeping I might add. And no, I will not wake them for you."

"Would you do so for their Mother?"

"Yes, but since she is not in evidence, I …"

"Then I would suggest that your services are no longer needed. I would ask you and Arthur to step through," he stood back from the floo and waved Abigail over to join him. He waited impatiently knowing that Molly would be running up the stairs and screaming for Arthur to help her. He glanced at the clock knowing in only a couple more minutes his family would be together.

When Molly and Arthur brought the children through the floo, Abigail fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around them, sobbing into their heads and thanking Molly, Arthur, Severus and the gods for their return. She looked from one to the other, kissing them and laughing at their squeals of laughter. She sat on the floor unable to stand on her own and looked through her tears to Severus as he scowled at her.

Molly ordered tea and served it up while Abigail fought to regain her composure, watching her as Arthur slipped his arm around her shoulder.

When at last Abigail could stand, she carried the children, one on each hip to the sofa and sat holding them on her lap. She could not stop smiling as she looked around at the three in front of her.

"Is it really over? Is the war over, and the rest of us safe?"

Molly nodded, her eyes tearing up a little at the memory of what they had lost.

"There is just one last thing to do." Severus said seriously.

"What is that Severus?" asked Molly.

"Either Arthur gives you up, in which case I am willing to fulfil my promise, or this witch here must marry me." Severus smirked at Arthur.

"I am not sure Severus," Arthur looked up at the ceiling, "She keeps saying she is going to hex my bits off, but since she has not, I do think she rather enjoys them."

Molly turned red and slapped her hands at Arthur's arms that were sneaking their way around her waist.

"Then it would appear Arthur," Severus spoke to Arthur but looked at Abigail, "it is to be this witch."

"Severus, we can't," Abigail looked to Molly for help. "You know the terms of the bindings, you know I can't do this. The binding won't hold they …"

"Nonsense, you don't have to be a virgin. You just need to pledge to him now, and that he was the first. Wizarding laws apply and anything that happened against your will won't count. As far as the magic is concerned you were pure when you went to Severus," Molly covered her mouth turning red. "At least I think you were."

"Molly," Abigail blushed as Severus and Arthur looked on. "It's more then just that. I do not think the traditional rites will even work. I am no longer a witch, and …"

"You think I would not want you as a Muggle?" Severus asked.

"Severus, please, not now."

"Yes now," he stormed.

Molly and Arthur took up the babies and made an excuse to see Minerva, hurrying out the door and down the hallway.

"Severus, please," she pleaded. "I have no magic. Your children will be treated like squibs."

"And you as my whore?" he demanded of her.

"I don't care about that. I can live in London, you can visit…"

"Visit?" Severus felt everything spinning out of control. "Abigail, decide now. If you do not want to stay with me, I will understand that. I will provide for the children and I will leave you alone. However, by the gods woman, if you love me then you will marry me. I will refuse to have you as a Mistress."

"I need your answer," he whispered. "But know this, I have never pretended with you, from the first time I took you, I have not pretended."

"Severus, what of my magic?"

"It matters not," he lifted her chin. "If it mattered I would tell you. I do not lie about this, you should know this."

"If you can swear to love the children as they are I will, but if ever you change your…"

"No," he put his finger to her lips, "this marriage would be forever. It will be a full wizard ritual."

"Oh I almost forgot." He stood up going to the fireplace and removing the potion. "I have your magic, here is this bottle. Did you want it back?"

"You bastard." she yelled jumping up. "You had that all the time, and you made me go through all this?"

"It kept you safe. If I had given it to you sooner your magic could have been seen as a threat. I wanted to keep you safe," Severus said with a smirk. "And now I needed to know if you were willing to marry me, despite everything."

"Severus?" she said softly.

"Yes?" he looked at her raising his eyebrow.

"Make love to me?" she asked. "I don't think we finished earlier."

They were married two days later. Molly stood with the bride, Arthur with the groom. Minerva and Poppy each carried a baby.

They had a full wizarding ritual, complete with binding and fidelity charms. They had the ceremony in the small circle of stones on the Weasley property. A golden orb appeared over the heads of the couple as the ribbons snaked around their hands. The orb disappeared as they raised their joined hands skyward for the blessing. Both bride and groom were barefoot, and singing stones sang as Draco and Lucius spun the disks.

The reception was held in the Great Hall. A special table of honour was set for those that could not be with them. Albus' plate at one end of the table, Rodger Haley's at the other.

Abigail laid a single white rose on the plates of not only Albus and her father, but on Remus' plate and that of his wife Tonks. Walking slowly she laid one on Molly's son's plate. She looked down the long table of empty seats and then up at Severus.

Severus reached around his neck and removed the Order of Merlin he had received from the Ministry for his service as a spy and his actions in the final battle. Walking up to the table, he laid the golden medal of honour in the middle. Shacklebolt nodded his agreement, and did the same.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley walked together, then joined by the third of the trio, Hermione Granger, they too placed their medals with the others. Many more came through the evening to lay flowers and leave their medals to honour the dead and fallen.

At the end of the night, the flowers and medals were gathered up and taken to the small cemetery on the grounds of Hogwarts. Together, Severus and Abigail buried the reminders of war near a small plaque honouring the dead.

And having at last put the war behind them they walked home.

END

* * *

AN: The first time this was posted it had a total of 12 reviews, so I am pleased that this time it is where it is. "Thank you" to the loyal readers who took the time to review and of course to HebeGB for her work as a Beta. Hope it did not disappoint.


End file.
